The Beast of Remnant
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Fairy Tales have always seemed to never be real but actually they are. Not only was the story the "Four Maidens" true but also others including "The Beauty and The Beast" but none of them are as old as one story in particular, the story of how the Grimm came to be and how there God came to Remnant. This is the story Naruto Uzumaki and the Legacy he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. Still deciding if I should keep it or not since I'm planning on making these chapters longer then the others but faster then usual including that it will most likely end with Volume 3. Also due to a certain show it gave me the idea to create this fanfic.

Chapter 1

(There were many fairy tails of the past real events from real events. But one story was true, before there was good... There was only evil. From the skies a jet black meteor descended from the stars and with it brought forth a army of chaos, the Grimm. What came with it was there God, there Deity, there Overlord "Daigon". It wanted nothing more then to kill them all so it sent its herald, a monster to take its take its place instead of itself doing everything... The king of the Grimm, La Bēte of Remnant... Through it was defeated along with there God by a single man-no... Wizard. But even so... Three scientists brought the beast, the gods herald back to life and with it the return of there God will once again begin along with the beginning of the end once again.)

~~~~~~~WITHIN A PUB, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT~~~~~~~

"Another!" Came the yell of a blond haired man who wore rags. He had messy blond hair reaching his neck and wolf like blond ears coming from his hair, a blond goatee which was connected to a quite long beard but his body was different, he was in quite healthy condition. The man was sitting inside a bar, drinking down his fifth glass of alcohol.

"Sir, I think you-" the owner was cut off by the man outstretching his left arm so he could grab the owner by his throat and pulled him towards himself so he could stare directly at the owner to show his blood-red slitted eyes.

"I'll tell you when I had enough so, ANOTHER!" He yelled as he threw the owner back as he hit the wall hard breaking the bottles of alcohol on the wall. The man felt a hand being placed in his right shoulder.

"Sorry sir but you'll have to come with us." Were the words of an Atlas Soldier but the man just ignored him while the other guards eyes narrow.

"Sir-" he was cut off by having the man's left hand grabbing him by his face as well as the other soldier who ha no time to react as there both slammed through a bar table in a mere 2 seconds.

"So... So weak..." As he spoke the two were shaking as he started making a fist gaining screams from the two but thankfully it was in the middle of the night so there was no one in the bar except a single man refusing to leave.

"Seems you've been busy, Naruto..." When he heard that, the man stopped what he was doing and looks up with his eyes narrowing.

"What... As I told you before I quit." The now named Naruto said as he stood up and grabs another bottle from the floor which he proceeded to drink it quickly. After he was done with the bottle he threw it to the side shattering it. He looks back at the man with annoyance.

"Now do me a favor and leave Ozpin, or else..." After saying that he began walking towards the door, passing Ozpin who sighs.

"Your daughter and Ruby will be attending Beacon Academy and we need a new teacher." Just after saying that he stood walking and turns back to Ozpin while stumbling a little.

"As I told you last time, what would Ruby say if she found out I was the reason her mother died?!" As he said it, he was still drunk as he left the bar where lay a large axe, the size of Ruby's scythe. Naruto grasped the handle and places it on his back where a lock sound could be heard.

"So that's your answer, drink all day to stop the feeling of regret that consumes you? Your father was the leader of the revolution of the Faunus, he was a human yet he had no ill feelings towards them during that time. The Uzumaki family was known-" Ozpin was cut off by Naruto who sighs.

"Listen... I was abandoned in a fucking forest when I was just a mere baby so don't even give me that shit. My great grandfather and my grandfather fought in the kingdoms war... They were the deciding force that ended the war... Tell me... Why should I be a teacher; what if my daughter Yang saw me?" After asking him that, Ozpin just sighs while shaking his head.

"You disappeared for years, you knew there would be a day when you met your daughter again." After he said that, Naruto just stumbles a little as he uses the lamp post as leverage. He moves his left hand against his forehead as his vision was a little blurry as he falls on his ass drunk. He blinks a few times as his vision clears more to see Ozpin's right hand extended.

"Naruto, as I told you you can't just drink your sadness away..." After hearing that, he just looks down.

"Why else do you need my help for?" After asking him that, the man pushes his glasses up.

"Guess." After those surfs left his mouth his eyes narrowed which he extended his right hand grasping Ozpin's hand so he could stand up but even so Naruto's right arm was over Ozpin's shoulder so he could help him stand.

"I told you, "that" is no longer my concern." As he said it, Ozpin glances at his right arm that was bandaged up.

"Sorry... Its just that you were once a great-" Ozpin stops seeing the look of sadness upon his face.

"I'm not the man I was back then..." After he said it, Ozpin just looks down as they were heading towards the limo across the street.

"Now Naruto, you should-NARUTO!" Ozpin yelled as the man fell asleep as he then leans more against Ozpin... Long story short the man was pinned to the ground with a sleeping Naruto on top of him. It took some time and heavy lifting but they finally got him into the limo where he was already fast asleep. To make sure he stays asleep Ozpin began playing his favorite song on the radio which is the only song in the works that can calm him. As the song was being played he began dreaming. He saw himself as a teenager, covered in so much blood while wearing a mask over his face that also had blood on it.

(Monster!)

(Demon!)

(BECAUSE OF YOU SHE DIED!)

(Please... Don't cry.)

"Naruto?" Hearing that his eyes open to find himself within one of his memories as he stood at the side of the bed holding a tired Raven's hand while in her left hand was a sleeping newborn baby. Back then he continually wore a mask to conceal his face due his eyes that gained a lot of stares.

"Promise me you'll always watch over our daughter, if I were to die or disappear like I always do please watch over Yang. No matter what they say, you are no monster..." Hearing that, Naruto just nods in understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END~~~~~~~~~~

When his eyes opened, he found himself in the infirmary. The man just sat up with one hell of a hangover but when he looked he saw a new pair of clothes folded on a chair next to the bed as well as a pair of headphones and a capped bottle of sake. Naruto looked down to find three small chains wrapped all around his upper body but did not notice that his his goatee is gone. It didn't take him long to get dressed so he could now be wearing an Anbu outfit followed by a fox like mask with a pair of headphones over his ears so he could start playing the song once again, he approached the door to see his axe that he picks up and places of in his back while he walks out the infirmary. When he walks out of the infirmary the students who pass by were confused at the new comer.

~~~~~~~~~~~THE START OF THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR AT BEACON ACADEMY~~~~~~~~~~~

[This Saturday Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony, the once-]

Naruto turned the tv in his room off as he sat on his bed, wearing only boxers. His upper body was quite muscular, the man walks over to the corner of his rather large/training room that had weightlifting the bar weighed a total of 1,000 pounds while the weights themselves were 9,000 pounds equalling to a total of 10,000 pounds yet Naruto picks it up with just his left hand as he starts spinning and swinging it with such speed and force causing the air itself to he pushed from just how fast the swings were. The entire time he was doing it, the door was being banged on non stop. As soon as he finally stops a couple of minutes later his eyes narrow in only annoyance at the door being knocked and immediately he walks over to his bed, picking up the sake bottle and starts drinking it down until its empty so he throws it to the side which it shatters completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently outside was a very annoyed Glynda Goodwitch who was far from pleased to hear that Naruto was coming back.

"WILL YOU OPEN THE DAM-..." She could no longer speak due to the door opening to reveal Naruto only wearing boxers as well as a mask to conceal his face just in case including the chains on his upper body. The man just looks out both ways seeing no one else is here so he takes off his mask, showing his face that has whiskers and his yellow wolf ears that twitch.

"Hello again Glynda, been a few years..." After saying that the normally serious teacher began blushing as she could only stutter, causing the man to give her a smile as he walks back into his room so he could start getting dressed while he talked.

"Seems you haven't changed since we were in the same class together... So I have to ask how's the so called

Monkey King, Divine Summoner, and Kitten been doing?" After asking that she looks away.

"I thought you were told years ago that they left Beacon and became the headmasters of Shade Academy. Kitten as you put it, she is still missing." Hearing that he gave a laugh.

"Of course this happened, we pretty much despised each other yet we are monsters in our own way..." After saying that he was fully dressed while wearing the mask, he picks up his axe that was deep in the floor and placed it on his back.

"But even so what will never change is how we all act individually but are you sure those two should be headmasters of a single academy?" After he said that, he puts his headphones on much to the annoyance of Glynda who followed after Naruto while speaking.

"I don't even know actually but anyways you'll be given a couple of classes to teach in so be prepared, here are your papers." After saying that she hands him a couple of papers which he looks at but stopped immediately with his eyes widening all the way under his mask causing Glynda to look at him confused at why he's acting like that until he crumples the papers up and throws it behind his back.

"I'm done here..." When he said that, she was confused until she opened up the papers to find who was assigned to his classes.

Ruby Rose

Yang Uzumaki

"Ozpin, you motherfucker!" Naruto thought with great annoyance while Glynda just sighs at seeing this and knowing that Naruto has a problem when it comes to controlling his raw rage.

"Naruto!" When he heard that, he looks at her to see she was tapping her head and with a nod he starts playing his music which in turn calms him down. As he left, Glynda stood at his door she looks in his room to spot a single picture showing four teens standing side by side.

Naruto Uzumaki

Kakashi Schnee

Shizuka Belladonna

Son Goku Wukong

Seeing the picture she closed the door slowly and sighs while looking at the ground sadly.

~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~

"Glynda, aren't you excited?" Came the words of a teenage Ozpin which had his hands in his pockets and wore black sun glasses. She was staring out the window, away from her childhood friend.

"COME ON NARUTO!" Hearing that, Glynda turns to see a teenager wearing nothing but rags as he had a fox mask on his face. Next to him was a young teenager with long black hair, having her right hand gripping his left arm tightly as she was pulling him but as they walked past Glynda and Ozpin, the girl froze at the aura he gave off as he was facing her completely.

(That was the first time I met him.)

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~

When she came too, she found herself alone in the hallway causing her to blush at once again losing track of time which she hurried to her next place.

~~~~~~~~~~AT THE OPENING CEREMONY A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~

"Still addicted to coffee it seems..." Naruto muttered as he took a drink of his sake; he stood next to Bartholomew who took a drink of his coffee while whispering fast to him as they stood behind Ozpin who was giving a speech.

"You never change to, Hercules." He said, bringing up Naruto's legendary nickname.

"Shut it, Speedy Gonzales." Naruto whispered, gaining an eye twitch from the man but that was when they started listening again.

"-now a word from one of our teachers... Menma." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow at the teacher but even so he walked towards the mic after he took another drink of his alcohol. After taking the mic with his hand he began speaking in a serious tone.

"I for one see absolutely no potential whatsoever... The past had far more violence, death, Grimm, betrayal, and death again. In today's society it is more peaceful yet sooner or later that peace will start collapsing so I suggest any of you who do not have what it takes to take the life of a Grimm or a human as well as Faunus's then I suggest you leave immediately since this is no game for children who expect they can become a hero just like that... Hero's don't exist, they never did." After saying that he starts walking away while dropping the mic gaining a dead silence while some muttered about there parents warning them not to anger Naruto since they found out about he is going to teach this year after having disappeared for a long time. Glynda just picks up the mic while speaking in it and to everyone else.

"You will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow you initiation behind; be ready, you're dismissed." Glynda said as she walks after Naruto. As this was happening, Yang began speaking next to Ruby and Weiss.

"He seemed pretty dark..." Yang said while her sister puts in her thoughts.

"As if he didn't even want to be here?" Ruby said whole Weiss had wide eyes due to the teacher having connections to her uncle.

"I'm a natural blond you know." Came the words of Jaune but as this was happening, Yang looks at the doorway where Menma disappeared, thinking exactly where she heard his voice from.

~~~~~~~~WITHIN THE EMERALD FOREST~~~~~~~~~

Currently Naruto was walking through the forest without a care while haveing multiple Grimm Beowulfs running around him, not even bothering to attack him since there fighting amongst themselves. Naruto stopped in the middle of the woods and looked around, seeing images of the past. Those images stopped after one of the Grimm nudged him, feeling that he turns to it and pats its head but stops due to all hearing a woman scream.

"What the?! Damn that girl can scream..." Naruto said with surprise, not knowing a man screamed like that.

"I'll see you guys later, I don't like this." With that said he pats it on the head before he began running towards the others location fast even through his Axe weighs a lot but he stopped for a few seconds due to hearing it.

"AW COME ON! THEY TRESPASSED ONTO HIS AREA?!" Naruto yelled and began running faster past the trees. But he immediately stops after grabbing his head, he then takes out one of the four caped bottles that were attacked one I his pants and began drinking it.

~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, WHERE THE OTHERS ARE~~~~~~~~

Currently Ruby is running away from a Death Stalker that's chasing after her.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she too began running towards her sister. Behind and above Ruby was an incoming Nevermore that unleashed a large barrage of feathers for Ruby that luckily for it one hits Ruby's cape, stopping it in place while the others go in front of Ruby to stop Yang's movements at the moment. The girl began pulling on her cape but to no avail.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled but her sister couldn't free herself.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled while the Death Stalker was close enough to start lifting its stinger high much to the girls shock but in that instant she closed her eyes and heard a clang sound.

"You ok?" Someone asked the girl who had her hands up over her head protectors and looks at the direction of the Death Stalker to see its striker being blocked by a large axe. The girls eyes slowly widens to see Menma, one of her new teacher's she was assigned too, standing in front of her. The man just looks back at the Death Stalker seriously.

"Sorry if your sleep was disturbed so I suggest you go back home...or else..." Hearing that, the Death Stalker said something before walking away surprising Ruby who was immediately hugged by Yang tightly.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" Yang said and looks up at Naruto who just looks at the giant black bird.

"You guys are done here, I will be speaking to Ozpin about the team plac-" he was cut off by seeing Ruby and Yang's eyes widen, seeing this he smirks.

RWBY OST-RED LIKE ROSES PART 2

"Watch and learn kids, because this is how a Huntsman kicks ass." With that said, he glances back seeing the Nevermore unleashing a barrage of feathers at the three and he just wraps his arms around the two girls so that his axe could act like a shield. As soon as the barrage ended he turns fast. He looks at the feather's and smirks, much to the others surprise they watch him grab one of the feather's so that he could pull it right out of the ground. He got into a pitchers stance while pulling his right arm back while his left helped him aim better. He took one large step and throws it full powered straight for the Nevermore, striking it through its head which results it falling down. Seeing this they were surprised but it wasn't over yet, from the trees appeared Beowolf's.

"Guess they want to fight with those words he began charging for them with ought drawing his weapon but now standing in front of three larger Grimm.

"One chance, run..." With that said the beast swung down its right arm but all Naruto did was outstretched his right arm so that he could grab the Beowolf's right hands middle finger which resulted in its arm stopping. Seeing this, it just tilts its head before a foot slams into its stomach, sending it flying straight past the other two larger Beowolf's and the smaller ones. When he two looked back at Naruto, they found his hands in front of there faces with his middle finger pulled back and with a single flick of his fingers, sending both flying back and hitting the ground as there now laying in front of the smaller Beowolf's who look up at Naruto while he just raised his right arm to touch the axe.

OST END

"Run... Now..." As he said it, the Beowolf's understood as they began walking back slowly, followed by the larger ones who stand up. Both Yang and Ruby were simply amazed at his abilities since they are beyond that of a normal Huntsman as well as his the Grimm seemed to understand Menma somehow.

"Now, let's all head back to the academy." With that said he takes out his bottle and drinks it.

~~~~~~~BACK AT BEACON HILLS~~~~~~~~

Menma was currently outside, staring at the Beacon Academy Statue, lost in though while it's midnight.

"You ok?" Hearing that, he didn't bother to turn since Ozpin stopped walking and stood there next to him.

"I shouldn't be here... If I lose myself again then that same incident will once again takes place, the one that took Summer's life." Hearing that, the man just sighs while looking at the statue.

"You should talk to Yang, after all you were the one to have saved her and Ruby from the pack of Beowolf's-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"They were my pack, I was searching for Raven during that time but now... I don't deserve to see her ever again... Eheheheheh, It's pretty funny, they made the fairy tail Beauty and the Beast because of me but that story doesn't have a happy ending. What I am, I'm nothing but a monster that's sleeping and waiting to kill once he wakes up." After he said that, Ozpin looks at the statue.

"One of these days, you will be able to tame the La Bête..." Hearing that, he stares at the Beowolf.

"I doubt that, I'm just the cage that holds it back and once I fall to anger, La Bête will cone back." Hearing that, Ozpin just looks down sadly. Remembering that day, the day Naruto lost himself in his wrath and replaced by the beast from hell.

~~~~~~~~AT THE ICE REGION OF REMNANT~~~~~~~~

"DAMMIT, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Came the words of a woman with Snow White hair. The woman was wearing rags of her old clothes and moving fast through the blizzard she was in. She has wounds all over her body, including her entire face filled with bruises and scratches.

"Eheheheheh! YOU CANT RUN FROM US!" Someone yelled and when she turned as a small double edge sword was stabbed through her chest, causing her eyes to slowly widen as she looks up to see four individuals, one walking in front of the others since the sword that was in her chest was his but oddly the handle was a silver skull. When the man places his hand on the handle, a white heavenly aura of sorts was ripped out of her and enters the blade.

"Two Maiden's down and two more to go." The man said before ripping his blade out of her chest and allowing the maiden to hit the ground dead, the guy puts the sword back into its holder to show it looking like a regular cane. By the time the hunters and huntresses arrived, they were already gone with only the dead maiden left.

"There were four of them..." One man said, wearing a white cloak and under it his face cousin be seen to be concealed by a mask and an eyepatch.

"This isn't good he said and with that said the four began walking away but not before the white haired man picking up the maiden bridal style.

"Dammit..." The man said as he began shaking while holding the woman closely.

"What am I supposed to tell them now?" The man said with sadness while others look at one another.

"One things for sure, it's just like what happened with Autumn... There being hunted down and now this one appears to have lost all there powers, there not going to like this." One man said while the other spoke.

"Shouldn't we talk to the Beast, he's the strongest one as well as because of him the story, Beauty and The Beast Fairy ta-" he was cut off by the man looking back at him seriously.

"You realize he cannot be involved, if he loses his cool then that disaster will occur once more... One that even I... Have not yet recovered from." As he said it, the others see what he meant due to the wind blowing the snow to push his cloak to reveal his left arm was missing, replaced with a robotic arm.

"I can never forget that day, the day the beast woke up." The man told the group before moving out with the dead woman.

~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT BEACON ACADEMY~~~~~~~~

"I will be here for Peter Port since he's... Got into s little accident involving an outlet. Anyway's as you can see I'm a Faunus so I'll just make things clear, if I see you guys picking on a Faunus student, I will personally punish you." Naruto said to the students and he stood in front of his desk, his words were cold to many. Naruto's gaze shifts to Yang and Ruby which he just looks away but his attention turns to Blake and he was both surprised and annoyed at the girl which she could feel it and the whole class watched him start drinking his alcohol.

"Now listen carefully class, I will be telling you all about... La Bête of Remnant." When the group heard that, very few eyes widen while others were confused.

"In English it was called "The Beast of Remnant"... With that said, he began explaining about what it is.

"In the past it was said to be the cause of many incidents including it was said to be something like a Grimm." When he said that, the entire class was surprised at not expecting that.

"Umm excuse me." Hearing that he looks at Weiss who continued speaking.

"How do you know-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Do not cut me off like that Schnee, you're just like Kakashi." When he said that, the girl's eyes widen at him knowing her father but she couldn't ask since he started speaking again.

"There are many rumors of how it was born, but one rumor is true. In the past three scientists wanted nothing more to create the perfect monster... They did horrible experiments on Faunus's until they did it... It resulted in "The Beast" being brought into the world." With those words, Blake, Velvet, and every Faunus in the room just froze.

"For what they've done, created the worlds most dangerous beast and killer. It killed hundreds, maybe thousands...not for food, not fun, just for the sake of ending lives... It was so gruesome that all the documents on its creation were destroyed, the ones who created it disappeared without a trace. It's fur could handle any climate change whether it be freezing cold or blazing hot; It's skin is comparable to that of Titanium; the claws are like diamond; and its vision as well as hearing are ten times that of a Faunus. If it were to be brought back into this world again then it would be likely impossible to kill it." Hearing that, Blake raised her hand slowly to gain his attention.

"What?" He asked the Faunus girl who began speaking.

"I thought it was killed?" Hearing that, he nods in agreement.

"Well, it turns out it infected someone before it was killed. It can only pass the curse once so lost half of its power doing so. I am telling you all this because that monster, will one day return. You will all have the responsibility to hunt and seal it away so it won't be able to see the light of day ever again. I will teach you the ways of hunting it and restraining it." With those words, the class felt uncomfortable at what he said.

"Now, for a pop quiz." Hearing that, he got many unhappy sounds from the students while he took out papers.

~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~

Naruto was currently walking to each seat to pick up there tests but stopped and turns to see Weiss standing down on the floor, bellow the seats.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned the girl who looks down.

"I-I... How do you-" she was cut off by Naruto who turns to her completely.

"Kid, I worked with your father since we were on the same team. Now tell me what other reason are you here?" Naruto asked the girl who tried speaking again.

"I... I think I should have been-" she was immediately cut off by Naruto.

"No... You're a complete idiot." Hearing that, she blinks in surprise while he continues.

"The reason why I suggested the team including why I picked Ruby, is because it will help both of you. Ruby must learn how to be a leader while you on the other hand... Need to stop acting like a spoiled princess." Hearing that, she glares at Naruto.

"How dare you!" She said but he just continues.

"If you keep getting what you want, what difference would it have made of you stayed back home or not? Let me tell you something, I was once a part of a team like you guys but unlike you guys we hated each other's guts, we would always fight. But even so when on a mission we leave all resentment for each other behind he do the mission. Be glad you have team mates you can rely on... Now leave, or do you want detention?" After saying that, she left without another word.

~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT LUNCH~~~~~~~~

"He's a bully." An annoyed Ruby said to the blond haired guy.

"Oh please, name one time he's "bullied" me, eheheh."

With that said, it took only three examples to prove there point.

"I didn't land far from the school..." Jaune said but Pyrrha began speaking.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help, you can just ask?" She told him but he was still in denial.

"OH! We'll break his legs!" Nora said standing up while giving her very dark idea with a smile on her face but Jaune just stood up.

"Guys, really it's fine... Besides its not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." With that said they all heard it.

"Ow that hurts!" Velvet said she too Cardin laughing as he was tugging on one of her ears with the others on his team laughing.

"Please, stop..." She said but he laughs again.

"I told it was real!" Cardin said with a smile but noticed his teammates suddenly leave the table confusing him until he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?" The guy said before he felt someone tap his shoulder. Feeling that, he turns slowly and immediately let's go of Velvet in surprise since Naruto stood behind him, staring down at him with a cold calculating stare.

"M-Menma-" he was cut off by Naruto grabbing the man by his face tightly and lifted him up from his seat so he could stare directly into his eyes.

"You think making fun of my species is a joke boy? Do you?" As he asked that, under the mask he showed anger with his teeth being sharper then usual.

"MENMA! PUT HIM DOWN!" Hearing that, he turns slowly to see Ozpin.

"What, afraid that I'm gonna kill him?! Oh please, this school doesn't need trash like him!" Naruto said but saw the man shake his head slowly and just like that his eyes widen which he looks around seeing everyone staring at him including his daughter Yang. Naruto just drops Cardin on the floor and gives him on more look.

"If I see you one more time picking on a Faunus-" he was cut off by Ozpin saying his name again and they noticed his left hand was twitching very badly as if he was trying to restrain himself. Naruto suddenly began walking towards Ozpin who just stood there and holding the headphones. Seeing that he takes them and puts them on while connecting them to his music device. With that done he starts walking away, gaining only silence from everyone while Ozpin just looks down sadly. It didn't take him long to arrive at his room which he enters it quickly while throwing the headphones off and bends down to the fridge in the corner of him room and takes out a bottle of alcohol; the man just drinks the bottle down in only 5 seconds before throwing the bottle right behind him but there was no crash. Naruto looks back annoyance to find a woman standing there with her arms crossed. She showed great resemblance to Blake except for having three claw like scars over her left eye. She wore what appears to be casual civilian clothing, her hair was midnight black with cat like ears on her heard.

"Hello again, asshole?" Hearing that, the two look at one another with narrowed eyes.

"Shizuka, you haven't aged. Through that scar on your face still looks brand new." Hearing that, the Faunus places her left hand over the left side of her face.

"You should know, after all you're the one who gave it to me..." Hearing that, he sat down on his bed.

"Let me guess, you were spying on me with the thought that I would lose control again. You're here since you saw me when I was about to hurt the kid? Relax, I had most of my anger under control-" he was cut off by the woman speaking to him in a harsh tone.

"Really? The last time you said that, Summer died." Hearing that name, his eyes narrowed all the way with his body twitching. The two just glared at one another, both not liking the others presence.

"I saw how you killed her... The beast chooses who will take on its curse before it dies. In the end you will be consumed by it and those locks won't hold it back for much longer." Hearing that, he just looks away.

"I just need enough time to locate the prime cause of Grimm appearing and I found it within a book, of I'm right then I may be able to find Daigon and kill it but I will have to transform." Hearing that, she just glares at Naruto in anger.

"Lose control huh... LOSE FUCKING CONTROL! THAT LAST TIME THAT BEAST CAME OUT YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF, IF IT WEREN'T FOR SUMMER-" she stops seeing the look on his face after he took off the mask. It showed that of the look of losing die thing very dear.

"You and I both know that what happened was my fault... When the beast knows it's going to die it automatically finds the next host like it did so with my mother who was pregnant with me, an abomination who is not full Beast yet. This generation will stop me once I lose control but not before I kill the so called "God" of Grimm... With this power I may very well be the only one capable of killing it." Hearing that, he just looks down.

"What about both Yang and Ruby? What if they find out you're the beast as well as the person that slaughtered Ruby's mother?!" She said with annoyance as she approached the door and opens it.

"I don't know... They will hate me but that won't stop me from teaching them how to stop me when the time comes I lose or let go my humanity and become the beast again, there anger will just make it more possible for them to stop me and seal me away instead of wanting to save me. Only the descendant of that huntress can stop me and last I checked there is only one more descendant, Ruby... Her semblance has the ability to hurt the beast." With that said, she left without another word.

~~~~~~~~~IN NARUTO'S CLASS~~~~~~~~~

"This happened before the Faunas Revolution. The Great War, occurred about eighty years ago; can anyone tell me what happened during that war?" After saying that, Blake raises her hand which he looks at her.

"Yes..." Hearing him say that, she began speaking.

"The War is stated to have been the largest conflict in recorded history, and was fought for "countless reasons", though amongst them was the concept of individualism. The outbreak of war is attributed to the suppression of self-expression and the destruction of art. All four kingdoms were involved in the bloodshed. Ultimately, those in favor of the preservation of individualism prevailed, and Remnant currently enjoys peace and "unity through diversity-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"No... What I'm about to tell you is the complete truth. More then eighty years ago the four kingdoms were growing to big so they needed a way to gain profit, otherwise the kingdoms would be starved. In the center of the four kingdoms was a smaller kingdom, a village of sorts called the Rain Village... It became the battlefield where the four kingdoms waged there war and each time they did the nation was ravaged and led to waste. After many such battles the kingdoms stabilized yet that one village suffered and barely recovered... That was my home... Even now it is still suffering from that single war, because of that White Fang was formed from that village out of anger for there home being used as battlegrounds... You all must realize that it takes one person to make a large change whether it be good or bad. Will you stand by and watch as we make a third mistake or will you help out and find a brighter future, one that will never again fall to darkness. Now, class dismissed." Hearing that, everyone began standing up except for one student.

"Um, sir..." Hearing that, he looks up from his desk to find Blake the only one left.

"Yes... What is it Blake." Hearing that, she walked down the steps until she stood in front of his desk.

"What you said... How did you know the White Fang-" she was cut off by Naruto moving the bandages on his left arm to reveal a white tattoo of the white fang before covering it back up, much to the girls shock as he continued speaking.

"I was apart of the White Fang a while back but never mind that Blake, tell me why you're not showing who you truly are?" Hearing that, she looks away.

"Blake, I'll tell you something. Humanity is filled with stupid people but even so they also have a lot of good people too." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way as he continued.

"If you cannot trust your friends then who can you trust? After all, you were just a baby when you were accepted into the White Fang." Hearing that, she only froze and before she could ask he looks away.

"Blake... Your mother isn't dead." Hearing that, Blake's eyes just widen all the way in shock.

"Wait, you know my-" she was cut off by Naruto speaking again.

"She was one of my teammates after all... Shizuka was her name and you look just like her." Hearing that, she could only blinks in surprise.

"Why did she abandon me?!" She suddenly demanded of him.

"Leave... You know enough for-" this time he was cut off by Blake slamming her fists on the table with anger.

"NO! STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION AND TELL ME! WHY-" She stopped by Naruto who spoke in such a cold and angry tone that it affected Blake.

"SILENCE!" He yelled in such a way that it caused the entire room to shake violently while Naruto himself grabs his head in pain and immediately Blake saw it... His slitted eyes began glowing.

"Blake... You're mother has her reasons, she may be a total bitch most of the time but without a doubt she does love you..." Just after saying that he takes a deep breath and breathes out.

"When the time comes I'll tell you everything but for now leave. Because I won't tell someone like you, who refuses to tell anyone what they are about the past... So leave." With those words, she leaves him by himself with the door shutting behind her. Seeing her leave and the door closing, Naruto opens up his desk to take out a single very old book.

"The Third Crusade Against Diagon"

The cover itself has the face of a demon of sorts. Naruto opened the book slowly and began reading the book.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also this story will involve four OC characters that will play parts in this story, there appearance will be that of characters you've seen before from a "certain" show I find interesting, enjoy.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~NEXT SEMESTER, DURING VOLUME 2; AT TUKSON'S BOOK TRADE~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're right?" Tukson said into his Scroll with a picture of Naruto on it.

[I'll be there in a little bit, I'll show you that's it's here...]

Hearing that, he heard the door open due to his doorbell.

"I have customers so I have to go." With that said, he hangs up. Tukson stood up and picked up the books so he could bring them up to the front through he had some trouble doing so and ended up walking backwards into the door to open it up.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the son. How may I-uh." He stopped there due to when he puts the books down he was able to see who had come in and it were two people who he knew. The girl just smiles while her friend was checking out a book in the back.

"How may I help you?" Tukson asked the girl with calmness.

"Just browsing." The grey colored haired kid said behind the girl while shutting the book in his right hand to make a clap sound.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have anything copies of the Thief and The Butcher?" Hearing that he told her yes while also glancing at the door for a few seconds.

"That's great!" She said with her tone being sarcastic.

"Would you like a copy?" He asked the girl who just said she was just wondering. The guy in the back once again shuts another book hard, gaining the glance of Tukson.

"Oh, what about Violet's Garden in paper back?" He asked the man which her friend told her he has it including hard back too.

"Ooooh, options are nice." The girl said, entering a thinking pose.

"Naaaaaa, no pictures." The guy said while once again closing another book hard before turning to Tukson.

"Hey, do you have any comics?" He questioned Tukson who answers immediately after asked.

"Near the front." He told the guy just as the girl asked him her final question.

"Oh, no wait; what about Third Crusade?" When she said that, Tukson's eyes narrow all the way.

"Sorry but that one's currently being checked out at this moment by a friend of mine." When the guy heard that, he asked his question in interest.

"Who's that?" The guy asked before hearing the door behind him open with a ding, just as it opened the girl could see a confident smile appear on the guys face.

"That would be me." Hearing that, the girl turns to find Naruto standing at the doorway with his right hand grasping the old book.

"Aren't you two, a little lost?" He questioned the two who now knew they can't start a fight now of all times.

"Leave, this shop is closed or is there a problem?" After asking that, the two start walking towards the door but as they were both Naruto and the girl made eye contact before leaving. When the door shuts behind him, Naruto walks towards Tukson while placing the book on his table and turns it to him while opening it up to a certain page showing a picture of a monster of sorts.

"I don't know what this means but, someone has indeed ripped out the pages involving what happened next when they were fighting the Diagon..." After hearing that, the Faunas looks at the ripped book.

"This was the only copy ever made but... Why would someone rip these pages out?" Hearing that, he just did stares at where the pages were taken out.

"I don't know..." With that said the two continued discussing more about the book.

~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT BEACON ACADEMY LOCATED AT THE BEACON STATUE~~~~~~~~~

"So this is there statue huh." A single teen yelled with a voice filled with tiredness. The teenager is a tall and muscular with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear.

"Don't start sleeping Razor, we came here for one purpose and one purpose only." Hearing that, he calms down and looks back at the others which include the leader of there group. The leader has a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes. He wears a black top hate with a white ribbon of sorts wrapped around the hat. He wore a black v neck long shirt sleeve shirt with white stripes going up and down instead of left to right. He wore black jeans with a white belt that has a demonic looking gold belt buckle. He wore a coat over his shirt and it was a black trench-coat with white lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of white gloves. In his right hand was a Skull handle with silver-plated chrome and Black Beechwood shaft with high quality steel inserted rubber tip.

The other guy next to the leader is average height with messy, white hair and amber-colored eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a red ribbon tied around his neck, rather than a normal necktie or bow tie, with a black, high-collar jacket on top. He also wore matching pants that he kept rolled up above his ankles. He also wore brown shoes but no socks including having on his back a red Japanese style parasol.

The last guy is a tall, muscular young man with messy, dark blue hair and violet eyes. He wears frameless, rectangular-shaped glasses. He wears a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, he wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames.

"What, it annoys you when I snore." When Zero heard that, he just sweats drop at the guys words.

"Seriously... That's why you pretend to sleep, just to annoy the fuck out of people?" Zero questions Razor who just shows a smile.

"I find it rather amusing." Hearing that, the man just smiles and walks past Razor towards the school's cafeteria. The four gained many odd looks from many students who looked at them as they were walking past them but when they entered the cafeteria, the four found Glynda, the two exchange students and the students covered in food. From the ceiling, Yang fell right down through a table breaking it.

"What just happened?" One of the guys questioned everyone who looks at the four confused teenagers.

"It's nothing." Hearing that, the four turn seeing Ozpin walk past them. Seeing him, they became interested due to the headmaster being here. Zero immediately ignored everything else and scanned the students until he saw two in particular which he couldn't help but smile.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss... Isn't this just interesting..." Zero thought knowing full well what this means if those three are here. The four move out of the way to allow the two too walk past them and out of the building.

"Who are you four?" Hearing that, the four look behind them to see Sun and his friend Neptune standing behind them. Zero just takes off his hat and does a bow.

"I... Am Zero." With that said he stood up straight and puts his hat back on his head.

"And these are my friends Razor, Elek, and Ophion; we are transfer students from our home village of the Rain." Hearing that, they were quite surprised at where they live.

"Can you guys, show us around?" Zero asked the group, wanting to know where he must go since he was completely clueless as fuck on where the restroom is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhhhhhhhhh, what's happening?" Razor questions Zero who just shrugs at not knowing at all except where the Library is.

"Don't ask me..." He told his friend as they watched Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby playing the card game.

"Yang Uzumaki, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby said to her sister who responds with "bring it on!".

"I deploy the Elite Legion Air Fleet!" Ruby yelled while standing up, adding to her dramatic play and gaining sweat drops from the four four guys. Yang just gasps while her sister explains what she can do but Yang just responds to the attack.

"Ahahah, pretty sneaky sis but you just activated my trap card!" When Yang said that, Ruby could only yell "WHAAAAAAT!" in a high screech like tone. As they went on, Elek scratches the back of his head in confusion while Ophion looks at the game in interest.

"The games components are truly a master piece, I must study this more." Ophion said, gaining an uncomfortable look from Elek.

"Um, Ophion don't you remember what happened last time you became obsessed with a game?" Hearing that, the guy just chuckled while pushing his glasses up.

"Please, obsessed is a rather rude word is it not, I rather say occupied at the moment of a certain subject ." Hearing that, the normally tired Razor just looks at Ophion annoyed at remembering he became obsessed when he only one time forgot to do the laundry... It didn't end well as well as they had to have a meeting about his obsession problems.

"Alright Blake, your up." Yang said to her comrade who's lost in thought until she heard her voice.

"Ummmm, oh um... Sorry, what am I-" she was cut off by Ophion leaning down to her ear and speaking to the girl in a hurried tone.

"I suggest you save your trap card for Yang but use the spell-" Ophion was cut off by Razor slapping duct tape on his mouth, much to the guy's annoyance.

"Anyway a you're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Hearing that, Blake just said "right" while looking down at the cards.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked the four but Ruby crushed his hopes.

"Sorry Jaune, we have four players and Ophion called dibs next game." Just after saying that, Weiss continues.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said only to be put down by Yang commenting on how she attacked her own naval fleet three turns ago much to her annoyance.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader." Jaune told the girl who found it funny.

"By who, your mother?" He asked him but stupidly he didn't try denying it, instead he also said Pyrrha who says hello again.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." He begs the girl who tells him she cannot trust him with her citizens.

"Why not, you've trusted me with way more important stuff before, I mean you told us all about Blake is secretly a Fa-" he was cut off by Pyrrha arriving to late with her left hand covering his mouth.

"Fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect." After saying that, they all looked at the now annoyed Blake.

"Ahhhh, now I see it; you're concealing your Faunus ears." When Zero said that, they all look at him in surprise.

"I shouldn't be the one talking since I too am hiding my Faunus heritage due too my unique appearance but you should really show those ears, I bet they would look good on you." Zero told the surprised Blake at him knowing about what she is and admitting what he is.

"Sup losers." Hearing that, the eight look to see Sun standing behind him with his friend.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted the Faunus who greets them too.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Hearing the last part, Weiss just asks why they keep calling her the name that should be pretty obvious. As this was happening, Elek looks away at seeing how friendly they all are but sad there goal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE THE DORM ROOMS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guess I got lost." Came the words of Zero who was walking past the closed doors.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." When Zero made that sound, he looks down the hallway while the ground at his feet began cracking as it then started to zig zag as it separates for the cracks to enter each room through there very small.

"Zero?" Hearing that, he looks to his right to see Ruby shutting the door behind herself.

"Sorry, I got lost-" he stops seeing three students wearing Haven Academy uniforms walking towards them. Ruby was confused to see why three more students were here but saw Zero walk in front of the girl; the guy took off his gay and did a bow to her.

"Pleasure to meet you three." As he said that, the leader of the three just smiles seeing Zero.

"The pleasure is ours." Cinder said as she continued walking as do Zero and the two pass right by each other with a single thought in mind.

"May the best one win, big brother/little sister." With that one thought the two continued walking without another thought being made about the other. During all of this happening, outside the room on the grass was Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, knowing full well what Yang and her team are planning to do.

~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, OUTSIDE OF BEACON ACADEMY WHERE RWBY AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the team was fighting against the Atlesian Paladin-290 and losing. Currently Yang was punching repeatedly into the machine yet the punches didn't do enough damage since it charges straight through supper or columns until it stops at one with Yang falling off against it. As she began to fall the machine brought its right arm back, when it went to punch the girl only a single person arrived.

"So you're Torchwick huh." Came the words of the teacher Menma who caught the punch easily much to the guys shock.

"W-Why are you-" he was cut off after Naruto had already gripped into the hand which he held him above himself and tossed the guy over his shoulder without a single care.

"WHY YOU!" The man yelled with the machine slowly getting up but he was already above him with his right leg bright up high. In a single move he caused a large crater to form with the machines entire body breaking from the unbelievable pressure of the kick. Inside it, Torchwick started to get out until he found someone step on his right hand gaining a yell of pain which he looks up fearfully at Naruto who bends down to him.

"Big mistake." Naruto said as he picks the guy up by the back of his coat so he could now be staring directly at his mask.

"Well if you excuse me." When he said that, without taking another second he shattered much to the confusion of Naruto who looked down at the pieces. He turns around to see a ship taking off with Torchwick standing inside it out in the open as it flys away. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes just narrow at what he just saw since it was some kinda illusion. Naruto bends down to the pieces but they just disappear, causing his eyes to narrow under the mask.

"Mr. Namikaze?" Hearing that, he looks back at the four students.

"Wanna explain to me why you four were fighting a wanted criminal of Remnant?" When he asked that, the four looked at one another uncomfortably knowing Menma has got them cornered.

"Ahah... Uhhhhhhh..." Ruby just stops talking at seeing the look he was giving her through she could not see his face but could feel he was staring into her soul.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Was all Ruby said, gaining a face palm from Yang knowing they can't lie to him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT GLYNDA'S CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the entire class was witnessing Pyrrha's performance minus one sleepy student.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww-zZZzzzZZ..." Came the sounds of Razor who was currently snoring, he fell right asleep at the start of class, not giving two shits about it. As he was sleeping, many students found his snoring to be unbearable but the person who hates it the most was the one who was assigned to sit on his left and that was Mercury. Emerald was trying hard not to laugh at the look of great annoyance on the guys face and even when he tried to wake Razor up he refused to wake up.

"And that's the match." Glynda spoke with the match ending.

"Well done Ms. Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said to the girl who smiles at the praises.

"Thank you, professor." She said which Glynda turns to the audience of students.

"Alright, nod I know that's a tuff act to follow but we have time for one more sparing match. Any volunteers?" After saying that, she could clearly hear the sound of Razor snoring.

"Ok, Razor your up." When he heard that, the student's eyes slowly open at hearing his name being called.

"Oh... Ok, if I'm fighting then I wanna face Twinkle Toes on my left since he won't stop glaring at me." When Razor said that, Mercury was surprised and just watched the student stand up slowly with his hands in his pockets. By the time they got down there, Razor was just staring at Mercury without the slightest care. As he stood down there, Zero, Elek, and Ophion just watched with smiles on there faces.

"Let's get this fight over with..." Razor said to Mercury who just enters a fighting stance while Razor just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Mercury was the first to make his move by charging straight for Razor and when he finally gets close he does a slim by turning left but as he did so, Razor merely just sidesteps to the left and dodging the kick. Mercury goes to spin to his left but when he went to kick he saw his left leg was brought up and he blocks it easily but Mercury felt something odd about Razor's skin since he was so dense.

"That all you got Twinkle Toes?" He questioned Mercury who just glares at him before doing back flips to get away from Razor.

"This guy, there's something odd about him." Mercury thought to himself until he saw it, the outline of his irises glowed bright red then it stops. Razor shows a small smile much to the confusion of Mercury; the student immediately jumps in the air while spinning right with his right leg up high and at the same time Razor just lifts his left leg showing just how flexible he as it blocking and attack but Mercury was not yet finished, once he lands the ground he does a fast sweep kick that Razor already planned and jumped a couple of inches off the ground to dodge it but already predicted the next attack just before the spinning Mercury jumped high with his left foot making contact with Razor's body just before his right touched the ground. The moment he made contact, Razor skids a couple of feet back still not removing his hands in the pockets but watching Mercury charge straight for him. Twinkle Ties jumps high in the air while kicking with both legs but every time Razor either leans his head to the left or to the right in order to dodge the kicks. By the time he touched the ground he continued to deliver kicks but Razor continued to dodge them without a care, going on the defensive.

"Are you gonna attack or what?!" Mercury asked with annoyance but heard a chuckle from Razor.

"Ok... I already know you weakness either way." When he said that, Mercury had already did a spin to his left with his left leg high up, threatening to kick Razor in the left side of his face with his heel but as he had kicked so had Razor moved his left arm to block it. At first it was a normal block until Mercury felt it, an electrical shock coursing through his metal leg and causing his a few seconds of paralysis, during those few seconds was all Razor needed to swiftly move behind him as his leg was lifted and delver a brutal right knee to the right side of his ribs and only Mercury could feel them crack; Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and a shocked Emerald just watched Mercury hit the ground soon followed by him shaking with his hand touching the left side of his body in pain.

"The match is over!" Glynda said as she sprinted over to Mercury who looked up at Razor approaching the stands. As this was happening, many were shocked at Razor ending the match fast along with the fact he movements surpassed Mercury's completely.

"Razor is the victor of the match." Glynda said at the same time she saw Razor sitting back down. The student just witnesses Emerald helping Mercury out of the room but noticed that the teacher herself was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nice one idiot..." Hearing Zero said that, Razor just smiles without caring what he did for his opponent.

"That is all for today, and remember the dance is this weekend but you all have your first mission on Monday, I will not except any excuses." Gylnda told the class and did nothing but watched team Zero leave while thinking back to how fast he moved, as if he could predict the future yet something about him didn't seem right including his team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure about this?" Jaune asked Zero who was walking with him towards Rwby's room but the two noticed Blake exiting the room all sleepy like. Seeing this, Zero just smiles as he took out his scroll and messaged one of his partners.

*knock knock knock*

Jaune knocked the door three times, hoping Weiss will be inside. By the time it opens she was met with Jaune holding a guitar with Zero standing at the side of the wall so he wouldn't be seen.

Jaune just played the guitar, gaining the attention of both Ruby and Yang inside to see the blonde idiot playing.

"Weiiiiiissssssssss!" With that said, just by giving her a simple wink after that does he receive a slammed door in his face. Jaune looks but at Zero who just gives him a nod and a thumbs up, giving him the courage to knock on the door again.

"Oh, come on...(knock knock) open the door... I promise not to sing." The blonde lied right through his teeth. By the time Weiss opened the door he began to play and sing again.

"I LIED!" He said loudly and watched the annoyed girl place her right hand on her face, greatly annoyed by Jaune's stupidity.

"Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the daaaaance oooooooon...(shit, what day was it?)..." As he thought that he glances to his left to see Zero holding up a sign that read "Sunday".

"Suuuundayyyyyyy!" Jaune finished, gaining smiles from the two girls.

"Are you done?" She questioned Jaune who glances at Zero then back at Weiss.

"Yes?" Just after saying that, he received a "no" with the door once again being slammed in his face.

"Damn she's cold." Zero commented and just watched the disappointed Jaune walk away with the guitar.

"Guess it's time for me to ask "her" on a date." With that thought he waited for Jaune to leave before he knocks on the door.

"I said no-" Weiss stops at seeing the smiling Zero much to her surprise.

"You're-" she was cut off by Zero.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I'm here to ask out a certain lady to the dance." Hearing that, the three were surprised as he enters the room. Zero looks at the surprised Ruby while taking off his hat.

"So Ruby, would you go to the dance with me?" When she heard that, Ruby's eyes shot open.

"W-What?!" Ruby said but before she could answer, Yang immediately goes to her sister's side with her hand covering her sisters mouth.

"She would love too!" When he heard her say that, he just smiles before putting his hat on.

"Now if you excuse me." With that said he turns away from the two and walks past Weiss who shuts the door and by the time the door shut, Ruby pushed her sister's hand away.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled but her sister was beyond listening.

"I WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS DAY TO HAPPEN!" Yang said much to Ruby's despair.

"W-Wait but I don't want too-" she was cut off by her sister glaring at Ruby.

"He's the first guy to ever ask you out so don't just turn him on, besides he's quite the looker. You two would look good together!" Yang said, much to the embarrassment of Ruby since her sister was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT TEAM ZERO'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back..." Came the words of Zero who enters the room to find Elek playing a game on his Scroll while in the bathroom is Razor.

"So have you asked that Yang girl out yet Elek?" Hearing that, Elek hides behind his scroll in embarrassment.

"Oh well, how about you Razor?" With that name he heard a response.

"That won't do... I am not attracted to human females no longer and even if I was that Weiss girl isn't my type nor is that Pyrrha girl." Came the words of Razor which Zero just gives a laugh.

"You were able to retain some of your emotions but why would you fake sleep, you just do that to annoy the fuck out of people with the snoring..." As he said it, the bathroom door opens to reveal Razor who was rubbing his face for some reason.

"Have you not forgotten the sacrifices we made in order to get stronger, I gave up almost all of my humanity long ago for power... I want nothing more then vengeance upon the kingdoms that made us suffer, because of them we lost everything." Razor told Zero while his eyes glowed.

"Razor is right." When the three heard that they froze which Zero's eyes just narrow and he looks back at the closed door to find a single man leaning against it with his arms crossed. He is completely white and could be easily distinguished by the spiral-pattern that stretches all over his body, ending in a circular eye-hole. This pattern did not cover his forearms and legs, he wore a black cloak over his odd body.

"Madara-sensei, why are you here?" Hearing that, the man just gives a laugh.

"Just checking up on you all to see how you're doing... Is there, a problem?" When've asked that his right eye was shown to be morphing. The iris was blood red with black shapes on the iris morphing.

"Need I remind you our vengeance against the Kingdoms must happen otherwise the kingdoms will one day wage another war that will end up destroying our home." Hearing that, Zero's eyes narrow all the way.

"I know, the beast must be unleashed so that it can go wild and cause chaos. Because of them our parents died protecting us and feeding us knowing there won't be enough food for themselves. Because of them, we lost everything." Hearing that, Madara just nods.

"Now that's my boy, seems I was wrong... For a second there I thought you were going soft on me. I'll see you guys later." With that said, he starts swirling away and leaning towards he three by themselves.

"Ummm... What's the next step?" Elek asked uncomfortably which the others look at one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRIDAY, AT THE LIBRARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a tired Blake was staring at the computer screen deep in thought until she her movement and looks to her left to see Ophion sitting down next to her while taking out a book that had the white gang symbol on it.

"Aren't you the tired one..." Hearing him say that, the Faunus's eyes just narrow.

"Why are you here?!" She questioned the guy who just gives a laugh.

"I cannot allow such a beautiful woman try and work herself dead." Hearing that, she just glares at him in annoyance but he just smiles.

"We should be able to understand each other since we've been both without our parents as well as." When she heard that, she was confused but watched as he took off his glasses and when he did she could see the glasses made his eyes look different since now they were glowing dark purple and slitted.

"We are both Faunus's who strive for a goal. Listen Blake, the White Fang now is a hinderance to my goal and it must be stopped. I need your help since you obviously understand how the White Fang does things." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way as he sweetened the pot.

"If you help me, I'll help you by stopping your ex-boyfriend Adam..." Hearing that, she immediately stood up fast while Ophion puts his glasses back on.

"I'm considered the mad genius on my team since I've done all sorts of things and learned far more then I should. Before you ask why I need you it's simple, that man gives a bad name for us Faunus's and it's really..." As he said it, he pushes his glasses and and just like that his body began releasing a dark blue heavenly aura.

"Pissing me off." Ophion said with great annoyance but by taking a deep breath soon enough he breathes out and looks at Blake with an innocent smile.

"Anyways, now that I've said what I needed to say, wanna go to the dance with me since you obviously need one hell of a break." Hearing that, she was indeed surprised at the question but without answering she looks down. Seeing this, Ophion just gives a laugh before standing up.

"Let me guess, it's the monkey tailed Faunus. Oh well, just give me a call if he starts boring you and remember... We're partners now, you help me and I will stop Adam since." With that said he starts walking away without allowing her to speak about why he thinks he can stop Adam by himself. As he was walking he passes one of the book shelves where Zero was standing while looking into am old school picture book showing teachers faces from the old days as well as one picture labeled "❤️Biggest Couple❤️" showing Menma Namikaze and Raven Branwen holding hands through even then Menma was wearing a mask to conceal his face. Zero and Ophion make eye contact, seeing Ophion shake his head he could only nod in understanding and watched as he continued walking.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDAY NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Yang was keeping watch at the entrance due too being given the first to greet the ones who enter. Yang's face instantly brightens at seeing her uncomfortable sister enter the room.

"OH, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Yang said cheerfully at seeing her sister trying to keep balance and it wasn't easy.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these-whoa-" Ruby was about to fall if it weren't for a hand wrapping around her waist, feeling and seeing this she turns to find Zero in his usual attire standing behind her.

"Take it easy." Zero told the girl while Yang just laughs at the scene as she watched the two walk past her but not before she grabs his arm, gaining her attention to find Yang glaring at him.

"Break my sister's heart, I break you." Hearing that, he just sweat drops.

"Yes, ma'am..." Was all he said which she once again smiles and allowed the two too walk away through they weren't heading for the dance floor, instead they went to get done fruit punch.

"Let's chat, so we can get to know each other much better." Hearing that, she was surprised but very glad to hear that since she can't dance. As this was happening, Naruto had entered the building much to Yang's surprise.

"Oh, hey teach I didn't realize you liked parties?" Hearing that, Naruto just gives a laugh at hearing her words.

"Yang, I can have fun sometimes and besides I need a break too." With those words he walks past Yang and stopped in surprise at finding Glynda who wore a black dress surprisingly talking to Ozpin.

"Glynda?" Hearing that, the teacher turns to find Naruto standing there behind her. The teacher blinks in surprise and heard Ozpin start speaking again.

"I'm uh, gonna give you two some time together." Hearing that, Glynda turns to see Ozpin giving the two privacy which she turns back to Naruto who was leaning against the wall.

"Any reason why you're wearing a dress at the student's party?" He questioned her which she glanced away from him. Naruto just laughs a little at seeing that.

"It's pretty odd, you act like that whenever we're alone... Any reason?" Hearing that question, he could plainly see she was now blushing.

"Anyways, wanna dance?" Hearing that, she turns to see his right hand extended out to her. Taking her chance she outstretched hers had took his hand with both walking towards the dance floor. As this was happening, a surprised Ruby and Zero was watching this since they didn't expect the two could dance, especially do the Tango.

"Damn..." Was all Zero could say at seeing the teacher's knowing how to dance.

"Sup guys..." Hearing that, they turn seeing Jaune arrive as he stands on Zero's left.

"Sorry about the Ice Queen man." Zero said, still not understanding at how the fuck does he like her.

"Ehhh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty cool." Hearing that the two look at one another before looking at Jaune.

"I get why she went with him." He told the two, not realizing what they know until Ruby said it.

"What do you mean?" She questioned Jaune, wanting to make sure there thoughts are right.

"Well, come on; not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune told the two as he then takes a drink of his fruit punch at the exact same time Ruby told him the truth.

"No, I mean Weiss came the the dance alone." Hearing her say that, he chokes on the drink and coughs a little while rubbing his mouth.

"Uh, what?!" Hearing that, Zero points at Weiss trying to keep one white rose straight up.

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby told the guy who was confused and he looks at Neptune talking with both Sun and Blake who are laughing.

"Well, isn't he the Dick of the day." Zero commented while taking a drink of his fruit punch.

"Hold. My. Punch." Was all Jaune said before handing Zero his punch and walks towards the three. Seeing this the two look at one another then back at Jaune just as they take a drink of there punch.a

"Sooooooo..." Hearing that, she turns to Zero placing the cups of fruit punch in the table then takes the one out of her hand.

"Follow me..." Hearing that, she was surprised but didn't bother saying no since she couldn't just blow him off. The two end up outside the building, in the light of the moon.

"Now, place your left hand on the back of my right shoulder while I place my right hand on your waist." Hearing him say that, she does as he said while Zero takes her right hand with his left.

"Follow my lead." With that, they began to dance but slowly unlike the people inside they were dancing the Waltz but slowly.

"Now, tell me about yourself; like how you got into Beacon?" Hearing that, she was quite surprised.

"I-uh, was accepted two years early after the headmaster became impressed by my skill." Hearing that, she asked a question.

"What village are you from exactly?" Hearing that, she see the look in his eyes that shows sadness.

"The Rain Village." When she heard that her eyes shot open and that stopped dancing.

"You mean... Your..." Hearing that, he could only nod.

"As I heard your teacher say, he is completely right. Even now it is still suffering so much. Like my comrades we have lost our parents due to all that is currently happening within the village. There is so much bloodshed taking place due too the four kingdoms fighting." Hearing that, she looks down.

"No reason to get so sad, pretty soon all of that is going to change. Besides, a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be so sad." Hearing that, she just looks away from him gaining a wholehearted laugh from Zero.

"Isn't that just adorable, you're embarrassed." He told the girl who gave him a cute glare but that glare disappears after seeing from the ground a plant began blooming to reveal a crimson and Snow White rose much to her surprise and watched as he picks it.

"This is for you." Hearing that, she watches as he handed her the rose much to her surprise and couldn't help but smile at a rose she's never seen before but that ends when she looked back up at Zero she could clearly see off in the distance was some female running across the rooftops, when Zero saw this he turned and immediately his eyes narrow in annoyance at his sister's stupidity of all times running on the rooftops out in the open like some dumbass.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hearing that, she just nods and the two start running for the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE CROSS CONTINENTAL TRANSMIT SYSTEM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they arrived the two saw a guard unconscious. Immediately they took out there scrolls and entered there codes causing a there lockers to come craving down behind them, both carrying that weapons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ELEVATOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two stood side by side, ready to engage in battle but not before Zero have her some last words before they fight.

"Stay behind me." Was all Zero said just as the elevator door opens. Zero was the first to walk out while he draws his sword out of its cane like sheath and holds it in his left hand. Zero's eyes glowed light blue with the sword itself being frozen and because of that he could pinpoint Cinder's position. The two then see a women wearing all black surprising Ruby while Zero deactivated the Winter Maidens power.

"Excuse me, you know it's no-" she was cut off by Zero standing in front of her just as the girl takes out done containment pod. She swings it across the air releasing some dust that instantly solidifies to create fourteen crystal like blades. With a single of her arm she sends them at the two but in an instant a large root bursts from the ground shocking the Ruby as she saw Zero touch his hat.

"My Semblance in plants... Behold, the Funeral Flowers." What she then noticed was that the large flora grows artillery out of their ends that not only shock Ruby but also Cinder who never saw this in the time they've been together meaning his just discovered this or he's kept this new technique a secret. The plant aims at Cinder who was taken aback not knowing if she can take him anymore but her attention was drawn towards the door along with the two too find James Ironwood arriving but instead of shocking shock his eyes just a little. The two look ahead to find Cinder had already disappeared, seeing this the plant recedes back in the ground along with Zero sheathing his sword.

"We lost her..." Was all he said, confused at his age did that in the span of a few seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a bored Razor was leaning against the wall wearing a suit, awaiting for the person he was told to wait due until finally the back door opens with Cinder exiting; seeing the girl Razor immediately walking by which he moves forwards gaining the girls attention which she smiles, wrapping her arms around the once human with both walking into the dance floor now both beginning to dance closely together.

"When did Zero learn how to fuse artillery with plants?" Hearing that, Razor just smiles in amusement.

"As you know, I was able to keep my semblance of "Weakness" and in turn made his weakness into a strength. Besides, why did you pick me to be the one to dance with you once you've returned and not Ophion or Elek?" Hearing that, she just smiles and lays her head against his chest.

"You haven't forgotten the fact I love you regardless if you're no longer human." Hearing that, Razor just looks away from her due to the words she spoke while they continued to dance together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT OZPIN'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They were here, Ozpin they were here!" James said again but louder with his left fist hitting the table, causing Ozpin to cover his face.

"Smart move, for them to use the dance where all the teacher's including you Ozpin attend..." Naruto said, leaning against the wall and deep in thought.

"Fantastic, he's aware so are we gonna do something or stand out course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us!" James said to the three of them but before they could speak they heard the door ding a couple of times, gaining the four's attention.

"Come in." Ozpin said which the door opens up to reveal both Ruby and Zero entering the room.

"Sorry it took so long, someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here, it wasn't me." Ruby assured them for no apparent reason since they had bigger problems to worry about. The two step forward to now have the complete attention of the four.

"Thank you for coming Ruby and Zero, how are you two feeling?" He asked the two and saw Zero give a smile.

"Ok, I guess since Zero was the one to have stopped her." Hearing that, James walks over to them and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what I think what you two did last night is exactly what it means to be a hunter and huntress is all about, you recognized a threat, you took action, and you did your very best." Hearing that, Zero brushes off his hand while shaking his head.

"Sorry sir, but if it weren't for Ruby over here then we wouldn't have been there so she deserves all the credit, I just caused damages to the technology there with my plant semblance so I do apologize for that." He said to the four who were surprised he was more worry about the damage he's caused.

"It is fine, the general over here as informed us on the events that had...transpired last night. But now that you have tested we were wondering if you two had anything to add?" Hearing that, he began speaking just verdure Glynda could speak.

"She seems to be able to use dust as a weapon. I do not know if she can produce it on her own or not since she had to release dust from a small containment pod and by using it she was able to turn it into glass. She didn't say anything at all..." Zero said and he glances at Ruby who continues.

"I don't think that was her semblance tho, her clothing lit up when she attacked us." Hearing that, Glynda immediately remembered something about that.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." When Naruto heard that his eyes immediately narrowed.

"It was her, the woman that stole half of her power." Hearing that, the three were surprised at hearing him say that but none more then Ruby who didn't understand what he was talking about while Zero on the other hand did.

"Imbedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could've been anyone." James told Naruto who looks away, knowing for a fact that it must of been her.

"Wait, you think this girls connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Hearing that, Naruto just knew that RWBY was up to something.

"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." He told the girl who once began speaking.

"Actually I... We think we remember her saying something about a hideout, or something in the south-east, just outside the kingdom." Ruby said, while pointing behind her. Seeing this, Ozpin couldn't help but smile at the obvious lie while Zero on the other hand contained his shock so it wouldn't make the lie not believable.

"Interesting..." Was all Ozpin said just before Glyndia began speaking.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" she was cut off by Ozpin walked in front of her, cutting the teacher off.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, Zero. Why don't you go spend some time with your team's, you have a big day ahead of you." Hearing that the two turn away from her.

"Anytime..." Ruby said but the two stop hearing Ozpin speak.

"One more thing, please try and be discrete about this matter." Hearing that the two give a nod with the words "yes, sir" leaving there mouths in sync. The four look at one another just as they enter the elevator and the doors closed with the two speaking again.

"You totally lied... I'm more surprised they bought the lie but the real question is why did you lie?" Hearing that, Ruby began stuttering from trying to figure out a lie but stopped after Zero takes her left hand into his. Seeing and feeling his hand touch hers she looks up to see him giving her sincere smile.

"Just be careful, my little rose since I rather not hear something terrible happened on the mission." Hearing that she could only blush as the door opened and seeing it open he pulled his hand away from hers and just starts walking again with his hands going into his pockets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN NARUTO'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was staring at himself in his mirror, after he took a shower and put his boxers in he stopped at the mirror to stare at himself with his eyes only glowing. Naruto's left hand covers his face with his finger nails getting sharper.

"I was the only one to be able to come back as a human yet the beast continues trying to break free and fully awaken... Where could it be, Daigon must be somewhere yet where? The only way I can figure out how to find Daigon is transform but I can't do that..." As he thought that, he slowly closed his eyes with his hands grabbing the chains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a lone girl was looking around. She got lost in the forest, her parents having no idea where she could be since she ran away due to being ignored. The girl was looking around, thinking she will be attacked by Grimm at any time

"Who are you?" When she heard that, the girls eyes instantly turner towards the direction of where the voice was coming from and spotted him, a kid about her age hiding behind a tree with his noticeably bright blonde hair, blonde wolf ears, and ocean-blue slitted eyes. The boy wore rags along with his hair being longer then other kids there age adding to the fact he's been here for a while.

"Why are you in my forest?" The boy questions the girl who continued staring at him followed by her smiling happily.

"IT'S A PERSON! I'M SAVED!" Hearing the girl tell that, the boy starts freaking out at seeing the girl run towards him so he side steps out of the way which she falls down on the grass. The boy just once again hides behind tree, unsure and slightly afraid of the girl since he's never seen another human except for his teacher and adopted brother. The girl just looks up at the kid annoyed with her beautiful red eyes that seemed mesmerizing to the boy as well as her black wild hair.

"You're a human...? Were you also abandoned by your parents?" The child asked the girl who looks up at his ears that twitch. Seeing this, the girl starts reaching her hands up towards his ears to pet them but the boy just takes a step back, soon enough she was chasing after the boy until he whacks her on the forehead with a stick... Pretty much overreacting.

"OW?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT" The girl yelled with anger at the boy, no longer afraid of being lost due to being hit in the head with a stick but surprisingly she saw the child was once again hiding behind a tree, causing her to sweat drop.

"Aren't you the odd one, yelling at me when it was your fault in the first place." Hearing that, she blinks in surprise but for her age she was quite smart since she just remembered his words.

"How... Long have you been here?" She questioned the boy who looks away.

"I've... Been here all my life." When the girl heard that, her eyes could only widen but noticed he stood out in the open, away from the tree.

"What's your name?" The boy asked the girl who blinks in surprise before answering.

"Raven Branwen..." Hearing that, the boy just tilts his head, surprised her name is that of a bird.

"And yours?" She questioned with her hands hiding behind her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki.)

Naruto could only smile sadly while he got the beast back under control.

"Raven... Where are you?" Naruto thought with a sad smile appearing on his face, wondering where she could be since he was searching for Raven years back, trying to find her along with having a pack of Grimm with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY, AT THE AMPITHEATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quiet, quiet please." Glynda said out loud to everyone that had arrived.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said before stepping away from the man who began speaking.

"Today we stand together, United. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale... The four Kingdoms of Remnant, on this day nearly eight years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more where borders fell or who trades with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression and as you're well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose the tyranny began naming there children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was there way to demonstrate that not only will they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, United. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the works celebrates peace, Huntsmen and hunt eases will work to uphold it. As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom due several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." With that said he leaves the stage gaining w round of applause while Naruto walks over to Ozpin.

"As we discussed Ozpin, I'm taking Speedy with me when we go to the Rain Village." Hearing that, Ozpin stops walking.

"Actually, there's going to be a change of plans." Hearing that, Naruto stood walking and stares at Ozpin who glances at him.

"Ozpin, I need to see if someone has taken charge of the rain village and made it into a dictatorship." Hearing that, Ozpin hand him an envelope which he opens it and his eyes widen all the way.

"Oh, come on..." Hearing that, Ozpin just nods and continued walking.

"You can go back home another time, right now you have a bigger mission." Hearing that, Naruto's eye twitches under his mask.

"Asshole..." Was all Naruto muttered in annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently RWBY were filled with shock, disappointment, nervousness, and sadness since standing in front of them was Menma himself.

"Fall behind, I'm sending you back." The group could only sigh knowing full well things aren't going according to plan.

"Mr. Namikaze..." Weiss could only say while having wide eyes which Naruto just nods.

"Because of you four I'm being sent with you instead Oobleck who's currently doing the mission I was supposed to be on. Anyway's we're leaving now..." With that said, he starts walking towards there vehicle while taking out the envelope and opens it up.

[Naruto, it's just as I feared; someone has taken over the Rain Village through I can't get close enough to find out. What I do know is the leader has a bone to pick with the Kingdoms as well as he has connections with the White Fang too. Contact me during the schedule I placed in the letter.

Sincerely, Crow Brandew]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE HELICOPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they were taking off, Yang was the first to ask him a question.

"I didn't know you still hunted, thought you quit after being a teacher?" Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"No, I became a teacher since Ozpin asked me and because I'm on this mission I can't carry my headphones or my alcohol so try your best to refrain from asking me a lot of questions." Hearing that, the others look at one another.

"Are we really heading to Mountain Glenn?" Hearing Ruby ask that, he looks at the sky.

"Yes, one of the Kingdom's greatest failures. I was just a beginner like you guys when it happened and its something I rather not think about." Hearing that, the group was surprised at hearing that and now thinking about if he knew anyone that was trapped in there. In no time flat they arrived with Naruto being the first to jump off without a care followed by the other four ready for combat. Naruto just looks around at seeing the unfinished abandoned city. His gaze lands on a large rock with names carved into it.

"You children will follow my orders and do exactly as I tell you or I will send you back. Now first things first, Ruby why the hell do you still have that bag? You're supposed-" he stopped there after seeing the bag wiggle.

"..." What's in the bag?" He questioned the girl who had her team looking at her in confusion.

"Open the bag." Hearing that she tries to say no but stutters.

"Ruby, of you do not open that bag now then I will-" he stops there after seeing a dog stick its head out from the opening. Naruto had a WTF look on his face after seeing this dog.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispers to her dog Zwei who just barks.

"We are on a mission of importance and you bring a dog...?" He asked her which she could only say "I-uhhhhh...!" before all of them see him pinch the bridge of his nose from under his mask.

"I should really stop expecting more from you, after all your Summer's daughter... But she was right, you should have never become a Huntress." When he said that, Ruby mentally froze at the cold words, for someone like Menma to say such words to her. When Yang heard that she glares at seeing Menma starting to walk away which she just marches over towards Menma.

"Hey you!" Hearing that, he stops and turns to Yang who's eyes were now blood red but in an instant she froze at Menma looking back at her like pray does to its food and much to the shock of the others found Naruto holding down Yang by having his left foot on her back, applying a lot of pressure much to her pain but more so at having the large axe a few inches above her neck.

"And there you go, your anger once again getting the better of you." Hearing that, Yang could only grit her teeth but grunts after feeling his other foot press dish in her right leg.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Ruby yelled, snapping out of it with her anger being focused on Menma.

"You know nothing about being a true huntress so shut the hell up! You think it's like a story, the Hero that gets a happy ending but you're wrong. I'll give you a real taste of what it means to lose... Ruby, kill Weiss or your sister dies." When he said that, Ruby once again froze at being unable to respond to such a question while Weiss was completely wide eyed at his words, Blake couldn't react to what he said since she never heard someone say such a thing before. Seeing that he stood up while putting his weapon away.

"Now you've gotten a mere taste of what it means to be a Huntress... The enemy takes a hostage and you got an impossible choice with someone ending up dead..." After saying that he starts walking away and towards the rock.

"I carved this rock with the bones of the fallen... These names I engraved are Hunters and Huntresses, true hero's..." Hearing that, Ruby was surprised.

"True Hero's?" She repeated with confusion.

"They are people who saved as many people they could, regardless if they died and they did." Hearing that, the four start to get where Menma is coming from.

"This is a memorial stone I made, the names of not only my closest friends but also my first team. Not only us but other teams were working to fight off the Grimm from getting outside but without telling us we were sealed off with the Grimm... My comrades fought to save as many people still trapped inside. Not only I but two other hunters and a single huntress survived. Me, Kakashi Schnee, Shizuka Belladonna, and Son Goku Wukong... We four hated each other but our anger towards the Grimm as well as the Kingdom of Vale brought us together and it created the strongest team ever born. Ruby, do you realize what it means to die in order to save the day like Hero's do in books? Think of it this way, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after but except for one person... The one who made the sacrifice. The Hero never gets to see the ending, to see if his sacrifice made a difference... They don't even know if they did save the day... In the end, they must have faith in the future and there comrades. The reason why I'm telling you all this is so that you will understand one thing, life is the most precious thing in the world of Remnant..." Hearing that, he starts walking away confusing them.

"If you're going to die, then you better make sure that what you do leave behind will make one hell of a difference." When he said that, the four were confused but he turns towards the four once again.

"Come on you four, Grimm are slowly approaching us." Hearing that, the four followed after Menma through still affected by his when's but mostly Ruby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, I think it's time to set camp." Naruto said, looking at the four girls who were behind him, they just got done killing the Grimm in there area.

"You three, set camp in that building behind you and make sure there's no more Grimm in the area. Me and Yang will have a chat." Hearing that, Yang's eyes just widen but even so she followed after Naruto who led her the end of the city to show her countless Grimm like elephants.

"Wha..." Was all Yang said before Naruto began speaking.

"Those are Goliaths, some of the oldest Grimm ever created by the first Grimm... The reason I brought you here is to talk to you, alone." Hearing that, she looks at him surprise.

"As you can see, the Grimm are awaiting for there leader to return, for "The Beast" to return." Hearing that, Yang looks at Naruto very confused. Naruto was staring at one Goliath who was staring back at Naruto before looking away.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She questioned him as he was staring at the view.

"Your him, aren't you... The one who saved us." Hearing that, he just sighs.

"You're a dumbass... If I weren't there then you would have been killed including Ruby too." Hearing that, Yang just looks down but then up at Menma.

"Menma... Why were you there?" Hearing her ask him that, he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Same reason as you, I was searching for Raven... Your mother." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way and she turns to him completely.

"Why were you searching for her?" Hearing that, he just looks at the setting sun.

"It's because she's the most important person in my life. If it weren't for her, then you most likely wouldn't have been born." Hearing that, Yang's eyes widen all the way as she just watched his right hand reach up to his mask and he removed it. Seeing his face, Yang's eyes widen all the way at recognizing him from the wedding pictures of her mother.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki..." Hearing that, it confirms everything she thought over the last few seconds and tears began appearing in her eyes but in that instant his eyes widen all the way from Yang slamming her fist right into his stomach, much to Naruto's shock.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN?!" Yang screamed with anger as the tears fell from her eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WEN'T THROUGH CUZ YOU DISAPPEARED WHEN I WAS JUST A BABY?! FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR THEN MOM, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU TWO?! WAS IT BECAUSE OF ME YOU-" she stopped there after Naruto places his left hand on her head much to her surprise which she looks up at him.

"It wasn't you, it was me... Yang, me and Raven love you with all our heart. We both had reasons for leaving which mine is that, I don't deserve to be your father. I never did." When he said that, she never expected him to say such words but he just looks away from her and at the sun now disappearing.

"Why would you say that?" Hearing that, his eyes only narrow sadly.

"It's because I couldn't stop it... I failed to stop "The Beast" from killing Summer." Hearing that, Yang's eyes widen all the way.

"You mean... She was killed... By-" she stopped seeing Naruto nod.

"I could've stopped it, but I failed and it slaughtered her." Hearing that, Yang just stares at him with disbelief but before she could say anything else she saw the look on Naruto's face become serious as he looks around.

"Let's get back to camp, I feel like we're being watched." Hearing that, he starts walking away, leaving his mask behind and not even noticing Madara standing on top of one of the buildings.

"Interesting..." The man thought in interest at what he saw, including Yang who was looking down sadly before following after her father knowing full well that after the mission they will have more time to talk.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE CAMP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're back!" Hearing that, Blake, Ruby, Weiss look where they enter but there eyes widen all the way to see Menma without wearing his mask.

"Wait, isn't that..." Ruby tried asking before Yang cut her sister off while looking away uncomfortably at the entire situation.

"His real name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my dad." When they heard that, the three members of RWBY just stare at Naruto in shock since they never guessed he was Yang's father but now that they thought about it the two had anger problems when pushed along with there Semblance's abilities of strength. Through Blake was more surprised at the fact Yang is half Faunus through she doesn't show any characteristics like a normal Faunus.

"Any and most questions will be answered after this mission, for now we rest so we can complete this mission and if you disobey me I will tell you nothing." With that said he jumped up onto the next floor above the four through the hole in the ceiling. Ruby was the first to be on guard duty while the other three were supposed to be sleeping. Naruto was just staring at the moon, remembering Taiyang's words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NARUTO OST-HINATA VS NEJI

"What...did you just say..." Came the words of a wide eyed Taiyang who stood in front of Kakashi who had bandages all over his missing arm.

"It's best that you don't look Taiyang..." Hearing that, the man immediately turns to see Naruto with bandages all over his body along with have a lost look in his eyes while he was sitting against the wall.

"YOU!" Hearing that, he turns just as Taiyang punched him straight in the face yet he doesn't react but play there just as an older man looking like Sun except for having a bandage around his eyes. He was holding Taiyang in a headlock with his wrapped around his arms. The man also wore what appears to be wearing a black Jonie uniform with the symbol of a monkey was on the back of the top along with have his weapon which was a staff on his back.

"Demon, monster, BECAUSE OF YOU SHE DIED!" Taiyang yelled in anger at the unmoving Naruto.

"Taiyang, it was her choice to save Naruto. We had all agreed to kill him yet she got in the way... Don't blame Naruto, after all he was the one who told us to kill him once he loses control." Hearing that, Taiyang just grits his teeth.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He yelled and looks at Naruto but his eyes widen all the way to find Naruto shaking with tears falling from his eyes while Raven was there, she was on her knees with Naruto sitting up, gripping on her clothing as he cried with Raven holding onto him.

"Do have any idea what he's going through... The beast doesn't care what it takes, only that it can end lives. Those two were very close, it was as if the relationship was stronger then both yours and Raven's relationship with them. Do you understand now, the beast used his own body to kill someone he truly cared for, right now no physical pain could ever amount with such a feeling loss." After saying that he lets go of Taiyang who falls to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. As this was happening, the tears falling from Naruto's eyes turn to blood as his ocean blue eyes turn blood-red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he came too the girls were talking with one another.

"When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But... It's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father had done when he left the Schnee Dust Company to my uncle. Since he took control, our business had operated in a...moral grey area." Weiss said to her friends.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake commented on her story which Weiss sat up.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, It wouldn't have changed anything. My father was the one who got the company back on its feet, and I refuse to let my uncle be the end of it." Weiss said before she lays back down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner...named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. I never met the leader of the White Fang but I heard that he acted as a father like figure to Adam but when he stepped down five years ago as leader of the White Fang, Adam changed. His new view on a perfect future turned out to be...not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. But when the professor asked me the same question like you guys back at the Academy... I didn't know what I would do when I leave the Academy... How can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asked herself with unsureness.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out... You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Hearing that, Blake just disagrees.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you leakers ones a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...! Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself... An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." Hearing that, the three heard Naruto.

"Just like her..." Hearing that, the three look up through the whole to see Naruto staring at the moon.

"A semblance can evolve depending on its user will... Just like your mother her semblance was thought to be just a shadow of herself but in reality it was her true self. Blake, you and your mother share the same Semblance. What yours actually means is not running away but to conceal a part even you don't even realize... Loneliness. You were but a baby when you were accepted into the White Fang. Not knowing your parents just like your mother who didn't know her's... When her old team was killed, she finally let go of the past, no longer caring who she truly was or what she would be in the future, by giving up who she wanted to be, instead acting like the wind and flow she awakened her true Semblance. Your mother had only one friend, Summer and when she died she no longer cared for anyone... Your father... I was the one to introduce him to your mother, he was my adopted brother." Hearing that, Blake sat up with wide eyes.

"When he found out exactly who was the one to order the collapse the tunnels he cut all ties with Vale and left, leaving your mother with you... Just a baby. Weiss, your father was the type of guy to not care for being in charge. He's currently a co headmaster of one of the other academies but he doesn't take charge or anything but goes on journeys. He did in fact love reading books... (Especially prevented ones)... He was actually completely horrible a fighter, he had no skills whatsoever but he could create... His creations were magnificent, especially is most powerful creating the "Perfect Susanoo" with that power he completely eradicated an entire army of Grimm. Anyways, it's late so get some sleep since I'll tell you more once we return." With that said, they did as he said along with Naruto himself closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~COUPLE OF HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes shot open after hearing the dog bark.

"Zwei?" Hearing the voice of Yang he immediately jumps down through the hole surprising them.

"Wha-where's Ruby?" Naruto asked seeing she wasn't with them.

"I don't know-" she was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"We're moving now, somethings not right... Not since sunset." Naruto said to the group. It didn't take them long to find her weapon next to a hole in the ground.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked the others but heard saw Naruto shaking with wide eyes.

"Wait a second... Now that I think about what Speedy told me once... Listen, the professor gave me a brief history of the failed expansion of Vale before he left through I already know. This place was previously home to thousands of people working to develop a subway system to the inner city. Due to the Grimm they evacuated into the tunnels... The south-east quadrant of Vale is known die the wild forests and deep caves. Those assholes must have created an underground crime network literally..." Hearing that, the three were shocked.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake question Naruto who shakes his head.

"Mountain Glenn was there first attempt at the expansion of the city but it failed. They developed a subway system to carry citizens from the new territory into the main kingdom. If I'm right, they have a free pass into the Kingdoms and with the Grimm down there they can overrun the entire kingdom. If Ruby is indeed down there..." As he said it, he takes out his axe.

"Then we better find her and fast, so be warned do not get in my way since I'm not holding back." He told the three who cousin see how serious he was.

"Dad..." Yang could only say at seeing the serious look in his eyes.

"I failed to save Summer, I will not fail to save Ruby!" Naruto said with seriousness as they began running while behind them was Madara.

"Set the Biju bomb." He ordered to a single man standing behind him which was Razor holding what appears to be some Kong of bomb that appeared to be some kind of glass orb connected to a device. The orb had what appears to be a blood red and Snow White like energy focusing in the sent like a swirl creating a black orb with with a purple outline.

"Ok." Was all Razor said to Madara in response to his command.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNDERGROUND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a smiling Torchwick was staring happily at Ruby who was laying on her back, looking up at him since he used the back of his can as a hook shot. His attention was drawn to s smoke cloud appearing in the distance.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if-" he was cut off by one of the underground buildings suddenly collapsing much to his shock followed by White Fang members running like hell.

"What the?" Torchwick said but froze when he saw Menma without his mask walking into the open. The man just looks directly at Torchwick who swallows and using this as her chance, Ruby gets behind Torchwick so she could jump on his shoulders and push his hat down; Torchwick reacted by throwing the girl off but by the time he pushes his hat back up, Ruby was already running an fast.

"SOMEBODY KILL HER!" He ordered and the ones behind him began firing at Ruby but eye missing. Seeing as she's to far he turns to one of the Faunus's.

"Attach this card, and spread the word. We're starting the train" Torchwick ordered which the Faunus disagreed.

"But we're not finished!" Just after saying that he was pushed against the train with the back end of his can pressing against his left cheek.

"Do it, or "he" will finish us!" He told him and let the guy down so he could cough. As this was happening, Ruby who wasn't looking in front didn't notice four others aiming guns at her till she looked and immediately tried stopping but couldn't move in time but raise her arms. Suddenly the flat end of Naruto's large axe slams into the Faunus on the right and it continued going until it hits the other three sending the four into the wall just as Yang yelled her sister's name while hugging her.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked her sister who looks at Naruto to see instead of having a gun built into his axe if was a detachable handle that had both sides connected with a titanium chain. She only watched as both hands reconnected with a "click" sound.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen..." Ruby said pushing her sister away to she could speak.

"Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there. Androids, mechs-they're all loaded up on the train cars." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow at his thoughts being right.

"This isn't good, of I'm right then-" he was cut off hearing Torchwick's voice on the com.

[Get to your places, we are leaving now!]

Hearing that, they saw how the train started to move once again.

"We need backup, let me call-" she was cut off by Naruto walking past them.

"They won't be here in time, we have to stop that train and fast." Naruto told the getup and started running after it. By the time they made it on they were moving pretty fast through the cleared tunnels. The five were on top of it along with the dog as well.

"If we get to the front then we can stop it." Naruto told the group but heard the unsureness of Weiss's voice.

"Uhhhhh, Naruto." Hearing that, he looks at her.

"What?" He questions the girl who points down into the opened roof.

"What's that?" Hearing her say that, he looks down into it and his eyes widen all the way.

"Well fuck, that's a bomb." Hearing that the four girls took a step back in shock.

"We've got baddies!" Hearing that, ahead of them were an increasing number of Faunus's.

"Well, thats-" he stopped there after hearing the bomb activate and beeping.

"LETS MOVE AHEAD AND FAST! THESE GUYS ARE STUPID BUT I DOUBT THERE SUICIDAL!" H yelled and they all jumped onto the next cart and just as Naruto said the rain cart behind them disconnected. The four just look back to see it explode.

"There's another one!" Hearing Ruby say that he grits his teeth.

"MOVE, DAMMIT MOVE! THERE PLANNING ON GETTING AS MANY GRIMM AS POSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled as they all jumped into the next card that detached. Ahead of them were the Faunus's.

"Get the humans!" Hearing that, Naruto was clearly confused at the woman's words.

"CAN'T YOU COUNT? THERE'S TWO FAUNUSES AND A DOG DUMBASS! I really wish I had my alcohol and music." Naruto muttered the last part before charging ahead of the three and began knocking then aside like a human juggernaut with each of his steps making a dent due to the power increase through knowing full well what he did was not good but didn't care of it meant Ruby was safe. By the time he finished he could feel it and looks back at the smell army of Grimm chasing after them.

"Not good... Girls! Go on ahead without me!" When he said that the four looked at him like he was crazy whine he walked past them.

"I have to hold as many back as possible!" He told them just as the card in front of detaches.

"Dad there's to many!" Yang yelled but Naruto just takes is axe off his back.

"Relax, I'm not going to die." He ensures Yang with a kind smile just before jumping off.

"DAD!" Yang yelled but Blake held her back.

"We have to move!" Blake told the girl and began pulling her along which she sadly had no choice but to follow his orders.

"Don't die dad..." Yang thought before running with the others. Naruto could only smile happily as he stood in the centers surrounded by grim.

"One King Taijitu, two Ursa Majors, three Death Stalkers, twelve Boarbatusk, thirteen Creep's, sixteen Beowolf's equaling too fourth-seven Grimm." Naruto thought to himself as he reaches his left hand under his shirt and a breaking sound could be heard when he rips off one of the chains resulting in his body becoming more muscular along with giving off a blood red aura. Naruto presses the button on his axe's handle resulting in the detach mode followed by taking in a deep breath soon to breath out as he began to slowly spin the axe as it began speeding up.

"Bring it..." With those who did he gave a yell as he first strikes down at the first Grimm, a Death Stalker that stopped moving after the axe cut cleanly through its face.

"Fourth-six to go." With that that, they all charged for him on all sides.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed loudly in anger as the speed doubled and with that a one sided massacre began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"These classes are all boring... Why didn't I just stay in the forest?" Naruto thought as he sat behind a tree, consumed by the shade.

"There you are!" Came the words of a girl along with a bright light appearing in front of his face causing him to raise his left hand over his mask. His eyes widen to find a girl with beatific silver eyes staring at him whine wearing a white hooded cloak.

"So you're Naruto, Raven's told us so much about you and I just had to meet you." The girl said with an innocent smile on her face but what Naruto saw was something else. A bright and heavenly aura that outshines the darkness.

"I'm guessing you're Summer." Hearing that, she was surprised but suddenly she gave him a glare which all he did was blink.

"What?" He questioned the girl who starts to pour causing him to sweat drop.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, is there something wrong?" Hearing that, she bends down so she could stare directly at his face in an instant she swiped his mask away much to his shock.

"WHAT THE?!" Naruto said at his fast she was and stopped at seeing the girl staring at his face.

"Wow, why would you be wearing this mask? You're actually pretty good looking." Summer asked Naruto who immediately stood up and swiped his mask out of her hands and put it on.

"Why would you care-" he was cut off by the girl extending her right hand.

"I'm Summer Rose, wanna be my friend?" When he heard that, he could just blink in surprise at the sudden question.

"Fr... Friend?" He could only repeat in confusion, never hearing the word before which surprises Summer who stares at the confused yet surprised Naruto.

"Wait... You don't know what friend means?" Hearing that, he just shakes his head which Summer then shows a smile.

"I'm guessing Raven never told you what "friend" means so I'll be your first official friend!" Summer said with her bright smile reappearing on her face.

All Naruto could do as stare at the girl, he could feel the radiance of light and hope coming from her, what he felt was the felling of wanting it, wanting that light for himself. Slowly he couldn't help but smile at the girl he would later call the closest person he would ever know, more then even Raven.

"You're one hell of an odd one." Hearing that, the girl puffs her cheeks out and pouts at his words.

"Meany." Hearing that, Naruto just flicks her in the forehead and painfully causing the girl to hold her red forehead while he just strides off putting his mask back on.

"You're truly an odd one but sure, you can become my first true friend." With those words he kept on walking whine Summer smiles once again and runs after Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How many... Did I kill again... I lost count..." Naruto questioned himself, he was surrounded by the fading bodies of Grimm while he himself had a lost look in his eyes but he had tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up from his body up to his left eye.

"Ahhhhhh, you broke the first chain of your own free will." Hearing that, his left eye began glowing and he falls down to one knee.

"You..." Naruto said with hatred as he looks back to find a woman who's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black lozenge-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes. The designs bear a striking visual resemblance to the markings found on Cinder's Glove. She has grey hair formed into a bun with six off-shoots, from which ornaments are suspended. The woman just smiles darkly at Naruto with clear joy on her face.

"When the time comes, you will be the one to free Daigon. For you, are his herald..." Hearing her say that, he could only glare at her just as she disappears resulting in the veins disappearing which he began taking deep breathes and knowing that even removing one seal has put him in this condition but in order to wipe out most of the Grimm in the invasion attack and fast he had to increase his speed and strength. Naruto looks to see a lot more Grimm charging for him and all he did was stand up to crack his neck.

"Bring it on, I'll make you all wish you were never born." Was all he said before detaching his axe again to spin it once more while charging for the Grimm with a serious look reappearing in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT VALE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait what? What do you mean Madara took Razor with him?" Came the words of Zero questioning both Elek and Ophion who look at one another.

"He wanted him for-" Elek was cut off by them suddenly hearing an alarm going off confusing both Zero and him while Ophion just pushed his glasses up.

"I think the plan was pushed ahead by a certain team." Hearing that, Zero glances back at Ophion and sighs with a smile appearing on his face.

"Guess Grimm are encasing the city as we speak, I wonder where team RWBY is but anyways you guys know what to do." Hearing that, the look at one another with the same thoughts as they start walking away from Zero who looks behind him to find 12 Beowolf's.

RED LIKE ROSES PART 2 SONG

"Let's begin ladies." Zero commented as they charge at him but behind Zero the ground bursts with his artillery plant once again.

"Bye bye." Was all Zero said before it unleashes a barrage of fire on the Beowolf's that literally tear them apart from the power of the bullets. To make things fair he deactivated it to find three Alpha Beowolf's charging for him which he unsheathed his sword and charges for the first that swung it's right arm but faster then it could counter it's right arm was cut off followed by having his sword stab through the bottom of the Beowolf's jaw. Zero's looks to his left then his right at the two Alpha's jumping towards him and he immediately steps back to dodge a strike from one of them while the other leaps straight for him but the ground bursts with razor sharp thorny vines that wraps around the Grimm to restrain it while the other Grimm goes to kill him until his sword merely stabs it in the chest and in an instant it was frozen. When he pulled it out, it shattered; Zero began walking away while sheathing his blade and just after a "dig" like sound could be heard the vines crush the Grimm and brutally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE ELEK IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Elek was walking past the running humans with on unsure look on his face.

"Mommy!" Came the yell of a little girl who had tripped and fell on the road with an Diablo Death Stinger right behind her, it was twice the size of a normal Death Stalker along with having three stingers instead of one. The Grimm extends one of its stingers straight for the cowering little girl who got the attention of her mother.

"No!" She screamed but in an instant a calm Elek had is umbrella opened to show it blocked the stingers blow completely. Elek looks down at the surprised girl and gives her a gentle smile.

"This will be over soon..." After saying that, he only watch the girl run away to her mother but his attention was drawn back to the struggling Grimm.

"Me and my team are special when compared to normal Huntsman. For you, I will show you one of my semblances." With those words a dark green aura erupted from his body. The size was three times larger then a normal Huntsman's aura; the aura began turning into black lightning with a green outline and in an instant he disappears only to reappear above the Grimm with the bottom of his umbrella slamming down on its head followed by an explosion of black-green lighting.

"Guess I'm done here." Elek said as he stood up, staring down at the fried Grimm that experienced the strongest lightning semblance the world of Remnant has to offer. Elek walked off of the Diablo Death Stinger and noticed RWBY and JRNP fighting together to kill Grimm. He was surprised at the skill they showing but his attention was drawn to Atlas air ships arriving and dropping more soldiers to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE OPHION IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ophion just smiles as he walked past Grimm after Grimm that were slammed into the ground by an intense gravity that wouldn't let up, causing cracks to appear and more each second while Ophion's footsteps just echoed as Nevermore's in the sky began to fall down from the gravity being slammed down on them. The teen just pushes up his glasses while a Death Stalker that was charging for him from behind was suddenly sent to the right and into the building that collapsed on top of it; not caring about the building he just starts walking again while the Grimm still couldn't move but instead we're getting crushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE FIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was fun." Zero said, arriving with the others and the three saw Torchwick being taken away.

"Hey, watch the hat!" Torchwick said after being escorted to the ship by both Mercury and Emerald who share eye contact with Zero. They all stood in a circle looking at one another at a well done job.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Yang asked the others, gaining there attention see she's away from the group and looking around but no one except her team knew who shelves stalking about.

"Who?" Jaune asked which Ruby just answers.

"Oh, turns out Menma is actually Yang's dad." Hearing that, the students were shocked at this revelation.

"Oh... Didn't see that coming." Jaune said with surprise but there attention was drawn towards the once again explode secret subway system which they all turn to see an axe slowly receding back into the tunnel, from it came out Naruto who had some wounds on his body.

"DAD!" Yang yelled as she immediately ran towards Naruto and hugged the unsuspecting Naruto, much to his surprise while the joke he made was once again fixed by Glynda.

"Where were you?" Hearing that, they were surprised to hear that and wondering how many he killed.

"I killed most of them through it was far from easy. Through I still wonder what that-" he was cut off by an earthquake that shook all of Vale. Feeling this he immediately without thinking got to the top of a building surprising them and what he saw was shocking, in the distance a large explosion took place directly where the ruins were. The explosion was sphere like and spreading fast until it decreased leaving a large explosion like cloud of fire.

"What on earth-" he was cut off after seeing a large black beam of darkness erupting from where the explosion took place. The beam itself hits the sky causing a massive wide already that coveted the entire sky and fast leaving only chaotic clouds that made it seems it was night time of it weren't for a single light. It was a humongous eye, it had a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomo. Seeing this, Naruto froze knowing full well what this means.

"One... Of the four deals of Daigon... Was broken..." Was all he could think at seeing this but saw the eye disappear along with the chaotic clouds.

"This is not good... Not one bit." Naruto thought while swallowing knowing full well the world is now endangered. As this was happening, others couldn't see the eye except for him and two two others. Yang was shocked what she saw but unknown to her, Ruby too was shocked at what she had just witnessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT VERY DAY IN OZPINS OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[This is the right move Ozpin, I promise I will keep our people safe you have to trust me.]

Seeing James log off, Ozpin turns back towards the window just as the door opens to reveal Naruto entering.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! YOU STILL WANT TO CONTINUE THE TOURNAMENT REGARDLESS OF THE FACT THE FIRST SEAL WAS UNDONE?!" Naruto yelled with his hands slamming on the table.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"CAN'T OR WON'T?! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THE FESTIVAL CANNOT BE-" his left hand shot up to his head in pain.

"It's already begun... The music won't needed anymore nor drinking a lot... I can only hold it back with my will." Naruto said to Ozpin who didn't react at all but stares out the window.

"I know, I saw the eye too... Daigon's first deal has been broken, only three remain but we cannot just cancel it after today's invasion, for if I had done that the the students here would be angry along with no died..." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Ozpin, you and I both know "she" will be the cause of Daigon awakening. Even now I feel it, the beast is starting to scratch "the walls"... The tournament must not be held." Hearing that, Ozpin takes a drink of his coffee.

"Why did you remove one of the three seals on yourself?" Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"I held back most of the Grimm, if I hadn't done that then the Grimm would have overrun the city. Besides, why wasn't there any guards placed at the first seal, actually how on earth did they figure out the first seal was the ruins of city the kingdom tried to expand over to conceal?" Hearing that, Ozpin just doesn't look at Naruto.

"It didn't need any...but, even I do not know how they found out where the first seal was. More so, it was just reported that not only was the winter maiden killed but also the summer maiden as well... Most likely they already know how to break all four seals since the four maidens are one of them." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"Do we have a spy?" Hearing that, Ozpin's eyes just narrow.

"I do not know, we may or may not but one thing we can agree on is that Salem is having outside help..." Hearing that, Naruto turns his back to Ozpin.

"If that may be true, Crow is finding new information on "new enemy" as well as Speedy-" He stopped there after noticing something.

"Wasn't Speedy supposed to report to me a few hours ago?" Hearing that, Ozpin grips his weapon.

"I'm sorry... Oobleck was found on the way to the Ran Village, dead." When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way and he turns fast to Ozpin.

"Dead?! So there is something going on in the Rain Village! I'm heading there-" he was cut off by Ozpin.

"His body was burned badly but still recognizable. The power of the Summer Maiden did it..." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow all the way in anger.

"So the one who killed him must be the one taking the Maidens powers, Ozpin... Could it be that the one who killed him and took the power of the two maidens and a half is in Vale, in the school maybe. Sir, send me all files on every single transfer student in the school so I can see if there is something "suspicious" about the students. I'll be in my room." With that said, he left Ozpin by himself which the man just sat there, staring out the window.

"The first seal is the start... The Beginning of The End." Ozpin thought to himself, knowing full well somethings going to happen for good or for worse.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as unlike the other chapters this one is about a 1000 words short.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT, SUNSET~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a sleeping Ruby was leaning against a tree next to Zero since she fell sleep studying for there test tomorrow with Zero. He could only smile at the sleeping Ruby with happiness but it turns to sadness.

"Our mission is about to be complete yet..." Zero thought to himself with anger at knowing what he must do in order to achieve all there goals. His attention was drawn towards Ophion who was leaning against the tree they were against but behind it, writing in a book. Zero just looks back at the sleeping Ruby.

"Don't forget our orders, otherwise Madara will replace you with Toto, and you know what he will do." Hearing that, Zero just sighs.

"Kill everyone, all that's matters is cause pain and despair." Hearing that, Ophion just nods.

"Yeah, he went insane after he had to kill his little brother died who was suffering from his illness." After hearing that, he looks at Ruby who snuggles into him. As this was happening the two didn't notice Naruto watching them from a corner.

"Those four are from my village... Why are they actually here?" Naruto thought to himself, not liking the reason at why exactly they came here.

"They must have information on what's happening within the Rain Village and if they are indeed apart of whoever is causing trouble then...?" Naruto thought with his eyes narrowing at seeing Ruby sleeping next to Zero.

"Sorry Ruby, but if he is indeed apart of the corruption of the village then his entire team must perish." Naruto thought with his right hand gripping his weapon in anger.

(Never judge a book by its cover.)

When those words past through his head, his eyes just widen all the way before he looks away.

"Dammit, of all his times I hear his words of wisdom?" Naruto thought before looking away so he could start walking away, not pushing the thought any further or else he may get caught up thinking about the past. As he was walking he stumbled a little which his left hand moves to his face while his left hand touched the wall with his fingernails becoming sharper.

"Dammit... If things continue I'll be a danger to the kingdoms... Where is the heart?!" Naruto thought to himself and uses his willpower to causes his fingernails to recede.

(You can't escape, just let the beast out.)

Naruto could only grit his teeth in anger but takes deep breaths and soon enough continues walking again, having himself back under control but began falling forwards until he felt someone stopped him from falling by using there body to hold him up. Naruto looks to see a worried Glynda, helping him stand. Naruto just looks away from her sadly and the two began walking away, it didn't take long for Glynda to help Naruto back to his room where he just sits on his bed. Naruto's hands run through his hair.

"It seems I was wrong... The time I have left has been shorten because of me breaking the first seal and now... I failed my one last task at finding Daigon's heart and destroying it once and for all." Hearing that, Glynda didn't say anything but sits next to Naruto. until after she pushed her glasses up.

"Naruto, you can't keep blaming yourself like this, you never wanted it-" She was cut off by Naruto yelling.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I HAD COMPLETE CONTROL OVER MYSELF BUT THAT DAY, WHEN I CHANGED... I... I..." As he continued, tears began falling from his eyes with both hands covering his face, unable to lie.

"...felt so alive, it was as if what attached me to the world disappeared along with all my fears. I became lost in the feeling and when I came too I found a dead Summer in my arms. That day it was as if I divided into two different people. How could you of all people understand what it's like to find someone you care about dead in your arms as well as being the cause of it?" Hearing that, she just looks away.

"If only... If only those dreaded doctors hadn't brought back the beast... Maybe my mother wouldn't have abandoned me on the forest and I wouldn't be the one to kill Summer... Maybe Raven would still be here..." Hearing that, she just continues looking down.

"I don't understand... You've suffered so much, why did you break the chain even when you knew that it will shorten your time?" Hearing that, his hands turn fists.

"My life must be used to help and protect others, I'm willing to make any sacrifices if it means for the sake of others and even if it means the beast takes back control, until then I'll do everything I can to help everyone and prepare them. Killing myself is not optional, the beast will most likely take control when I'm dying so... That is no option... Glynda, can I ask you something...why did Ozpin make up the story beauty and the beast when me and Raven were going out?" Hearing that, she just shrugs.

"I don't know, sometimes even I don't know what goes on in his head." Hearing that, Naruto looks down.

"True, even I cannot tell what goes on in his head either, as if he's keeping something from me." Hearing that, Glynda shakes her head.

"He wouldn't do that to you." Hearing that, he just looks down.

"He knew more about me then myself like who I'm related to as well as the descendant of the Huntress that killed the beast after it was brought back... That man has more secrets then even then even I." Hearing that, Glynda just stares at Naruto who's looking down but notices that she was staring at him and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Hearing that, she just blushes and looks down, before she spoke the woman swallows with her gaze shifting downwards.

"Well, if what you say is true that you don't have enough time... Would you..." As she said it, Glyndia looks up so she could be looking directly at Naruto who noticed she was starting to lean closer towards him which he understood as he knew he may not ever get another chance like this so without another thought he too leaned forwards, capturing Glynda's lips which all she did was blink in surprise before her green colored eyes closed with both falling back into the bed as it slowly accelerated. While this was happening, it didn't take long for day to turn to night time with Naruto laying down in his bed with his arms behind his head, not wearing anything but the sheets the conceal his body while Glynda laid next to him sleeping unlike Naruto who was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"From Crow's letter a man called "Madara" is now in charge of the rain country along with his Lieutenant "The Blood King". I'll need to speak with those four guys soon but..." Naruto looks down with admire at the sleeping Glynda.

"At this moment I can relax, but tomorrow I need to make sure "they" will know what to do when I turn into the Beast. It will be up to those three when the time comes to finish what humanity started." Naruto thought to himself, having complete faith in the three that have a mission to complete. He looks out the window to see the destroyed moon.

"I still have to talk to Yang about what happened... Knowing her if I somehow convince her to tell her after the tournament then I'll have more time to come up with a better story to tell her instead of what happened in the past but... I transform earlier then I must set up a way to tell them after I change." Naruto thought to himself, knowing that it won't be easy to explain things to his daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE TOURNAMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is anyone else starving?" Ruby asked anyone listen which included her team as well as Zero's team who tagged along out of boredom, also free food since Schnee most likely brought her wallet.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake said with her hands behind her back but the seven just heard Blake's stomach growl...very loud.

"May have?" Zero questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around her." Weiss said while Elek looks around seeing a bunch of food stands since they were at the festival grounds.

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too." Ruby said, not understanding what being sarcastic means unlike Zero who just sighs; Ophion who just stares at her; Elek who sweat drops with a nervous smile, and Razor who didn't give a shit but stares at the clouds.

"I was being facetious." Weiss told Ruby who overreacts.

"Wh-Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?!" Ruby yelled at Weiss but there attention was drawn to Yang speaking.

"C'mon! I know just the place." She told the group and they start walking while Weiss saw her uncle was calling her but all she does was end the call.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" Hearing that they all turn to see Emerald holding Ruby's outfit which she once again overreacts trying to find it while whimpering.

"Ha ha ha, good to see you, Ruby." Emerald said to the girl while handing it back to her's

"Oh, thanks Emerald! Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby said out of annoyance for the small pockets but on her left was Zero staring with a "WTF" look on his face at seeing Mercury sniffing boots on one of the stands.

"Is he trying to get high or something?" Zero questioned Emerald who looks back and sweat drops at seeing her teammate sniffing a boot.

"I'm... Not sure..." Emerald said, not really understanding why Mercury is sniffing the boots.

"Ok... We'll be leaving to get some food so you should probably tell your friend...stop sniffing shoes in front of the owner." Hearing that they could plainly see the owner just shaking his head side to side at seeing him sniffing the shoes.

"See ya later Emerald." Zero said and began walking away with the others while Emerald turns away from them.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Emerald questioned Mercury who just follows after her.

"Thinking of buying some new boots." He replied to her but she just face palms.

"And to do that you sniff the shoes in public?! Do you realize that because of you I didn't find out anything about our opponents?" Hearing that, Mercury just shrugs.

"Then we better leave it up to the winged siblings..." Mercury told her as they continue walking away, not noticing a man walk past them wearing a white hooded cloak. Back with the two teams they had already sat down to eat some food.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang told the owner who instantly delivered her a large bowl of ramen.

"Ooooooh. Me too." Ruby said getting her bowl while sitting next to her was Zero staring at the large bowl with wide eyes.

"Me three." Zero said and just like that he got a large bowl.

"Hmmm... Do you have anything with a low salt-" she was cut off by getting a bowl much to her discomfort.

"We three won't have anything." Ophion said sitting next to Razor who just nods as well Elek who was staring at the large bowls in confusion. Blake just gives a nod and in about five seconds she got a large bowl filled with fish which she just stares at it while drooling with stars in her eyes.

"Huh, so it is true Faunus like cats her addicted to fish." Ophion commented while Razor on the other hand had his feet in the table, lacking back with his eyes closed and the girls could see birds already landing on him which was pretty interesting.

Weiss was the one to have handed the owner her credit card.

"Awe Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asked her friend who answers.

"Considers it thanks for sending me to the Doubles round." Weiss said but her card suddenly was thrown right in front of her, deeply cutting the table much to there surprise and they look to see the owner clearly coughing whiny showing her credit card was "declined" very much surprising her.

"WHAT? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." After saying that suddenly she felt a hand rest stop of her head which actually was a left robotic hand.

"Guess my brother really wants you back home." Hearing that they all turn to find an older man standing behind them. He has spiky white hair almost silver, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He has a forehead protector concealing his left eye along with a mask that covers the lower half of his face. Under his white cloak he wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Seeing the man, Weiss instantly brightens.

"Dad!" Weiss said standing up so she could hug her father who just pats her on the head through the others couldn't tell if he's happy or not. It didn't take long for the man to sit down with both teams, as well as they all finished there bowls which the owner instantly cheats of all the dishes.

"So is it true your a headmaster of another Academy?" Hearing Yang ask that, Kakashi just answers.

"Actually I quite, now I have nothing to worry about." Hearing that, they were surprised at him just quieting.

"Besides, I'm getting to irritated with my old partner so I left him in charge." Hearing that, they were very much surprised at hearing that.

"Why did uncle cut me off?" Hearing that, Kakashi just sighs.

"Unlike me he doesn't know how to trust." Kakashi told his daughter who understood.

"Anyways I paid for your meals and will be watching so do your very best..." After saying that he stood up while speaking again.

"I need to go, sadly I have to speak to Naruto about some stuff so if you would excuse me." With that said he stood up and starts walking away from the others who just stare at his back.

"Your dads pretty cool." Yang commented which Weiss just sighs.

"Yeah, but my dad can be serious at times too as well as spends most of his time reading. He's mostly lazy through he somehow got the company back on its feet after my grandfather passed away... If only he would tell me why he quit and left uncle in charge?" Hearing that the others look at one another, wondering what's going on through the mans head. Suddenly they heard the intercom turn on with Peter speaking from it.

[Would Team Zero please report to the battle grounds immediately.]

"Guess we gotta go." Zero said and the four stood up.

"Good luck, Zero." Hearing that, Zero just looks back at her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Ruby, but we don't need luck." With that said he starts walking away along with the other three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE AMITY COLOSSEUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're our opponents?" Zero questions the members of team JNPR standing in front of the four man team in the middle of the field.

[Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team Zero of the Rain Academy.]

After hearing that, many were surprised there was a rain academy but there focus was on the battle ground there about fight on changes to that of a forest and storm mountain.

[Three... Two... One. BEGIN!]

Just after hearing that, Zero was the first to charge at the exact same time Elek got serious at seeing Zero's sword clashing against Pyrrha's shield. Ophion was the second to move in order to block Ren's blades with a katana; Razor merely kicks Jaune in the stomach with great power sending him back behind the others, soon to be rolling while Nora's hammer slams against Elek's umbrella through he was the only one to be sent skidding back.

"Eheheh." Zero could only chuckle after pushing Pyrrha back from there first clash. The two just stare each other while Razor just approached Jaune who stood back up and charges for Razor who just grabbed his right arm faster then he could swing and headbutts him right in the head, causing him to stumble back.

"Is that all you got Arc?" Razor questions the blonde and turns to see Elek moving fast to dodge the hammer swings which all he's doing was dodging and not even countering.

"C'mon, stop dodging!" Nora complained yet Elek just continued dodging.

"I am sorry but I prefer to not fight a girl." When she heard that, Nora's eyes narrow.

"WHAT?!" Nora yelled as she swung straight for his head which Elek just ducks then saw the girl raising her hammer but just when she brought it down Elek had used it opened umbrella as a shield.

"(Sigh) why do I always have to fight the girls?" The teenager questioned himself with dark green lightning sparking from his body but froze after feeling it disappear.

[Ooooh, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance! She can produce as well as channel, electricity straight to her physical abilities!]

Hearing that, Elek turns fast to a smiling Nora who's body sparked with green electricity. Seeing this, the shocked look on Elek's face turned to that of seriousness once again. Just as she shared forward with her hammer connecting with his umbrella, sending Elek flying back into a boulder that crumbled after he broke it with his body.

"NORA! GET TO THE MOUNTAIN!" Jaune yelled which Nora just salutes to her leader while yelling "You got it!" and charges straight for the mountain while Elek just lays there with an annoyed expression on his face after getting hit by the attack.

(Me and my team are special when compared to normal Huntsman. For you, I will show you one of my semblances.)

Hearing the words he spoke, he started to get back up while Ren was clashing with Ophion through the he was effortlessly winging his blade unlike Ren who did everything to sweep kicks and round house kicks yet it felt as if his attacks slowed down resulting in there weak impact strikes.

"You're pretty good." Came the words of a smiling Zero who held his sword with a strong grip while it was against Pyrrha's spear bit the strength he was showing was far more then she expected.

"As are you." Pyrrha said which Zero jumped back and charges straight for her with his sword held up high and brought it down but Zero then noticed it again, his sword slowly moving towards the right which he couldn't help but smile but his attention was drawn towards Nora who was raising her hammer up high while standing at the top of the mountain, charging her abilities and turned her her hammer inti a grenade launcher that fired a heart shaped attack right at Elek but they suddenly stop in midair surprising not only the crowd but also Nora's team who were distracted until they saw the four walking backwards with Elek walking forwards so that they could stand side by side and watched as Nora jumped high up in the air, heading straight for the four.

"Pathetic." Zero said while both Ophion and Elek raise there left arms causing Nora's hammer to connect with an invisible shield must to her shock followed by all the lightning she had was absorbed into Elek until she had nothing back. Ophion just flicks his middle finger, sending Nora flying back to her comrades who get in fighting stances but notice Zero step forwards.

"You have lost." When they heard that, the group was confused until that notice the look in there eyes changes and immediately the four felt the gravity suddenly weighing a whole lot more resulting in them slowly falling to there knees along with Nora unable to summon up any lightning. The girl looks up to see Elek raising his umbrella with an innocent smile on his face and in an instant he he was gone and appeared above all of them with his umbrella pointing down.

"Raijin's strike." Was all Elek said an unleashes a large destructive amount of lightning heading down towards the four in the blink of an eye and Nora could not absorb it so they were all electrocuted, leaving them all on the ground steaming and in pain which Elek slowly floated down using his umbrella until he finally touched down on the ground. The four could only look up weakly at Elek smiling.

"You're lucky, me and Zero only used one of our semblances, through mine wasn't at full power but I thank you for the match." Elek said and gives a wink to a now surprise Nora before walking towards his team that was already walking away, the four completely owning Team Jaune without going all out.

[And with that, it appears Team Zero wins by knockout. Can someone go make sure they're okay?]

Seeing this, many were shocked at how they win against Jaune's team but more so that Pyrrha had wide eyes, staring back at Zero giving her a dark smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CROW BAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crow just stares at the screen with wide eyes, seeing exactly how they won.

"Those kids are pretty good." The bar owner said to Crow who has narrowed eyes.

"They weren't even trying, there just like "them"..." Crow said while taking a drink of his alcohol, confusing the owner.

"What do you mean?" He questioned Crow who just stares at the screen.

"They actually may be able to fight against the strongest team that ever came out of Beacon." With that said he takes another sip of his alcohol.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT BEACON ACADEMY, DOCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby yelled after Weiss who continues running but she stops after seeing Zero running towards her.

"Zero?" Was all Ruby said while he stops in front of her.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you but you had suddenly left so I got worried and ran after you." Hearing that, she just blinks in surprise.

"Weiss suddenly left-" she was cut off by Zero looking behind her with surprise.

"Isn't that Weiss's older sister?" Hearing that, Ruby turns to find a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

"That's Weiss's si-wait, how do you know that?" Hearing her say that, he just blinks in surprise.

"Well they are the famous Schnee family... But why is she even here?" Zero said with confusion at not knowing why she's here. It didn't take long for the two to be heading towards there direction until the two noticed one person destroy two of Winter's guards, gaining many people's attention while the person said "hey!" out loud to gain both Winter and Weiss's attention.

"Uncle Qrow?" Hearing Ruby say that, Zero just looks at her confused at how he's her uncle since he remembers reading they aren't related.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen." Qrow said to Winter whine throwing the robot away from him.

"Halt!" Winter ordered the robots that were aiming there guns at Qrow. Weiss was the first to approach Qrow without another thought but was speaking.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Just after saying that, Qrow just places his left hand on her head.

"Ssssssshhhhh, not you." Qrow said a little drunk and pushes her out of the way much to her annoyance with the words "Hey!" leaving her mouth. Qrow took a few steps forwards, now making eye contact with Winter while having four guns being aimed at him.

"You." Just after saying that a bird started flying away.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too." Qrow said, not giving two shits of who she is.

"I'm standing right before you." Hearing her say that, he narrows his eyes and stands up straight.

"So it would seem." Qrow said to the now annoyed Winter.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property?" Hearing that, Qrow just looks around at the destroyed robots.

"Naruto was right, these robots are pieces of trash that can't even compare to ordinary people with weapons." Hearing that, Winter began speaking.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." After saying that, Weiss approached her sister fast, asking her how she knows him but Qrow just started speaking again.

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow said with great annoyance.

"It's in the title." Hearing that, Qrow just chuckles.

"Really now? How many people died when the beast took control? Your academy's students that were hunting the beast were actually it's prey and were slaughtered like animals. Now why don't you get your father so the grown ups can chat, I rather not speak to sell outs which include your boss." Hearing that, her eyes just narrow.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough." Hearing her say that, he just found it funny.

"I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." When she hears that, Weiss was confused but her sister pushed her back and told her to leave.

"Listen to big sister Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like how Atlas protected its students from the beast-oh wait I mean tried." Hearing that, Winter just grits her teeth in anger.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." As she said it, she draws out her sword and points it right at Qrow.

"Oooooh, looks like we got a badass over here? Wrong, Kakashi would be disappointed in you if he saw how you are now." Hearing that, Winter was about to attack until a hand rested on her left shoulder which she turns fast to find Kakashi standing behind her.

"Winter, that's enough." Hearing that, she had a look of shock on her face at seeing her father standing behind her.

"D-Dad, what are you-" she was got off by Kakashi speaking.

"Winter, how many times do I have to tell you; control your anger!" Kakashi told her daughter who only looks down angrily until she felt her father flick her in a he forehead which she looks up at her father.

"Winter-" he was cut off hearing another voice.

"Well of it isn't the perverted reader." Hearing that, a look of despair appeared on Kakashi's face which he turns fast seeing Naruto.

"Oh crap, why are you here Naruto?" Kakashi muttered, knowing that his daughters have no idea that he has the habit of reading... Perverted books.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, so where's the Blind Monkey at?" Hearing that, Kakashi just sighs.

"Stop with the nicknames Hercules, anyways let's go." With that said he starts walking away and past Naruto who follows after Kakashi. Winter just looks down, soon enough following after them.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled, jumping onto Qrow's right arm much to his surprise which he looks at her.

"Hi. Ahhhh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Hearing that, Qrow could only reply with a "nope" before scratching her head but the man's eyes land on Zero who was walking towards them.

"Who're you?" Just after saying that he lets Ruby down and much to his surprise he found Ruby wrapping her arms around Zero's left arm.

"This is Zero, he's my boyfriend!" Ruby said with a clear smile on her face, surprising Qrow who didn't expect to hear that.

"You're already dating?" After saying that, Zero just gives him a smile and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Zero." After saying that, he extended his hand which Qrow looks at his hand suspiciously but in the end he extends his hand to shake Zero's.

"Qrow... Ruby I'll be going now so I'll speak with you later and you..." After saying that, he was looking at Zero with an annoyed she dangerous look in his eyes.

"Hurt Ruby in anyway, you're dead." With that said, he starts walking away; Zero looks at Ruby uncomfortably.

"Well, doesn't he act like the over protective dad but can't blame him, we just met." After saying that, Ruby just smiles.

"Once he gets to know you, that will change." Hearing that, sadness appeared in his eyes but he just smiles.

"Hope so." With that said the two start walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT OZPIN'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Winter yelled at Qrow who was standing next to Naruto. Not only then but Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood stood in the room too.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Hearing Ironwood say that he just gives a laugh.

"And that's one of the hundreds of reasons why I never joined Atlas." Qrow said to Ironwood, still not giving a shit.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you almost did, certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda told the woman who did not agree.

"He's drunk!" She told Glynda who just told her he's always drunk. Just after saying they the five look to seeing Qrow taking a waterfall from Naruto's bottle is sake until they noticed the five were staring at them which he hands Naruto back his bottle. Ozpin just sits down while shaking his head.

"Agh, Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin questions the man which Ironwood began speaking in an irritated tone.

"You've been out of context for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field." Hearing that, Qrow just disagrees.

"You think spying on the rain village was easy, Naruto was right since there are things going on in that village that none of you realize. You sent me to get Intel on our enemy and I'm telling you, our event is here." Just after saying that, Ironwood sits down on Ozpin's desk while telling him "we know." much to his anger.

"OH! Oh, you know. Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow yelled in anger at them, he continued even when Ironwood said his name.

"Communication's a two way street, pal. When I first tried messaging you in the rain village, "he" found me and I was almost killed!" Hearing that, they were confused.

"Who?" Ozpin questions Qrow who answers.

"A man calling himself, "The King of Blood" his semblance allows him to use blood as a weapon... He's a complete psychopath who wouldn't die even after I cut him in half... You guys have no idea what kind of shit I've been through in that village!" Qrow told all of them.

"Why didn't you just leave the village right after being caught?" Hearing Winter say that, he just shakes his head.

"You think I could do something so simple in that village, they have eyes and ears almost everywhere. Why is she even here, no one invited her." Qrow said which Kakashi began speaking.

"Winter, go back to the ship." Hearing that, Winter turns to her father not believing he's agreeing with him.

"But-" she was cut off by Ironwood.

"Winter, leave." He told her which she just salutes him and walks away right past Qrow who mouths the words "call me." much to her distaste and enters the elevator that then closed.

"Go on." Ironwood said to Qrow who continues speaking.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones that have been hunting down the Maiden's." Hearing that, Glynda was the most shocked and even said "What?!" which Qrow just takes a drink.

"Despite what the world thinks, Sun Goku, Shizuja, and all of us...we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. We're the leaders of the two other academics, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did guy just not give a damn?" Qrow said to Ironwood who looks away while placing his scroll on the table, activating the hologram of his force.

"Discreet wasn't working." After saying that he approaches the hologram.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary." Hearing that, Qrow just disagrees.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here. He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Hearing that, James spoke.

"And I am grateful." Hearing that, Qrow disagrees.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe and our enemies will feel our strength." Hearing him say that, Qrow couldn't help but laugh.

"You-you think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you... It terrifies me completely... They stole your designs." Hearing that, Ironwood was confused as well as the others before he puts his own scroll on the table which shows a red hologram of a machine, a humanoid machine disguised to be a human much to Ironwood's shock.

"What is this..." Ozpin said with shock at seeing the designs, it resembling a terminator.

"They stole your designs for your "special project" and transformed a normal human into fucking war machine! THAT WAR MACHINE IS HERE, WAITING FOR ITS MOMENT TO STRIKE!" Qrow yelled at the shocked Ironwood.

"Wait, your turning humans into machines?!" Naruto said, horrified by it by Ironwood just shakes his head.

"N-No! She was..." Ironwood stops there and took a deep breath.

"We needed a new way of fighting against Grimm without risking the lives of our people...-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"James... You can't do something like this... Do you have any idea what the affect-" he was cut off by Ironwood.

"I NEEDED A WAY OF STOPING YOU! THAT DAY WHEN YOU BECAME THE BEAST, IT WAS THE MOST TERRIFYING DAY OF MY LIFE! I HAD TOO-" he was cut off by Kakashi placing a hand ok his shoulder.

"James... If I'm right then that girl I saw earlier following you was..." After saying that, James just nods which Kakashi sighs.

"James, if you create an army of machines that act just like a humans and send them off knowing full well they may not be enough... It's just like sacrificing Human life's. We all lost people we care about, how you put things is like saying machines and soldiers are the same... Soldiers aren't machines James, there just people with emotions. We laugh when we're happy and cry when we're sad... Don't ever think a problem can be solved just by creating an army of machines that act think like humans with there only purpose being to fight." With that said he starts walking away and past Naruto which the elevator door opens, he steps inside it; the doors close with Kakashi's hands being behind his back.

"So... What so you suggest we do?" James questions them, wanting to know.

"I suggest we find out guardian before the hunters find the maiden." Ozpin told them man, knowing full well that things are getting real bad.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be questioning team Zero." Hearing that, they were confused.

"What do you mean?" Hearing that, Naruto walks towards the elevator but stops and turns to them.

"Team Zero is from the Rain Village which it seems to have an Academy of its own." Hearing that, they were shocked but before they could say anything the doors just closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Zero was walking Ruby back to her dorm, it didn't take long due to both of them walking down the hallway towards her dorm.

"Thanks for the dinner Zero." Ruby said to Zero who only smiles as they both stopped outside her room.

"Don't mention it so get to bed, the tournament continues tomorrow." With that said she just kissed Zero on the cheek before closing the door which he just smiles.

"Isn't that just nice." Hearing that, Zero turns his head immediately to find Naruto leaning against the wall at the end of hallway.

"what do you want?" Zero questions the man that begins to approach him while he just stood there and only watched as Naruto stood in fronting him.

"Follow me." With that said, the man passes Zero who now had narrowed eyes but he just followed after him. It due take them long to meet outside of the school where the stature was.

"Any reason you-" Zero was cut off by Naruto suddenly grabbing Zero by his face and lifting him up in the air.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" Naruto demanded of the now shocked Zero who just stares into Naruto's eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?!" Zero yelled at Naruto who just glares at the young man while not buying it.

"CUT THE CRAP I KNOW YOU WORK FOR MADARA! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY SEND THERE OWN ACADEMY?!" Naruto held and this time his hand grabbed Zero by his throat and without noticing it he had already started to choke him.

"Who is MADARA!" Naruto yelled while his eyes began flowing but suddenly all his strength disappeared just before the back end of a weapon slams into Naruto's side, sending him away from Zero who was dropped on the ground and immediately began taking in large gasps of air while coughing; as this was happening, Naruto looked incredibly pissed but froze when he saw a worried and scared Ruby holding onto Zero who was staring at Naruto with a dark look in his eyes.

"Why?" Ruby questioned Naruto who had completely wide eyes which a vision of a dead summer appeared in his mind which he looks down.

"It's because I am the beast..." Hearing that, Ruby froze while Naruto continued speaking.

"I am the monster that all should fear... I am the monster that has killed teenagers... I am The Beast of Remnant, I am the one who killed your mother." Hearing that, Ruby could only stare at Naruto with completely wide eyed filled with despair as she met his eyes while Naruto stood up slowly, staring at Ruby sadly.

"Your mother was never supposed to die on that die, I was but because of her saving me...she in turn died." Hearing that, she could only stare at Naruto who turns his back away from her.

"Saying sorry will never make you forgive me... Now seemed like the best time to tell you..." Hearing his words, she began shaking from trying to find the right words to say.

"Leave me along..." Was all she could say with tears falling from her eyes which Naruto didn't say anything but turn his back to her and starts walking away without another word being said, while he was walking away, Zero was holding the crying Ruby closely.

"Do we really have to get revenge? This place is already suffering both physically and emotionally..." Zero thought to himself, sad that the revenge they wanted must be completed regardless of his wishes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's she doing?" Qrow asked Yang, both standing outside Ruby's dorm room.

"I don't know, when she came home last night she was heartbroken and didn't speak... All she did was lay in bed." Hearing that, Qrow looks at the door.

"Why don't you go for a walk, I need to have some time alone with Ruby." Hearing that, she was surprised but even so she didn't even argue but left which Qrow opens the door to find Ruby on the top bunk bed with the sheets over her head. Qrow could hears sniffs under the blankets which he sighs and enters the room while shutting the door behind him.

"You doing ok?" After saying that he got no reply which he sighs.

"I heard what had happened between you two from Naruto." Hearing that he saw the sheets moving which he outstretched his right hand to grab the sheets and when he pulled them away he found a crying Ruby who had her arms blocking her face.

"Ruby, look at me." Just after saying that the girl looks up with two streaks of tears coming from her eyes.

"Is it true... That he killed mom?!" Ruby asked Qrow, showing her sadness as well as some anger. Seeing her face, Qrow just sighs and sat down on the bed under her.

"Yes but-" he was cut off by Ruby yelling.

"BUT NOTHING! HE KILLED MOM, WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Hearing her yell that, Qrow just sighs while looking down.

"Ruby, you have no idea what he's been through..." Hearing that, Ruby began yelling once more.

"I DON'T CARE! He-" she was cut off by Qrow speaking in a sad tone.

"When he was but a baby, he was abandoned in a forest, far away from Vale." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes widen as he continues.

"When my sister was a kid, younger then you are right now she ran away from home and found herself in the forest. That's how she met Naruto, my sis brought Naruto outside the forest to enjoy the life of the outside world. When he was old enough he joined beacon along with all of us and the two began dating." Hearing that, Ruby was confused.

"What does that st-" she was cut off by Qrow.

"One day your mother net Naruto, you see Naruto was pretty dark like scary dark... The same way he acted when you all first saw him at the academy. But by meeting Summer he eventually began too open up. The reason why I'm telling you this is because, your mother Summer and Naruto were very close... They shared a bond no one else could understand. You could say Naruto was the moon while Summer was the sun. Ruby the story "Beauty and The Beast" was made from the relationship between your mother and Naruto. Without a doubt in my mind, Naruto loved your mother... Maybe more then he loved my sister. Naruto's eyes were once blue but after that day they changed. Ruby, it's not his fault... It's mine..." Hearing that, Ruby was confused.

"Me and my sister were on a mission but due to my carelessness my sister was badly hurt... When Naruto arrived as support and saw my sister in such a bad state he just snapped... Don't hate Naruto since he is the one truly suffering." With that said, Qrow stood up without another word.

"I suggest you get out of bed since you sister is worrying about you." With that said Qrow left without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE WEISS IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones that force you to push yourself past who you were, and become who you are now. Think of the-" Winter was cut off after receiving a fist to her head leaving a bump while yelling "OW!" seeing this, Weiss turns to find Kakashi shaking his head.

"Winter, that's not creation. Weiss, stop trying." Hearing that, the two were confused.

"Stop trying? If she stops trying then-" Winter was cut off by Kakashi flicking her in the forehead.

"What I mean is, our Semblance is creation. Let dreams out, let your imagination fly. What counts is your imagination." With that said he Ruffles Weiss's hair.

"Listen kiddo, you don't need money to survive, all you do need is friends." With that said he turns his back to the two.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be-" Kakashi was cut off by Winter sneaking her hand into his small pouch and taking out a book, when she saw this Winter had a look of shock on her face.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN READING?!" Winter yelled at the now embarrassed Kakashi.

"N-N-No! I-it's Naruto's!" Hearing that, Winter crosses her arms.

"I'm te-..." Winter just stops there while a sad look appears on her face along with Weiss you understood. Seeing this, Kakashi just looks down.

"I miss you too... You two, once the tournament is over I will once again be continuing my Journey so don't get into trouble." Hearing that, both girls nod while saying "Yes, sir".

"Good, now Winter I suggest you use protection since Qrow is a bit-ARGH!" Kakashi stopped there after receiving a nutshot from a pissed off and furiously blushing Winter who was being held back by Weiss.

"DAMMIT DAD! YOU'RE SUCH A GOD DAMN PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Winter yelled at the hurting man who held his now bruised nuts in pain.

"What is with you girls?! When you're angry with me you always aim for the nuts!" Kakashi yelled in a high tone due to the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY, SUNDOWN WITHIN THE ELEVATOR~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ok?" Qrow questions Naruto was was leaning against the side of the elevator, having a sad look on his face.

"Without a doubt she's already told Yang-" he was cut off by Qrow speaking while shaking his head.

"Actually, she has no idea." Hearing that, Naruto turns to Qrow, shocked at hearing that.

"When I went to go see Ruby, Yang was outside the room not knowing what was going on, maybe Yang didn't tell her yet." Hearing that, Naruto was greatly surprised but he looks down just as the doors open to Ozoin at his chair which he turns around at the two facing facing him.

"You know he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said to Ozpin who just defended him but not fully.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart, creating a synthetic army... I still wonder how they did stole his designs?" Qrow said with wonder.

"Have you chosen the guardian yet?" Naruto asked Ozpin who just shakes his head while speaking.

"Maidens choose themselves; I simply believe I found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her I had a feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly... She's ready." Hearing that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow at hearing that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Pyrrah was sitting down on a chair in front of Ozpin, listening to him.

"Well, it comes as no audit use that they've chosen you to move into the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary." Ozpin said to the smiling huntress in training.

"Thank you professor Ozpin but I would never have made it this far without my teammates." Hearing that, Qrow started speaking at hearing that to be rather funny.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Hearing that Pyrrah turns to both of them to find them leaning against the wall and drinking alcohol. The girl stood yo slowly while speaking again.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced." Hearing that, Qrow just have her his name.

"Qrow is a trustee colleague of mine, as well as is Yang's uncle." Hearing that, Pyrrah was confused at why they're here and turns to Ozpin.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Hearing that, Ozpin just asked her to sit down which she did.

"What is your favorite Fairy Tale?" Hearing that, Pyrrah answered not a moment sooner.

"Beauty and The Beast of course, my mother tol-" Pyrrah was cut off by hearing the elevator door opening which she turns to see Naruto entering it with the door closing behind him, confusing Pyrrah at why he suddenly left.

~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, BACK AT THE AMITY COLOSSEUM DURING THE FINALS~~~~~~~~~~~

[NOW FOR THE MONENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE ONE ON ONE FINALS!]

With that said, many cheered at hearing get while in the center of the colosseum was one member of each team which included Team Zero's member Razor standing down there with his hands ok his pockets along with Mercury, Penny, Pyrrah, Sun, and Yang.

[The rules are simple, instead of q bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place. There will also be zero time to prepare so get ready, the first match will be." With that said the audience looks up at the randomly selected opponents including Naruto sat up in there next to Peter as they watched who will be selected. Naruto could only watch as Mercury was going off against his daughter.

[Yang Uzumaki and Mercury Black!]

When Naruto heard Mercury's full name his eyes widen all the way. Naruto leans into Peter's ear while speaking silently.

"Now that I think about it, he kinda looks like that assassin if faced way back who also-... Somethings not right." Naruto said with confusion, hearing the reports about the assassin being killed and his only son going missing.

[Would all other combatants please leave the stage!]

After Peter said that he turns to Naruto.

"You have a point, didn't that member on Mercury's team also appear to have the same hair color and last name as Fū?" Hearing Peter say that, Naruto's eyes just narrow as he stood up.

"I need to get a closer look." Was all Naruto said before leaving the room just as Peter continued speaking into the intercom.

[Three... Two... One... FIGHT!]

Hearing that, Naruto hurried down to the bottom of the stands where Ruby was sitting next to Zero, both watching closely but they soon notice Naruto arriving at the bottom with his hands touching the railing, getting a good look at Mercury's fighting style and confirming why an assassin has joined a school, more specifically why am assassin as well as daughter of a master thief be apart of a school when there parents never wanted any part to it. While this was happening, the smiling Ruby didn't notice the worried Zero's face who watched as Yang snapped and began beating the hell out of Mercury who was sent to the ground, and hard.

[What a way to kick off the finals! Yang Uzumaki Wins!]

Hearing that, Ruby began celebrating while Zero felt it. He looks at the excited Ruby, happy that her sister won then back at the fight.

"Sorry sis but..." As he thought that he brings up his left hand just as Yang began to approach Mercury. As this was happening, Zero was showing an annoyed look on his face while he tapped the air with his left hands index finger.

"Worthlessness..." Zero whispered with a serious look on his face, completely deactivating the illusion that was activated and the scene suddenly faded, confusing everyone since it showed Yang who was standing away from Mercury turning to her opponent just as he charges straight for Yang and did a flying kick which Yang countered by slamming her fist against his leg. A lot of people were shocked at seeing how Yang took care of the situation unlike Mercury who has no idea what was going on.

"Ah! My leg! My leg!" Mercury yelled, faking the pain.

"That's what you get you little-" Yang stopped at seeing the Atlas machines walking past her towards her along with humans.

"You just had to attack her from behind." One guard said to the now confused Mercury who was having help standing up and noticed that he was the one to attack her on national tv. Seeing this, Mercury's eyes widen and his gaze shifts to Zero who was shaking his head, causing him to glare at Zero as he was being taken away along with Yang who was also escorted out of the arena due to the scene happening. While this was happening, Zero stood up slowly gaining Yang's attention.

"I'll be back." Was all he said to her before walking up the steps to the exit, leaving a now confused Ruby and a suspicious Naruto who just looks away after making eye contact with Ruby.

NEXT TIME, CHAOS IN VALE; THE BEAST RETURNS. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU IDIOT!" Came the yell of Cinder who was with her brother, both inside her room through they made sure no one can hear them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! THERE CURRENTLY QUESTIONING MERCURY BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled in anger at her brother who just looks away.

"None of this makes sense anymore." Zero muttered, not liking what they've been doing recently.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder questions her brother who looks at her seriously.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING; WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We were supposed to only release the beast but the things we are doing... You said the power of the maidens can awaken the beast but... What haven't you been telling me?" Zero questions his sister who just glares at her brother.

"Because of them we suffered so much... Our parents died... We have the chance to not only destroy this kingdom but all of them-" she was cut off by Zero.

"No... You may have wanted revenge, but what I truly wanted was something to protect and I found it." Hearing that, Cinder just shakes her head while sighing.

"So you're just gonna abandon our plan-" Cinder was cut off by her brother speaking.

"I never agreed to this! Explain why an explosion happened at the ruins! Explain why the clouds suddenly got dark! WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME!" Zero yelled which the two glare at the other furiously.

"You're on a need to know basis..." Hearing that, Zero began speaking again angrily.

"Really? If you don't tell me what you guys are really after, I go to Ozpin and tell him-" he was cut off be hearing a familiar voice.

"And tell him what?" Hearing that, he turns his head slowly to find Madara leaning against the door.

"If you tell him or anyone, I will kill Ruby." Hearing that, Zero's eyes widen all in shock and fear whole Madara slowly approaches Zero until he's standing right in front of him.

"Fine... I'll tell you what we're truly after." Hearing that, Cinder's eyes widen all the way.

"I won't tell you what that explosion was about but what I will tell you is that our goal here isn't to just bring back the beast but recruit him to our cause." Hearing that, Zero just looks at him like he was mad.

"Do you realize that beast doesn't have any humanity once he transforms?!" Hearing that, Madara just shakes his head.

"The doctors that brought the beast failed... They were actually trying to bring back something far worse." Hearing that, Zero could only stare at Madara who turned his back to Zero.

"What could possibly be worse then the beast... It was a monster that just ended lives." Hearing that, Madara just chuckled at hearing that.

"Simple, the man that became the beast... That's who we're after." With that said he just looks at him with disbelief.

"We were just supposed to release the beast but..." With that said he immediately left the room without another word, needing to talk to his team about what was going on while Cinder had an annoyed expression on her face due to what has happened.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with my brother when he betrays us... Are sure it's wise to allow him to keep the Winter Maidens power?" After asking that, Madara just turns to him.

"Think of it as safe keeping, using Ruby as a hostage would make him give us the Winter Maiden's power when the time comes we need it to break another of the seals of Daigon." With that said he swirls away, leaving Cinder by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY IN RWBY'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Yang was in her room by herself, thinking just what happened during the match as well as what was with the replay suddenly changing. She could see Jaune and his team outside walking.

"Hey there Firecracker..." Hearing that, Yang looks back to see her uncle.

"Hey Qrow..." Hearing her say that, he just sighs.

"She told you didn't she..." Hearing that, Yang could only nod while looking back down.

"Dad really killed Summer..." Hearing that, Qrow just shakes his head while he moves around the room.

"No, the beast took control... If Ruby told you everything then you should know it was because of my stupidity that the beast took control." Hearing that, she continued looking down.

"I saw my mom." When Qrow heard that, he was greatly surprised but didn't show it to her because his back was turned.

"I-I was in a lot of trouble. Took a pretty hard hit. But when I came to, the person attacking me was gone. And I thought I saw...her. Her sword. Like the one in you and dad's old picture." Hearing that, Qrow began to speak.

"Tch. You're not crazy, Yang. That was your mom alright. Let me guess. She did say a word, did she?" Hearing that, Yang was surprised.

"How due you know that?" Hearing her ask him that, he began to explain.

"I don't see my sister very often, but she does try to keep in touch. Whenever it suits her." Yang's eyes just widen at hearing that.

"Wait, you mean you talked to her? That was real?!" Yang said loudly which he just agrees.

"She found me. Had a tip for my most recent assignment, and wanted to give you a message." Hearing that, Yang immediately stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Hearing that, he just looks out the window.

"I was waiting for the right time and this sure ain't it/ but I guess you deserve to know why she actually left..." Hearing that, Yang just stares at Qrow.

"She wanted me to tell you there still alive. The ones who brought back the beast are still alive, hiding, and continuing to do experiments, going by the nickname "Dread Doctors"... Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with and she's dangerous but that must be one of the reasons your dad hooked up with my sister including he's the only one she talks to mostly. Anyways, Raven let some info slip before she took off involving the doctors. If you track them down you may end up finding Raven and I think I might be able to help." With that said, Yang just looks back down.

"What's mom like?" Hearing that, Qrow was quite surprised but smiles.

"Honestly, when she's with Naruto she almost acts like a completely different person. Cheerful and emotional... More so when I walked in on the two in-" he stops right there and laughs, remembering that which he just looks at Yang.

"You are definitely both Naruto and my sister's pride and joy. The look I saw on Naruto's face when he found out Raven was pregnant... Priceless eheheheheh." With that said, Yang just looks down with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT VERY NIGHT AT AMITY COLOSSEUM~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was cheering for the opponents to be selected while Ruby was looking around at her seat to find Zero was nowhere to be seen.

"Zero, where-" Ruby was cut off after she felt a hand touch her left shoulder and turned to find a worried Zero.

"We need to get out of here and I mean now." Without waiting fir a response he grabs her arm and starts pulling the confused Ruby.

"Zero, what are you doing?!" Ruby questions Zero who leads her up stairs and into the exit from the grand stands. As they were walking through the the pathway, Ruby finally had it and pulls her arm away from Zero who turns back to Ruby.

"WHAT IS GOING ON ZERO?!" Ruby yelled at Zero who just looks at her sadly until they began hearing a dark laughter which caused Zero to freeze at knowing what this is.

Zero turned slowly to find a single man walking out from one of the exits. He is a pale, lean man, light green hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of feathers. He has golden eyes through his face was concealed by a white mask that covers his entire visage. The mask itself is simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. He wears a long, white shirt with the zipper zipped from his neck to above his navel but without sleeves. He also wore knee-length white pants. Under the shirt he wore another, black sleeveless shirt. He also has two black cloth bracelets around his wrists. His right leg was replaced by a titanium pegleg that went up to his knee with his hands in his pockets.

"Who is that?" Ruby questions Zero who stood in front of her.

"Stay behind me, if you don't you'll die by the power of his Semblance." After hearing that, the man just laughs.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on the fight outside?" Hearing that, the two were confused until they heard it, the muffled voice of Peter speaking into the intercom.

[It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Razor from Rain!]

Hearing that, zero's eyes just widen in shock.

"Oh no..." Hearing that, the man just laughs.

"It's time to start the killings again and who better to start it then someone who's not even alive." Ruby goes for her weapon but realizes she doesn't have it but Zero on the other hand took out from his coat was his cane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE COLISEUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was cheering while Razor just stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring at the smiling Penny.

"Sal-u-rations Razor!" Hearing her say that, Razor just smiles.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Penny Said excitedly while Razor just stares at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO RUBY AND ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, if I'm unable use my Semblance against you then..." As the man said it, he starts opening up his shirt to reveal an unknown number of switchblades.

"I'll just have to use my weapons." The man said while Zero just grits his teeth.

"Blood..." Zero said which the man just laughs at seeing Zero unsheathe is blade.

"What's going on?" Ruby questions Zero who just looks down.

"I'm sorry... I am so... So sorry..." Hearing that, Ruby was confused at hearing that.

[Fighters, are you ready?]

Hearing that, Ruby looks off into the direction of where the fight is about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO RAZOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~

The two stood facing each other while Peter began counting down.

[Three... Two... One! Begin!]

With that said, Razor just watched her bring out her nine blades that began moving swiftly through the air, is if it were apart of her until she sends all nine straight for Razor who just stares at the nine.

"Weakness." Razor muttered with his eyes widening as he analyzed the blades that were connected to wires. Just as they were about to hit Razor, he smirks and in an instant began dodging all of them with fast movements until the blades were past his head and he extends both his arms to grab all the nine wires attached to the blades, surprising Penny who was suddenly pulled straight towards Razor who slams his knee right into Penny's stomach, without anyone know except Penny her body began to break from the impact of the kick. The girl was sent flying back from the impact of the hit while Razor just stood there smile. Penny got back up fast and retracted her blades.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THAT ALL YA GOT?!" Blood yelled while moving like an acrobatics by jumping on the large planets that were heading straight for him but Blood used it as leverage so he could jump high in the air while spinning along with throwing multiple blades at Zero who used his roots to blocks them.

"Zero, who is he?!" Ruby questions Zero who just grits his teeth.

"I'll tell you later but we need to stop this match, we need to get to Ironwood!" Zero yelled but heard laughing and turns to the laughing Blood.

"Are you sure about that since I don't think, ya got enough time." As he said it he held the blades between all three of his fingers. Blood immediately dashes straight for Zero while narrowly dodging the plant roots while throwing more blades but this time at Ruby which his eyes widen and without thinking he gets in front of Ruby who just watched as Zero was pierced by several blades which he took a step back just as Blood stands in front of him.

"Hurts doesn't it, eheheheheh." With that said a throws a few more blades in the air and began dodging the gun fire of the largest plant all the while grabbing the blades in the air and throwing them at Ruby who was protect by Zero using his body as a human shield thrift Zero wasn't in a good condition at seeing he's the one that was actually taking damage.

"ZERO!" Ruby yelled his name which he just grits his teeth and more plants grow weapons that began firing at Blood who began jumping backwards, away from the barrage of bullets.

"Eheheheheh, oh yeah... I forgot to mention." Just after saying that, Zero's eyes widen at his body feeling like it was starting to numb until he fell to his knees with wide eyes.

"If you had never protect Ruby, you would have stood more of a chance against me. By the way, how does the paralysis poison feel by the way?" Blood questions Zero who falls into the shocked Ruby's arms.

"Run..." Zero told Runy who just looks down at him, shocked and worried but the laughing made her look up at Blood walking towards them.

"Next I'm gonna make you truly hurt, get kid why don't you come here for a moment." Hearing that, Ruby looks up to find Blood high above the two with both his arms drawn back.

"DIE-" Blood stopped there at seeing a shadow over his own just like that a sword pierced his chest, causing his eyes to widen as he hits the ground.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with a smile to see her uncle with his blade stabbed into Blood's back but he heard laughing and looks down at the masked man.

"Zero's Semblance is paralyzed sooooo..." With those words, Crow jumps over Blood while pulling his weapon out just as Blood stood up with his wounds healing.

"That all ya got Qrow?" Hearing that, Qrow's sword just turns into a scythe, answering his question without the need for words.

"Ruby, get Zero out of here; NOW!" Qrow ordered Ruby who just nods and starts dragging Zero out from the way they came.

"Idiot wanted to get Ruby out of this place... Idiot." Was all Blood said as soon as the two were gone. Qrow's eyes just narrow while he grips the scythe, outside the room Ruby laid Zero against the wall which both of them had a perfect view of the fight going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO RAZOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently Razor was dodging Penny's lasers being fired at him. As he was still dodging, Razor noticed a glimmer of light from above him, on the top of the dome was Madara standing there. Seeing him, Razor just sighs knowing it's time to end this little fight. Razor looks down at Penny who had her nine weapons brought up and aiming at him.

"Sorry Penny but... There can only be one machine." After he said that, Razor brought up his right arm that began to morph into a cannon compartment that fires a single armor piercing beam that goes straight through her chest much to Penny's shock which she looks up at Razor walking towards her while the crowd was horrified at seeing what had happened but more at what happened next. As Razor approached Penny he picks up one of her fallen blades and continues towards the girl until he stood right in front of the girl who just looks up at Razor drawing his sword back.

"This is for my parents." With those words in one swift movement he severed Penny's head, horrifying the audience even more. Naruto could only watch this with complete shock, now knowing who exactly is the war machine. Unknown to them an army of Grimm approached the city while Ruby was crying. Zero could only look down, ashamed at what he's done. Suddenly the screens began to turn on to have a black chess piece with a red background along with a woman's voice being heard.

"[This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality...nothing more than men. Our Academies headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by one of our own who in fact lost his entire family due to the affects of the kingdoms war so long ago. They have brought about a storm of chaos, one that has formed from the ruins of the rain village. I too come from rain and I for one cannot live in such a dark world anymore. This is a message to you Ozpin and to all of you leaders... Peace is fragile and your war shattered it. Your kingdoms are at the brink of war yet again, so we shall step in and put a stop to it completely. Now I ask you, all of the citizens of the kingdoms;when the first shots are fired... Who do you think you can trust?]

With that, the message ends just as Razor walks into a swirling vortex, disappearing completely just as the alarms began blaring.

[ALERT. INCOMING GRIMM ATTACK. THREAT LEVEL. NINE. PLEASE SEEK SHELTER IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER.]

As the citizens heard that, everyone began panicking while Naruto looks around at what was happening, horrified at what's going in.

[Ladies and gentlemen, please! There is-]

The com suddenly stops there after an explosion could be seen coming from the building where Peter and Ironwood were located in.

"GUYS!" Naruto yelled with wide eyes but his attention was drawn towards the adult Nevermore above them.

"Oh no..." Was all Naruto could say at what was happening and he then heard a call coming from his scroll which he places it to his ear.

[Now do you see... You can't win without the Beast.]

Just after hearing that, the call ends which Naruto's eyes just widen before he drops his phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO RUBY AND ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While all this was happening, Ruby was helping a weak Zero pull the blades out of his body.

"This was never supposed happen..." Zero said to Ruby who looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait... You knew..." Hearing that, Zero looks at Ruby slowly standing up as she was backing away slowly. Seeing this, Zero just looks down sadly.

"I lost my family... Me and my sister were taken in by a man named Madara. All I agreed to was the release of the beast to cause death and chaos but this... I never agreed to this. Ruby, you-" he stopped, seeing her looking at him while shaking her head. Tears slowly falling down her face with her feet backwards, away from Zero; he outstretched his arm to Ruby but she just stares at him.

"Don't... Just stay away from me." Hearing that, his heart froze while Ruby began running away towards where Penny was dismantled. Zero could only look down, completely ashamed at what he's done with his gaze slowly moving towards his sword that has the power of one the four maidens within it. Tears began falling from Zero's face as he banged the back of his head against the wall.

"Mom... Dad... What have I done..." Zero thought while slowly gritting his teeth in anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE CENTER OF THE COLISEUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby just falls to her knees, with Penny's destroyed body being in front of her all the while the large Nevermore was screeching and flying through the sky.

"RUBY! Ruby, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Came the yell of Jaune but Ruby didn't move one inch but stares at Penny. Jaune jumps over the barrier much to the shock of his team just as the Nevermore broke into the area and lands exactly close to all of them, sending both Ruby and Jaune flying back while the Nevermore screeches loudly and heads for Ruby until someone walked in front of Ruby, causing the bird to take flight immediately in order to gain more speed as well as strength. Ruby looks up slowly to find Naruto standing in front of her with his head bowed along with his hair covering his eyes; bird heads straight for Naruto who merely extends his left fist which the Nevermore's beak hits his fist resulting it it being crushed and broken up to its face where the fist slams into, the entire birds body began to be lifted in the air from the impact which it just lays there at the same time counties pods rained down from the sky on top of the bird that then had an axe swung into its face, causing it to disappear. Ruby could only look up at Naruto while everyone got to there weapons.

"Keep fighting Ruby..." Was all Naruto said while typing inti his scroll that sent Ruby's pod down directly in front of Naruto, inches away from him and he just opens it up to take out Ruby's weapon and hands it to her.

"YOU CAN ALL EITHER A: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CITY OR B: FIGHT UNTIL EVERY LAST GRIMM IS DEAD!" Naruto shouted to everyone just as a pack of Griffon's arrived with a roar.

"ALL OF YOU GO NOW, I WILL STAY HERE AND FIGHT!" Naruto shouted to every student who looks at them.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted which they all began moving while Ruby was the last to go, looking at Naruto once last time before leaving.

"It's all up to you kids now...after all." As he said it, his eyes began glowing at finding Madara standing in front of him. Seeing the man, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"So it's you... Brother." Hearing that, he just shakes his head.

"Sorry but, I'm not your brother anymore. Besides, you make it sound like you're facing-" he was cut off by a bucket phasing through his head which he turns to find Ironwood carting Peter over his left shoulder, his entire right arm now mechanical.

"Oh, you two are still alive." After saying that, Ironwood glances at Naruto who nudges towards the exit and with a nod James began running for the exit, leaving the two. Naruto began taking his axe out while Madara took out a single large fan from a swirl.

"You think you can control the beast, how on earth can you do something like that?" Hearing him say that, Madara just laughs.

"Oh, like this." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him until Madara shows him his left hand, on the palm it was a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. As he saw it, he felt something inside him click, as if just seeing that caused something to awaken.

"So Salem was right, just by seeing this it will reawaken its memories." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen just as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Now this is pretty amazing." Hearing that, Naruto could see he was within a forest, a snowy forest which greatly confused him and he turns to find no one behind him.

"Now listen carefully... For I got a deal for you." As he heard that, the voice began telling him it. By the time he came back to, he noticed that Madara was gone along with the Grimm. The look on Naruto's face was completely shocked yet he just looks down sadly but then closed his eyes.

"Naruto!" Hearing that, he turns to find Ruby standing next to one of the pods.

"I need your help." Hearing that, Naruto looks at her confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE ZERO IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently he was making his way towards the exit, the wounds he had taken had stopped bleeding due to using his plants to make an ointment. He was using his cane to keep balance but fell to one knee, still affected by the toxins.

"You got pretty fucked up." Hearing that, Zero turns back find Qrow but he has a fresh key made wound over his left eye. Seeing him, Zero just looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Hearing that, Qrow just approaches Zero while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's but the end, not yet. You see I called in backup." Hearing that, Zero just looks at Qrow who suddenly moves Zero's arm around his beck so he can help him stand.

"Why are you helping me?" Hearing that, Qrow just smiles and glances at Zero.

"Because you're not the only who who's fucked up before." When he hears that, Zero just stares at Qrow before showing a sad smile and the two continued moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CURRENTLY UNDER THE COLISEUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kingdom of Vale was suffering much due to the Grimm attacks. As this was going on, Cinder stood next to Razor along with Mercury and Emerald.

"Things are getting crazy." Razor commented on the Grimm and Humans fighting buy suddenly the ground began shaking. Seeing this, Razor turns to see the earth exploding near mountain Glenn to show a large Dragon Grimm heading for the city and dropping Grimm after Grimm while it made its way to the kingdom.

"Isn't this gonna be-" Razir stopped cold, not only him but the other three were also shocked to see a large white arrow falls from the sky and simply pierce through the Dragon's head, sending it crashing hard into the ground now dead. The four look ahead to find a giant, white, being standing in front of the CCTS, without knowing Mercery accident my video tapped the Grimm getting completely one shot.

"Kakashi!" Cinder said with anger at seeing the giant decreasing in size until it was the size of an Elephant Grimm that began sending Grimm flying with each strike but then Razor noticed it with his high tech eyes, two pods heading for the air ship Roman has control of.

"I'll be back." With those words he took off with great speed using the bottom of his boots as a boost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE CONTROL SHIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the two hand landed on the ship they could see packs of Griffon's flying over them which one landed in front of Naruto but was back handed in the face, sending it siting and soon falling right off the ship. Naruto looks at Ruby but his attention was drawn to the girl standing behind Ruby, her outfit changing which she just winks at Ruby just after taking a picture of them. The two heard a bang sound and turn to find Razor crouching but stood straight up slowly.

"You get pinky, I get the cyborg." Naruto told Ruby who just nods with both going back to back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE THE OTHER TEAMS ARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the teams were having trouble facing off the groups of Atlas machines but even more were the five Paladin's pushing them all back.

"Look out!" Nora shouted to Ren while pushing him out of the way just as she was slammed by the fist of one of the Paladin's.

"Nora, no!" Ren shouted but he too was knocked aside, Neptune, Velvet, and Coco took a few steps back but the buckeye they were firing had no affect.

"Uh, this is bad!" Neptune yelled while one machine began to malfunction with black-green lightning being seen from it until it's single glowing red eye turns bright green and in an instant it tackles one of the other Paladin's much to there surprise until in a flash of black-green lightning Elek appears in front of them. Elek must looks back at the surprised group and smiled just as one Paladin swung its fist straight for Elek who unleash shed a large amount of black-green Lightning that shocked them all. As soon as it was done, his entire body was that of black-green lightning itself, shocking them all at seeing this while Elek had a large wheel of orbs on his back resembling a dharma wheel.

"Raijin Mode..." Elek said just as the Paladin swung its fist straight for Elek who just raised his left hand so that he could then grab the orb and as fast as lightning he had not only dodges the punch but took of of the many orbs of his wheel and attached them to the Paladin's. With a snap of his fingers all five were consumed by a large amount of Lightning and exploded. As soon as it was done, Elek turned back to normal and turned to all of the shocked students.

"Zero was right, this was never apart of the plan and I've grown to like this place." Elek said while still smiling, surprising the group of students.

"Your te-" Neptune was cut off by Elek speaking in a serious manner.

"He was the only one still apart of the plan." Was all Elek said, knowing things are very serious right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NARUTO AND RUBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto skids back with his axe being in front of him as a shield and steaming; running towards him was Razor while Ruby dealing with both Torchwick and Pinky.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" Hearing that, Razor's eyes just narrow.

"Why huh... You have no idea what is was like, you were born in the rain but your mother decide you to abandon you in a first that has not a single Grimm knowing there was a man that could take care of you. You should have joined us, after all war brings death. And wounds and pain to both sides. There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love. So toy believe that could never die. Especially those who haven't known war. Like this generation yet even this generation only knows the effects of the war..." After saying that, Naruto's eyes just narrow at Razor.

"Those who do not understand true pain can never understand what true peace is, but even so that is just a mere dream. As long as we live in this world that peace will never become reality." As he said that, silver gauntlets form on his arms.

"I'm not gonna either agree or disagree with someone like you." Hearing that, Razor's eyes just narrow as he goes down on one knee.

"Weakness..." Razor muttered and began analyzing Naruto until he saw it and took off with speed, comparable to that of Mach speed much to Naruto's shock as he was punched straight in the face sending him skidding back and when he finally stops, all Naruto does was out out blood.

"I have to admit, that semblance of yours is something but more so is that you can keep it after becoming a machine or rather cyborg since I can see you've kept some of your organs more preferably the heart." Hearing that, Razor's eyes widen in shock but they then narrow.

"So Qrow actually had more information then he stole huh... Oh well, I am strong enough to fight the beast single handedly so lose control already." Hearing that, Naruto detached his axe that's still connected by the chain and started spinning it; seeing that, Razor moves once again at Mach speed which Naruto swung the blade but missed as it began coming back towards him while Razor was behind Naruto with his right arm drawn back it shockingly to the machine, Naruto immediately kicks the blade of the axe and sent it back with such speed and power that in the blink of an eye, Razor was slammed in the side with the back end of the weapon with metal being crushed and bent from the impact of it.

"To be expected of an S-Class Huntsman; he's a monster!" Razor thought to himself while he hits the ship hard and rolls, when he looks up he received a devastating uppercut that nearly broke off his jaw but his head was very injured from the attack.

"You done yet?" Naruto questions Razor who just smiles darkly.

"Guess I got no choice... Overwriting all systems to "absolutely no mercy" strengthening exoskeleton to 120%. Switching to War Machine Mode." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen at seeing his entire body changing with the skin being torn off to reveal a new body underneath it and instantly a hole was made in Naruto's chest which his eyes slowly widen and he looks down slowly at his chest.

"Amending erroneous calculations. War Machine Razor." With those words he finished speaking. full-body plated armor, with wing-like jets on their back, while encasing their face in a plated mask with antennas from each side protruding outwards. In an instant Razor had already already used his jet like wings to move straight for Naruto who immediately used his axe as a shield but when his right fist made contact with his axe, boosters immediately came out from his right and with that he had enough strength break the axe in two with the fist slamming into Naruto's stomach, sending him skidding back with blood coming from him mouth, all the while Ruby was losing her fight with the two.

"Mission barrage!" Razir shouted with a dozen missives being fired off his back and heads straight for Naruto, causing a large explosion with Naruto just laying there on the ground. Naruto could only stare at the clouds, badly hurt and could feel the beast trying to take control with the chains starting to break.

"I don't care what you say!" When Naruto heard that he looks to find Ruby slowly standing up.

"We will stop them, and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" When he heard that, Naruto couldn't help but smile while Razor just stood there, waiting for the beast but his attention was drawn to Torchwick fighting and beating Ruby. Seeing that, Naruto closed his eyes.

"Fine... I accept the deal." With those words his eyes shot open with his sclerae turning jet black and his slitted irises glowing blood red with chains breaking. While this was happening, Torchwick was beating Ruby.

"Ya got spoilt red. But this is the real world!" With that he sent her once again to the ships ceiling.

"The real world is cold!" He slams it down on her leg gaining a yell of pain "The real works first care about spirit!" Torchwick was cut off by Ruby kicking him in the leg, causing him to stumble back a little but stands back up fully.

"You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" With that he knocks her to the ground, hard.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat! And-" Torchwick was cut off by a hand suddenly ripping through his chest, holding his heart and before he knew it his heart was pulled out from his back and crushed. Ruby just stares at Torchwick falling to the ground, dead but her attention was drawn to Naruto who just stood there.

"Naruto, your eyes." Hearing that, he only nods.

"Ruby, do me a favor and tell Yang I'm sorry." Hearing that, she was confused at what he meant and could be seen on her face while Razor stood behind him.

"How are you not losing control?" Razor questions Naruto who walks towards Ruby and places a hand on her head while showing a caring and gentle smile.

"What I mean is... The time has come for the beast to take control." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way but could not say a word due to Naruto just ruffling her hair.

"It's ok, I made a deal so that for ten minutes only I can do what I want with its power... Don't say anything since I already know." Hearing that, she could only stare at Naruto who just stood up.

"I'm sorry for killing Summer... I'm sorry for killing your mother but you need to run... NOW GO!" As he said it, tears fell from his eyes and she he turns his back to her his entire body began changing. He grew large, grotesque and more muscular lycanthropic form. He grows fur over most of his body and gains a canine snout and face, complete with pointed fangs and a long tongue, mostly shown dangling down from the sides of his mouth. He grows massive dark claws on both his black hands, with his forearms having had their spots enlarged to accommodate their new size, and his now animal-like legs; having a large and bushy tail.

"RUUUN!" He yelled at the girl in a more deep and monstrous voice and roars. Seeing this, Razor and Naruto just stares at each other while Ruby had already jumped off the ship, leaving the two and in that moment Razor began skew king.

"Out of love for another, true sacrifice is born...and that is how one truly understands Pain." Hearing that, Naruto just nods in agreement.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said to Razor and the two crouched with Razor's boosts igniting while Naruto's body was shaking until the two took off at Mach like speed for the other while there right guard were extended straight for the other.

"DIE!" The two shouted with there fists meeting.

READ AUTHOR NOTE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everryone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry having problems with app I use to write fanfic as well as Fanfiction will not allow me to do one chapter so I had to make it in two. Remember to read Author Note at the bottom.

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE BLAKE IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake was slapped in the face hard by Adam, both inside the destroyed cafeteria.

"But I understand. Because all I want...is you. Blake." After saying that he kicks Blake's weapon out of her hand.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the Justice mankind so greatly deserves... I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." As Adam said that, he kneels down to her.

You "Blake!" Hearing that, Adam turns seeing Yang outside.

"Blake! Where are you?!" Yang yelled, looking around for her which Adam just looks at the horrified Blake.

"Starting with her." After saying that he stood up slowly, looking in the direction of Yang but he turns back to Blake while lifting his sword and goes to stab her but was stopped by some force preventing him from doing so.

"What the-" he stopped hearing a yell and turned fast as a furious Yang slammed her right fist straight into his face, sending him into the wall and hard which he coughs out blood and falls forward on one knee.

"What just happened?" Adam asked himself but stood up seeing the furious Yang charging straight for him which he goes for his sword but his eyes widen to see Yang suddenly slowing down and forced back which she hits the ground and rolls back to Blake who sat up with wide eyes.

"That is enough out of you." Hearing that, the three turn fast to find a serious Ophion entering the room while pushing his glasses up. Seeing him, Adam just stares at the the newcomer.

"And you are?" Hearing that, Ophion just smiles at hearing that.

"A Faunus who has had it with your organization." Hearing that, Adam charges for him but when he went to swing his sword he was sent flying back across the destroyed cafeteria and into the wall, creating large cracks in the wall.

"I'm sorry, but if you hadn't heard me I will say it again... I've had it with the White Fang. After Naruto stepped down as leader you made it into a pile of shit." When Blake heard those words, her eyes could only widen.

"So, Almighty Push." With those words he sent Adam straight through the wall and out of the building. After that he quickly makes his way over to the shocked Blake who was then picked up bridal style by Ophion who then turns to Yang.

"We must retreat and get back to the others!" With waiting for a response he starts running away with Yang following after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's it, everyone on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Peter yelled to all the students just as Weiss saw Runy running towards them.

"Ruby!" Weiss said with a smile on her face as she held her friends hand.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby said, thankful she was able to find her close friend.

"Ruby, where have you-" she was cut off by Ruby.

"Don't worry, I-" Ruby stops seeing both Elek and Orphion speaking to Blake and Yang.

"YOU!" Hearing that, both of them turn to see Ruby take out her scythe and point it at them but before anything could be said, Blake got in front of her much to her confusion.

"There not our enemy, they told us this wasn't apart of the plan and they saved us!" Hearing that, Ruby was shocked while Ophion began speaking.

"If it weren't for Zero, we would still be fighting as en-wait a second...where's Zero Ruby?" Hearing that, Ruby looks back up at the Coliseum.

"I have to go back!" Hearing that, Ophion looks back at the coliseum.

"We have bigger things to worry about, besides unlike his sister who gave up her Faunus heritage Zero didn't." Hearing that, Ruby just looks at him confused which he answers.

"You'll know soon enough so I suggest-" Ophion stops there after seeing a large explosion in the distance.

"Razor..." Ophion thought and when he looks he saw Ruby and Yang running straight back for the city.

"Idiots." Hearing that he turns to see Sun about to help but his attention was drawn to the man behind him which Sun's eyes widen at feeling someone pat his head which he turns to find Son Goku standing behind him with a staff in his hand while wrappings around his eyes. The Huntsman and Huntresses didn't even notice him until now.

"We cleared out every last Grimm outside the city, Kakashi is still inside wiping out the rest." Hearing that, Sun was surprised but his attention was drawn to another.

"Who's that?" Hearing that, Son Goku turns his head yet could not see but could feel it. What Sun was staring at was a single concealed person wearing a Snow White hoodie, his face only concealed by darkness while wearing black pants, shoes, and in his right hand was a thin staff that had the yin and yang symbol on it.

"Don't get in his way..." Was all Son Goku said, confusing his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE NARUTO IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!" Razor shouted, his body in terrible shape in front of a wounded Naruto still in beast form, both standing in the center of the destroyed buildings.

"It's simple kid, if you have someone precious you truly want to protect then it can give you a pretty powerful boost." Hearing that, Razor's eyes widen with Cinder appearing in his mind which all he could do was smile.

"Interesting, tell me... How didn't you turn out like us?" Hearing that, Naruto just brings his right arm back, ready for the final attack since the ten minutes are about to be up.

"Simple... I was consumed by so much pain and sorrow that it didn't even turn to hatred." Hearing that, Razor couldn't help but smile while he brought his right arm back followed by his boosts igniting with both heading straight for the other, still having there arms pulled back. In slow motion, Razor just closed his eyes, thinking about a kid Cinder.

(Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend!)

(When we grow up lets have a big happy family!)

"Sorry Cinder but..." As he said it, he swung his fist but in an instant it was gone, along with almost his entire right side was gone due to the overwhelming strengths and diamond like claws.

"He's just to damn strong..." As he thought that he fell on his left knee, along with all systems on red alert. He started to fall forwards, unable to stop.

"I guess, we won't become husband and wife like we promised so long ago." With that last thought he hits the ground, unmoving with his eyes being closed. Naruto just stood there while his body began turning back to human but he grabs his head in pain.

(Times up.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE CINDER WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the time Ruby was running up the tower, Pyrrah was shot in the leg, causing her to fall and unable to get up, only able to pull out the arrow. Cinder just circles around the now crippled girl, speaking to her in an easy going manner.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." As she continued, Cinder kneels down to Pyrrah and lifts her chin up "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you never could have imagined." Hearing that, Pyrrah just looks at her.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Hearing that question, she became serious.

"Yes." With that said, Cinder stood up while creating a bow and arrow, aiming it directly at Pyrrah's heart. Before she could fire a sword was at her neck just at the same time Ruby arrived to find Zero no longer wearing a coat, standing behind his sister with his sword at her neck.

"What do you want, brother?" Cinder questions the serious Zero who just stares at her.

"You're not my sister anymore... You have up who you are for power including your gift." Hearing that, Cinder just chuckles.

"So you finally brought that up, why would I need wings Luci when I can already fly?" Hearing that, Ruby's eyes widen to find folded midnight black wings attached to Zero's back and somehow was unable to be noticed since they are quite large even when folded.

"That's not my name as well as nickname anymore, I'm Zero now Cinder. Besides, you should I be more focused on Razor." Hearing that, she just stops pointing her arrow at Pyrrah and looks back at Zero's serious expression on his face.

"Razor has been killed by the beast." Just by hearing that, Cinder's weapon just shattered while she could just stare at zero.

"Y-You're joking... He-he can't b-be killed." Cinder stuttered,unable to focus anymore at finding out about the news. While this was happening, Ruby just stares at the scene until they all heard laughing as well as clapping, causing both Zero and Cinder to turn towards the laughing to find Naruto, standing at the edge of the tower with his hair now midnight black.

"Man, you actually didn't know that your boyfriend was just a means to awaken me... Man you must be pretty stupid." Naruto commented, giving off a more sinister vibe while Cinder glares at Naruto.

"He was just supposed to awaken you, NOT DIE!" Cinder yelled with her eyes glowing which his brother's she's also glow dark blue. Seeing this, the man just smiles darkly.

"Yeaaaaah... Sorry but when that Madara guy reawakened my memories he also gave me new ones including a plan, Razor fights Naruto, Naruto gets pushed back and accepts my deal, we kill the only threat to us, then I get a new body." After saying that, he noticed Ruby staring at him with wide eyes. Seeing this, he just smiles.

"Oh, in case you weren't listening I'm not Naruto; Names Jack, Jack The Ripper." Jack said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Now, all I need to do I just-" he stopped right there after catching Cinder's arrow that was heading straight for his head. Jack just looks at the furious Cinder and a battle ready Zero.

"Seriously? Did you just try and kill me when I for one was going to spare your lives but now you just made me remember, I need you two, all I need is your Maiden powers. zero I just need to take his sword but you Cinder, it's not gonna be pretty." Jack told the two who got ready to fight the the two heard footsteps from behind them and they turn to find Madara.

"Cinder, we're leaving-" he was cut off by an arrow flying through his face.

"YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T DIE YOU LIAR!" Hearing that, Madara just shakes his head.

"I should have seen this coming, I was wrong to think you could let go of your love..." Hearing that, Cinder's eyes start to glow and seeing that, Obito just shows her his left palm that causes her to fall to both of her knees.

"I made sure that if you ever betrayed me that you couldn't use the Maiden's power, both of you." As he said it, Zero looked at his sword that wasn't able to use its ice abilities. In an instant the two were granted by there heads and lifted in the air by a smiling Jack who began applying pressure to both of there heads, gaining a yell from the two but Jack's attention was drawn towards Pyrrah who sent a gear into his back but all he did was stumble forwards, when he stopped he looks around to find large gears being lift. Seeing this, Jack looks at Madara who just nods which he only smoked before dropping both siblings and starts walking over to Pyrrah who began sending heard at Jack didn't even bother blocking them due to his physical abilities being increased even more. Pyrrah just look up at Jacj who grabs her by her throat with his right hand, lifting her up in the air.

"You don't care if I do what I usually due do you." Jack questions Madara who just shakes his head.

"You're as messed up as Blood." Hearing that, Jack just turns to Madara.

"I'll take that as a compliment sooooooo." As he said that, he turns to the fearful Pyrrah who watched him his left hands nails extend.

"Now, say go-" Jack stopped right there after a yin and yang staff of sorts tapped his shoulder, seeing this Jack just turns just as the weapon slams in his face but this time he was sent spinning right towards Madara who just stood there while Jack passes right through him but even so Madara took a few steps back.

"Shit..." Was all Madara said while Jack just stood up, rubbing his face as he approached Madara, standing side by side with him

"Wtf just happened and who-" Jack stopped there after recognizing the man in Naruto's memories. The man just pulls his hood down to reveal his face. He was a pale-skinned man who has spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee. He has dark purple eyes with a ring like pattern and no eyebrows.

"I suggest you run." The man spoke to the two which Jack just smiles but was stopped by Madara moving his left arm in front of Jack, confusing him.

"You aren't ready yet, if you fight Hagoromo-Sensei now then you will lose." Hearing that, Jack just looks away in annoyance.

"Whatever..." With that said, Madara places his right hand on Jack's shoulder and the two start swirling away.

"See ya later, kill ya later." Jack said just as they disappeared, leaving two beaten siblings; a shocked Pyrrah; a crying Ruby. Seeing this, the man just sighs knowing full well that things aren't going well.

"What... What's happening... Who was that masked man, WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO?!" Hearing Ruby yell that, Hagoromo places his left hand on his chin.

"That is rather difficult to explain, right now we should get everyone out of here." Just after saying that, he approaches the two which he noticed Cinder was crying. The man just kneels down to the girl, who stares into his eyes.

"I see, pain to the heart. Even so it's best to move now before this entire building collapses." With waiting for another word and taps his stand on the floor and immediately the yin and yang began unleashing a blinding light that consumes them all, Runy being the only one to pass out at being exposed to a Semblance that surpasses all others. While Ruby was unconscious, she could heard voices.

[Seems my Semblance knocked her out.]

[We better move, Atlas is searching for Cinder, Zero, Elek, and Ophion.]

[So... Begins the beast it was a man?]

[Yes, Jack The Ripper, the most notorious killer. Killed hundreds of innocent people until he was caught and sentenced to death. He's a walking monster who's even worse then the Beast itself.]

[Is my son Ozpin still missing?]

[Yeah, we're still searching for him.]

[At least we have new allies but... Yang still won't come out of her room.]

[Yeah...]

Ruby slowly sat up in her room, sleepy which Taiyang who was sleeping woke up seeing she was awake.

"Ruby!" Taiyang shouted and ran to her side.

"You're awake!" Taiyang said to the girl who was confused.

"What happened?" Hearing that, Taiyang just sighs before explaining.

"Hagoromo got you all out before the building collapsed." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes shot open.

"Wait! Naruto! Is he alright?" Hearing that, he just looks away.

"Ruby... He's gone... The Beast has taken complete control over Naruto's body." Hearing that, she just looks down sadly but noticed her father sniffling.

"I'm just glad to have you two back home." Hearing that, Ruby began speaking again.

"What happened to the school! And Vale! Were they able to cheat out the Grimm?" Hearing that, he just smiles and nods.

"Shizuka, Kakashi, and Son Goku exterminated all of them." Hearing that, she was surprised.

"I see the child has awakened." Hearing that, Taiyang turns around and Ruby looks up to see Hagoromo, just standing there at the doorway.

"May I speak with the child?" Hearing that, Taiyang was surprised and also didn't trust the man.

"What, I can't stay here?" Hearing that, the man got serious.

"I know so many things about you Taiyang, what would your so called daughter think of you if she knew?" Hearing that, Taiyang stares at him which he just looks down and nods. Taiyang turns to his daughter which he leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." With that said he starts walking away and glares at Hagoromo who just stares at him as he walks past the man who shuts the door so he could approach Ruby without being interrupted.

"I apologize for knocking you out." The man said to Ruby Shisui just stares at him.

"W-Who are you?" Hearing that, the man introduces himself.

"I am Hagoromo, adopted father of Naruto and Obito and actual father of Ozpin." Hearing that, her eyes just widen while staring at the young man.

"If I hadn't stopped Jack then Pyrrah would be dead and you would have lost control of your powers." Hearing that, Ruby just stares at Hagoromo, not understanding the meaning of his words.

"Listen child, Naruto had made a video; a message to not only you but your sister as well as Jaune." Hearing that, her eyes just widen in shock.

"I suggest you go see your sister since I need to show you all the video." With that said he walks towards the door but stops.

"Be prepared child, for everything you've been through is just the beginning. You got Madara, Jack, and Blood King to worry about now... By the way, seems that there base has been moved from the Rain Village to Haven. Now, I'll be leaving the room now." With that said, he exits the room where both Pyrrah and Jaune stood, all he did was give a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN YANG'S ROOM THROTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby opened the door slowly to find Yang stand at the window, unmoving.

"Yang." Hearing her voice, she didn't even budge.

"Are you..." She stopped seeing Yabg turn around slowly to find her eyes red and puffy, with dried up stray tears in her face and immediately Ruby ran over to her sister and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry..." Ruby days to her sister who just shakes her head.

"The schools gone... Penny's gone... Dad's gone... And..." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes widen all the way and separates from the broken Yang.

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?" Hearing that, Yabg just looks down.

"Kakashi took Weiss, he wouldn't tell anyone where they were going." Hearing that, Ruby was confused.

"What? What do you mean?" She questioned Yang who just looks out the window.

"I just don't know... He came and took Weiss without a word why he left. She's gone." Hearing that, Ruby was about to speak but was cut off by Yang.

"And Blake ran! Sun saw her go and Ophion is still chasing after her. After we got to the city...she just...ran!" Hearing that, Ruby was now even more confused.

"But...why?" She questioned Yang who just shakes her head.

"I don't know...and I don't care anymore. Dad... Dad is..." Before she could finish, Ruby once again hugs her sister who began crying into her arms which the two fall to there knees, Yang began crying more sook screaming with more tears falling from her eyes. While this was happening, Qrow stood outside the door with his arms crossed and his eye no longer opened due to Blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT DAY, IN THE AFTERNOON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I set the video up..." Taiyang said while he stood up in front of the screen tv with the disk inside it. In the room was a confused Jaune, Ruby, a heartbroken Yang, Taiyang, Hagoromo, Qrow, and Pyrrah who stood in front of the videos high Qrow presses the play button and just like that, Naruto's face appeared on the screen. He was sitting on his bed in front of the screen with a serious look on his face.

"Dad..." Yang whispered at seeing Naruto who began speaking.

[Before I go on, I need to ask everyone in the room to leave except for Ruby, Yang, and Jaune.]

Hearing that, Taiyang pauses the video, they were all surprised at hearing that which they heard footsteps and turn to see Hagoromo walking towards the door but stops and turns to the others.

"Respect his wishes." Was all Hagoromo said as he left the room whirl placing a sound barrier that they can't be able to hear once the door closed. Seeing him leave, one by one the others followed after him and left too so that they could give the three privacy which just when the door closed, Yang unpaired the video and after a few seconds he began speaking.

[You have a lot of questions about what happened but first I have my final words to you three, starting with you Jaune.]

Hearing that, he was quite surprised yet wanting to know why he wanted to see him.

[Jaune, you are a member of a very old family... You share the blood of a man considered the strongest human ever born, wielding only sword and Scabbard. The reason why I'm saying this, like your father you share his blood and because of that you access the power that your father could never do. That thing that been protecting you, it wasn't your semblance; it was the thing inside you, sleeping dormant even now. You see, within you lies the Scabbard of Excalibur.]

Hearing that, Jaune's eyes just widen in shock but couldn't say anything since Naruto continued speaking.

[That sword you posses, is no ordinary sword and if you realized it from what I've been say. That sword is the legendary blade named "Excalibur" even now it is sleeping dormant until the time it's reunited with its sister, the scabbard. Jaune, you have the ability to block all attacks, and the power to unleash one devastating strike, so powerful that it could destroy almost anything in its path. But, how you awaken it is all up to you.]

Hearing that, Jaune just looks down, not thinking he can do something like this.

[Have faith in yourself Jaune, because your life has just begun and it will knock you down the first it gets.]

Once Naruto said that, he takes a deep breath before speaking.

[Ruby, this message is for you so listen very carefully... Long ago, a monster came to this world called "Daigon" it was the first Grimm, there God and this worlds worse enemy.]

Hearing that, all three of there eyes widen while he continues.

[Daigon is the one who created the Grimm as well as the one who created the beast but...]

Hearing that, Yang's eyes just widen all the way completely in shock.

[It took three crusades until it was stopped, by a single man who sealed Daigon away and killed the beast. It took some searching but I found out the man was called "Merlin" the first user of magic and creator of Semblances, sadly three scientists brought back the beast yet... You see Ruby, your eyes are rare, unbelievably rare. Merlin had golden eyes... You see, you are the descendant of Merlin and a descendant of the second person who killed he beast when it was brought back; deep within you lies the power that can beat Daigon. I know this is a lot to take in but it's all true. The day you awaken your true power will be the day that Daigon will once again fear the Golden Eyes. From the day when I saw you when you were but a baby, I just knew you had what it takes if I couldn't... To stop Daigon and be prepared, he's completely superior to the beast in every way including its side is that of the CCT. You have a hard journey ahead of you but I know you have what it takes since I failed. Now, I need to speak to Yang alone but can you allow a man named Hagoromo into the room, if he's there that is.]

Hearing that, Yabg pauses it while Ruby and Jaune look at each other but they slowly walk towards the door and opened it to find the others outside.

"Naruto wants to speak to Yang alone with Hagoromo in the room." Hearing that, Taiyang was surprised but he only saw the man walk past the two and enter the room with the door closing behind him. Seeing him enter she presses Unpause button which after a few seconds Naruto shows a sad smile.

[Yang, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you but... Not over... During the years I was searching. Merlin sealed Daigon away with four seals. The four maidens was one of them, another was the seal in the ruins of mountain Glenn... Yang, the other two seals is the beast breaking the third seal and fourth is returning its heart. They most likely have all three but listen, Merlin wasn't able to kill it but he was able to take away all of Daigon's power, his heart. The reason why I'm saying this is because his heart is almost invincible, nothing could destroy it except for one thing. Itself...]

Hearing that, Yang was confused but slowly understood as he went on.

[His herald, the beast. It's a part of him so it can destroy the heart and if it's destroyed so will Daigon and all Grimm... Including me...]

When those words left his mouth, Yang could only stare at Naruto's face with disbelief.

[I have about half of the beast within me but you on the other hand have a third of it maybe but you will not die but the beast part of you will... Yang, only you can kill the beast, only you can truly kill Daigon. But for that to happen you must be connected with the beast within you. Hagoromo if you're there then I would ask you to teach Yang balance with it.]

Hearing that, Yang just stood there unmoving.

"But... If I destroy the heart then you will..." The thoughts that went through Yang's head scared her but she then saw Naruto smile, a smile that was gentle and heartwarming.

[Yang... I could never hope for you to be able to forgive me for abandoning you. I can never forgive myself for the pain I put you through but got once I will tell you what truly think of you. I promised Raven I would protect you but I failed... I... Can't tell you what you can or cannot do, I lost that right long ago but, for once I will tell you what I and Raven truly thought about you. It's ok if you can never forgive us but. No matter what happens... We will always love you, for you are our pride and joy.]

Hearing that, Yang just fell to her knees with tears once again falling from her eyes.

"Dad..." After saying that, the recording just continues with him showing a happy smile with t see falling from his eyes.

[If you're crying don't stop, just let it all out. I place all my faith into, I belong in you like I always have.]

"I know..." Yang said while she slowly stood up with her fists shaking.

[Be strong Yang, for you have not only my attitude but your mothers anger; even now. Stay strong Yang, and beat the living shit out of the beast and kill that sorry excuse for a god.]

"Okay... I'll do it! I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THE BEAST AND KILL DAIGON! AFTER ALL, I'M YOURS AND RAVEN'S DAUGHTER!" Yang screamed with tears falling from her eyes. Hagoromo could only smile at the clear determination and rage the girl possesses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER, THE FOLLOWING WINTER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was the last to leave the house quietly.

"You ready Ruby?" Hearing that, she turns slowly to find not only Zero but also Cinder, Elek, Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrah. Ruby just glares at Cinder who glares back.

"Why is she coming?" Hearing that, Cinder showed an expression of anger.

"Revenge... I don't care if you trust me or not but I'm coming too. The only reason I'm coming is because I Madara's head at the end of my bow." Was all she said to her, having one goal.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her." As he said it, he places a hand on his sister's shoulder and with that the group began moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITHIN DAIGON'S REVERSE WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope. Breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why... I will focus all of my power...to snuff it out. How does it feel? Knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing. That your guardians have failed you. That everything you've built, will be torn down before your very eyes. Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy...they are a noticeable threat. But divide them... Lace doubt into their minds and any semblance of power they once had will wash away. Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope. The their aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So you send your guardians...your Huntsmen and Huntresses. And when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send them to the same, pitiful demise. This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn." Salem told Ozpin who was beaten and bruised, on his knees in front Salem while ok the steps were Madara, Blood King, and Jack who now wore a black trench coat. His appearance is identical to Jack The Ripper from Assassins Creed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE RAVEN IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I finally found you three." Raven said, she stood in the sewers of an abandoned city, the only light being the thunder outside that could be seen through the large cracks above them. In front of her were three men wearing steampunk like outfits and steampunk like gas masks. The leader held a cane in his hands while the other two held no other weapon.

"Now you three are gonna tell me everything about "the beast" and I mean everything." Raven said to the three while touching her katana's handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SEEING THAT ENDING OF RWBY VOLUME 3 GOT ME THINKING, I WILL WAIT NEXT YEAR WHEN THEY CONTINUE THE SERIES TO PICK UP WHERE I LEFT OFF AND MOST LIKELY DO ONE LARGE CHAPTER, PUTTING TOGETHER ALL EPISODES OF VOLUME 4 INTO ONE WHOLE MOVIE LIKE CHAPTER OR DOING SEPARATE CHAPTERS ABOUT 5,000 WORDS OR SO EACH . EITHER WAY, SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN NEXT VOLUME! UNTIL NEXT TIME SO LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU CAN.


	9. RWBY VOL 4 RELEASE DATE AND FIRST LOOK!

It has finally been announced that RWBY will be returning October 22nd of 2016. Not only that they had just released the trailer for it, a first look of the characters new appearances so I suggest you look it up and remember, this story will follow a different path and also have a Happy 4th of July!


	10. The Past of Naruto Uzumaki Part 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter consisting the past of Naruto.

Chapter 10: Part One of The Past of Naruto Uzumaki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

COME ON NARUTO!" young teenager having a youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle that was black. She had a small portion of her hair tied back. She wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. She was pulling a guy who wore rags while wearing a fox mask on his face.

"Raven, why did I come?" The cloaked Naruto question his cheerful friend who just smiles at him.

"Come on, you can't just stay in that forest forever and besides your dad allowed it as long as you keep yourself calm." Hearing that he just sighs while looking around to receive odd looks but his main attention was drawn towards a guy waving to them. he has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, a cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Qrow." Hearing that he just smiles while approaching the two.

"I'm guessing this is Naruto..." Hearing that, Naruto just turns to Raven who scratches the back of her head.

"Just call me Menma." Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise from his words but in the end shrugs.

"Ok..." Qrow said, still confused why he said that.

"Come on, Shizuka!" When Naruto heard that, he turns around to see a young girl of light olive complexion long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber. She had two cat like ears signaling she's a Faunus but his attention was drawn towards the one pulling her, she had silver eyes, a pale complexion, and black as well as red hair. She was dressed in a white hooded cloak and a skirt. Summer just stopped walking at that exact moment, feeling someone's staring at her and looks around until her gaze meets the masked, ragged Naruto. For a few seconds they stare at the other in silence until Shizuka stood in front of her best friend with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you staring at my friend, you pervert!" She accused Naruto who began waving his hands.

"N-No you, don't-" he was stopped after Raven got in front of him, both girls now glaring at the other, gaining a sigh from Qrow all the while Naruto looked back at Summer and blinks in surprise to see she was smiling at him and felt mesmerized but blinks in surprise when he found Raven staring at him.

"What are you doing?" She questions him and immediately began thanking God he was wearing a mask to conceal his overly blushing face.

"N-Nothing, I uh-..." He just looks down after Raven looks away from her arms crossed.

"Maybe you are a pervert." Raven said while Qrow just pats him on the back.

"It's ok man, no one will blame you for staring at her, she is pretty h-" he stops there after receiving a glare from Raven.

"Keep talking you feathered bastard." Hearing that, he just looks down in sadness while Raven walked away from the two too look around the airship there currently in that was heading for Beacon Academy.

"Seems you must be getting pretty popular." Hearing that, he turns and was greatly surprised.

"Ozpin?" Naruto said to the man who just nods while standing next to his friend Glynda who was avoiding the masked man.

"Ahahahah, I win again!" Hearing that, the two turn towards the smiling guy, he had blonde hair, Crimson eyes, and wore what appears to be wearing a black Jonie uniform with the symbol of a monkey was on the back of the top along with have his weapon which was a staff on his back. His tail was wrapped around one of the students wallets who lost a game of poker to the smiling monkey Faunus who then looks at a guy who has spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression that was concealed behind his mask. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back. In his hands was a book he intently read.

"Hey, wanna make a deal and trade for your "Make-Out Paradise"-" he stops there after finding the silver haired guy glaring at the now sweating Faunus.

"Never mind..." He said, not liking the glaring one bit-'d instead now considers the guy to be a book addict.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the ship finally lands Naruto was pulled out by Raven in a hurry while having bruises on her face, not only her but Shizuka also left with Summer in tow also having bruises since the two girls got in a fight.

"There you are!" When Naruto heard that, he turns back and smiles under his mask at his adopted brother. He has black eyes and short, spiky, black hair that was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, ninja sandals and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors.

"There you are, weren't you the one who went missing?" Hearing that, Obito just scratched the back of his head with an easy going smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER AT THE SCHOOL AMPHITHEATER~~~~~~~~~

"Hello everyone!" Came the words of a man who had spiky brown hair and orange-ish eyes. He merely wore a grey suit and brown tie but odd thing about him was the things he had on. On his back was a large cross-shaped object of sorts while on his hands gloves, they were made of some metal with the fingers being covered in a light grey metal while the base in general was black. On the back of the gloves hands were a crimson crystal of sorts not like Ruby in the least.

"Hello everyone, I am the headmaster... Staz Wolfang." As he said it, he brushed his hair back to reveal his Faunus wolf ears. Seeing him, Naruto was surprised at seeing a Faunus as the headmaster.

"New students and new allies. You came here wanting to dedicate your life to protect those who need protecting but I will warn you, this life will not be easy in the least since Grimm are quite the lethal threat as well as others so be prepared for the next four years you will be taught not only how to survive but how to fight. Tonight you will all meet in the ballroom while tomorrow you will have an initiation, not only that but today you will need to find your classes and will be given a test to see if you are skilled enough in mind to be ready. Now, you may all go to your classes." With that said he just walks off stage without another word being said like he was in a hurry. Passing by Naruto who just looks at the man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY, SUNDOWN~~~~~~~~~~~~

"These classes are all boring... Why didn't I just stay in the forest?" Naruto thought as he sat behind a tree, consumed by the shade from being tired of the boring classes he took.

"There you are!" Came the words of a girl along with a bright light appearing in front of his face causing the Beast in human form to raise his left hand over his mask and his eyes widen to find the girl with beautiful silver eyes staring at him while wearing a white hooded cloak that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"So you're Naruto, Raven's told us so much about you and I just had to meet you." The girl said with an innocent smile on her face but what Naruto saw was something else as well as knows he needs to talk to Raven about giving out his real name. While he stared at her, she gave off a bright and heavenly aura that outshines the darkness in himself, giving him a warmth kinda feeling.

"I'm guessing you're Summer." Hearing that, she was surprised but suddenly she gave him a glare which all he did was blink.

"What?" He questioned the girl who starts to pout causing him to sweat drop.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, is there something wrong?" Hearing that, she bends down so she could stare directly at his face in an instant she swiped his mask away much to his shock.

"WHAT THE?!" Naruto said at his fast she was and stopped at seeing the girl staring at his face.

"Wow, why would you be wearing this mask? You're actually pretty good looking." Summer asked Naruto who immediately stood up and swiped his mask out of her hands and put it on.

"Why would you care-" he was cut off by the girl extending her right hand out to him.

"I'm Summer Rose, wanna be my friend?" When he heard that, he could just blink in surprise at the sudden question.

"Fr... Friend?" He could only repeat in confusion, never hearing the word before which surprises Summer who stares at the confused yet surprised Naruto.

"Wait... You don't know what friend means?" Hearing that, he just shakes his head which Summer then shows a smile.

"I'm guessing Raven never told you what "friend" means so I'll be your first official friend!" Summer said with her bright smile reappearing on her face. Seeing that smile, all Naruto could do was stare at the girl while feeling her the light of radiance that gave off a hopeful feeling, not only that but for the first time he felt the emotion of greed...wanting that light, wanting that light for himself, to never let it go. Slowly he couldn't help but smile at the girl he would later call the closest person he would ever know, more then even Raven.

"You're one hell of an odd one." Hearing that, the girl puffs her cheeks out and pouts at his words.

"Meany." Hearing that, Naruto just extends his right hand and flicks her in the forehead, gaining a painful yell from the girl who holds her now red forehead while he got up and starts striding off at the same time he puts his mask back on.

"You're truly an odd one but sure, you can become my first true friend." With those words he kept on walking while Summer smiles once again and runs after Naruto.

(To think...death can cause two people to become closer get that story is for another time.)

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. The Past of Naruto Uzumaki Part 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11: Part Two of The Past of Naruto Uzumaki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT THE BALLROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...wanna tell me again why you were late?" Came the words of Raven who had both her arms crossed while wearing short black pajama pants and a blood-red sleeked top. All around them were sleeping bags with students getting ready for bed.

"It was nothing, i-uh." Hearing that, she followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at. It was Summer who wore black tank top with a bunny design on the chest and blank long pants with silver roses as decoration. On her head was a silver sleeping mask with triangular red eyes. Summer noticed Naruto's gaze and have him a small wane but before he could return it he found Raven was glaring dangerously at him.

"Awwwwww, seems he's already tired of you." When Raben heard that, her gaze met the gaze of the Faunus know as Shizuka who wore a white yukata, with blank and white as a secondary color setup. Hearing that, it didn't take long for both too have there heads against the other, glaring at the other intently but a swirl appears between the two and from it came a easy going Obito who wore black pajama pants and a shirt.

"Who're you?" Shizuka asked and before he could say anything, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's my brother, Obito and Obito this is bitch." Hearing that, Shizuka's eyes just narrow while Obito just smiles it stops when he spots a book on her sleeping bag.

"Isn't that Ninjas+Love?" Hearing that, Shizuka just blinks in surprise and looks at the book before she knew it he had the book in his hand.

"You do know how overly perverted this is, right?" Hearing that, Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"So this ones a horny little cat-" he couldn't finish after receiving a not shot by Shizuka, forcing him to his knees in pain.

"Ow..." Obito said before having the book ripped out of his hand with Shizuka sitting back down.

"Why?" Naruto asked in pain which Raven just smiles.

"You know why." She told him but almost immediately he stood back up, having already recovered from the nut shot.

"Are you female?" Hearing that, Naruto just turns to see Son Goku standing there which Naruto just gave him a confused look.

"No I'm male." Hearing that, Son Goku just sweat drops.

"Oh...ok." Son Goku said with confusion.

"Naruto you should change out of that cloak." Hearing that, he just looks down at his cloak in understanding before taking it off and when he did Shizuka, Summer, and almost everyone girl stares in aw due to his muscular and scared body. He also wore ragged pants but no one focused on that.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked while Raven just wraps her arms around him.

"No problem at all." Raven said while she snuggled into Naruto.

"Nice body!" Hearing that, Naruto turns to find a girl sitting on her sleepy my bag. She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She wore black pajama pants and a red tank top.

"Who are you?" He questions the girl who just smiles at him much to Raven's annoyance while she held Naruto closely.

"Minerva... Minerva Nikos." She introduced to Naruto who just stares at her until he was starting to be dragged away by Raven to her sleeping bag so they can share.

"What was that all about Minerva?" Hearing that, she just turns around towards her childhood friend, Tai Ren who wore black pajama pants with a dark green lotus design and a dark green t-shirt showing a yin yang symbol.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Hearing her say that, she just walks away from Tai who just raises an eyebrow.

"Well that's just weird." Tai the thought to himself and his gaze shifts over to a student putting together a revolver.

"James Ironwood I'm guessing." Hearing that, the student who heard his name being said just looks up to meet Tai's gaze.

"Weren't you supposed to go to Atlas?" Hearing that, James was confused by his words.

"why would you think that and more so who are you?" He questions the guy who just shrugs.

"Saw you on the news and heard the son of the Atlas Headmaster was going to be going to Atlas." Hearing that, he just looks back down at his gun due to being uninterested. Seeing this, Tai just sighs before walking away from the headmaster student who didn't really care at all.

"Whooooooo, what's that!" Hearing that, James eyes widen all the way and turns fast but no one was there much to his confusion but when he looks back down he found his gun was missing until he looks up to find a girl with short yellow hair and turquoise eyes. She wore dark gray T-shirt with the word "Bop" written on it which also includes a sword and pink shorts patterned with white swirls.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Valkyrie-." She was cut off after having the gun taken out of her hands while receiving a glare from James who found her very annoying.

"Leave." Hearing that, she just smiles ahike giving a wave.

"Ok, byyyyyyyye." With those words she just left James by himself which he just sighs out of annoyance and just looks to see Sarah was talking to Tai.

"Hi, I'm-" she was stopped but being given the "hand" that stopped her from talking.

"I don't care." Was all Tai said before walking away from the now annoyed girl who glared at the back of Tai's head.

"Can you believe that guy!" Sarah shouted to no one in particular until she turns her head fast towards the silver haired guy who just looks up at her in confusion.

"Who're you?" He asked her and shuts up after seeing her narrowed eyes were locked on him and just slowly lifts his book up so he could no longer meet her gaze.

"No need to glare at him..." When she heard that, Sarah just turns to a guy. He dresses in a white and blue sleeved shirt and slim blue jeans, albeit both of which are in ragged condition. He had a small streak of white within orange hair as well as several burn streaks of skin throughout his body.

"Who're you, where did you get those burns, don't toy have any change of clothes, how old are you?" Hearing all the questions, he just sweat drops at her words spoken.

"Eheheheh." The the only sound he could say at understanding why Tai didn't want to deal with her. While this was happening, Naruto lays down with his mask still on on the sleeping bag which Raven lays next to him so she could snuggle into him once she lays down next to him. Naruto just smiles while closing his eyes with his left arm wrapping around her his childhood friend who just closed her eyes. Seeing her sleep, Naruto just smiles but before he too followed his gaze meets Minerva who layed a few sleeping bags apart from them, staring at Naruto with an interested look on her face which Naruto just breaks there eye contact before closing his eyes and snuggling into Raven.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. The Past of Naruto Uzumaki Part 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12: Part Three of The Past of Naruto Uzumaki

"Loud mouth..."

"Idiot!"

"Banshee..."

"Doofus!"

Came the argue back and forth between Sarah and an annoyed Tai, both being in the locker room to retrieve there weapons. On Tai's back were two sheathed Katana's while Sarah carried a sort of mechanical hammer.

"Why don't you buzz off already?" Tai questions Sarah who just glares at Tai all the while James passed them looking at the extremely large revolver with a six-chambered hexagonal cylinder. It has an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possesses characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. Intricate floral designs are etched onto the slide and grips. It also has some light fluorescent blue designs below the barrel and on the cylinder.

"There, see it fits!" Hearing that, James looks to see at the far end of the large room was a smiling Raven in her outfit staring at Naruto who now wore a brown longcoat with golden gauntlets and boots while still wearing his mask.

"I find it restricting." Naruto commented but sweat drops at seeing she was glaring at him.

"Never mind..." He said before getting dragged away by Raven who passes the annoyed Shizuka and surprised Summer.

"Oh, hello Nar-I mean Menma." Summer said, correcting herself just before noticing her best friend was staring at her with narrowed eyes. While this was happening, one guy having blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes. He wore an orange bandana around his left arm rather than a red one and wore brown cargo pants rather than shorts.

"Taiyang, you seem to be interested in her?" When he heard that, the teenager blushed and turns fast to see the smiling Son Goku.

"Oh shut it you perverted monkey." Hearing that, he just laughs all the while Obito was staring at Shizuka before looking away and walking after Raven and Naruto.

[Can all Students that are in first year please report to Beacon cliff for initiation.]

Hearing that, it didn't take them long to arrive along with other students too which were about forty of them in a line. In front of them was the headmaster Staz Wolfang.

"Long story short the ones you first make eye contact with will be you teammates." Sta told everyone while they just stayed silent.

"After partnering up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet Grimm along the way, if you dorm fight you will die. You will be monitored and graded during your initiation. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the oath containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Will will guard that item and grade you, before you ask no there are no questions." Just after saying that, not a moment sooner the plates infer there feet began moving and one second after he other they were sent flying in multiple directions, far from the others. While Naruto was gliding through the sky he didn't bother even trying to land but crashes into a crash, breaking it in two while his feet connect with the ground resulting in a long line being made with the earth being dig into.

"Huh... I think I can handle jumping out of an airship with little problem." Naruto said but blinks in surprise when he heard a growl and turns around to find a Beowolf standing behind him. Seeing it, Naruto most smirks in amusement while raising his left hand to show his middle finger was being held back by his thumb and the moment the Grimm leaps for Naruto, a single flick of his finger sent its head flying right off its body while the body itself hits the ground at his feet.

"Holy mother of god..." Hearing that, Naruto just turns around and the first thing he noticed was a large axe before noticing young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has medium-length red hair, silver eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. He wore a silver cloak with Snow White feather on the hoods end.

"Hello, I'm Rusty Rose; and you must be my Sister's friend." The guy said with an easy going smile, giving off a simple heavenly aura like his sister yet unlike her's, his gave if a more vicious edge like feeling.

"Summer's brother..." Naruto said with surprise being hidden from behind his mask. The guy just smiles while looking off in one direction.

"Why me god... WHY ME?!" Came the thoughts of Tai who had a look of sadness on his face all the while behind him was also an annoyed Sarah, both having met up with each other, much to there sadness while they were traveling through the forest.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we ther-" Sarah was cut off by the yell of Tai who turned towards her.

"WILL YOU-" he stopped immediately before a serious look appeared on his face just before grab he his sword. Seeing this, Sarah's eyes widen and immediately got into a fighting stance at seeing him slowly draw out his sword but stops and sheathed it, confusing her until she heard a yell and turned around to find a now sliced up King Taijitu behind her. When she turns around he was walking away without a care, not even noticing the surprised look on Sarah's face.

"Whoa..." Was all she cou do say.

"Damn he's good." When she heard that, her eyes widen and turns fast to find Minerva standing next to her which she stumbled back.

"Where did you come from?!" Sarah shouted just as Tai turned back to see what all the commotion was about before blinking in surprise at finding Minerva standing behind them.

"When did she..." Tai just stops there with his eyes narrowing at where she came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE JAMES WAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raawwr-" came the now silenced Ursa that just laid on the grass in front of an annoyed James who looked at his ammo but blinks in surprise and turns fast to find a Boewolf leaping straight for him while being a couple of feet in the air but before it could do anything, with a green flash Ozpin was in front of it with his cane like sword was through its chest. With a quick movement with his arm he sliced upwards, cutting its head in two which it just falls to its knees then to the side.

"You should really watch you back." Ozpin said to the surprised James who just looks to the side with annoyance at being saved.

"Whatever..." James said without a care before he reloads his gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE SUMMER IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You of all people..." Came the words of a very annoyed Raven who walked besides a confused Summer who was looking back at Raven while having her arms behind her head.

"Is there a problem?" She questions Raven who just looks away with her arms crossed, both ignoring the sweat dropping Taiyang who was walking side by side with Qrow.

"So, I'm Taiyang." He introduced to himself to Qrow who just gives a smile.

"Sup, I'm Qrow." He introduced himself but there conversation was cut short after hearing roars up head, by the time they hurried up they were met with a group with one having his right foot atop a Alpha Beowolf's head.

"You have no right to strike me." Came the words of Naruto who was looking down in disappointment at the defeated Grimm while behind him was not only Rusty but two others. One guy was a average-looking teenage boy with dark blue, spiky short hair, semi-bushy eyebrows and light green eyes. He wears a light brown mask to cover his face, red long sleeved hoodie with a blue cape, a pair of brown gloves, ripped, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. He held a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. The last person in the group was a girl who has unkempt white hair, and wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper. Black pants that were tipped and black fingerless gloves, the left extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length. She had her right arm covered in black armor while her right hand was slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws.

"I think, I found my team." Naruto said while all round them were the defeated Grimm. Naruto slowly pushes down his foot with little effort, crushing its skull completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT THE SCHOOL AMPHITHEATER~~~~~~~~~

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. The four of you retrieved the black King pieces. From this day forward you'll be known as STRQ(Stark). Lead by Summer Rose." Hearing that, Summer just smiles as they began walking off stage, passing Naruto's new team.

"Menma Namikaze, Olivine Justice, Rusty Rose, and Navy King. The four if you retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team MORN. Lead by... Menma Namikaze." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised under his mask while his friends just smile at him.

"And finally, Minerva Nikos, Obito Uchiha, Sarah Valkyrie, and Tai Ren. You four retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you'll be known as Team MOST. Lead by, Minerva Nikos..." Just after hearing that, Tai just said sadly at being on the same team as the Banshee. Known of them foreseeing the Massacre that will be taking place soon.

(Now that I think back... Naruto was so much stronger then when he was when he joined the school, back then he was more ruthless to Grimm. To think the Beast would soon enough restrict his physical capabilities by so much. If he were to fight the beast in his prime he would have surely killed it with his bare fists in no time. For he, bears the Semblance of 'The Kings Strength' one of the four most dangerous Semblances known to man and Grimm alike.)

NEXT TIME, UNIMAGINABLE DEATH; THE STRONGEST TEAM IS FORMED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. The Past of Naruto Uzumaki Part 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and this chapter is taking place during his second semester in the Academy. Also sorry of this chapter was harder to visualized, it was difficult trying to explain things.

Chapter 12: Part Four of The Past of Naruto Uzumaki

SOME TIME LATER AT MOUNTAIN GLENN, WITHIN THE CITY; WITHIN THE MESS HALL

"Damn, the Grimm attacks have been happening more recently...haven't they." Came the words of Navy who sat at a table with a few teams which include Naruto, Rusty, Olivine, himself, Minerva, Obito, Tai, Sarah, Qrow, Raven, Summer, Shizuka, Kakashi, Son Goku, Taiyang, Glynda, Ozpin, James, Bartholomew and nine others. All eating together at the table with Naruto still wearing his mask.

"Yeah, there's not a day that goes by that I don't get a full nights sleep." Qrow complained while moving around his eggs, not interested one bit.

"Yeah, but with all of us working together we can handle it." Taiyang said with a smile on his face.

"He's right, we haven't had much trouble with the Grimm." Summer agreed with a smile on her face at the fact they've been completely repelling the Grimm attacks.

"True...what do you think Menma?" He asked the leader of there team who was leaning back into his chair with his feet on the table and arms behind his head.

"Uh, Menma you awake?" Rusty asked Naruto who just turns his head towards them.

I am now..." He said while getting back up from his seat.

"I'm going back to my tent..." He told them all but immediately they heard sirens.

"Guess we gotta move." Naruto said before walking towards the door along with the others running past him while his teammates are behind them but the moment they got outside they were met with the citizens evacuating into the underground tunnels.

"What's going on?" Naruto thought before hurrying to the edge of the city along with the others and they were met with and army of Grimm charging past the trees straight for them containing Creeps, Beowolf's, King Taijita, Ursa, and boarbatusk's.

"We need to evacuate everyone... NOW!" Naruto shouted to his teammates who begin running towards the underground entrance soon followed by Naruto.

"This doesn't make sense, why the hell are they all here?!" Naruto thought to himself in confusion at why there's so many of them coming towards the city reaching the thousands. By the time they had evacuated everyone inside the tunnels, Naruto had destroyed the back entrance to give everyone time.

"GO!" Naruto shouted, directing in the back along with his team and other teams too while most of them were directing everyone to run for the exit though it was miles ahead of them but behind them they could hear roars as well as crumbling rocks. While they were running Naruto hadn't noticed this a few teams had gone missing including Son Goku's team.

"NARUTO!" Hearing that he turns his head Rusty was running side by side with him

"WE'RE MISSING A FEW TEAMS!" When he heard that, Naruto's eyes just widen and looks around to notice Obito and his team were missing along with Ozpin's as well as others which his eyes widen while he just stops all of a sudden along with the others in his team.

"I'm going back!" He shouted to his now surprised team.

"Naruto, what if there-" not a second later he had already broken out into a full blown sprint towards where others teams are followed by his own team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE OZPIN IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit..." Came the thoughts of Ozpin who was out of breath and facing an . In its right hands were no longer moving members of Son Goku's team who was leaning against the tunnel wall with wrappings being placed around his damaged eyes.

"Wheres my team?" He questioned Sarah who was the one placing wrappings around his eyes while Tai protected them.

"There..." Sarah tried to say but that's quite which all Son Goku could do was nod in understanding.

"There's too many!" James said while firing multiple at Beowolf's that had charged straight for him but were smashed by giant rocks from the ceiling. James just turns around to see Glydna was the one to have done it.

"JAMES PAY ATTENTION!" Came the yell of Obito who phased through a Grimm before spinning around and slashing off its legs with its katana along with it soon enough being pierced through the head by Minerva's spear from being thrown into it. When it hits the ground, Minerva had already closed in the distance between it and was about to grab it when a Beowolf jumped right for her, over the deaf Grimm and in front of Minerva who's eyes widen but in a silver flash it was cut in half.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Came the words of Rusty who stood behind the Grimm with a large axe in hand. He was facing multiple Grimm yet could see the countless dead students that were being stepped over by the Grimm that were charging for them.

"TAIYANG, BEHIND YOU!" Summer shouted to her teammate who just blinks in surprise at not noticing two Beowolf's that had leaped for him and the moment he turned around he found Naruto having both Grimm's head between his arms, only for there skulls to be crushed before being let go by Naruto.

"Collect the bodies and get the hell out!" Naruto shouted before turning around fast in order to grab a DeathStalker's stinger so he could then slam it down into its own head, immediately killing it them kicking it towards the incoming army of Grimm that were slammed into by the dead body and sent flying in all directions. Before they knew it he had stopped in front of them and released such monstrous killing intent it caused the entire group too stop moving. Seeing this many were shocked yet there attention was on Naruto yelling.

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AND MEET YOU BACK AT THE-" he stopped there after seeing Bartholomew having arrived.

"THEY CITY SEALED OFF THE EXIT! WE'RE TRAPPED!" When he heard that, his eyes only widened and when he focused he cou do hear the screaming citizens up afraid which he just grits his teeth before turning to Obito.

"YOU GET EVERYONE IN THOS AREA OUT OF THIS TUNNEL, NOW! I'LL STAY HERE!" He ordered Obito who was shocked at his words.

"I HAVE A LIMIT, I CAN ONLY DO ONE JUMP A DAY INCLUDING I HAVE A LIMIT OF ONLY FIVE NOT TO MENTION THE DISTANCE!"He shouted at Naruto who just nods.

"I KNOW SO SURPASS YOUR LIMIT AND GET OUR FELLOW CLASSMATES OUT OF HERE THEN FOCUS ON THE CITIZENS BEHIND US!" Naruto shouted before turning around to see the army of Grimm making room to reveal an Alpha Beringel that had four arms and was quite larger as well as having a scar over its right eye.

"GO NOW!" Naruto shouted but heard someone say 'no' before turning around to see Son Goku, Shizuka, and Kakashi standing by his sides.

"We will prevent them from getting any further while you guys leave." Kakashi said to all of them much to there surprise.

"I understand." Came the words of Ozpin who then glances at Son Goku.

"You seriously allowing a blond guy fight-" Qrow was cut off by having Son Goku cut him off.

"Don't worry...now go...right now I can feel Naruto unable to hold them back for more then ten more seconds." Hearing that, Raven just shakes her head.

"I'm staying too-" she was cut off by being hit in the back of the neck by Qrow who lifted her over his shoulder.

"Naruto..." Summer said which all he did was give a thumbs up.

"I'll survive so dorm worry." Was all he said before in an instant a swirl appeared that swallowed all of the students except for a group.

"You forgetting something." Hearing that, he just smirks at seeing his own team having stayed behind and before he knew it the Alpha ape jumped high for them but was stopped by Naruto suddenly jumped right for it and head butting it in the stomach but was grabbed by the Grimm and thrown into the ground hard, creating a crater while Shizuka had a pissed off look on her face along with Son Goku and even Kakashi.

"Time to get serious." With those words in front of Kakashi appears a glowing white samurai warrior with six arms and six Katana's in each hand that in an instant appeared behind many Grimm that were sliced to shreds along with Shizuka and Son Goku joining after the samurai followed by Kakashi. As this was happening, Naruto could only watch as they all passed him.

"Hey you!" Hearing that, the Alpha just looks to only to jump back in order to dodge the axe with Rusty, Olivine, and Navy standing side by side with him.

"I'll make an opening..." Naruto told the others before charging straight for the Alpha and swung his right fist but something odd happened, the moment his fist was closing the distance, from under the Alpha came a black tail with the end having a mouth with razor sharp teeth much to Naruto's surprise while it ends to bite Naruto on the shoulder.

"A Chimera Alpha?!" Naruto thought just as he was hit by one of its massive send that sent him into the tunnel wall with his body being paralyzed all the while the Alpha began twitching with another face growing in the back of its head, appear like a demon with two curved horns. Seeing this, his teammates became shocked at what they were looking at.

"RAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" It roared all the while Naruto couldn't even move but watch as the beast approached his friends.

"Move...dammit move... God dammit move..." Naruto thought to himself before closing his eyes no longer able to watch the fight from being unable to move an inch but when he heard a scream his eyes shot open to find Rusty against the wall unmoving with his face bowed, Navy on his back with half his body missing and finally Olivine who was screaming from being crushed by the beast, seeing this his ocean blue eyes turn blood-red and slitted for a split second, during that second his body pulsed and before the Alpha knew it, one of its arms were missing which it looks ahead to find Naruto placing the arm down so he could open the hand to find s crying Olivine.

"Sorry...we weren't strong enough." Hearing that, Naruto just removes his mask to show tears falling from his eyes yet the look on his face was passive.

"Hold onto this..." He told her which she just gives a very weak smile before he turned away from her with the tears still falling.

"Now I'm pissed off..." Was all he said before moving with great speed towards the Alpha who swung its right fist at Naruto who countered by using his own fist to block it resulting in the ground at there feet cracking. While this happening the tail bit him multiple times yet it had no effect on him.

"THAT WON'T EVER WORK ON ME AGAIN!" Naruto shouted while each fist swung connected with the Alpha's until it became a full on barrage fight that began causing the tunnel's to crack under there feet.

"YOU TOOK MY TEAM AWAY FROM ME, NOW I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Naruto shouted as his bodies muscles began to expand drastically with each fist becoming more dangerous and much faster to the other until the speed of the fists were moving at Mach 20, making it so that that Alpha could no longer counter but skid back from each fist that connected with it. By the time he stops the Alpha's was stumbling back all the while Naruto draws back his right fist.

"The King's Strength, is that of gaining unimaginable physical abilities!" Naruto thought while focusing all his strength into it before he swung it forwards full force, slamming into the Alpha's stomach and sending it flying with great speeds miles away from himself onto for it to smash right through the barrier that was created to trap the citizens. The people could only duck as the Alpha flys over them and into the barrier that proceeded to explode on the outside much to the Atlas soldiers shock at the Alpha flying over there heads and into a building but it just kept going through building after building until it finally comes down onto the streets leaving a long line where it was skidding. Back where Naruto was he was standing straight up, looking down at the smiling no longer breathing Olivine who held his mask only for it to be taken back by Naruto who puts it on. While this was happening he turns around to find that the others were walking towards him, covered in wounds.

"So...it's done?" Naruto ask and started stumbling forwards with his muscles decreasing, but his eyes just widen to see that there was an axe in front of him along with a note strapped to it, Rusty was also nowhere to be seen along with the bodies of his old teammates which his eyes just widens before grabbing the note and reading it, the moment he finished it he crumples it before placing it in his mouth and swallows it surprising the other three.

"My team is dead...leave it at that and that will be what we tell everyone. After all, we all lost our teams." Hearing that, they just stayed silent while Naruto lifts the axe over his right shoulder before he starts to walking towards the light that was far away from them along with the other three slowly following after him.

(That day, the strongest team was formed after being given Medals for there Heroism.)

NEXT TIME; THE BEAST IS UNLEASHED, THE DEATH OF SUMMER ROSE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. The Past of Naruto Uzumaki Part 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter since it will be the last update until volume four begins as well as sorry for the skipping since I was more so thinking on what too do for each girl's story.

Chapter 14: Part Five of The Past of Naruto Uzumaki

(I should have been there...to protect her but I failed...)

 **YEARS LATER AFTER THE EVENTS OF MOUNTAIN GLENN**

"Awwwwwwww, there so cute." Came the words of Summer who sat at a table with Naruto without his mask, showing his hair now had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The two were alone in the house since Raven was out again to do her own thing while Taiyang left on a mission. Naruto just smiles while staring at a baby Ruby who had silver eyes who sat in a crib with the two year old Yang.

"It makes me happy that there gonna grow up together, just like being sisters." When she heard that, Summer's eyes widen a little in surprise before looking away.

"Listen Naruto, I wanted too talk to you about something." Hearing that, the blonde turns to Summer to see she was looking away.

"What?" He asked her, seeing the uncomfortable look on her face until she shows a bright smile.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Ruby's godfather?" When he heard her say that, his eyes widen in great surprise before he smiles.

"Sure, but shouldn't you have waited until Raven got back?" Naruto asked her but noticed she was scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, uhhhh-" she stops there when she saw Ruby having somehow climbed out of the crib and was now tugging onto Naruto's pants, gaining the man's attention to see the baby tugging into him, shocking Naruto who licks the baby up and almost immediately she grabs onto his bangs, surprising Naruto at seeing the girl giggle with a look of joy on the child's face. Naruto merely smiles at seeing this before holding her in his arms before hearing crying and turns to see that Yang was crying, it took about thirty seconds for a sweat dropping Naruto to have both sleeping girls in his arms.

"Awwwwwwww, they look so adorable!" Summer said to Naruto who merely sighs right before Summer's scroll was ringing before she takes it out sees she was messaged. After a few seconds she hands up before looking at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I had a mission so can you watch both Ruby and Yang for me?" Summer told the surprised Naruto who merely smiles with a nod before he spoke.

"Ok, but if Qrow needs your help then shouldn't I go instead?" He asked her but he sweats at receiving a glare from her.

"I can handle myself!" She told Naruto who merely smiles before she left in a hurry, leaving Naruto with the two baby girls.

"Just be careful and call me if you're in trouble." He said but noticed a lost look in her eye before she turns to him smiling.

"Don't worry." She told him before hurrying out, leaving them all with Naruto being consumed from the expression she showed before leaving. Not even realizing he should have went after her in order too help.

(When he arrived, it was disastrous... a week with the beast causing so much havoc it was chaotic. He took James and Kakashi's arm, it scared Shizuk's face...it was a monster and it all happened because of that "thing"...it wasn't even human but something else entirely.)

 **LATER THAT DAY AT MOUNTAIN GLENN, LOCATED AT THE ABANDONED MERLOT INDUSTRIES**

"Seriously Qrow, why did you even need me?" Summer asked her teammate who was walking with her while holding a flashlight.

"There's been a signal coming from here, the reason why I asked you here was because the Atlas soldiers that were sent too check it out never came back alive not too mention the fact that when it comes too speed you're the fastest and can get us both out of things go south." Qrow told Summer who merely sighs since she wanted too spend more time with Naruto though at the same time she didn't. While they were walking, the two entered what appeared to be a lab and Qrow now had wide eyes at finding containment rooms showing dead Grimm, humans, and other inhuman creatures with some having robotics. Seeing this, Qrow was now confused at what he was looking at unlike Summer who was creeped out.

"Can't we leave yet, this is starting too give me the creeps." Summer asked Qrow who looked at his scroll for the signal but was stopped after hearing sobbing as well as banging. What they found was a containment room with the glass destroyed to show a teenager banging his head on the wall after every three seconds. Seeing this, Qrow's eyes narrow since he's the only one alive and may be he reason why no one who's enter this place could leave alive.

"Hey you." Qrow said with his light still flashing on the teenager who turns slowly to reveal himself having long, spiky hair with half being red while the other is brown, with white streaks on the red side. His lower jaw looked mechanical while the upper right half of his face had the broken mask of a Grimm on it including the eye glowing red, the other eye was brown. Tears fell from his left eyes while his whole body being shown too be wearing rags.

"Where...where is my sister..." Hearing that, Summer eyes widen and moves past Qrow who grabs her shoulder but she shoots his a glare before shrugging his arm off so she could over the broken window and enter the small room.

"Come with us, we can help-" she was cut off right after extending her hand out to him, he showed a fearful expression before quickly moving against the wall.

"GET AWAY! YOU...YOU...SHOULDN'T...RAWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" He screamed while holding his head with his entire body changing form, appearing too look more mechanical, resembling a muscular Beowolf with its face having the skull of a Grimm but two devil like horns on it. Seeing this, Summer's eyes just widen at the same time Qrow grabs her arm, pulling her along towards the door they came from but it had already closed.

"Traces of Grimm detected..." Came the robotic voice of the one behind them, they turn around at seeing the mechanical Grimm-human hybrid creature charging towards them on all fours which Qrow lets go of Summer so he could grab his weapon and transform it at the same time it was jumping at him but what came next shocked the man, the beast simply breaks apart into particles, slipping past the blade and Summer before reconstructing itself and the moment Summer turns around she's met with a sword piercing through her chest, missing her heart and lungs before being lifted high in the air until its arm was cut off by Qrow who caught Summer just as the arm drops too but it merely deconstructs, being absorbed into the monster who regrows it with ease. Seeing this, Qrow's eyes widen while taking a few steps back until from behind the monster the door began too be dented, gaining its attention to find the door ripped off its hinges to show Naruto who had his back turned from somethings swirling away. What Naruto saw completely horrified him, it was Summer's blood coming from her arm with a fresh wound made while she appeared to be very weak. Seeing that, something in Naruto just shattered, causing him form too change with a look of utter rage on his face. He grew large, grotesque and more muscular lycanthropic form. He grows fur over most of his body and gains a canine snout and face, complete with pointed fangs and a long tongue, mostly shown dangling down from the sides of his mouth. He grows massive dark claws on both his black hands, with his forearms having had their spots enlarged to accommodate their new size, and his now animal-like legs; having a large and bushy tail. With a roar he leaped right at the mechanic monster just as Qrow moved to the side still holding Summer. Before leaving he quickly got his weapon and ran for the entrance before looking back to see the now beast Naruto ripping it apart yet it was reconstructing with a fist coming out from its chest that sent Naruto into the ceiling and back onto the floor but he gets up like nothing happened while the mechanical beast got back up while regenerating.

"N-Naruto...stop." Summer said, gaining the beasts attention but seeing her in that weak state enraged him more, losing almost all of his humanity before leaping at the mechanical beast that had did the same, not seeing what happened next Qrow took this as his chance too run with Summer for the Atlas transport ship that awaited outside for them. Seeing him running towards there ship in a hurry while carrying Summer, they didn't wait another second too start it while multiple explosions could be hard all throughout the building while they take off with the first aid robot checking on Summer Rose in a hurry. From up high they could see Naruto now as a beast jumping out of the building while dragging along the machine that had its face slammed through tree after tree non stop.

(If only I were there...if only I had done something...my sister would still be alive.)

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 _NARUTO OST-MADARA'S DEATH_

"N-no...what have I...what have I done." came the words of a horrified Naruto who found himself returning slowly to normal yet his right arm was through Summer stomach area. Summer just smiles sadly as she used Naruto's left shoulder to lean her head on while the others were around them, Raven just standing there with a look of complete disbelief on her face at her teammate dying while Shizuka was crying.

"So...this is what it feels like too die...nothing...I'm warm nor cold...I feel nothing." Summer said before leaving her head again the crying Naruto's.

"I'm glad...it took my life to bring you back." Hearing that, he merely grits his teeth.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME!" Naruto screamed in anger as he continued too cry yet Summer gave a small laugh.

"Then...Ruby and Yang would both lose there father. If I die then Ruby just loses her mother." When he heard that, his eyes widen a little.

"Ruby...she's...she's your daughter...please. Protect her...after all, it's the father's duty too protect there children from harm so...please...prote-..." there was only silence as Summer had a smile on her face with her eyes now lifeless. Hearing her stop, Naruto simply removes his arm before wrapping both around her as he was crying non stop.

(I failed as an older brother...but I won't fail again protecting Ruby...that's why I need your help, you fought the beast and it ended in a draw.)

 **FLASHBACK/OST END, AT THE RUBBLE OF MOUNTAIN GLENN**

"So please...I beg you when the time comes lend us support." Came the words of a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has shoulder-length silver hair, his left eye was closed while his right was silver with the pupil appearing as a holy cross, and his skin is somewhat pale. He wore a silver cloak with Snow White feather on the hoods end. Behind him were two others wearing black cloaks. The three were behind a young man who looked in his early twenties who had his back turned to them, staring at the rubble with a lost look in his since it was the destroyed lab. He was a tall, slender man with long, spiky hair with half being red while the other is brown, with white streaks on the red side. The lower half of his face is hidden with black mask while. He wore white robes and pants, along with ninja footwears, and leaves his hair tied in branch. The upper right half of his face had the broken mask of a Grimm on it including the eye glowing red, the other eye was brown.

"You humans...experimented on me...tortured me...and made me into some freak. You took me away from my little sister...who was only five at the time of my abduction. I will. Ever forgive you humans for what you did...but even so..." As he said it, he turned back to them.

"I can't allow human and Faunus alike too go extinct. What do you need me too do until the day we fight the beast, together comes?" He said to Rusty who merely smiles.

"We need you too protect Weiss Schnee." When he heard that, he had an irritated look on his face.

"So, you want me too protect the white haired bitch who's related to that man who's causing so many problems for so many people. Does this also mean if she acts like a spoiled brat I can teach her a lesson without seriously harming her?" He asked which Rusty simply nods much too the man's joy. While this was happening, it had. Even several months already since the incident with the Beast of Remnant/Jack The Ripper being revived back into this world. Many things have been happening such as many brutal deaths.

 **WHERE RUBY AND ZERO ARE**

"There's a lot up ahead." Came the words of a year older Zero, he wore a vibrant black sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. He wears a pair of white gloves with a black shell on the backs of the hands. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed black boots. He was walking next too a red-hooded female.

"Don't worry...I can handle it." She told Zero before they stopped on top of a large rock to look over the burning village with screams being heard. When they look up, they saw two Nevermore flying over them, Ruby immediately turned away from the village while taking out her scythe before jumping high into the air in order too hitch a ride on the Grimm towards the village. Seeing this, Zero just smiles before hurrying after her by large roots but they were much slower then the Nevermore. By the time he arrived, he found that Ruby was already dealing with the Beringel, having been sent right off the rooftop they were fighting on and into Zero's arms.

"Be more careful." He told Ruby he pushed off of him just as the Beringel lands in front of them but the moment it jumped at them, half of its body was frozen before large roots rise from the ground, wrapping around the Beringel that soon got crushed with its body forming a tree with black rose petals.

"Show off..." Ruby complained yet Zero only smiled at her.

"It's the duty of the boyfriend too protect his girlfriend, ya' know." He told her yet she just puffs her cheeks out before hearing a ringing like sound which she takes out her scroll to find Cinder, Elek, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrah on her scroll to show there near by.

[Ruby, we saw smoke.]

[Heading your way.]

[Don't start without us.]

"You better hurry." Ruby said, both staring at the oncoming Grimm which they proceeded too charge for.

 **WHERE WEISS WAS**

Currently the princess was staring at the shattered moon in silence before looking away with a look of sorrow on her face, wearing a more princess like dress.

 **WHERE BLAKE WAS**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Came the words of Ophion who wore black trousers, black boots, and two shirts. One long-sleeved, dark purple shirt, and a lighter purple colored shirt visible from under the hem and above the collar of his first shirt. He wore a long, black jacket. He was staring at Blake who was standing on the docks, staring at the sunset where a ship could be seen heading for the them.

 **WHERE YANG WAS**

"Are we there yet?" Came the complaint of Yang carrying her bag on her back and a coat since they were walking up a steep snowy mountain during a blizzard of sorts yet they could still see the path in front of them.

"We are close." He told the complaining girl who could no longer feel the cold, thinking she's been out too long from being hit by the blizzard and she doubted Hagoromo's thinking since there climbing up steep steps, there's a blizzard going on, and she can feel ice on the steps.

"We've been on this trip for several months...MO-" she was cut off by Hagoromo bopping her on the head with his staff.

"No yelling or do you want us too be buried alive by snow or thrown off this mountain, either way both can kill us so I suggest you calm yourself child." Hearing that, she just looks down angrily.

"Its official, I'm completely and utterly fucked." Yang thought, knowing if she cried her tears will freeze but due too thinking that, she was distracted with herself falling backwards from the strong winds and desperately tried grabbing for something until she grabbed the sages staff that was extended out to her which she grabs it and was pulled back to her he steps.

"Pay attention, as I told you I'm unable too teleport there since the barrier I placed which only those who've climbed up this mountain." Hearing that complete bullshit, Yang glares at him.

"WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING THROUGH EXTREMELY HOT DESERTS, JUNGLES FILLED WITH POISONOUS CREATURES AND PLANTS, ROCKY CLIMATES WITH CONSTANT EARTHQUAKES AMD BEASTS, THEN CLIMBING THIS DAMN MOUNTAIN WHICH IS FUCKING FREEZING AND HARD TOO CLIMB NOT TOO MENTION COLD AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE IT SO THAT ONLY YOU COULD JUST TELEPORT AT THE GATE OR INSIDE IT SINCE NONE OF THIS-" she was cut off by the Sage speaking.

"Look up." Hearing that, she does as told and found a large amount of snow being held up by a yellow aura.

"Oops..." Yang said with the Sage continuing onwards with a still very much annoyed and angered Yang who hated that they spent all this time traveling when they could have trained.

"You're not the only one who was very angry about the travel. I had Naruto do the same when he was but a child." When she heard that, Yang's eyes widen.

"Your dad hated every minute of the trip but after it he understood why I did it. Now tell me, we've been climbing this mountain for about a month and yet you haven't fallen too hyperthermia not too mention." As he said it, with a wave of his staff her coat vanished along with her gloves, shocking her.

"That coat and gloves I gave you never existed. I simply messed with your nervous system until about a week after the climb that I began too return your senses to how they are. Basically, the trip was the first part of your training too help your body strengthen itself through harsh conditions and seeing that you now know my reasons not too mention you don't appear too look affected by the cold nor do you feel it anymore..." Hearing that, Yang's eyes just widen in shock.

"Wait, then the reason why I don't feel the cold is because..." After saying that, with a tap of the Sage's staff they disappeared with a bright light, appearing in a large dark ice cave with light coming from above them while in front of them were large golden doors.

"This is where the real training begins, I will teach you how too access the beast within yourself." As he said it, with another tap of his staff the doors began too open slowly.

"Welcome, too Shangri-La...my home." As he said it, behind him was a paradise unlike anything she's ever seen before, the sky being bright yellow while there was trees, plants, grass, statues, everything that appeared too have been lost in time as well as there could be seen many monks in the distance.

"Shall we?" He asked the surprised Yang who showed determination on her face before she nods.

NEXT TIME, VOLUME FOUR BEGINS. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. PLEASE READ

I will be taking some time off from FanFiction, I do not know how long depending how I am feeling but it will be for some time. I may update one or two stories now and again but I wI'll most likely continue my regular updating by December or by next year. While off I think I'll be using my free time too be working on stories that are not yet finished like the Magi story I'm currently working on as well as work on my regular stories too.


	16. Chapter 16: The Next Arc Begins

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I have too lead you guys back too my profile too show you what someone new appearance, I suck at explaining and use outfits from other series too suit the person's appearance. Also I won't be updating like all the time, I'm sorta doing updates now and again during my break but I will most likely continue in December or next year.

Chapter 16: The Beginning of The Next Arc

 **WITHIN DAIGON'S REVERSE WORLD, AT THR CASTLE OF SALEM**

"I never get tired at seeing this, Grimm being manufactured in such a way. A lot has changed from my time." Came the words of Jack standing at the window, his entire outfit has changed during the months that went by taking a more reaper like appearance.

(Look on my profile for a better description of Jack's appearance, sorry too those who hate me doing this.)

Jack was overlooking the Grimm Beowolf's rising from puddles of black goop slowly before heading off in an unknown direction along with others leaving the puddles, too. On his right were both Emerald and Mercury who had looks of complete shock upon there faces while wearing electronics black crystal collars around there necks before following Jack who went too sit back down where five individuals sat consisting of Blood King and Madara while the other three were new.

"Yes yes, please keep your posse in check." Came the words of a man who has short black and grey hair along with mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow blouse, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

"Posse? You must be mistaken, these two are simply...pawns of mine." He said before glancing back to receive a glare from Mercury, gaining a wicked smile from Jack who watched Emerald calm him down.

"I must say, for an old man too humiliate you two sure is sad." He said, his words being directed at Madara and Jack.

"If I were you, I'd hunt him down (snicker) find him and well...you get what I'm saying." Came the words of the man who looked the most psychotic of them having pale skin with a brown braided ponytail and orange eyes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

"I was busy with other things and retreating was more of a strategy since I wasn't strong enough...but now I am." Jack told the sly smiling man who simply laughs psychotically before stoping.

"If that's true then why do you need paw-" he was stopped by all of them hearing doors being opened, gaining all of there attention too see it being opened before they all but Jack stood up from there seats too welcome Salem entering the room slowly, she just strides into the room and stops at the candles in the back before speaking.

"Watts...you find there retreat too be a sign of weakness?" She said with the motion to tell them all too sit back down except for Watts who continued too stand.

"I apologize ma'am, I'm. It particularly fond of failure, more so when it comes too killing an old man." He said before taking his seat.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards Jack and Madara. Jack here is stronger then you all while Madara here has done many things such as cause the destruction of Beacon Tower, the devastation of Vale, and the capture of Ozpin through his planning." Hearing that, Jack then spoke.

"So I would assume you came from the Dungeons again?" Jack said to the smiling Salem.

"With all due respect, together they could have defeated the old man not too mention capture the last two Maidens powers but instead allowed both Zero and Cinder too betray us." Watts told them all which then the final member spoke, he was a muscular man with brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a grey and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it, and a large belt. His arms are hairy and appear to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He also wears brown boots and black pants.

"You forget there were others there not too mention the skill that Old man possesses is not human in any way. But now, Jack can kill the old man but that's the problem. Why haven't you hunted him down yet?" He asked Jack who merely smiles darkly to them before taking out his mask.

"I don't feel like it." He said before putting his mask on, annoying Watt and the deeper toned man.

"Make no mistake Jack, you hold the key to our victory. But your new found body brings with it a crippling weakness." Hearing that, Jack simply nods.

"The Dread Doctors revived me once...even if I'm not the original I am still the Beast and they can still do something that I won't like. I'll hunt them down, and kill them myself." Jack said but blinks in surprise too see her shake her head.

"No, allowing you too get near them would be bad. They had years too prepare for your return and knowing them they must know of a way too stop you in case you attack them so you shall stay by my side as we continue our goal." Hearing that, Jack just crosses his arms.

"Doctor Watt's, you shall take over Jack's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Hearing that, the man simply nods with the words of understanding in his voice.

"Tyrian, I want you too continue your hunt for Cinder and Zero." Hearing that, the man have a small laugh in happiness.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you too the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting, the boy continues too prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." Hearing that, Hazel nods to her words in understanding.

"What about the Faunus chick and the Schnee?" Blood said which Jack gives a laugh.

"Oh, I already have a plan actually. I was going too wait after all of this too speak but guess now is good as any. You see, the spy we have in Atlas will take care of that problem but will be joined by Neo. Now, concerning the other three, Tyrian can just continue the hunt for the Maidens with some help I will be sending with him while Blood here will have both Emerald and Mercury join him too find Yang and execute her by any means necessary which is funny since she's with the old man." Hearing that, Salem's eyes widen a little.

"What did you just say-" she was cut off by Jack raising his left hand.

"You see, Blood and Tyrain over here were given a special tool to use by me in case they need it and they will since the old man and the traitors are our enemies. Don't worry, they won't fail but will track them down with Madara's help. Now, finally Blake...well, she's heading towards Rain Village." Hearing that, Salem then smiles again.

"I see...Madara, you will be the one too take care of Blake while you Tyrain...bring Zero's sword, Cinder, and the silver eye child too me. Do as you want with the rest of them and remember, if you succeed in killing the old man and child of the beast I will reconsider killing Cinder." Salem told Mercury and Emerald who look at the each other.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen...and Haven will be next." Hearing that, they all start standing up.

"Eheheh, guess it's time too clean up the mess you left Jack oh pal and I'll be sure too use your gift too make that traitorous bitch pay! EheheheheheahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed psychotically and wickedly to all who could hear him.

 **IN THE FOREST OF ANIMA, WHERE RUBY AND THE OTHERS WERE**

"Please...make her shut up." Came the words of Zero who was pinching the bridge of his nose while walking next too Ren. Behind them were Nora talking too Elek who looked different. He now wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. The jacket has a long coattail.

"And I'm telling you that even if RZCENRPJ makes no sense it's still far better then calling ourselves Team RNJR CEZP." Nora told Elek who simply shakes his head.

"No, RZCENRPJ isn't even a word." Elek told the disagreeing girl.

"I agree with Elek, at least it's actually English." Ren said now putting his thoughts in much too Nora's sadness.

"How can I be more clear?!" Nora said and was about too explain again when they heard the Pyrrah speak.

"Can we do this another time?" Came the words of the girl who looked different from wearing a new armor. When donning this golden and light red armor. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround her neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Pyrrah's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover her groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. She also still wore her crown on top of her head.

"You know Zero, your sister and Ruby have somehow gotten quite along during these past six months, could it be that there-" Elek stopped when he saw the glare coming from Zero.

"Well he's not wrong." Jaune said next too Pyrrah, both hiding behind a large log. Hearing Jaune's words, Zero just sighs since Ruby hangs out with Cinder more then she does with him even though there dating. The first month ok there journey the two girls absolutely hated each other for all that's happened but with the help from the rest they finally got along and that grew more and more during the search like they were always close friends but all of that was cut short when the ground shook with each passing second.

"It's here..." Jaune said before seeing Ruby jumping out of the trees while firing at something behind the trees, only being revealed when it crashed right through them. What they saw was a giant rock monster that had an arrow in the center of its eye. The rock monster falls of the cliff along with Ruby who was yelling until the roots of the trees began sprouting large flowers that catch her, cushioning her blow before she stood up on the branch.

"Thanks Zero!" She shouted right before turning into an odd red shape with rose petals all around her while she heads straight for the rock monster the swing its arms wildly.

"Can't you freeze it?" Hearing that, Zero just shakes his head.

"We can't keep relying on the Winter Maidens powered too fix all our problems!" Zero told Jaune who looks up at the giant.

"We need too help her!" Pyrrah shouted right before she began running towards the right with Jaune at her side while Ren climbs up a tree, leaving the three well now two since Nora decided to use her rocket launcher to send her up high.

"What kind of Grimm is that?" Elek asked Zero who's eyes just narrow.

"It's one of the new Grimm creations I guess." Zero said to Elek who knew his semblance won't have any effect on it.

"Could use some help!" Ruby shouted all the while flying all around the rock Grimm, firing round after round on it but it hardly had any effect.

"The Grimm can possess any nonliving thing such as a tree or rock and create a new body with them." Hearing that, the two turn around too find Cinder there. Her hair is much shorter now. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and sleeves are decorated with golden designs. The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half across her thigh. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm.

"What happened too you?" Hearing that, she merely raises an eyebrow.

"You realize that I can't fly like Ruby is doing right now." Cinder told the two all the while the others were engaging the giant.

"You gotta get in closer!" Jaune yelled, about too charge in before being pulled back by Pyrrah using her semblance since Jaune was almost slammed into like a golf ball by the giant.

"I don't think you should get close to that thing." Pyrrah said while the giant turns towards Zero, Elek, and Cinder.

"Crap!" Nora shouted from seeing all there weapons had no effect.

"Cinder." Zero said to his sister who only smiles.

"Understood Luci." She said as she created a bow and arrow made out of dust before firing a single arrow at the giant who lifts both arms too block the arrow which it did but seeing this, Zero claps his hands together.

"GARDEN OF EDEN!" Zero shouted with all sorts of trees and roots bending towards the giant along with large plants rising from the ground too restrain the giant that had begun struggling, ripping trees off its roots.

"Nora!" Work shouted to the girl who nods before running towards him while Cinder fires a second arrow but this time the mask moved onto the top of the rock, dodging the arrow all the while it's breaking free fast.

"Nora!" Zero shouted at the girl who was in a ready stance with Elek behind her, having his right hand touching her back while transferring his Lightning into her, causing a pink Lightning armor too firm around her along with the hammer having electricity coming from it too. Seeing this, it started moving towards Nora in order too strike her but was distracted by Pyrrah throwing her spear that was controlled so it was stabbed the giant ok the top, almost hitting the mask which caused it too turn towards the girl and swing its arm at her but she easily dodged it with a back flip.

"HEY UGLY!" Hearing that, the mask moves to the front again where it found Nora in midair in front of it, her hammer being inches away from its face and with a single hit, obliterated its main body with the Grimm's mask shattering from impact.

"Another victory for Team RZCENRPJ!" Hearing that, only Nora liked it while the others did not, after a few seconds the blonde gave in since it's hard too be excited by a word that not even a word.

 **BACK AT THE VILLAGE**

"We truly can't thank you enough." The representative of the village said, shaking Ruby's hand.

"Just doing our job sir!" She told the man who overlooks the entire team.

"That Grimm had been plaguing our village for weeks and we were beginning too wonder if we have too relocate." He said with Ruby continuing.

"Well we are on our way to Mistral. You can always come along with us if you don't feel safe?" She said, not realizing both Zero and Cinder knew that was a bad idea but thankfully the man turns it down.

"I just wish we could pay you more." Hearing that, Elek merely smiles.

"It's ok, it's enough." He said with Ren giving a bow, signaling them all too do the same. After that they all went to the Blacksmith for Jaune's new armor where the Faunus places it on the table.

"Here you go son, it's gonna be heavier then what your used too, but you'll thank me the next time you get sent into a tree." He said to Jaune who was amazed by the armor.

"I...I don't know what to say." Hearing that, the man spoke once again.

"Don't gotta say anything, just put it on! I'll go get the rest." He told the teen before going in the back, leaving them.

"Soooooo, what are you waiting for?" Nora asked Jaune who immediately went too but it on by taking off his previous chest armor.

"Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually." Hearing that, Zero spoke to him.

"Your family was respected once as the greatest of knights. This way you can make them proud plus be protected." Zero told him with Ren agreeing as a sign of progress.

"Progress..." After saying that, he turns around and immediately Ruby and Pyrrah couldn't help but give a chuckle, well Pyrrah anyway since Ruby was having trouble containing her laughter all the while Zero was using his scroll too take a picture of Jaune's shirt.

"What is that?!" She shouted while pointing at the bunny on his hoodie.

"What my hoodie, I've always had this." Hearing that, Zero just touched the bridge of his nose while Cinder just shook her head all the while Ruby had begun too laugh hysterically after talking about the Bunny rabbit.

"It's pumpkin Pete, you know from the cereal?!" He shouted but it increased the laughter along with Cinder and Zero's respect for Jaune's being burned away.

"Oh what did you do, send in a box top for a prize?!" She asked/laughed and got an answer.

"Yeah, fifty!" Hearing that, the siblings just face palmed themselves while Ruby laughed hysterically, causing Jaune to put in a pouty face like he was about too cry but that stopped when they all watch the girl fall backwards exhausted from laughing.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said, causing Ruby too chortle on the floor with her feet in the air just as the blacksmith returns from out back with armor for his arms, legs, and head.

"It's been awhile since I made armor like this, sorry for the weeks it took constructing this." He told Jaune who looks at the armor. After a few minutes,

Ruby, Ren, Zero, Cinder, Elek, Pyrrah, and Nora wait outside the shop until Jaune comes out wearing the armor.

(Look on my profile for a better description, I don't own this armor design and credit goes to the one who drew it.)

"He cleans up alright, don't you think?" The Faunus asked while exiting the building behind Jaune.

"He certainly does." Ren said, impressed by the new armor that was actually light yet strong.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Nora said with Elek rolling his eyes.

"Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR CEZP now!" Ruby said happily at being able too continue there journey.

"Team RZCENRPJ!" Nora said, causing both Elek and Ren too tell her it's not even a word.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." Jaune told the others with Cinder thinking his words being corny.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The blacksmith asked the right of them.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby said, turning him down.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora said in a cheerful tone.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren told the blacksmith.

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while." He told the group.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ruby told the man and with a wave, they turn and leave. The blacksmith waves back at them. While walking outside the village, Jaune was checking there list.

"Food?" Jaune asked with Nora checking the list.

"Check!"

"Water?"

Check!"

"How about ammo?"

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!" Hearing that, Zero glances at the somewhat sad Ruby.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked the girl.

"Ren's got it." Nora told Jaune yet Ren disagrees.

"No, I don't. Elek has it." Hearing that, the teens eyes widen.

"I do?" He asked in confusion with Jaune speaking up again.

"Guys, please tell me you're joking." Jaune asked them all with Zero sighing.

"So no one has it...not it!" He said with the others saying it until Jaune was the last one.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted out loud in great annoyance at having too go back.

 **BACK AT THE CASTLE, IN DAIGON'S WORLD**

"Damn you..." Came the words of a transparent Naruto who was floating after Jack who didn't care.

"Keep insulting me and I'll just force you back in your cage." Hearing that, Naruto just grits his teeth while they were walking down the hall towards the medical wing where Watts is in charge of.

"Why didn't you tell them that Ruby is my daughter more over I highly doubt the weapon you made can defeat Hagoromo-sensei as well as the two maidens powers." Naruto questioned Jack who simply gave a laugh since he knew he can prevent Naruto from seeing everything while in the cage.

"It's very simple, by doing this I know your kids will survive since they are your children. By allowing them too get stronger, I get a more satisfying fight. I can't wait too break your daughters spirits and make them face true despair right before turning them into my loyal servants since they possess my DNA meaning they are the perfect-." His thoughts were stopped by feeling an unimaginable amount of anger that caused him too fall to one knee with sweat going down his face.

"I see, your anger no longer gives me control but instead it now has the opposite effect on me. I will refrain from angering you anymore at the moment." Jack thought before wiping the sweat off his face before he continues walking again. It didn't take long for Jack too stop outside a window with his arms behind his back all the while Naruto had a completely shocked look on his face.

"I-Impossible...I killed him." Naruto said from

seeing one man on a bed having a life support machine on with a breather mask on his face all the while the chest was covered by cloth too conceal what was under it.

"Yes, Roman Torchwick...ehehehe, we have ways too bring back the dead but the body was damaged badly since you straight up ripped out his heart." After Jack said that, his gaze shifts over too the very depressed Neopolitan who's hair was cut so that it was now short.

"Wait, if you brought him back then..." Naruto stops there in realization while Jack could only smile in glee.

"The War Machine known as Razor is not yet unusable and will be sent with Tyrain as soon as he's done being reprogrammed including the fact he was a prototype when you faced him, now he's been complete since the others have all been completed and are ready for use. Ruby will be pushed too the utter limit if she's forced too battle them, and if she does fail then the ones that are watching over Ruby and the others will have too fight, revealing themselves." He thought to the shocked Naruto who didn't like what he has planned in the future but confused by what he said involving the "others" and how he planned that Ruby will live and may lose yet still live, hearing him say that Naruto started too wonder if there was another reason why he wanted them too survive and not just fight them himself.

 **BACK AT SHANGRI-LA, THE DAY THEY HAD ARRIVED**

"Whoa..." Came the words of an amazed Yang who was looking around while following after Hagoromo, she was looking everywhere such as the sky being bright yellow and the amazing looking trees, plants, grass, statues, that are unlike anything she's seen before. While they walked, a few monks eyed the oddly dressed girl. Yang had removed the heavy clothing and wearing her regular clothing but her hair was tied into a pony tail. Her clothing now consisted of a gray jacket on top of an orange tank top that bares her midriff. Completing her attire are gray cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments, and white sneakers. High on the left leg of her pants is a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks. A little lower on the right leg of her pants is a patch of her emblem. The moment they entered through the gates, the temperature changed drastically too that of normal. It didn't take long for them too reach he end of the path of the field too find a village which they head for one of the bigger wooden buildings.

"This is the Land of Ancestors...ahh, there he is." Hearing that, Yang was confused at what he was looking at but followed his gaze to a single tree in the field of food and grass, on one of the branches was a single teenager reading a book titled "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Hero". He didn't even notice them but Yang found the guy too he quite handsome while he read his book. The teen had had long brown hair cut short on top and wearing his hair back in a long cylinder. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short and dark eyes. He also had blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama.

"Indra, come down and meet our guest." Hagoromo told the boy who merely glances at them with the book shutting in his right hand while Hagoromo turns towards the confused Yang.

"Yang, I would like you too meet my other son, Indra." He said while the boy jumps down in front of them. The teen just stares at Yang with no interest before looking over her outfit then back up at her. Yang just smiles before extending her hand out to Indra.

"Hi, I'm Yang." Hearing that, Indra just looks at his father.

"Dad, why did you allow a blonde bimbo into our sacred land?" Hearing that, a tic mark appears on Yang's forehead.

"Keep on talking, I'll make sure too make you regret it." She said with a threatening tone, while this was happening the old man sweat dropped at seeing lightning between the two.

"I really didn't think this through enough." Hagoromo thought to himself, not liking this one bit.

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS**

"So...the princess lives here. Too think I will have too protect the very girl who's uncle caused this too happen too me." Came the words of a lone man walking through a blizzard. He wore a Snow White trench coat with a hoodie that he pulled up too reveal himself as the man who caused Naruto too turn into the Beast the first time, and the one who excepted the mission from Rusty Rose. He was looking right at a kingdom in the distance with a serious look on his face.

 **LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	17. Chapter 17: Team RWBY's Training Part 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17: Part 1 of Team RWBY's Training

 **AT SOME FARM IN AN OPEN FEILD**

(P...up...wake up...WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!)

With that yell, a teenager who has black hair, hazel eyes and freckles woke up with a startle before sitting up from the hay before scratching his head.

"Why do I have such a headache?" The kid asked himself before looking out the window to see it was morning. Immediately he got up out of bed so he could exit the room and quickly climb down the stairs in silence before making his way to the door and opens it, meeting sunrise. Seeing this, he only smiles in happiness until he heard it.

(Be prepared.)

Hearing that, he turns around fast but saw no one now on edge at what he heard.

 **BACK WITH RUBY AND THE OTHERS, MORNING TIME**

(Tainted wings...you're nothing but a monster that is concealing its true self.)

Ruby's eyes open wide with a gasp of hair before sitting up too find Ren, Nora, Zero, Cinder, Jaune, Elek and Pyrrah sleeping in there sleeping bags. They were all in a clearing from inside the woods. Birds can be heard tweeting in the background, giving off a peaceful setting yet something about it unnerved Ruby. She had gen places puts a hand to the side of her head, not noticing that Zero was wide awake. Later that day in the afternoon the eight were traveling down a single sunny road with Ruby holding the map.

"So the next town is...uh-huh...uh-huh...We're lost." Ruby said to the others which Cinder takes the map out of her hands and have it too Pyrrah who looked at it.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune told the group.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked Jaune who corrected her by saying seven.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Hearing Nora say that, Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny." Jaune said to Pyrrah who gives him a smile.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the blonde haired teen.

"What do they have there, besides you being tortured by your sisters?" Zero asked the blonde who walked up ahead next too Pyrrah to look at the map.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Hearing that, Elek began imagining Jaune with braids in his hair, somewhat unnerving him.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked her friend.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolftail" kind of guy." When Zero heard that, he looked at Jaune who's acting like a chick but can't blame him since he has seven sisters.

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby told Jaune just as Zero, Elek, and Cinder froze from smelling smoke and a lot of it as well as seeing what lies up ahead.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune told her while Nora stops short, both hands being raised to her lips. Soon after, Ren stops, visibly tense at what he was seeing.

"Uh, guys?" Nora said, gaining the threes attention too find a devastated village in front of them, craters everywhere, buildings burned too the ground with some still standing and bodies everywhere.

"Check for survivors!" Zero shouted at being the first too run past them, then a Lightning speeding Elek and finally Cinder. The others just follow them into town yet Zero, Elek, and Cinder had looks on there faces as if they've done this before.

"Over here!" Hearing that, the others look at Ren running towards Elek who was kneeling down to a young man who was leaning against a broken building wall. He was breathing heavily and holds his hand against a bleeding wound located at his abdomen. Seeing the wound clearly, it was burned clean through his body.

"A Huntsman!" Ruby said with shock at seeing the condition he was in.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune demands out of the dying Huntsman who coughs before speaking.

"Six of them...they...they aren't hum(cough,cough,cough)..." He said to the others which Zero continuing too stare at his wound before looking around until his eyes lay on Cinder who had wide eyes, also staring at the wound since they only know one person that could shoot a laser that not only went through this man's body but also finding more such as trees and buildings having been hit by a laser. Ren just walks away from the others with his his hands atop his head.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there!" Ruby told the others, having hope he can still make it.

"Yeah. Ren and I can take turns carrying him there." Jaune said with Pyrrah looking back at the man before her eyes widen.

"Guys..." Hearing that, the three look at the Zero, Cinder, and Elek who were laying the man on the ground before shutting his eyes. Cinder just stares at the wound, wondering if it could be him before her eyes widen and directed her gaze at an emotionless Zero who had wide eyes. Seeing this too, Elek only stood up.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked the others just as Ren walks right past them without turning back.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren told the group, ignoring his name being called with Pyyrah following him. Nora turns and follows after Ren just as Pyrrah puts her hand on Jaune's arm who was looking stressed and sad.

"Jaune..." Hearing that, the teen just makes a fist.

"I'm just tired of all this fighting...I don't want the next person I lose too be one of you guys." He told her while Ruby looks at Cinder who walks past her with a look of her being deep in thought before seeing Elek too follow her but Zero just stands there unmoving before turning towards them with no expression on his face.

"Zer-" She was stopped by Zero walking past her without a word all the while Ren stops from noticing something was on the ground before having both of his eyes widen. A symbol similar to a cloven hoofprint is impressed into the ground. When Nora comes up to his side, she too sees the same symbol on the ground and her eyes also widen. The two of them silently make eye contact with one another with the same thoughts in mind.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT BACK AT THE FOREST**

(So...I'm nothing more then a fallen.)

Hearing those words, Ruby's eyes open slowly before closing again until she heard hit, a strange yet peaceful melody.

 _BOKU WA, TORI NI NARU-INSTRUMENTAL_

She sat up slowly she looked around too find Zero wasn't in his sleeping bag. She looked out into the distance where the melody was coming from before getting out of her sleeping bag and approaching the music. Walking past plants, trees, and bushes until she stops at a clearing where she stood next too a tree too find Zero standing with himself facing a tree while holding something in his hand but suddenly the melody stopped along with words being said.

"I know your there Ruby." Hearing that, she was surprised but he didn't turn towards her unlike Ruby who started walking towards him until pitch black thorny vines began too rose in from of her feet, stopping Ruby who looks down in surprise.

"Ruby...no." Hearing that, she just stares at him before speaking.

"That melody...mom had something just like it once, it helped me fall asleep when I had nightmares." Hearing that, Zero didn't bother turning around but in his hand, something played once again with the peaceful melody being heard from it.

"Before I met you...there was someone else." Hearing that, Ruby could see that the vines retreated back into the ground so she could then approach him which she could see in his right hand was a locket that was playing music.

"She was...the most important person in my life. With my sister we were always together as children, even if our families were suffering...even if I was suffering...she...was my light. After our parents died, we moved together with Elek, Ophion, and Razor. Before Madara found us, we were happy...very poor and starving but we were so happy. That changed...with her death." Ruby's eyes just widen while he continued facing the tree.

"She was so sick...so very sick she suffered everyday. It was so hard for her that it hurt me from seeing how much pain she was in...one day...she...couldn't take the pain any longer, unable too end the pain she asked me too do it." Hearing that, Ruby just froze from hearing him say that while he placed a hand on the tree.

"Ever since then I tried everything too fill in the hole but..." As he said it, his fingers dug into the tree that began too wither and dry up until it was but a lifeless dead tree.

"Nothing worked...no matter what I tried the pain didn't go away, even now when I think of that day the hole in my heart hurts. That day...something else changed about me which represents that I've fallen." Ruby just watched him start too remove his jacket.

"That day...my white wings turned pitch black." After saying that, his jacket falls on the grass with two large black wings spreading outwards.

"Names weren't always color, they had meaning...after that day I changed my name, I didn't deserve too use my original name for I am not worthy of my ancestors name, the first Faunus born with wings." As he said it, he turns to her slowly with Ruby's eyes widening all the way.

"What...was your old name...?" Hearing that, he took a few seconds before answering her question.

"My first name...my real name...is Lucifer." Ruby just stares at his glowing crimson sclera before he looks away from her and faces the dead tree.

"This Semblance...the power too control nature in ways you could never dream belonged to her. After I killed her, I think...I stole her Semblance...now you know...my greatest si-" he couldn't finish after feeling two pairs of arms wrap around him with a body being pressed against his back.

"Your not the only one who lost someone precious...you did what you thought was right and not only that but she asked you too. You shouldn't think of yourself like you're just a murderer..." Hearing her say that, he just leans his head against the dead tree with tears falling from his eyes while slowly the tree began too have its life restored too it before quickly turning around towards Ruby who just stares at him sadly, he could only lean towards Ruby who did the same while his wings wrapped around the two. While this was happening, Elek was watching them with a somewhat depressed look on his face.

"Love...huh." He muttered too himself before turning away and in an instant he was gone by Lightning.

 **OST END; NEXT DAY, EARLY IN THE AFTERNOON WHERE BLAKE AND OPHION ARE LOCATED**

"Nice boat, what do you think Blake?" Ophion asked while he stood on Blake's left, both overlooking the sea. He could clearly see his fellow Faunus staring at two kids enjoying themselves before looking back out at sea. When he was about too speak someone else did before him.

"Only you two traveling?" Hearing that, Blake immediately goes on the defensive, grabbing her weapon by the handle and turns towards the Captain of the ship who raises his arms.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." He said to the girl who didn't trust him one bit, even showing she was hesitating but soon enough relaxes.

"And why is that?" She questions the older man who lowers his arms before leaning onto the rail.

"Well it's just a feeling since the people who act somewhat cold seem too have unsettled business." Hearing that, Blake turns away from the Captain.

"Maybe it's just..." She stops there trying too find the right words too explain herself before two kids run behind Blake laughing much to her surprise, she only stares at them before hearing the captain laugh.

"It might not be such a good idea going on a trip with your paranoia problem, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt like the one standing behind you." He told the Faunus who just stares at him.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake said with a stubborn look on her face before noticing she was looking at Ophion who was giving her a raised eyebrow as if saying "you're kidding, right?" which she then makes a sound out of annoyance before walking away from the two, much too Ophion's displeasure.

"Your girlfriend sure is a stubborn one." When he heard that, the Faunus's cheeks turns little red while looking away.

"W-we're not...dating." Hearing that, the man just raises an eyebrow.

"From the look on your face your not siblings either. Brighten up, maybe something may happen." He said while patting Ophion on the back before walking away from the guy who just looks down at his feet before turning away just as some kind of fish scale moves above he water before entering it once again in silence.

 **LATER THAT DAY, BACK TOO OPHION AND BLAKE**

Ophion just stares at the depressed Blake with a complicated look on his face before taking a deep breath and walking over to her, past two other Faunuses. Blake turned towards the two who walked past her before seeing Ophion before turning away from him.

"Blake...it's not helping anyone if you keep acting like this. I know your sad but-" he was cut off by her due too having turned towards him angrily at this being one of the many times he tried talking too her about her problem over the last several months they've been together.

 _NARUTO OST-SADNESS AND SORROW_

"But nothing! You've been following me for the last several months and you keep acting like you know me but you just don't! You don't know what's best for me and you especially don't know what I've been through! Now just leave me alone already since you can't never understand me!" She shouted at Ophion who only stares at her emotionlessly before turning towards the sea where he takes off his glasses too reveal his glowing dark purple and slitted eyes.

"If you think you're the only one who's felt pain then your sadly mistaken..." Hearing that, she turns to him angrily before seeing tears falling from his eyes and a lost look in his eyes.

"Discrimination...when I left the rain village and my friends too find a new job in the world of Remnant I was immediately discriminated. I was a kid yet I was treated like I was nothing more then garbage. Even after all of that I kept my dream and hopes up...that dream was too work under Weiss's father, if I did that I could raise money for my family who desperately needed it back in the Rain. All I thought about was finding a way too meet that man and ask for his help...ehehehe, I was but a kid who had a foolish dream with no actual realization... When I finally got too Atlas after all my hardships getting there I found out Faunus's weren't allowed too Work in the Schnee company after what's been happening with the White Fang. It took me months too get there and I was only nine...one day while trying too find a way too get a job I saw the man himself, Jacques Weiss, the president of the Weiss company exiting from one of the company's limos. Seeing my chance I tried talking too him but instead I was immediately knocked away after I had grabbed onto him with my dirty hands...that man said nothing but the look on his face frightened me. I could see he clearly hated me from seeing his gaze locked onto my ears and tail." When she heard that, her eyes widen before looking at his hair too see no animal ears.

"But you-" she was cut off by Ophion continuing too speak too her.

"After that rejection, I felt utter despair. Later that cold night, during the despair I felt, I made the bigger mistake in my life that is now my curse...(the tears increased as he spoke in sadness) I found a sharp object in a darkalleyeay and used it too cut off my own tail and ears...I thought if I did that I could be accepted by the Schnee company and pass myself off as a human before I realized that my eyes gave away of what I am. I was so fucking stupid for what I had done...my entire dream could never come true. All I could do was lay there, in that cold dark alleyway in utter despair. I had lost all hope and was about too end it all before he stopped me...before I had killed myself I utter despair, Madara-Sensei appeared before me, he knocked away the sharp object from my hands before he took off his cloak and wrapped me up in it before picking me up in his arms. In an instant I found myself back in the rain village, to my friends...that very day I found out my family and baby brother died from a disease leaving my an orphan like my fiends. I don't care if you hate me...but I will say this only one time so listen carefully...if you ever say something like 'I could never understand how you feel', I will kill you without hesitation no matter who you are. Be it friend or lover, I will not show you any mercy for such disrespect." That moment, the look in his eyes showed nothing but wrath, anger, rage, and fury which caused Blake too freeze at making eye contact with his eyes before he looks away, back at the sea.

 _OST END_

"I didn't need too tell you this and even if it doesn't make sense too you it's all true... I considered myself a failure and because of that I spent most of my days reading books, trying too get smarter so this would never happen again. You are the one, who cannot possibly understand me and that is why, if Madara were too attack us at this very moment I will have no part in fighting him. I owe him, everything..." Hearing that, she just looks down sadly now feeling like she was the one in the wrong all the while Ophion puts on his glasses before his eyes widen at seeing something sinking back into the ocean water. He then slowly looked up at the enormous serpent creature that hag short arms with claws, a bone scaled underbelly, and a spiked spine. It has black skin and a large external skull. Seeing this, the alarms began too blare loudly with the captain and the first mate arriving on the upper deck too see the Grimm.

"By the gods." The captain muttered at seeing the creature roaring at them.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" The captain shouted at the top of his lungs .

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" She tilt the captain who disagreed.

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" He told her while looking back to at the Grimm that was looking down at them all

Immediately Blake springs into action, by jumping into the air right for the Grimm, surprising Ophion at how high she can jump and only watched as she created one of her clones to give her added speed before flinging her Gambol Shroud forward, attacking it too its neck. Blake swings above the Grimm and began shooting it in the back of its neck. Gaining roars before she lands back on the ship with Ophion standing next to her all the while the Captain steers from the shop too dodge the servant that enters the water again. He keeps the ship stabilized during the Grimm's onslaught attack and steps outside to get another look at the serpent. Blake was about too move again until Ophion grabbed her shoulder.

"Stand back, there about too open fire!" Hearing that, she turns back quickly too witness the cannons on the sides of the ship open fire on the Grimm that soon recess back into the ocean. Suddenly there biggest cannon on the ship rises up through what appears too be a trap door on the deck. Seeing this the moment it rises from the sea, the Grimm's fin splits, revealing two wings. The dragon then lets out a roar as it flies, beating its wings sending a gust of air at the ship. Ophion was very much surprised at seeing this, using the gravity and making him stick to the floor unlike Blake who let out a cry from her arm being hurt and was being pushed back. T the strong wind.

Taking there chance the heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it with little effort needed before it opens its mouth and a yellow orb of electric energy began building. Seeing this, Ophion was about too make his move while raising his right hand until a hooded figure lands on his head and uses him as a launch pad that sent him stumbling back all the while the figure flew right for the Grimm before the cloak was removed too reveal Sun. While ok the air he created multiple clones all the while the two Faunus's said Sun's name in confusion as well as surprise. The two just watch the two clones pull on the l whiskers of the head while Sun grabs its upper snout.

"Not today, pal!" Sun shouted, forcing it too release its electrical beam into the air, rather than at the ship they were all on.

"What are you doing?!" Blake shouted at her friend who was dealing with it personally.

"Oh, uh, you know, just...hanging out!" Sun answers while on top of the enraged Grimm's snout, holding onto the two whisker like tendrils for dear life before

It starts too have another electrical charge build up in its mouth. Seeing this, Sun lets go while shouting. Seeing this, Blake gasps and was about too leap into action when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turns towards Ophion who raises his left arm, stoping Sun in midair and forcing him too fly right towards them but more slowly, hitting the deck and rolling towards them until he stops at there feet now dizzy.

"Sup." Sun said to them, showing his casual smile.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She shouted at Sun with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!? Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Hearing that, Ophion couldn't help but disagree.

"CAPTAIN, FIRE AGAIN!" Ophion suddenly shouted while looking back at the deck before jumping high into it in front of the window, surprising the captain who watched as there window was immediately pulled out of place, falling at Ophion'a feet who shouted once again.

"I SAID FIRE ONCE MORE!" Ophion ordered him while turning around with his right arm outstretching.

"Fire!" The captain shouted with the heavy cannon firing a single round right for the serpent/dragon that had begun too move out of the way until it happens.

"METEOR STORM!" Ophion shouted with the speed of the cannon ball increasingly drastically, piercing a girl right through its chest before coming right back at the dragon, piecing through one of its wings before coming back with great speed, piercing through certain body parts over and over again until it ends with its head being pierced before it falls to its death back into the ocean, seeing this the Faunus looking monkey could only have his jaw drop with Ophion looking at him in annoyance while pushing his glasses up.

"Who said we needed your help?" He questions Sun who somewhat felt annoyed at Ophion due too him showing off.

 **LATER THAT DAY, NIGHT TIME**

Both Ophion and Blake were staring at Sun while on the middle of the ships deck. Blake was at the railing again and facing her left.

"Seriously, it was no big deal! Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!" Sun said to the two Faunus passengers. With a wave of goodbye they turn away with Sun being the one too strut his way over to his fellow Faunuses.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Sun said with Ophion being the first too push up hid glasses before Blake spoke.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" She questioned the blonde Faunus.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way! Never did like the bow." Hearing that, Blake spoke in a more irritated tone after slapping his hand away.

"Sun!" She said loudly to her friend who spoke one word.

"Geez!" He said loudly while the irritated Blake became angry evident on her face.

"Have you been following me?!" She demands Sun who looks behind her at Ophion who simply shakes his head while touching his temple before looking back at her.

"I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." He told Blake who had now a look of surprise, sadness, and confusion.

"I had to, you wouldn't understand." She told her friend while looking out into the sea.

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Hearing that, Blake only smiles at him, seeing that he understands.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Hearing him say something such as that, her expression changes immediately with disbelief as well on her face.

"What?" She said loudly at what he thought.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!" Sun said, not even realizing how wrong he was.

"I can't believe you, he can't be serious..." Blake said while looking at Ophion who only said "well, he's an idiot" which Sun didn't hear by some miracle even thought they stood close together.

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! Like Ophion you're going to need another guy too watch your back. And that's where I come in!" He said to her with his arm being placed around her.

"Us Faunus got to stick together, after all." He said just before being pushed away by Blake.

"You're wrong, Sun. You're so, so wrong." Blake told him with Ophion looking up at the shattered moon.

"What are you..." He was stopped by her continuing.

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang... Not for a fight I mean." Hearing that, he didn't expect such an answer.

"Seriously?" He ashes her with Ophion now speaking.

"She wants answers too many questions and those questions are located within the Rain Village itself..." He told the teen who was very much surprised there headed towards that place.

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?" He asked the girl who simply looks at him now annoyed.

"You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!" Hearing that, he simply shakes his head.

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat! Anyways, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you since you're heading into there home base! Besides, I'm...kind of already on the boat." Hearing that, Blake could only sigh at the guy who sat on the railing.

"There's really no stopping you?" She asked the guy who only smiles.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been to Rain Village before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that." He said happily, the three not realizing that Madara stood behind them on the upper deck in silence, staring at Blake in silence and watched her take her bow off before tossing it into the sea, seeing this he starts swirling away while one thought appeared in his mind.

"They don't realize, those three Dreaded men are now within the Rain Village." Madara thought, knowing that there base was moved from the Rain Village to Daigon's dimension due too those three having infiltrated it.

 **BACK AT DAIGON'S REVERSE WORLD, AT THE CASTLE OF SALEM WITHIN THE DUNGEON**

"ANSWER ME!" Came the roar of Jack who threw Ozpin across the cell into the wall, already beating the already weak man who wore rags, longer hair, and wounds all over his body that seemed too be scrawny from not giving him enough food and water too be 100% his usual self.

"Tell me, WHERE IS THE FOURTH!" He shouted while picking Ozpin up by his throat yet the man only gives a weak smile.

"Like I would ever tell you, that Semblance will never fall in your hands. Not now, not ever." Hearing that, Jack draws back his hand, about too execute him when he heard a yell.

"JACK! That's enough." Hearing that, he looks back at Salem before tossing the man into the wall before walking towards her, stopping on her right.

"I can sense it, the greatest of the four great semblances has awakened. It will once again lead to our downfall as it did in the past. I cannot allow it too fully awaken, Merlin was a major thorn in Daigon's side but most of all Arthur Pendragon Arc, the one who tore out Daigon'a heart...his other three Semblance's are starting too awaken." Jack said in anger before he left the dungeons cell.

 **NEXT TIME, THE HYBRID MEETS THE HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE COMPANY; YANG'S TRAINING BEGINS. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	18. Chapter 18: Team RWBY's Training Part 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also if you can, leave a review since I updated before Christmas on another story yet didn't get a single review too wish me a merry Christmas, lol㈳4.

Chapter 18: Part 2 of Team RWBY's Training

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS**

"Can't even feel it." The lone man muttered while walking through the city. Just after arriving he found it was warmer due too massive buildings giving off heat that had melted the ice and snow in the city. While walking he past by two Atlas Soldiers who look suspiciously at the man who walked between them due too having snow on him which reveals he just came from outside including he wore a Snow White trench coat with a hoodie that was pulled up too conceal his face. Before he continues walking, a hand rests on his arm.

"Excuse me sir, do you have an ID I can see?" Hearing that, he didn't move before turning to reveal his face with his mask concealing his face.

"Oh, sorry. He it is." He said before reaching into his pocket where an ID was being created from his own particles before taking it out which he hands it over to the Atlas soldier who took out a scanner, sliding it through it while not knowing the particles enter the device, causing it too get hacked and show the name.

"Paleon...no last name?" The soldier asked the now named Paleon who took back his ID card, placing it back in his pocket where it deconstructed.

"No, don't remember." He told the soldier who made contact with his friend before they continue walking. Paleon just sighs before looking directly at the tallest building in the distance where the Schnee family was located.

"Schnee...the cause of my pain." Paleon muttered before continuing onwards towards the home.

 **MEANWHILE AT SHANGRI-LA, NEXT DAY WITHIN YANG'S DREAM**

"Where am I..." Spoke the confused Yang who was standing in utter darkness yet could clearly see a dark inky water under her feet as well as surrounded by abandoned buildings before noticing "something" rising from the inky water in front of her. Seeing this, her eyes only widen at seeing it rise higher until it shows itself as a gigantic black Lion adorned with ornate blood-red markings. It had glowing yellow eyes behind its white lion like Grimm mask. Seeing this, she immediately took a fighting stance before noticing her weapons were back on her arms which she starts firing round after round at it yet they reflected right back at her, causing several explosions that sent her to the inky water that had hands rise from to grab the now panicking Yang who began struggling but to no avail. All she could do was stare directly at the feet that was staring down at her.

"You...have lost your will and pride..." With those words, she was hit by an overwhelming force that sent her sinking deep into the inky water where she couldn't breath. In that moment she woke up sweating on her futon, a look of shock was on her face.

"Can you not move around so much, I'm sleeping in the next room." Hearing that, her eyes widen before turning quickly to her right to find Indra standing at the opened slide door, staring down at her while behind him the sky was dark blue with many stars littering the sky with what appears too be a fully repaired moon in the exact position behind his head. Seeing and hearing him, she just looks away from Indra.

"Sorry..." Hearing that, the guy merely sighs while turning away from her and starts walking back to his other room without a care.

"Honestly..." As Indra thought it, he had a very annoyed look on his face just as both of his eyes change to reveal the irises being blood-red with three tomoes.

"Why did father allow such a weakling too enter sacred land moreover why her? Does it involve that-" Indra thought with great annoyance before stopping, the moment he slid open his door he found his father standing there with a serious look on his face.

"What have I told you about using your Semblance?" Hearing that, Indra just looks away with annoyance with his eyes returning to normal.

"I wanted to see if she was special but from what I saw I was wrong...there's nothing special about her in the least so why is she here?" Indra questions his father who just stares at him.

"Even your eyes can't see through everything Indra and that is why you are blind to the truth." Hearing that, Indra just glares at Hagoromo.

"Blind, I wanted too see something so I gave her a nightmare and it confirmed my thoughts that even when she's dreaming she cannot escape the fact that she's-" He stops there after realizing he was speaking loud moreover seeing from the corner of his eye was Yang standing at the doorway with a serious look on her face. She starts to approach Indra slowly while he turns towards her.

"Go back to bed girl, you have no-" He was silenced when she punched him right across his face, sending the surprised Indra to the floor hard. Indra just looks up at the pissed off Yang who continues speaking to him.

"Don't you ever try that on me again!" She said with anger at Indra who glares at her with his eyes changing to red again while he got back up.

"And if I don't?" He questions Yang who's hands turn into fists before they were stopped by Hagoromo tapping his staff, gaining there attention.

"That's enough you two, go back to bed now since it's still late at night." He told the two teens who greatly disliked each other before they both entered there rooms with a loud slam of the doors all the while Hagoromo just stood outside, staring at the two rooms next to each other before looking at the Moon.

"Hmmmm." He thought to himself before a thought appears in his mind and he just ponders on it knowing it could it will be undoubtedly bad in the beginning, could work and maybe work too well.

 **NEXT DAY**

"You have gotta be kidding me." Came the words of a very annoyed Yang who was walking next to an equally annoyed Indra, both walking through a forest while remembering he words Hagoromo spoke to them.

(Indra will carry out your training through combat means while I on the other hand will begin your training today on balance with the one inside you.)

"What did he mean by "the one inside you"? Does it involve that Lion within your-" Indra was silenced by Yang glaring daggers at him.

"Mind your own business!" She said to Indra who's eyes narrow now wanting too know what she had been hiding from him. It didn't take long for them too arrive at a clearing which she makes eye contact with Indra who's eyes change again.

"So is this the-" She stopped him transform into a flock of ravens that fly everywhere much to her surprise at what she just saw.

"How did-" She was silenced by feeling a foot slam into her stomach that sent her into a tree where she looks up to see the ravens coming together to reveal Indra.

"Fight me and don't be a disappointment." He told Yang who glares at him before standing up while entering a boxing stance. Seeing this, Indra merely stares at her before speaking.

"Bring it." With those words she charges directly for him with her right fist being drawn back yet all he did was sigh and effortlessly redirected the punch with only his right hands middle and index finger with little effort before slamming his left palm above her chest they sent her rolling backwards before getting back on her feet, now annoyed before charging right for him again. Indra merely began dodging her strikes with ease, building up Yang's frustration that also caused her attacks too become more predictable.

"STOP DODGING!" She shouted at Indra who saw things before they happened through his eyes only, watching as her left fist moved towards his face before she was stopped by a knee having been slammed into her right ribcage where a yellow light could be seen along with cracks being heard. Yang herself had wide eyes from staring at Indra who's head was inches away from her fist.

"Your aura has been depleted, a few strikes was all it took. As I expected, father was wrong too allow you to stay here..." He told Yang who was stumbling back a little before stopping with her hair starting to glow.

 _RWBY OST-DIE_

Seeing this, Indra's eyes slowly widen in surprise at seeing her aura returning but much stronger with her hair becoming fiery along with her eyes turning red. Immediately she leaped straight for the wide eyed Indra who couldn't move in time from his surprise, receiving a right fist to his left cheek that sent him through the air and into a tree with blood coming from his mouth. Before he could dodge she was already in front of him and all he could do was move his head to the right in order to dodge another fist that slammed into the tree, severing it from the strength of her punch. Indra just looks back at the fallen tree before feeling a hand grab his shirt and turns to find the smiling Yang.

"As you were saying?!" She asked Indra who could only stare at her that moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

(I see, so that's it.)

Hearing that voice, everything began too shake like it was getting blurry before it stops with Indra now standing on her right. Seeing this, she was greatly surprised but before she went to attack him his eyes returned to normal.

"I've seen enough..." Indra told her before turning his back to her.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you too increase your abilities like that. If it weren't for my Illusion, who knows who would have won." Hearing that, Yang just blinks in surprise while staring at him while he walks away in silence.

 **BACK AT SOLITAS, THE SCHNEE FAMILY HOME; NIGHT TIME**

Currently a sleeping Weiss lay in her bed in silence. Wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the upper-right chest. Her hair was let down, not being held up. From the window appeared a small crack were silver particles began leaking into the room before the cracks starts too get bigger with more of it entering the room, slowly combining into a more humanoid shape that starts too stand up along with it growing clothing over the body that changed its texture and the substance it's made of before fully standing as Paleon. His clothing changed into a new wardrobe showing a white and black coat with metallic buttons and black belts wrapped around it with a hood lined with black fur. Under the coat, he wears a white and black sleeveless shirt without trims. In his right hand, he wears a white glove with a metallic three-pronged symbol in the front. He wears black pants with metallic patterns at the hips and a white metallic pattern by his knees to what resembles a wing. He wears black armored shoes with white-grey fur. He has short black hair with some of it covering his right eye. His Nasod arm is now covered in a white cloak that is tightened by a black metallic pattern that resembles a leaf. He is shown to have now short, spiky hair with half being red while the other is brown, with white streaks on the red side. The lower half of his face is hidden by a black mouth mask. The upper right half of his face had the broken mask of a Grimm on it before it deconstructed to show a deep scar over his glowing red right eye that's light subsides like his other eye that was brown but not glowing.

Paleon just stares at the sleeping heiress until he noticed her eyes opening slowly before they widen at spotting the intruder before she immediately rolls to her right in order to get closer to the box holding her Myrtenaster but the moment she got on her feet, her hand was grabbed by Paleon who placed his left hand over her mouth before she could make a sound and pushing her into her dresser where the box lay on.

"Say not a word Schnee, I am not your enemy...but your family on the other hand is." He told the girl who's eyes just narrow at the man, showing she doesn't even trust him.

"You may ask yourself why I would say such a thing and expect you too be quite, well it's simple really. Ruby Rose, Yang Uzumaki, Blake Bellodanna, and you Weiss Schnee are in danger, that is why I was sent here too protect you for the true enemy is creating a new team of threats that you have no hope of surviving...not without me at least." After saying that he could still see the untrusting eyes she showed him before they changed to shock when he said something unexpected.

"Also, you scream it would mean whoever enters this room will be my prey to kill. The reason why I don't care is because your bastard of an uncle is the reason I was turned into what I am today, a monster." He told the wide eyed Weiss who watched as the half of his face created the Grimm mask.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BELLODANNA FAMILY WITHIN THE RAIN, THE INNER BEAST OF THE GRIMM, AND THE HEIRESS LEARNS OF THE MONSTERS PAST. LEAVE A REVEIW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**


	19. Chapter 19: Team RWBY's Training Part 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as one of the parts in this chapter will be the same yet involve something else. Finally I got a new Beta Reader for this story and his name is "TheNightsSong".

Chapter 19: Part 3 of Team RWBY's Training

 **THAT DAY BACK AT SHANGRI-LA, WITHIN THE MEETING ROOM OF HAGOROMO**

Yang and Hagoromo as cross legged across from each other. "So how exactly does this work?" Yang asks questionably.

"It's simple really, I will send you into your mindscape and you will face your beast." The old man answers with an easy going tone.

She looks at him in confusion "That's it?" She questions the old man.

A smile spreads across his face before he answered. "That's for you to decide, the Beast must give you control, how you do it is all up to you."

She stares at him blankly for a moment. "Well, that's something I guess." She says scratching at her head. "So, how will you send me into my mind?" Yang asked.

Hagoromo simply smiled as he grabbed his staff on his right and taps it against Yang's head.

Confused by his actions Yang starts to ask. "What are you- uh-..." Yang fell silent as drowsiness suddenly overtook her. Quickly falling asleep the girl slumps forward.

The old man sat and stared at the Blonds unconscious form for the few seconds it took for her eyes to flick back open again. Breathing heavily Yang props herself up with her arms as beads of sweat trace their way down her face. Looking over his student Hagoromo came to conclusion. "You lost." He stated matter of factly. Yang could only grit her teeth in frustration and anger as she thought back to what had just transpired within her head.

 **FLASHBACK IN YANG'S MIND**

"This place again..." Yang muttered. The pitch black landscape stretched on around her, revealing nothing but the inky black waters below and a few ruined buildings standing around her.

"Again...?" Yang's eyes widen as she hears the voice. Turning, she finds herself face to face with a gigantic black Lion adorned with ornate blood-red markings. It had glowing yellow eyes behind its white lion like Grimm mask.

"I'm guessing you're the Grimm part of me." Yang says flatly as her body falls into her familiar combat stance.

The lion stares at her, as if studding a particularly amusing insect. "You...have lost your will and pride." Its voice rumbled through the darkness.

Confusion and anger color her voice. "What's that supposed to mean!?" She yells.

He leans down and looks into her eyes. "That is why you are not only unworthy but also, in fact, a disappointment."

Yang grit her teeth as she felt her aura flare up around her. She suddenly felt herself being thrown backwards just as she started to throw her first punch. Flying backwards, she collides with one of the buildings with a crunch. Unable to move she watched as the beast slowly made its way to her until its snout was inches away from her face.

"You may act tough child, but I can see you're just covering up the weakness in your heart. Your will is breakable, you have no pride in who and what you are...YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF TIME! RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Its roar caused the building around her to crumble, sending her falling back into the dark waters below. The same water that once held solid under her feet now accepted her into its depths. Stunned Yang starred up as she sank further down into the black.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"I...I..." Yang falls silent as her head falls forward in defeat.

"It seems you are far from ready in facing the Beast half of you. So, let us continue tomorrow. For now, rest." Yang stands up and walks away, her head bowed as she thought of what the lion had told her. The old man who simply stared at her as she walked out.

(You may act tough child, but I can see you're just covering up the weakness in your heart. Your will is breakable, you have no pride in who and what you are.)

Remembering the words the Beast said from within Yang's mind, the old man can only think about what Yang has yet to face.

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS, WITHIN THE SCHNEE FAMILY HOME; MORNING TIME.**

Weiss enters her room, a somewhat annoyed look on her face. Her uncle had just told her that she had to sing at the Charity Concert. Opening the door she was surprised to find that Paleon had removed her sword form its case and was now sitting on the side of her bed admiring it.

"What are you doing?!" She demands indignantly of the Hybrid before walking over to him. As soon as she was in range he flicks the sword out so that it just rested on the underside of her chin. Weiss' eyes widen in surprise as she freezes, the tip of the sword pressing into the soft flesh of her jaw.

"Impressive sword..." He says before flipping it end over tip so he could hand the weapon back to Weiss. Taking it she walks around the bed, back over to the case on the other side and puts it back. Paleon remained quite as he watched her handle the sword.

Hearing the case click closed he gets up from the bed and walks over to the window. Looking out across the yard below he says. "It seems you are safe for now, I have spread Nanobots throughout your house just in case."

Weiss stares at him his form, silhouetted in the window, for a moment before speaking. "You never told me who hired you to protect me?"

He looks back over his shoulder at her. "So you do want to know?"

She sighs. "It's better than having a complete stranger staying in my room 24/7."

He turns to face her. "Fine, take a seat since this will take some time. For starters the one who hired me was Ruby's uncle. Rusty Rose." Weiss' eyes widen.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE RAINY VILLAGE OF HIGANBANA**

Qrow sat at a small table quietly nursing his drink. He was looking out the window at a group of people talking outside. "Even now, I'm still surprised at seeing traitors of Salem on our side." Qrow thought to himself in wonder before a waitress sets a glass on his table. "Oh, I didn't-"

The waitress cut him off. "From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." She gives a small bow before withdrawing.

He accepts the drink with a grunt before he slowly moves towards and climbs the stairs to the second floor. He shakes his head as he finds the person he was expecting ot be there, her red and white marbled mask sitting on the table in front of her.

"Hello, brother." She says, a small contemptuous smile on her face.

"Raven." Qrow returns her greeting before moving to stand on the opposite side of the table from her. A few moments pass as the two just stare at each other before Raven rolls her eyes and mover her mask to the side of the table. "What do you want?" Qrow asks as he takes his seat.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

A dark shadow of annoyance crosses Qrows face. "She can, but you're not. Now how about we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'." He swirls the dark liquor around his glass.

"I found the Dread Doctors." She says flatly.

Qrow's eyes narrow as he leans forward onto the table. "Did you know Yang still wants to meet you?"

With annoyance thick in the voice she replies. "That's not-"

Qrow cut her off. "Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." He leans back in his chair once again, resuming his laid back attitude with contempt in his voice. "Unlike you, Naruto actually faced his daughter knowing full well she may hate him but in the end he was forgiven."

Glaring at her brother she forcefully says. "I saved her."

He chuckles. "Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real Mom of the Year material, sis."

She leans forward and grabs his arm her voice turning serious. "I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. Now listen, I found the Dread Doctors."

"You told me you wouldn't." Qrows eyes find hers. "What's changed?"

"Times have changed." She stares back at him, her face showing nothing but how serious she was. "You and I both know we need Naruto."

"And which "we" are you referring to?" He asks probingly. Her face twists in anger before she sits back down with a disgusted grunt. "You should come back Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us including Naruto's old team."

Her voice flat she speaks. "You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them."

"They were killers and thieves. If I'm not mistaken, didn't they all dislike Naruto?" A smile spreads across his face. "You must not have told them what you're doing?"

Her eyes go wide for a moment before hardening in anger. "I don't care what any of you think. You all may have lost hope in saving Naruto but I haven't." She slams her first against the table. "I spent all these years trying to find a way to save him, without anyone's help and I finally found it with the ones who started this." The two stare at each other for a moment before Qrow continues.

"Seeing as you're still alive must mean you stuck a deal with them of some sort which brings me to my next question." Worry tints his question. "What did you promise them?"

She looked away from her brother. "A simple one, they told me there was no way to stop what has happened except for one thing." She stared into the glass clasped between her hands. "The Beast can be separated from Naruto by disrupting his DNA. The sudden change should separate them..."

Qrow stares at her in disbelief. "There is a high chance they're not gonna keep their promise, what makes you think they won't stab you in the back once you complete your end of the bargain-" He was cut off by his sister suddenly standing up.

Desperation colored her voice. "This is the only way I can save Naruto. They're my only hope in saving him and you're my only hope against them. If they do lie then we can just force them to save him. Together." Her eyes meet his once more as her voice goes soft. "So I need your help in finding the Relic."

Qrow's eyes widen. Drawing his sword he immediately places its tip against his sister's neck. Anger fought with disbelief on his face as he spat out his next words. "You offered to give them Daigon's Heart in exchange for saving Naruto?!" His eyes cold as they examined his sisters.

"As expected, you gave up on saving him long ago. You and I both know you can't kill me." She stares back at him giving nothing away. "What would Yang think of you? You and I both know the Dread Doctors are no friends of Salem. Meaning they're most likely the best place to keep the heart."

Qrow glares at her for a few moments longer before pulling the blade back. He places his hand on hers as she goes to retrieve her mask. "I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, but if you do, I need you to tell me."

Smiling she placed her other hand on top of his. "And why would I do that?" She asks her brother mockingly.

"Because without her, Daigon will be revived and we're all going to die. Do you want what happened to the moon to happen again?." He asks Raven, the atmosphere becoming tense for a moment.

She scoffs at him. "And which "we" are you referring to?" She throws back. Qrow grimaces as he watches Raven walk away. Raven drew he sword and with a practiced flick cut a hole in the air in front of her. Raven walks into her red portal and disappears without a trace. The sound of breaking glass could be heard followed by a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, shaking at the sight of Raven disappearing. She immediately takes a step backward her eyes flicking in fear between Qrow and the spot his sister had been occupying moments before.

"Make this one a triple..." Qrow told the waitress as he set about drinking away the stupidity of his love stricken sister.

 **BACK AT WEISS'S ROOM**

Weiss sat on her bed while Paleon was in a chair across from her. "You couldn't honestly have believed that I'd believe you." Weiss says is an air of annoyance.

He replied, slightly amused at having to repeat it again for the girl. "It is the truth, the one called Salem is the reason why Beacon fell. Daigon needs the four keys which mountain Glenn was one of, before it fell to ruin. The others are the four maidens, the Beast breaking the third seal, and the final is returning its heart which is still missing. No one knows where it is-" Paleon was cut off by Weiss standing up.

"Why would I believe any of that?" She says indignantly, turning away from Paleon.

"The reason why Kakashi, you're father left was because he was searching for Daigon's heart. As well as why he put "that monster" in charge of the-"

He was cut off yet again by Weiss who turns to face him. "You don't even know anything about him!"

His eyes narrow at her outburst. His voice hardens as he answers. "Really now, don't lie to me Weiss. I know you know this company has declined since the day he took charge. He married your Aunt only to gain control of the company. Which was under your father's control at that time."

Weiss glares at him, not wanting to believe what he was telling her. "What reason could I possibly have to believe a single word your saying?" She asks exasperated.

"I can't say anything to you that would make you believe me, it's your choice to believe me or not. Weiss...I know things you don't know...what your uncle has done." While speaking he slowly starts to make his way back over to the window.

"Like what?"

"Mountain Glenn" He speaks calmly. As he looks out over the grounds once more. "How did it happen?"

"Why would you ask me that all of a sudden?"

He turns back to face her, his mask no longer on his face. "Because I wanted to know if you knew how it actually happened. What caused all hell to break loose?" Seeing her confusion he simply raises a finger as his hand starts to break down and reform into large, tablet sized, scroll.. "Ever heard of Merlot Industries?"

Surprise colors her voice. "Yes, that was a research company on Grimm. My uncle was funding it before it was attacked by Grimm."

He sighs "You don't know anything...do you?" A look of indignation crosses her face before she is cut off as Paleon continues. "What I'm talking about, is Merlot Industries being the main cause for the sudden Grimm attack. You see, what they did at first was research into artificial intelligence and genetics. However, they began experimenting on live Grimm, they wanted to create the perfect soldier that could eliminate the Grimm without a problem. A monster that could fight like them but much more dangerous. Later they went as far as attracting Grimm to the city in order to acquire additional specimens, which ended with disastrous results. She looks up at him once as she also reads the report on the scroll. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because they could not control a Grimm so they moved onto the next best thing...turning a human into a monstrous Hybrid. That Hybrid was me." After he finished the tablet showed the picture of his younger self on an ID next to a video showing him inside a cage. Her eyes slowly widen as he continues.

"They took me from my home...from my little sister. I was the only one able to survive the experiments, but those idiots had no idea what came next." While he said that, the video feed changed to reveal a monstrous mechanical beast going berserk as it slaughtered everyone in the lab, red lights flashing throughout the room. The large amount of blood depicted in the video causes Weiss to lean back on her bed, away from the scroll. She stars at Paleon in utter shock while he transforms the tablet into his fingers again. Sadness creeps into his voice as he continues. "They turned me into a monster that was designed to kill Grimm. Yet I killed humans and Faunus alike. I'm not even human anymore but more so an abomination." He turns away from her, looking back out the window.

"Believe me or not, but that is what happened which is why I hate him more than anything. He knew what was going on yet did nothing to stop it. I have the power to hack into everything. The moment I entered this building I found my way into everything. He knew what was going on, he knew I and many more were suffering, YET ALL HE CARED ABOUT WAS THE FUC-" He stopped cold when he realized Weiss was back over to the side of her bed, having opened her box with her weapon in hand. He looks down at himself. He was shocked to see that he had had started to transform into the monster that had killed all those people in the video. He immediately regains control of himself returning to normal. The look of fear on her face was all he could see as she pointed her weapon towards him. With a deep breath he turns away from her.

"I-he-...I've killed many, many people...even now I wonder why I was put in charge of keeping you safe." He said before he deconstructs and leaves the room through the cracks in her door. Leaving Weiss to sit on her bed thinking over what had just happened.

 **WEEKS LATER AT THE HIDDEN VILLAGE WITHIN THE RAIN**

"Tell me again why we have to wear all of this?" Came the words of Sun who like the other two wore grey cloaks and straw hats that concealed their faces. The three were traveling through the streets of the rainy village. Bellow the street were waterways that allowed the water to be kept off the streets.

"To avoid being recognized. But it's also raining you idiot. But...I'm surprised to see it's more peaceful than when I was last here." Ophion said his eyes flicking from corner to corner, looking for the soldiers that should be out protecting the village. Not only did he not see soldiers, he say more civilians out moving through makeshift markets. "What the hell is going on here, why does it feel more peaceful than ever?" Ophion thought while they continued walking. As they passed two men he overheard a peculiar bit of their conversation.

"Sorry man, I was told to tell all workers that the three lords request the generator to be looked at once again." Ophion whips around after passing the two, confusing both Blake and Sun at seeing his wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked Ophion, his eyes narrowing.

"Seems...many things have changed while I was gone..." Ophion told the two before he hurries off into the village without telling them where they were going.

As the three move to enter an alley Sun hesitates. "Uhhh, you sure we should enter a dark and creepy alley-" Sun was cut off as he was pulled forward into the alley.

"Here it is." Ophion said, stopping in front of a single door with a light on above it. Sun shifted nervously while Blake looked at Ophion questioningly.

"Are these the people that have the answers you told me about?" Blake asked Ophion, wanting to confirm his words from weeks before.

Ophion just looks at her with a smile before speaking. "Trust me, they will know things even you want to know. They know your mother quite well." Her eyes widen as he knocks on the door with a certain rhythm. A small hatch opened in the door, showing two yellow eyes which blink in surprise before it closed. And with a couple of locks being undone the door opens slowly to reveal a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

"Ophion, why are you-" She stops the moment she makes eye contact with Blake.

"Blake..." Blake was utterly confused by who this woman was, and her face showed it. Before she could utter a single word the women lunges forward and wraps her in a hug.

"To think I would meet my baby niece after so many years, you're all grown up now." Blakes eyes widen before she turns to look at Ophion, who merely smiles back.

"Kali, who is it?" Everyone's eyes were drawn to the door where a tall, muscular, man stood. He had black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. The man face turns to shock and disbelief just as Kali stopped hugging Blake. Seeing her, he just smiles at the girl.

 **WITHIN THE BELLADONNA RESIDENCE**

Currently the five sat at a round table drinking tea.

"So...before I was taken into the White Fang when I was four, you two were raising me?" Blake asks Kali who simply nods.

"Yes, my sister didn't really tell us why she gave you to us. After she gave you to us she returned to Menagerie without another word."

Blake's eyes widen in shock. "Mom's...at Menagerie?" She asks, hurt coloring her voice as she looked down sadly.

"Blake, we cared for you as if you were our own daughter up until we...left you under the protection of your uncle."

Blake looked back up at Kali in confusion. "I have an Uncle?" She asked Kali who simply took a sip of her tea before answering.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?..." The man sighs. "seems Naruto never really told you anything." Hearing that, Sun stood up in shock unlike Ophion who just sat there dumbfounded while Blake remembered what Naruto told her back at the Mountain.

"SHE'S RELATED TO NARUTO?!" Sun shouted before being forced back down by Ophion's gravity.

"Well not by blood, he's the adopted brother of your father. Obito..." Hearing that, Blake proceeded too ask a question.

"Who is Naruto exactly when it comes to the White Fang?" Kali made eye contact with Ghira who answers.

"He was the one who formed the White Fang as its first leader." Blake and Sun's eyes only widen in complete shock at the revelation that Naruto was the one who founded the White Fang.

"He was a man of many things but after a certain incident...he lost hope. He left his daughter to lead the White Fang but the guilt eventually consumed him and that was when he stepped down as leader of the White Fang. That was when I became Leader before I too stepped down...if I had stayed as leader then..." Ghira just stopped speaking before looking down sadly just as his wife sarted talking.

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." Ghira couldn't help but laugh a little while he spoke.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira told his wife who just scoffs at hearing that.

"That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing." Kali said yet the next one to speak earned a spot on Ghira's hit list.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your niece in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Hearing that, Ophion merely touched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Sun had just fucked up big time. Even Blake knew it. The moment he had said that the Cat Faunus who was sipping from her tea abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira just glares at the young monkey Faunus on his right.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Sun freezes and slowly turns toward his host.

"I...uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her-" He was cut off by Ophion speaking.

"Sorry sir, he wasn't supposed to come with us, he was tagging along." Ophion apologized to Ghira who sighs. While watching the scene, Kali leans over to her niece and quietly spoke.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?" Hearing Kali say that, Blake immediately looks at her aunt in embarrassment while saying "I-I'm not-" loud enough for them all to hear. Before things could escalate more, Ophion decided to speak.

"So...I think it's about time you tell me what's going on here?" Ophion asked Ghira who looks at the man.

"A month after you and the others left, three individuals arrived in the Rain without a word. In only a few days they created machines of sorts that prevent Grimm from entering the city, as you can see it's more peaceful than usual because of them. In exchange for this peace the citizens of this city do not bother them with anything nor question the things that go on within the tower they are secluded themselves in."

"Why would they do all of this?" Sun asked in confusion but got his answer when Ophion spoke.

"This city was ravaged and led to waste by the war decades ago...this would be the perfect place for them to do what they want without being disturbed."

"They wanted a home where they can continue doing what they want in secret without being interrupted." Ophion told Sun who was surprised at hearing that before looking at Ghira. Suddenly they all heard a knock at the door.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira said with annoyance evident in his voice while his fist hits the table. Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira..." She said soothingly to her husband.

"Give me a moment." Ghira told them all before he gets up and walks away from them, soon making a right.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked her aunt who answers.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately, ever since what happened at Beacon."

Ophion's eyes just narrow before he asked his next question. "Who may that be?" He asks the woman who was sipping her tea before answering.

"Hmm? The White Fang." When she said that, all three of them rose up fast shouting "WHAT?!" They all immediately made their way to the door where Ghira stood in front of, speaking with two Faunus's.

"Uncle!" Blake shouted, gaining her uncle's attention.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira questions his niece just as one of the two spoke while they give a slight bow.

"Miss Belladonna." One of them said while the other spoke.

"We had no idea you'd returned to your family, here of all places." He said, both showing little surprise at her arriving.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake questions her uncle in confusion.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in the Rain." Ghira told the three of them.

"Those psychos are here, too?! HERE OF ALL PLACES?!" Sun shouted.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec told the young Monkey Faunus.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake said with anger.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira questions the two, suspicion evident in his voice. Seconds later Corsac spoke.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." He told the older man just as Kali approached them all.

"Is everything alright?" She asked them in confusion.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" Ghira asked dangerously of the two.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Ghira's eyes narrow as he slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives.

"Is this true?" He demands of the two of them.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec says. Ophion's eyes narrowing under his glasses.

"Don't act like you're s-" Blake was cut off by her uncle raising his voice.

"That's enough!" He looked at the two White Fang members with great annoyance. "Explain yourselves." He commanded.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his...extreme philosophies." Corsac told the group of Faunus.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun said in anger at the man's words.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec says.

"Incident? People are dead!" She says in anger.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac told her with his partner speaking next.

"Your Grace, after High Leader Naruto stepped down, Brother Taurus took a different approach on everything around him. We came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." He told the man who was looking down at them.

"And how can I be sure of that?"

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader, became chief of the Rain and ambassador to Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac told them with Fennec speaking next.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Fennec said to Ghira who once again spoke in a more tired voice.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my niece." He told the two of them.

"But of course, your grace." Corsac said with his brother speaking.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec told the young cat Faunus.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac told Blake who began feeling more annoyance.

"It is a wearying fight, after all-" Fennec was stopped by Ophion having a blade raised at his neck.

"Brother Taurus? Why would you call a man such as Adam, brother? If it weren't for me he would have killed Blake back in Beacon. More so, there's something you're not telling us. After all, if Adam was indeed a part of this then why hasn't the White Fang made any declaration too capture Adam and his strays or help with the fight in Vale. You two are hiding many things that I don't like..." Ghira's eyes widen in surprise before they narrow dangerously at the two, more so at the fact his niece almost died.

"He does have a point." Hearing that, the two glance at each other, finding the situation too be rather problematic.

"Do not think I will not talk to Shizuka about this when I visit my old home next week. Before then, I suggest you get into contact with Kahn and prepare a meeting between us. There are a great many things I would like to discuss." The two nod.

"As you wish, your grace." Corsac told the man who spoke one last time to them.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira said before he firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off away from them.

"Something's going on in the White Fang, and I don't like it one bit." Ophion said, taking off his glasses just as Sun spoke.

"Not to mention that those guys were creepy." Sun said.

Ghira turns towards the monkey Faunus. "I really don't like you." He said before looking back at Ophion. "Him, I do like." He said before walking off with his wife, leaving a sad Sun and a somewhat smiling Ophion. While this was happening, the two brothers were walking through the dark alleyway perfectly in sync.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec questions his brother who answers.

"Interesting indeed." He told him, both not noticing the men standing at the end of the alley.

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec asked his brother right before noticing the man standing before the two. He was wearing a steampunk like outfit and a steampunk like gas mask. The leader held a cane in his hands and almost immediately the two entered fighting stances before their eyes widen at hearing an extremely loud screeching sound that caused the two too fall to their knees and gripping their ears in utter pain before being knocked out by the other two standing behind them.

"We are on a frequency you can't possibly imagine." He said with the other two lifting the now unconscious faunus before they walk off in silence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ALL OUT ATTACK BEGINS. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE NEW BETA READER FOR THIS STORY IF YOU COULD SO KINDLY.**


	20. Chapter 20: Team RWBY's Training Part 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also if you have any questions I suggest you PM me instead of leaving a guest review which won't be answered. Try and spot the easter egg in this chapter and you get an imaginary cookie. Also due too my Beta reader suddenly not responding for a few weeks I decided to release two chapters that were already finished and fix them when he gets back. Hope you like these two chapters and leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 20: Part 4 of Team RWBY's Training

 **AT A BARN LOCATED IN ANIMA, WITHIN OSCAR'S ROOM**

(For the last time, you are endanger.)

Came the voice within Oscar head much to the teens anger due too it having been communicating with him for while now. He was in his room in the dead of night looking at the ceiling when he heard it.

"I've decided your not real, so leave me alone." Oscar said before he turns off his lantern.

(Well, that's not the first time I heard the last weirder of my "me" say that. Your not the first who thought he was going crazy.)

Hearing that, Oscar sat up on the side of his bed.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's-" He stopped there when he was suddenly hit by one of the most horrifying images he's ever seen of a monster of unparalleled size, devastating anything in its path. Oscar simply watched as the monster unleashed a large beam from one of its mouths directly at someone from afar but the beam was reflected at the moon, resulting in a massive explosion happening with it being damaged badly. After that, Oscar yelled from coming back into reality and fell in the floor with sweat falling from his face.

(That, was how the moon was destroyed, I apologize if Daigon's true firm horrified you.)

"I'm...going literally insane..." Oscar said with his hands touching his head with a look of horror on his face.

(No your not...you are Oscar, inheritor of Arthur Pendragon Arc's strongest Semblance. You inherited "my" greatest Semblance. "The King's Will". Destiny and Fate picked you to be the next in line to inherit my power. Your not the only one who was born with a Semblance unlike anything else. Only you can finish what I've started and that is too destroy Daigon.)

"You told me, after Daigon's heart was removed the body died and disappeared. How can I destroy something that's not even there, HOW?!" Oscar shouted, gaining only silence before hearing the voice again of the Legend.

(That's what bothers me greatly. Daigon's body was destroyed...but the Soul would not leave so it was sealed away. They broke the seal, because of that it was released and Daigon's Soul is somewhere but without a body he isn't much of a threat. Not just any body can handle it's power. We-)

"JUST SHUT UP!" Oscar shouted in anger at the voice before falling to his knees with tears appearing in his eyes.

"I never agreed to anything..." Hearing that, he heard the voice again.

(Listen...your not the first who was pushed into doing something he didn't want too. I was once like you, a simple farmer boy but the day I pulled out that sword, my Destiny was decided. I wasn't all too keen on it at first. They need you, without you this world will fall. The King's Will is a power unlike any other, no Grimm can stand the night of the Semblance of Will. You have the power to tip the scales in the worlds future. But be warned, it will not be easy and the path will truly be a painful one but even so...we both know you don't want to live your life like you have been living up till now.)

Hearing that, he touched his head in anger.

"So you decided too read my thoughts?!" He said, gaining a reply soon enough.

(There shouldn't be secrets between us but sadly you don't want too see my memories for it is truly a gruesome one.)

Hearing that, Oscar just looks down in sadness.

 **WITHIN THE WILDERNESS OF ANIMA**

Currently the right walked silently on the path towards there destination with Nora finally speaking amongst the others.

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora said while she stretches out both of her arms.

"By that, you mean walking." Zero muttered, bored from all the walking they've been doing with only Elek enjoying the walk unlike Pyyrha, Zero, Cinder, Ruby, Ren, and Jaune who's somewhat sweaty under the armor he's been wearing for awhile but thankfully is kept cooled by Zero's maiden powered sword. Zero held the map and was walking ahead of them all, just staring at the map then up again.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked no one in particular with her easy going tone.

"Walking!" Jaune said, faking at being happy.

With a side of...?" Nora asked with Ren speaking in his always emotionless voice.

"Walking." He said without a care. With a sigh of boredom, Ruby spoke again to them all.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." When they heard that, Pyyrha was the one who spoke.

"Ruby, the Academy was no where near Beacon. You do know that, right?" Pyyrha asked Ruby who spoke with annoyance.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!" She told the seven of them.

"Right but...how long?" Jaune asked, pushing on the question.

"Maybe like, uh...two weeks?" When they all heard that, Cinder and Zero just sigh, Jaune looks at her like she's just lost her mind, Ren and Elek stay quiet while Nora just laughs with Pyrrha simply smiling.

"Okay, fine! Three or something! Look, whatever." Ruby said, no longer making eye contact with anyone but when she looks up again, she notices something ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" Hearing that, they all look up ahead to see a large barrier up ahead with buildings beyond it. Nora was the first to move by going in front of everyone so she could jump onto a bent post of a fence to get a better look at wall and buildings beyond it.

"Odd, the map shows nothing about this place?" Zero said with great confusion at not knowing what this place was.

"I thought we wouldn't be hitting another village for a few days." Jaune asked Zero who was still staring at the map.

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora said with her eyes slowly widening.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune told them all right before they all run for the village with the map slipping out of Zero's hands. While they ran, no one noticed that Elek stayed behind, picking the map up before looking back in the direction that came.

"Oniyuri..." Elek muttered while staring Syrus the village emotionlessly but his right hand grips his umbrella a little before he disappears by lightning. While this was happening, the others were overlooking the village that appeared too be empty.

"Anything?" Ruby yelled while she looked around, trying to find survivors.

"Nothing over here!" Nora shouted from the top of an unfinished building.

"No one over here, either!" Jaune shouted while looking around near the others.

"The buildings are empty, from the looks of it no one has been in there for years?" Pyyrha said after exiting from a house.

"It almost seems like...the town was abandoned." Ren said while looking at the ground, trying to find any tracks.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Hearing Nora shout that, they all rush over to her to find the towns sign was what she was looking at. Nora moves the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it." Nora said with confusion like everyone else having never heard of it.

"Me neither." Jaune said while taking off his helmet to get a better look.

"I have." Hearing that, the six of them look at Ren who was staring at it.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." While he spoke, Ren walks away from the other six.

"I know my parents did." Hearing that, Ruby was the one too ask what they all thought.

"What happened?" Ruby asked Ren who brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low wall to reveal melted rock.

"A traitor...no one could've seen it coming. Not even me of all people." While he said that, his fists only tighten. Ruby briefly turns her head to face Nora with a look of confusion on her face, seeing the look concern on her face she looks back at Ren. Above there heads, multiple small black birds flew.

"Come on. Let's just-" Jaune stops there due too noticing just before putting his helmet in that Elek was no longer with them.

"Where's Elek?" Jaune asked the others who were now surprised and began looking around yet he was nowhere to be seen.

"But he was just behind us, I think?" Ruby said with confusion at not seeing where he went.

"Let's keep going, if we don't spot him at the end of this village then I'll get a high view of the area." Zero told the others before they continue too walk.

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS**

A broken moon shines brightly Weiss Schnee who stands alone atop a large, empty stage. Watching from behind the curtains was Paleon who had accessed the Atlas soldiers to let him pass so he could watch closely.

"I'm not your pawn, not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. The riches and your influence can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed, burdened by your royal test. I will not surrender this life is mine." Weiss sang loudly and beautifully which Paleon's eyes widen a little in surprise at how good it is. With that she concludes her song and gives bows while the audience applauds her. She looks up to the balcony above stage left where her step-uncle and cousin are watching her but immediately turning back to see Paleon give her a smile which she returns.

 **LATER IN THE BALLROOM**

"(Sigh)..." Was the only sound that could be heard from Paleon who wore a waiters outfit yet had a mask over his mouth. He was carrying multiple glasses of martini on a tray and was moving around the room, offering it to anyone who doesn't have one while keeping a close eye on Weiss. Before seeing her move across the room to look at the painting of Beacon Academy. She has barely reached it when she was stopped by someone speaking to her.

"It's beautiful. You two match." The guy said, clearly hitting on her with Paleon merely sighing while watching and hearing the conversation closely.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." She told the guy who simply leans against the red rope.

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?" He asked the one known as the "Ice Queen".

"(sigh) You are leaving a lot to be desired." She said to the guy, glancing at Paleon who made eye contact with her.

"Well, I've always appreciated honesty." He told her while extending a hand. Henry. Marigold." The now named Henry said which after a few seconds she gives her hand to him.

"Weiss Schnee." She said, introducing herself to the guy who lightly places her fingers across his in a very loose handshake.

"I know, I saw your performance. Obviously." Henry said with obvious cringing at what he just said but before he continues he clears his throat.

"You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause you're pretty." He told the Heiress of the Schnee company who had her attention once again on the painting, gaining a brief silence between the two.

"Honesty, remember? So, you thinking about buying it?" Henry asked while he begun too rattle the railing, not realizing he just fucked up.

"No. I don't think so." She said, disliking the guy more and more.

"Yeah, kinda pricey for a painting." Henry said, annoying Weiss even more.

"It's to raise money." Weiss said with evident annoyance in her voice and gaining Paleon's attention before he starts making his way over to them.

"Oh really? For what?" Henry asked before feeling someone bump into him and turns to find Paleon standing behind him.

"Honestly, if you have no idea what this is all about then I suggest you leave, sir." Hearing that, Henry glares at the guy now standing to face him.

"Shouldn't you be serving instead of ordering me around. If you don't leave us alone, I will just-" He was cut off by Weiss speaking.

"Get. Out." Hearing that, Henry turns to find an angered Weiss. Hearing that he just gives a slight laugh.

"What?" Henry asked with confusion.

"Get out, or I will have "him" escort you out." Hearing that, he turns towards Paleon who simply moves his head to the right, gaining a crack sound before turning back to Weiss.

"But I haven't done any-" He was cut off by Weiss.

"Leave!" She said somewhat louder yet no one was looking in there direction. Weiss was at the time taking on a more aggressive stance. Henry just stares at her in disbelief before doing as she says.

"Pfft, whatever." Was all he said before walking away from the two.

"You know, we could leave any time including that our lessons have been going on splendidly. As I told you, Rusty and the others are trying too meet up with Ruby and her team. If we go with them, our group would be even stronger." Hearing that, she just looks up at the painting before closing her eyes. When she was about to speak the moment her eyes open, one voice stands out among the rest in the crowd.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?" When Paleon heard that, his eyes just narrowed before turning in the direction of the one who said that to find tan skinned blonde wearing a black dress. Not only him but all Weiss was peering over her shoulder at the woman.

"It was a long time coming, if you ask me." Hearing that, Paleon places the tray on the floor, gaining the gaze of Weiss who turns around in the direction of the woman speaking.

"Honey..." Her husband said, trying too hush her but she just shakes off his hand.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance." Hearing the disrespect in her voice at the lives lost, started too anger Paleon before he was stopped by Weiss's hand resting on his arm to stop him. He just looks at her to see the seriousness on her face and just stays quiet before pulling his arm away to watch her take a step forward.

"Shut up!" Came the shout of Weiss that rang across the room to silence everyone from speaking with all eyes on her.

"Weiss?" Her uncle Jasques said but she doesn't listen but instead raises her voice.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" She shouted at the woman who found her insulting.

"Excuse me?" She said with great annoyance.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" Hearing that, Jacques approaches her in great annoyance.

"Weiss, that's enough." He said while grabbing her wrist and immediately struggles to pull away.

"Let go of me!" She shouted at the man who held her tightly.

"You're embarrassing the family!" He told her but she doesn't listen.

"I said let go!" Weiss shouted before with a harsh tug, breaking free from his grip but in exchange her balance and falls to the floor. Not a second later a glyph appears next to her, and a Boarbatusk is summoned forth with a roar. She just looks at it with wide eyes, seeing that it immediately charges toward the one who spoke badly about Vale.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just leave me alone." She shouted, watching as it was about to leap when Paleon had already moved to its right with his right arm raised and brought it down, fingers piercing through it's head and through the floor with great speed and power that caused it to disappear with Paleon standing up before making his way back over to Weiss.

"Arrest her! What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up." At that time hearing her say that, Paleon stood up now staring directly at the one who started this.

"She's right, after all this Kingdom should have been attacked instead of Vale. Do you have any idea what has happened in Vale? Atlas soldiers being easily controlled and used against the citizens; ships, "Atlas" ships turning on each other. It wasn't because Vale didn't have Atlas protection, but because Atlas has a "Traitor" amongst them and from the looks of it that person must be pretty high up." After saying that he looks directly at Ironwood.

"That was the only way they could have used Atlas technology to there advantage, you guys have someone working with the "Terrorists" and you didn't even notice it." Hearing that, Ironwood's eyes just narrow with his hand slowly reaching for his gun.

"Who are you? You don't look like the typical waiter?" Hearing that, Paleon's eyes just narrow with his fingers twitching.

"STOP!" Hearing that, Ironwood blinks in surprise to see Weiss stand between the two, which her Jacques spoke.

"Who is this Weiss, he is definitely not among my staff workers." Hearing that, Weiss's eyes widen before looking back at Paleon who looks right back at her. Immediately she spoke while looking back at her step-uncle.

"He's...my boyfriend." Hearing that, Paleon was surprised at what she said, finding it not up be expected of her while Jacques was quite shocked due too never hearing about this before along with others being shocked, too. Taking his chance to speak again, Paleon took it.

"I was at Vale when all hell broke lose and found out Weiss was taken back home by dipshit over here. As you can see, I made my way here too see her again." Hearing that, Ironwood just stares at Paleon suspiciously.

"Before you ask, the reason why I know all of what I said is because I had seen it first hand and made my own analysis on how it happened." Paleon said, with Ironwood still staring at him.

"Mind removing that mask over your face?" Hearing that, he places a hand on it.

"I rather not, you see I received a grave injury awhile back. You should be the one too understand what needs too be done to a body part that is no longer able too function, right?" After saying that, he flicks his chin gaining a metal clang like sound.

"But, I could have a chat with you right now if you wouldn't mind. There are things I want too ask you, if that's ok with you?" Hearing that, Ironwood just gives him a nod before looking at Jacques.

"Thanks for the party, Jacques." With that said he starts walking away, followed by Paleon who gives her a look before leaving. While this was happening, Jacques just glares at her.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE RAIN, WITHIN THE GHIRA'S HOME**

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea." Ophion told the idiot Sun who was listening in on the conversation going on within Ghira's studies while Ophion was leaning against the wall, trying too listen in on what was going on before Ophion showed a confused look on his face from hearing buzzing sound in his ear which confused him. He starts moving arose he the room, getting closer to the sound but stopped when he noticed the clocks are frozen. He continued to walk until he was at the door and the buzzing sound was very loud, hurting his ears.

"You hear a buzzing too?" Hearing that, he turns to face the confused Kali who stood behind him with a few books in her hand before looking back at the door. Suddenly his eyes widen in realization but before he could say anything a screeching sound began to be heard which Ophion falls to his knees, confusing Kali who immediately runs to him and crouched down to him.

"What's wrong?!" Kali asked in worry, not knowing through Ophion's eyes he saw a spear through his chest but when he heard an unlocking sound he could only turn his head to se the door being unlocked by itself, slowly opening too reveal three figures wearing steampunk outfits with masks over there faces. They enter the home slowly while appearing too faze out of reality with Kali standing up before she too heard the screeching sound, causing her to see and feel her throat having been slashed and just falls against the wall, slowly sliding down against it with the three walking towards Ophion.

"Dread Doctors...why are they here?!" Ophion thought and looks up at them before they were stopped from feeling the gravity, but the leader said only one thing.

"His condition looks promising." With that said, Ophion heard the screeching sound again which he holds his head in pain before he was kicked right in the face, breaking his glasses and knocking him out.

(You will meet our expectations.)

There was only darkness but even so, Ophion saw a vision of himself as a child again on an operating table with bandages all over his body.

"Your condition worsens." Hearing that, Ophion just stares at the three doctors that surround him with the leader having a small table at his side with multiple surgical tools and organs. The leader picks up one of the surgical tools, lifting it up so that Ophion could see it before everything went black. While this was happening, Kali looks up weakly to see the leader of the Doctors lifting Ophion over his right shoulder while they walked out with the door being closed behind them quietly, not a moment later Kali had passed out.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT ONIYURI**

Currently the seven teammates walked through the gates on he walls in silence while looking for Elek. Up until Ren suddenly felt something and in turn he raised his right hand to to stop the others.

"Is something wrong Ren?" Pyrrha asked the ninja who simply closed his eyes. While this was happening both brother and sister make eye contact with each other, feelings familiar killing intent. The moment they saw Ren draw out his weapon. Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, Zero, Cinder, and Jaune immediately follow suit. Above them was a single man having leaped high over the wall, above them all, landing right in front of them, revealing himself to be Tyrian with a crazed look on his face. Seeing him, the siblings got serious the moment he takes out his weapons in a quick motion and, laughing eagerly for the fight before charging straight for Ruby, but was stopped when his blades connected with Zero and Cinder's.

"Ahhhhhhhh, if it isn't the traitors!" He shouted before dropping right on his back in order to kick out with both of his legs against the siblings who used there arms to block the blow though they were sent flying off the ground away from him. Immediately after he does a spin on the ground, ending it immediately with him standing up before clashing with Ren's own twin weapons. Seeing Ren, Tyrian smiled more and whispered a single word.

"Han..." When he said that, Ren's eyes slowly widen before Tyrian kicks him several feet away. Immediately after, Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet his claw blades. With a laugh, Tyrian leaps right for Ruby who uses her scythe to block a barrage of strikes Tyrian went to deliver until he manages to deal a blow against the body of Crescent Rose. That moment, a spinning shield slammed into Tyrian'a head, sending him off his feet and rolling away until roots began rising from the ground too head straight for him, seeing this the mad man simply smiles with his left hand touching his head. That moment, from the sky came down a red laser beam that severed the roots much to Zero's shock with all of them going in the defensive but there attention was on the sky. Seeing this, Tyrian stood up straight with his crazed smile stuck on his face.

"I'm not a fool, I wouldn't come here alone to face you ei-oh, ones missing. Oh well, who could blame him. NOW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, INTRODUCING..." As Tyrian said it, from the sky fell a single figure who lands between the two causing a massive shock wave like cloud of dust that blows against all of them with there arms raised. Seeing this, they knew they can't let there guard down but the moment the dust cleared, Cinder the was the first too react with completely wide eyes with tears appearing in them.

"I... I knew it...you couldn't have been killed." While saying it, the others could clearly see the one she was talking about. It was none other then Razor standing before them yet he appeared to be different, not only is his skin color much paler then before but his eyes appeared to be blank. Not only that, he bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. The clothing he wore was a long, black cloak with red clouds with a white outline, a red interior, and a chin-high collar.

"Razor...it is you." Cinder said and was about to move when she was stopped by Zero grabbing her shoulder.

"Cinder..." Hearing that, she looks to see the seriousness on his face which she was confused and the moment she looks back, five others land next to Razor, each wearing the same thing yet each one had a humanoid shaped head yet it was smooth and round, the color being different from each one too, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Silver. On there faces appeared a single eyeball. The sclera of the eye was blood-red, the iris was black as midnight with the pupil being rectangle and blood-red.

"Now, if you would be so kind as too split them up, leave the Ruby and you know what you must do." With that said, they all moved at the same time with Razor immediately leaping for Cinder, grabbing her by the face before flying over the wall. Not only him but the Purple one grabbed Zero, the Yellow Jaune, the Green Ren, the Blue Nora, and the Silver Pyrrha. All of them going in different directions with Ruby being left behind which she looks around in disbelief before turning back to Tyrian.

"What do you want?" Ruby demands of Tyrian who began too dramatically speak with gestures.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me! After all, my Queen wants you along with Cinder and the sword of winter." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes only narrow.

"Salem." Hearing that, Tyrian only shows fake shock.

"Oh, so the traitors did tell you about her majesty...good." Tyrian said, no need too explain his reasons before leaping right for Ruby until a bolt of light green lightning strikes down between the two with claw blades meeting an umbrella. The one who stood between the two was a serious Elek who held his umbrella with a single hand, holding off both of the claw blades. Both staring at one another but before things could escalate even more, a foot slammed into Tyrian's side, sending him rolling away until he stood up with the look of annoyance on his face.

"Seems, I wasn't late this time." Came the words of Qrow who held his blade weapon tightly, standing on Elek's right while the two stated at Tyrian who started smiling again.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RAIN, AT THE BELLADONNA RESIDENCE**

(Ka...li...kali... kali!)

Hearing that, the cat Faunus's eyes open slowly to find herself laying against the wall with a worried looking Ghira crouching next to her while Blake and Sun stood near the door.

"What happened, where's Ophion?" Ghira asked the cat Faunus who's eyes widen.

"All I heard was a buzzing sound then screeching and-oh no...they took him. Those three took him, I saw it before I passed out." When they heard that, Blake's eyes widen before she ran out the door regardless of not knowing exactly where Ophion is.

"Wait!" Sun shouted yet she was already gone with Sun looking out the door to see her running off.

"Wukong." Hearing that, Son looks at Ghira who was helping Kali stand up.

"Stop her." Hearing him say that and seeing the seriousness in his eyes he could only nod before he ran out the door in a hurry.

 **MEANWHILE, BACK AT SHANGRI-LA**

"Told you so..." Spoke Indra who was looking down at the once again beaten Yang who was laying on her back in defeat once again by Indra who simply stares down at her.

"This just proves just like in the Vytal Festival you were very predictable, even without my eyes." Indra told Yang who sat up showing cheat confusion in her face.

"I thought you guys didn't have any connections with the outside world?" Hearing her say that, he just stares at her with a blank look, before showing annoyance from her stupidity.

"We may live in the mountains but that doesn't mean we don't have tv or wifi. What do you take us for, savages?" Hearing that, she only sighs at hearing him say that before he continues after sitting down in front of her against a tree.

"Just like in our fights, you have used your Semblance to match me while we fought." Hearing that, Yang just spine around to not face him anymore.

"So what? How is me using my Semblance any different than you using yours during our fight?" Hearing that, Indra just stands up and walks over to her, sitting down right next to her before he continues.

"When you use your Semblance. Your basically giving into your anger. It's true that you can return the damage you've taken twice as powerful but that can't save you forever. My eyes can only do so much, I use it in a way that I'm perfectly in sync unlike you who is not. If you fight the Beast and used your semblance but missed your chance then your dead. A tired and weak you wouldn't stand even a second, the Beast would end you with a single attack." Hearing that, she glares at Indra who stares at her seriously.

"As you are now, you can't beat him. If you die by his hands, how would that make your father feel who's body is being controlled too watch his own daughter die by his hands. If you control

"Listen, your Semblance is far more dangerous then you realize. When you can control your emotions too the point of completely shutting them off, not your father nor the Beast can defeat you." Hearing that, Yang only smiles.

"That's the first time you tried encouraging me." When he heard that, Indra looks away with a slight blush on his face.

"Don't get used too-" He stopped there when an explosion was heard from afar, gaining both of there attention. When they stood up, the sky suddenly turned midnight with the moon shining brightly.

"We got intruders." Indra said with a serious look on his face. Back at the gate, it crumbled with Blood King walking through followed by both Emerald and Mercury along with many Grimm entering through the gate in a hurry.

 **BACK AT THE RAIN, IN THE DARK ALLEYWAYS**

Currently Blake was running full speed, not knowing where to go but followed the buzzing sound she heard with her Faunus ears, as it got louder and louder it suddenly stopped the moment she turned a corner to find three individuals stopped and staring directly at her with Ophion over one of there shoulders. Seeing this, Blake's eyes widen before she got serious.

"Give Ophion back!" Hearing that, the leader tilts his head.

"Experiment #2 is none of your concerns." After saying that, someone jumps down behind the three which they turn seeing Sun.

"Give it up! We're not letting you-" Sun was stopped by a sudden shadow wrapping around his body but before things could escalate more there attention was drawn back towards Blake who charged for the three yet when the leader pressed a button on his wrist a loud screeching sound could be heard by Blake who felt and saw multiple spears piercing through her chest, falling forward on the ground with completely wide eyes.

"You cowards!" Hearing that, the three look back at the restrain Sun who had four yellow clone like auras appear at his side, charging straight for the three until the leader's left hand twitches, causing one of the three too transform into what appears too be black metallic sand that immediately turns into a spear before flying right for Sun who had a spear pierce right through his chest. The moment it went completely through him, it returned to the leader's side before transforming back into the steampunk figure.

"No more obstacles." Was all the leader said while Blake watched in horror as Sun falls backwards onto the ground with wide eyes and blood leaving his mouth. The three simply make there way past the badly hurt Sun. Blake stands up slowly with the screeching no longer being heard but a buzzing while the pain starts too subside but she wobbled over to the badly hurt Sun, falling on her knees at his side.

"Sun! SUN!" She shouted with wide eyes, staring at the badly hurt Sun who was losing a lot of blood, not even noticing a swirl happening behind her.

"Your an idiot just like your mother." When Blake heard that, she froze and simply turns around meeting the gaze of Madara who stood behind her, seeing him she was about to attack he placed a hand atop her head, surprising her while his right hand moved up to his mask.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy; my names Obito." After saying that, he removed his mask confusing Blake more at who this man is until he said it.

"After all, why would I be my daughters enemy?" When she heard that, Blake's eyes slowly widen all the way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ATTACK BEGINS; GRIMM CORRUPTION. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU COULD SO KINDLY.**


	21. Chapter 21: Team RWBY's Training Part 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and the first part will mostly resemble what happened in the episode minus a few things.

Chapter 21: Part 5 of Team RWBY's Training

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS, WITHIN THE SCHNEE FAMILY HOME; WITHIN WEISS'S ROOM**

Weiss was currently sitting on her bed in her room, her head was bowed and her hands folded on her lap. Currently Jacques was pacing in front of her.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jacques said with fear disappointment before he stops, then turns and points at his Niece.

"Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?" He demands her, not knowing Paleon was watching.

"I -" She was cut off by the man who spoke.

"And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our...our..." He just sighs angrily and holds his head, unable too continue.

"I want to leave." Weiss said the moment he stopped talking.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques said, not clearly hearing her right.

"I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!" Hearing Weiss say that, Jacques immediately spoke.

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud like your father did!" Hearing that, Weiss immediately stood up in anger at what he said.

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name that you married into!" Hearing her say that, Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, shocking her and greatly annoying the one who was watching. Weiss gasped after getting hit, placing her hand on her cheek and turns to face her uncle, who watched her lower her hand. Seeing this, he spoke calmly again to her.

"This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us..." Jacques told the young Schnee.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here." Hearing her say that, Jacques walks away from her with his eyes rolling as she continues.

"...with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress." Hearing that, he finally stops before turning to face her.

"No...you won't. You're not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until Kakashi allows it." Hearing that, she was greatly confused by what he's talking about.

"What?!" She said, not fully understanding while he approached her.

"You think your father handed me the company out of his own free will, he gave me it on the condition I keep you as far away from the fight as possible and too keep a very close eye on your sister for him. Seeing that your obviously starting too rebel against the Schnee family, I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you." He told her before turning away so he could start walking towards the door.

"You can't just keep me from leaving!" Weiss shouted at Jacques who glances back at her.

"I can, and the staff here will make sure of it." Jacques told the girl while turning to face her once again.

"So now I'm just your prisoner?!" She demands of the man who answer calmly.

"You are my niece. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave as well as you shouldn't go against your fathers wishes when it comes too your safety." Jacques told Weiss before he he was about too walk away when Weiss spoke again.

"This is only going to make things worse, Uncle. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found!" Hearing that, he faces her again.

"Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." When Weiss heard that, she could only take a step back in complete shock before speaking.

"Excuse me?" Was all Weiss could say from hearing him say that before he spoke.

"Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your cousin Whitley." Hearing him say such a thing, Weiss could only stare at Jacques, trying too take in what he just said.

"It's time to wake up and face reality." He said before turning around, placing a hand on the doorknob but before turning it he spoke one last time.

"As well as your "boyfriend" will no longer be allowed into the Schnee family home." Was the last thing he said before opening the door fir him too leave through, clearly seeing Whitley waiting, obviously having eavesdropped on everything that was said. Jacques turns to the left without without a single word to his son. After a moment from taking everything in, Weiss left the room with Paleon reforming. Paleon could clearly hear what was happening outside the door.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back."

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty."

"You wanted this to happen."

"It's foolish not to do as Father asks."

"I can't believe you."

"Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands."

With that said, Paleon showed great annoyance before Weiss enters the room, immediately running into Paleon's arms too cry in his chest.

"Weiss, are you just gonna cry like some helpless Princess or are you gonna take matters into your own hands?" Paleon asked the Ex-Heiress who looks down at her feet before back up at Paleon with seriousness. Once he let's go of her, she approaches the window and pulls the curtains shut before moving her bed several feet away then pushing her desk and finally kicks aside a low glass bench at the foot of her bed. Weiss moves to her box on the left side of her bed, opening it too reveal Myrtenaster and vials of Dusta. She lifts her weapon before facing Paleon who smiles at seeing this.

"Guess, we continue your training." Paleon said to the Ex-Heiress.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT ONIYURI**

"LET GO!" Zero shouted while he was being held tightly by the purple figure who finally throws him at a tree, hard. When he looks up, he just stares at the figure that stood in front of him unmoving. Immediately Zero places his right hand on the ground, causing large roots to rise from the earth before they head for the figure who raises both hands and with that the roots were converts into red aura that were easily absorbed into the enemy he faces now, much to Zero's shock at witnessing this ability before he enters a stance while drawing out his blade. Seeing this, the figure merely taps his foot on the ground, causing roots too rise from the earth behind the figure. Seeing that, Zero's eyes widen all the way at the paper.

"That...Semblance..." Zero said with his eyes glowing once again crimson, showing a look of rage on his face.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT SEMBLANCE?!" Zero demands of the figure who only stayed silent under the mask/helmet. Immediately Zero raises his right hand, using his Worthlessness but oddly it wasn't working on Purple which only makes his eyes widen more in shock.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE REN IS**

"Where are you?!" Ren shouted while he looked around in the dark forest yet saw no one at all. Not even noticing the green one standing behind him until he felt a foot slam into his back which his stumbles forwards and turns fast to receive an arrow flying by his face, cutting his right cheek before hitting a tree. Ren just grits his teeth before he starts too take a few steps back until he was at the right of the tree before his gaze noticed the arrow that was fired before they widen all the way. Ren slowly moves his gaze back to the Green one who held a bow in his hands.

"Where did you get that arrow?" Ren questions the figure who only stays silent with the eye focusing on him all the while the bow folds and enters his sleeve while the other shoots off a single katana that Green grabs.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE NORA IS**

"Get out of my way!" Nora shouted while holding a hammer in both of her hands. In front of her was the blue one who a hammer but the handle was very long. The figure starts spinning the hammer which starts too release a light-blue electrical energy. The figure taps its staff causing two puddles of black goop too appear at its sides and from it rises two Alpha Beowolf's that roar at Nora.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE JAUNE IS**

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!" Came the shout of Jaune who began swinging his blade multiple times at the yellow who held a single standard kunai but it has three blades instead of one and the handle having symbols on it. Not only that, every time there attacks connected, Yellow's attacks kept getting stronger and stronger. When Jaune tried to gain some distance, he was hit by a sudden gravity that forced him too get close again.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE PYRRHA IS**

Pyrrha stood tall in front of Silver who stares at her unmoving before from its sleeve a spear shoots out that it grabs tightly in silence. Seeing this, Pyrrha immediately entered a fighting stance with spear and shield in hand while Silver simply watched.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE CINDER IS**

"Razor...don't you remember me?" Cinder asked with a look of disbelief on her face at seeing the emotionless Razor staring at her before her eyes began too give off a glow.

"Please, remember!" She shouted at Razor who just stares at her emotionlessly before his face was covered by a helmet with a V shaped crimson visor.

 **BACK TO RUBY, AT THE START OF THE FIGHT**

Tyrian looks between the two of them, slowly having his scorpion tail reveal itself much too there surprise with Tyrian knowing this isn't gonna be a walk in the park.

"As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" Tyrian said with a gentlemen's bow. Qrow glances at Elek who shrugs then at Ruby.

"He's apart of Salem's group." When Qrow heard that his eyes widen a little but then it eases in understanding since two of the traitors must've told her everything.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian asked while he assumes a crouching position with Elek entering his own stance.

"Took the words right out of-" Qrow was cut off before finishing his sentence due too Tyrian having rushed him but before Qrow could block it, Tyrian'a blade met the opened umbrella that spins, messing up his forward attack before blocking a strike from Tyrian with his tail, sieving the two too jump back. Tyrian quickly ducks under the first strike before blocking the second strike from Elek who was behind him with his tail before moving away and engaging once again but was sent rolling back from a strike to the face from Elek's umbrella, having appeared in front of him while he was fighting Qrow at the moment. Tyrian just stands up with only his jaw cracking before he points both of his claw blades at the two, unleashing a round of bullets at the two but Elek was already gone, appearing behind him again but his strike was blocked by the tail that was immune from connecting with the Lightning. While this was taking place, Tyrian was holding back Qrow's blade with both of his.

"Oh, eheheheheh." Tyrian chuckled before he does a double split, he used his left hand to give himself a spin, connecting his feet with both of there arms before kicking the two off but the moment he connected with Elek, Tyrian was hit by a powerful surge of electricity due too hit boots not being the same as his blades and tail. Tyrian just stumbled before he was hit by another surge of electricity that forced him too step back a few times, hand holding his head in pain. The three didn't notice Ruby getting to higher ground by going on top of a building and waiting for an opening to shoot Tyrian who had already changed again with great speed at the two of them, both moving with incredible sides too evade and counter every attack Tyrian sent at them from then onwards before he got kicked directly in the face, forcing him too stumble back in pain at getting hit in the face again. After that, both Elek and Qrow share a glance before looking back at Tyrian who used there moment of eye contact too disarm Qrow with his tail, sending it flying into a wall. Just after that he was about too deal with Elek when Ruby shot the tip of his hair, gaining his attention and smiles while blocking every single shot from them onwards with his tail. Seeing this, Qrow cracks his right fist before delivering one hell of a punch to Tyrian'a face, that punch caused him too stumble back in pain now holding his face with blood coming out of his nose.

"WHAT IS WITH THE FACE?!" Tyrian shouted before looking up to meet a second punch that forced him to look behind himself to see Elek delivering a lightning punch before turn back to Qrow who delivers another punch with the process repeating multiple times along with distance being added until Tyrian hit the ground with his entire face bloodied with a broken nose. Qrow just smiles at seeing this, before he casually walks over to where his blade was all the while Tyrian looks up in utter pain and anger at the two. The moment Qrow grabs his blade, he immediately evades just as Tyrian leaks for him, only too miss from Qrow having leaped on top of his own weapon but before he activates it, Qrow was hit by a lightning covered umbrella that sent him through the wall, leaving only a hole and smoke. Elek looks at Qrow who only smiled while giving him a nod before surprisingly Tyrian'a tail comes out of the wall, wrapping around Elek's feet to pull him in. Seeing this, Ruby immediately jumps down from the roof and about too help out when Qrow got in front of her, surprising.

"Stay back!" Qrow shouted just at one of the walls exploded with Tyrian flying out, having burns on his body from Elek who casually walks out with black lighting sparking from his body and weapon. Tyrian just looks up slowly at Elek then the other two before he starts too laugh.

"Seems...he was right." Tyrian said before he starts too stand up slowly but shakily, staring at the three with deep breathes yet the smile he gave was unnerving. Tyrian shifts into his pocket for something just as Elek moved by lightning too appear behind Tyrian and when he was about too attack when he saw what he took out, it was a black crystal and almost instantly Elek disappeared, reappearing away from Tyrian.

"What's wrong-" Qrow stopped when he saw utter shock appear on his face.

"W-Where did you get...get that..." Elek asked Tyrian who lifts the crystal.

"It's simple... Jack gave it too me." With that said, he crushed the crystal causing a black goop and darkness too escape his dust and wrap around his body. Seeing this, Qrow immediately turns towards Elek again before asking.

"What's happening?!" Qrow questions Elek who just stares in disbelief before Qrow runs over to Elek so he found grab him by his shirt.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, WHATS HAPPENING?!" Qrow demands Elek snaps out of it, showing seriousness again.

"Grimm...corruption." As he said it, Qrow's attention turns back to the darkness that grew in size, turning into something else until it finally stopped. What they saw was a humanoid goop monster standing at the height of 1300. It's entire body was skinny looking, staring down at them all. Immediately Elek unleashed a large amount of lightning on Tyrian who was consumed by it but as soon as it stops it shows the uninjured monster. Suddenly a laugh could be heard from the faceless creature with two eye holes which looks at it's hands before grabbing it's head in pain as it starts stumbling back before falling to its knees. With that it let out a scream of unbelievable pain.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" As it screamed, the body had began changing once again by becoming very muscular along with white armor like shells appearing on its body. The lower body transformed into the of a large Scorpion almost completely covered by a white like armor while the upper body looked more humanoid but was very muscular with less armor including the hands being large pincers covered in armor. The top claw was instead three long armored fingers while the bottom was a shorter white claw. The face of the monster was entirely black, its shape being exactly like Tyrian'a except for color and the glowing red eyes before the head was covered by a white shell, only having an opening for the eyes. Behind it grew a very large Scorpion tail with a very sharp stinger like drill. The three could only stare at in complete shock at its form.

"LeT's HaVe SoMe FuN!" It said before it starts chuckling, much to there shock and horror at the monster that towered over them.

"Shit..." Qrow swore at what he was looking at.

 **MEANWHILE AT SHANGRI-LA**

"Now, do as I planned." Blood King ordered the two who look at each other before back to Blood who was waving the the remote back and forth before they both went in two different directions which blood takes out the black crystal before crushing it in his hands. While this was happening, both Yang and Indra were running in the same direction as the gate until they were stopped by one opponent which surprises Yang.

"You're..." She's stops there from seeing Mercury standing before them with his arms crossed.

"Been awhile Bimbo." Mercury said to Yang who's eyes just narrow while Indra glares at him.

"Go on ahead, I can take care of him." Hearing that, Indra was somewhat surprised but after meeting her gaze he just nods in understanding before he starts running towards Mercury who got in a fighting stance before he jumps to the right with Yang having leapt directly at him with her right arm pulled back but it was countered by Mercury having done a little spin before kicking out too block Yang's punch. While this was happening, Indra was running in the direction of the explosion until he was stopped by jumping to the right behind a tree in order too not hey hit by bullets, there he glances out with his eyes changing again, clearly seeing Emerald standing on a tree branch.

 **BACK WITH RUBY AND THE OTHERS, THE MOMENT TYRIAN TRANSFORMED**

"MOVE!" Qrow shouted just as Tyrian charged right for them with great speed for its large size, slamming one of its pincers into the ground at Qrow's feet which he jumps back from the large dust cloud that was created upon impact before blocking the next powerful strike of its stinger but it just keeps extending until he found himself being pushed into a building through its wall; Ruby began too let out a barrage of fire at its face but kept missing the eye holes with the bullets bouncing off of its shell.

"AHaHaHaHaHaH! ThAt AlL?!" Tyrian questioned the group before Elek appeared behind him.

"WRATH!" Elek shouted before he unleashed unleashing a powerful black lightning beam right at Tyrian who turns around to be hit by the beam while Ruby jumps out of the way just as the Grimm known as Tyrian started skidding back from the beam before its stinger began too turn around much to Elek's shock and immediately he opened up his umbrella too block the strike from he stinger but it starts too spin with the speed increasing drastically before spear pierces through the umbrella, cutting Elek's left cheek before he drops it and disappears by lightning, appearing in Ruby's right and out of breath.

"We need too run..." Elek said all the while his cheek started steaming with the wound closing slowly.

"But-" Ruby was cut off by Elek.

"That's an order, we need too-" Elek stops when he notices a crow above Tyrian's head that immediately transformed too reveal Qrow much to Ruby's surprise and watched him drop on its shoulders, gaining Tyrian's attention right before Qrow stabbed his blade into its eyes, gaining a screech before it starts moving back and forth before Qrow jumps off, getting to the others fast before turning fast to see Tyrian holding his head in pain before he pulls his hands away too reveal that he eyes having healed.

"RAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!" Tyrian roared in anger while Qrow presses a button, causing his sword too start transforming into a scythe before stabbing it in the ground.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Qrow ordered Elek who looks back at Tyrian who charged for them with each of his legs stabbing into the earth while he charged for them. Seeing this, Elek immediately disappears by lightning, appearing next to his umbrella but before he could grab it a sharp pain spreads all through his body which he looks down slowly too find the stinger with its spear through his chest along with a dark purple venom dropping from its stinger. When he pulls it out, Elek drops to both of his knees.

"ELEK!" Hearing that, he just turns to see Ruby running towards him much to both of there shock and horror at seeing Tyrian's gaze focusing on Ruby.

"Idiot!" Elek muttered before he falls forward from the poison, hitting the ground next to his umbrella. Soon enough Ruby stops now standing at his side in worry.

"Elek!" Ruby shouted with wide eyes filled with disbelief before turning to see Tyrian in front of her with its stinger raising and spinning drastically before being sent right down at the wide eyed Ruby who just stood there in shock before she was snapped out of it by Qrow having jumped right at the stinger, slicing it off.

"RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" Tyrian screamed in pain while it stumbles back with its tails flopping. Seeing this, Qrow looks at Ruby angrily.

"I told you too-" He stopped there with his eyes only widening from a spear shooting through his chest before instantly receding which he turns angrily at the tail that was moving back to Tyrian.

"Oh, TwO nOw DeAd." Tyrian said with a snicker, watching joyfully at the wide eyed Qrow who falls backwards into Ruby's arms.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted with wide eyes, desperately trying too stop the bleeding but her hand was covered in the blood. She looks up at Tyrian who was towering over her and all she could do was hold onto Qrow tightly with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"Run...Ruby..." Qrow told Ruby who was staring death in its face and all she could do was look at its stinger being raised.

"SoRrY mY qUeEn, BuT i'Ll Be KiLlInG tHiS oNe!" Tyrian shouted with his stinger hearing right for the wide eyed Ruby who had tears appear in her eyes. While this was happening, everyone was having a similar experience.

 **BACK TO ZERO**

"Shit..." Zero swore with his back against a tree, wounded while the Purple had root like spikes from its back as well as its left hand was a plant looking creature with a mouth filled with teeth. The sword he was using was not longer in his hands while his right wing was broken. Purple shoots out its arm right at Zero who was about too block with his own roots when a large cross shaped mechanical object lands between the two, blocking the plant arm from attaching the now surprised Zero.

 **BACK TO REN**

"Fast..." Ren thought while he sat against a tree, staring up at Green who held a katana in the enemies right hand. Ren's entire body was covered in cuts as well as serval wounds from getting pierced by an arrow. He just stares up at Green who stares down at him, Ren just speaks his mind while staring up at him.

"Remove your helmet..." Ren asked Green who raises his Katana, seeing this his eyes only widen in shock at seeing this is where it all ends. During the moments of watching the sword slowly come down, all he thought was where he first met Nora and with that everything went black.

 **BACK TO NORA**

Nora was on the ground beaten, she's currently vomiting up blood along with being covered with many bruises while Blue approached her, spinning the hammer in its right hand. Nora just looks up weakly at Blue before looking at her hammer that was on the ground away from her before crawling towards it until she found a Beowolf in front of her, seeing it she had fear appear on its face while it raises its right arm before a line appeared in the center of its body from top to bottom much to Nora's confusion then surprise when it split in two too reveal a smiling woman.

 **BACK TO JAUNE**

Jaune was on his knees in front of Yellow ho was spinning the Kunai on its middle finger. Shield and sword no longer in his hands while his armor now has brand new scratches on it. By the time Yellow stops spinning, the blades edge grows three yellow aura like blades but suddenly a staff flew down from above, crashing between the two with Yellow flipping backwards with great speed until it lands on the side of a tree, watching as someone lands between the two.

 **BACK TO PYRRHA**

Pyrrha stumbles backwards and out of breath, she had a line of blood coming down from her mouth with wounds all over her body. She still stood with her weapon and shield in hand, staring at Silver who had five shields floating around it along with a spear in hand. Suddenly metal steps could be heard fork behind Silver who turns around and the first thing they see is a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade touch Green's right shoulder.

 **BACK TO CINDER**

"P-Please...remember me..." The tearful Cinder said, being held by her throat up in the air by the emotionless Razor who raises his right arm too reveal red electricity.

"Capture complete." Razor said and was about too knock her unconscious when a glowing white boarbatusk that was double its size rams into Razor that sent him flying away from Cinder who drops but was caught bridal style by a glowing white knight.

 **BACK TO RUBY**

Ruby stares with completely wide eyes at seeing a single man standing in front of the two with a katana blocking the drill.

"Sorry I'm late." Came the words of a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has shoulder-length silver hair, somewhat pale skin and his left eye was closed while his right was silver with the pupil appearing as a holy cross. He wore a silver cloak with Snow White feathers on the hoods end.

 **BACK TO ZERO**

Zero and Purple turn to see an elderly man walking past them, approaching the weapon. He has spiky gray hair with brown tips along with Faunus wolf ears and orange-ish eyes. He wore a black suit and black tie for his body clothing. On his back was a large cross-shaped object of sorts while on his hands were gloves, that were made of done kinda metal with the fingers being covered in a light grey metal while the base in general was black. On the back of the gloves hands were a crimson crystal of sorts. The man merely sighs before picking up the mechanical weapon by its center which it transforms into a machine gun looking weapon.

"Damn Ozpin, I put you in charge for a reason yet you get captured." The old man said in annoyance.

[ _Staz Wolfang, Grandfather of Coco Adel Wolfang_.]

 **BACK TO NORA**

The woman who killed the Grimm had long white hair and wore a sleeveless and short white trench jacket that wasn't dipped up, revealing chest armor. She also wore a crimson skirt. Black fingerless glove on her left arm that was extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing. Her right arm was entirely armored with five razor sharp claws.

"Seems your fighting unfairly, fighting a single girl it really unfair." She said with a smile on her face.

[ _Olivine Justice_.]

 **BACK TO JAUNE**

"Oh, oh, oh...seems your picking in a youngster." Spoke he words of a monkey man who balanced on the tip of the staff easily. He wore a black colored yukata and a red obi that ties the yukata around his waist. He also wears white haori with a red camellia pattern and a pair of geta wooden sandals.

[ _Son Goku, father on Sun Wukong_.]

 **BACK TO PYRRHA**

Silver found itself roundhouse kicked with unimaginable speed that sent it hitting the ground hard before getting back up to see a man standing before the concealed figure. The man had dark blue, spiky short hair, semi-bushy eyebrows and light green eyes. He wears a titanium face mask with multiple openings. The clothing he wore was a blue cape, with a white shirt under it which the sleeves were rolled up, a black glove on his left hand, his legs were black and cybernetic with blue lines running through them as well as spikes on the knee and leg, he kept moving around.

"That position, stance and weapons, not too mention the feel of your aura...hmph, fate is so cruel...don't you think?" The man said to Silver who does nothing but stares at him.

[ _Navy King_.]

 **BACK TO CINDER**

"You should be more careful kid." Hearing that, the wide eyed Cinder turns her head to the left to see a single man walking out of the forest to reveal himself as none other then Kakashi.

[ _Kakashi Schnee, Father of Weiss and Winter Schnee_.]

 **BACK TO RUBY**

"So...your finally here." Qrow said with a weak smile on his face, confusing Ruby who looks down at him then back up at the man.

"Who're you?" Ruby asked the man who looks back at her with a smile.

"Rusty... Rusty Rose, or Uncle if you prefer." Rusty said with his Holy eye glowing Silver.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE COUNTER ATTACK BEGINS; THE KINGS EYES UNLEASHED AND YANG's AWAKENING. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	22. Chapter 22: Team RWBY's Training Part 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Still waiting for my Beta reader too reply.

Chapter 22: Part 6 of Team RWBY's Training

 **AT SHANGRI-LA, WHERE THE SAGE IS BACK IN HIS HOME**

Currently Hagoromo sat on his knees with his eyes closed, having both of his eyes open slowly as he spoke.

"So, you've come for me?" He said while standing up, facing "something" that was walking inside the building with black goop leaking from its monstrous feet. Seeing this, Hagoromo's eyes just narrow with his right hand gripping his staff tightly while staring at a monster that showed a sinister smile. While this was happening both Yang and Indra were still fighting.

"RAWWWWRRRR!" Came the yell of Yang who threw a punch room got at Mercury who countered by using his robotic leg too block it, the impact caused Mercury too stumble back yet Yang wasn't affected by it, surprising Mercury at seeing she's gotten stronger before trying too block each punch she sends at him yet each time they connected he felt his did being pushed back from the impact of the strike before Mercury jumps back away from her with a smirk.

"You've gotten stronger." Mercury told Yang who only cracks her neck before once again entering a fighting stance but he noticed she didn't have her gauntlet guns.

"Seems you don't have any weapons." Was all he said before letting loose a so glue flare like round right at Yang but much to his surprise she swung her arm at it, causing a small white cloud like explosion with Yang leaping out of it right at the surprised Mercury who brought both of his arms up, blocking the powerful strike that sent him through the air before landing with a roll and immediately stood up in order to do a spin kick, blocking the second strike from Yang but the moment he made contact with her arm he couldn't completely redirect it but barely dodged the punch with even more shock, jumping back again with wide eyes at seeing that her body looked the same yet it was much stronger then it was once months ago. Seeing the shocked expression on Mercury's face, Yang only smiles before charging right at Mercury with that easy going smile on her face that unnerved the silver-haired fighter who begun too dodge her strikes, being as fast as he is when delivering strikes with his kicks. Mercury could only block with his arms at the fast strikes from the feisty blonde who got passed his arms in order too deliver a powerful right punch to his face. Yang just smiles before noticing the collar around Mercury's neck. While this was happening, Indra and Emerald were having there own battles with Katana meeting twin green revolver/sickle blades.

"Your quite good!" Emerald said before kicking Indra in the chest, forcing him too stumble back so she could swing both her blades that extend by chains, wrapping around the surprised Indra who was being restrained. He just looks up to meet the twin revolvers aimed at his head but Indra's main focus was in her collar.

"That collar doesn't look normal." Hearing him say that, both of her eyes just narrow and pull the trigger but immediately Indra bursts in crows much to her surprise before feeling a slash run across her back, drawing blood along with her stumbling forwards with wide eyes, her gaze meeting Indra's who blinks in surprise when he saw she was no longer there much to his confusion before feeling a sharp pain in his back, turning slowly to find Emerald behind him while she dig the blade deeper with a line of blood falling from his mouth. Immediately she was gone again with Indra looking down at the blood on the ground, staring at it while Emerald was behind him now lifting her blade too end the fight when Indra's left hand immediately grabs her by the throat much to her shock and applies pressure, forcing her too let go of her weapons so she could grab the arm but her hands just phase through it before her eyes widen completely to find herself handing from a tree by her own weapon that had the chain wrapped around her neck. Her gaze was soon enough focused on Indra who stood behind her, holding a collar that further widens Emerald's eyes.

"H-How did you..." She was cut off by Indra.

"You're going too tell me everything about what is going on and I mean everything." Indra said before he drops he collar and crushes it under his foot.

 **BACK TO ZERO**

The spikes on Purple's back recede along with the plant like arm turning back too normal. Zero was staring at Staz in shock who just stares at Purple in annoyance while his ears just twitch, jumping to the right with shocking agility for his age and the size of the weapon he was carrying; the man jumped to the right was too dodge the sudden rise of roots that head straight for him, combining too create a large plant like monstrous mouth that opens while approaching Staz who aims his gun at it and immediately unleashes a devastating round of fire that blows easily through the plant before heading straight for Purple who jumps to the right in order to get out of the path of bullets but surprisingly the old man switched directions in an instant, now aiming at where Purple was going too be before unleashing a round of fire at Purple who turns just as it was caught in the barrage of fire with each round blowing through the aura shield that all resulted in many holes appearing on Purple's body followed by blood leaking from the wounds that he made but surprisingly the wound started too heal but the helmet had holes with cracks on it. Seeing this, Staz just stares closely at Purple before his weapon opens up too reveal a single golden revolver that he pulls out slowly.

"I'm curious about who or what you are...so." He said before aiming it at Purple.

"Show me your face." He said while letting loose a single round that had a dark-blue aura, zigzagging all around the tree's before heading straight down at Purple who jumps back a little, allowing it to hit the ground, disappearing. Seeing this, Purple raises its right arm before the same exact round pops out from the ground still covered by that aura, piercing from the bottom of the helmet then coming out from end resulting in Purple falling backwards to hit the ground. Seeing this, Zero was completely shocked but he manages too stand up, slowly making his way over to the downed Purple before raising his hands slowly touching the helmet that had more cracks appear on it before it split in two. Zero's eyes slowly widen in absolute shock then horror while Staz stands behind him in little surprise at finding a girl under the helmet with her eyes closed with the wounds made on her slowly healing. She had long white hair, a deathly pallor skin color and deep dark veins that run up her face.

"Magenta..." Hearing that, her eyes slowly open to reveal the sclera of her eyes being jet-black and her irises glowing purple. The girl gives Zero a smile before she spoke.

"It's been awhile... Luci." Hearing that, tears appeared in Zero's eyes before they widen all the way at Magenta's left arm having turned into a root that pierced right through his chest.

"Could you die?" Hearing that, Zero falls backwards with the root arm leaving his chest while Staz immediately aims down at Magenta but was stopped when she touched his leg, causing him too feel a massive drain of aura and without any choice he grabs Zero and jumps away from them before breaking out into a full run, now exhausted. While he ran, Magenta found herself standing tall with a sad smile on her face before one of the roots behind her brings Zero's sword to her which she takes it in her hands.

"I'm sorry Zero..." Magenta said before turning her back at the direction the escaped from.

 **BACK TO NORA**

Nora and Blue were staring at Olivine who gave the teen a wave with her clawed hand.

"You need help?" Olivine asked the surprised Nora who just stares at the friendly woman who's gaze shifted from her to Blue who was now behind her with the hammer drawn back, giving a swing that connects with her five claws. Olivine merely smiles while making eye contact with the large eye on the helmet.

"That was rude." Olivine said before noticing light-blue sparks coming from the hammer along with the force of Blue's strength getting higher, much too Olivine'a annoyance at pushing her blades against the hammer. In he end the two jump back in order too gain distance from Blue who in an instant was behind her again with the hammer drawn back and covered in lightning her but before it swung, Blue was hit by a massive eruption of wind that sent the enemy into a tree, hard. When Blue looked up, it found Olivine with her blades roads high into the air.

"Sorry, but I need too end this fast and find the Ren kid." With that said, she swung down a single time resulting in a massive emotion of wind that sliced all the trees too pieces, more preferably in five lines. Olivine was surprised at seeing two large elephant like Grimm fading away too reveal a bleeding Blue who's left arm was missing as well as the helmet no longer there. Nora's eyes only widen in disbelief at who it was behind that mask. The woman behind it looked like Nora but had a deathly pallor white skin, white hair, dark veins on her face and sclera of her eyes being jet-black and her irises glowing blue. The woman simply smiles sadly while lifting the hammer over her shoulder.

"Guess I owe you my thanks..." The woman said before turning her back away from the two with Nora immediately running towards her until she was stopped by Olivine grabbing her arm with her left hand.

"MOM!" Nora shouted yet she was gone with a flash of dark-Blue lightning. Seeing this, Olivine looked in another direction.

"We should hurry and see if your teammate is ok. He was the only one who didn't have back up." Hearing that, her eyes held sadness before she gives her a nod and the two run in one direction.

 **BACK TO JAUNE**

"Be careful, every time he connects with you his attacks get stronger and he can control gravity!" Jaune shouted at Son Goku who stares at Yellow before looking back at the now shocked Jaune to see wrappings around his eyes.

"He's blind..." Jaune thought and watched as Yellow raised his left arm, surpassing Son who was being drawn towards Yellow that had a kunai drawn back it heard something behind itself, turning too receive a monkey tail that sent Yellow right through a tree that falls. When Yellow looks up he was met with a glow Yellow figure that stood at a meter tall. The glowing yellow figure had golden fur, old and wrinkled face. On his left arm were prayer beads wrapped around it.

"Here." Son said after tossing his staff too the figure who catches it before being it up high. Seeing this, Yellow immediately raises its left arm just as it brought down the staff resulting in a powerful explosion as two powerful forces were connecting with one another. Jaune himself watched all dirt and debris fly all over the place in every direction before there was another explosion where Yellow was skidding back while the super clone leaped out of the smoke with the staff extending right at Yellow who moves his head to the right and the end of the staff pierces a tree but it rips in half from the power of the strength of the clone that raised the long staff before delivering a single swing, causing a powerful line of destruction that was dodged by Yellow who stood up, staring at the clone who lands on the ground but suddenly Yellow spoke.

"A clone but far superior...I presume your of the Wukong family." Hearing that, Son showed surprise on his face after hearing that.

"Who are you..." Son asked just as Yellow throws his kunai right at Sun who simply moves his head to the right but in a Yellow flash he was now behind Son who's mouth opened a little with his eyebrows raising due too seeing through his clones eyes at what had just happened.

"There's only one man that could do such a thing. What Jaune said started my train of thought but that display you showed finished it." After saying that, Yellow takes off his helmet too reveal a man with white spiky hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He has a deathly pallor skin color, dark veins on his face and finally jet-black sclera and her irises glowing yellow. Seeing this, Son grits his teeth in anger as he spoke a single name.

"Minato Uzumaki..." Son said, having the father of Naruto and the grandfather of Ruby and Yang standing behind him.

 **BACK TO PYRRHA**

Currently Silver was staring at Navy who held his sword in hand while hopping on one foot each time he touched the ground. Silver just stood there with the five shields floating around it and sends them right at Navy who immediately left a smoke cloud, appearing behind her with with his left hand in pocket and right having his large sword resting on his right shoulder pad. The moment Silver turns she was hit by a powerful right kick to the left ribcage that revealed a silver aura shimmering just as the enemy was sent skidding back but the moment the opponent regained footing he was already on it with his sword drawn back before letting loose a single swing that connects with one of the shields, creating many sparks before it was overpowered and slammed into the ground now cut in two with Silver having jumped back too gain distance from Navy who looks at the shocked Pyrrha.

"How-" She was cut off by the man speaking to her.

"Relax kid, I got-" His attention was drawn back to Silver who threw the spear right at his face but was deflected by his left leg suddenly doing a high kick too deflect it but noticed a silver aura on the spear spreading over his legs much to his surprise just as Silver raises both arms at Navy, slowly moving apart the arms that caused the legs too start moving in the directions she was pulling.

"Magnetic huh, so it is definitely you..." Navy said before raising his sword up high.

"I don't care." Was all he said before the blade of his weapon grew too gigantic sizes right as he brought it down causing a massive explosion in one straight line. Pyrrha could only state in shock at the damage the man created before he looks at Pyrrha with a grin on his face but that ends when he heard sounds from the sword and turns to see the dust cleared too reveal Silver missing a left arm and leg with blood coming out of the wound but slowly it stopped.

"Round two?" Navy said with the large blade returning to a smaller size such as a small knife like sword.

"So, why you hiding your face... Minerva?" Navy questions Silver who shook a little before the enemy shakes her head. She lifts her hand too grab her helmet, taking it off too reveal her face also like the others, a deathly pallor, long white hair, and dark veins on her face as well as silver glowing irises but her face resembled Pyrrha. Seeing her, Pyrrha's eyes only widen in shock.

"Interesting...you knew who I was even after I died years ago." Hearing that, Navy just cracks his neck.

"How could I ever forget about you..." He said to the girl who merely smiles.

"Mom!" Hearing that, her gaze shifts over to her daughter who was staring at her in shock. Seeing that expression she only smiles sadly before looking back at Navy.

"From the looks, it's fine you told her everything." Hearing that, Navy just spoke in seriousness.

"Who desecrated your grave, was it Salem who brought you back and how did she?" Navy questions the mother who simply smiles.

"Sorry, but can't say." She told the man who stares at her before a his vision was blocked by a flash bang happening between the three with Navy and Pyrrha looking away, when the light dies down she was gone with Navy turning around to see no one there but noticed droplets of blood on the ground.

"Why didn't the enemy take the chance too attack us?" Navy thought to himself before hearing Pyrrha speak.

"Tell me everything about who you are...and why Mom is still alive." Hearing that, Navy scratches the back of his head uncomfortably before looking at Pyrrha.

"Well, I can't tell if you even got one thing from me. You look identical to Minerva when she was your age." Hearing that, Minerva's eyes slowly widen at his words.

"You can call me Navy or Dad, your choice kiddo." He told Pyrrha who mentally froze while the man looks out into the distance.

"Either way I'm fine with it, after all you never met me or know what I looked like but you were told I died. We can talk later, right now I think monkey needs help." Navy said before he starts running with Pyrrha running after him, many questions building up in her mind.

 **BACK TO CINDER**

Kakashi just stares at Razor while Cinder was let down, looking between the two who were staring at one another yet unlike Kakashi being serious, Razor was emotionless.

"Mission cannot be completed." Razor said before turning his back to Kakashi who simply sighs at seeing he won't need too fight.

"WAIT, DON'T-!" Cinder was silenced by being chopped in the back of the neck yet Razor just kept walking away while Kakashi lifts the girl over his shoulder.

 **BACK TO REN**

"Ren!" Nora shouted, running to her friend who was unconscious while against a tree. During this moment, Olivine looked around to see no enemy in sight much to her confusion but noticed blood on the grass.

"He's not waking up!" Hearing that, Olivine turns towards Nora who was shaking Ren but he was unresponsive before being picked up by Olivine much to Nora's surprise.

"We need too find the others." Hearing that, she just nods before going too pick up his weapons.

 **BACK TO JAUNE**

Son lay on ground in utter pain after a deep wound was in his back while his clone was gone. The monkey Faunus was holding the wound in pain with his head facing Minato who was spinning his kunai as he approached him but was stopped when Jaune got in front of him, between the two with a sword and shield in hand. Seeing this, Minato only smiles at Jaune who stood tall with his sword pointed at him.

"Eheheh, I assume your an Arc." Hearing that, Jaune was somewhat surprised under his helmet.

"How do you-" He was cut off by the man.

"It's simple, there's only woman I know who wielded that blade during the Great War. You see, I met her once...a long time ago in fact. She was the wife of the King of Vale...you boy are the descendant of King Arthur and the first king of Vale. I'm surprised, if you had truly awakened your abilities too the highest point I wouldn't have lasted even a minute against you. Which brings me too my next question, why are you so weak? I can understand the armor but it shouldn't be much trouble wearing it during a fight so why are you so weak?" Hearing that, Jaune's eyes only widen at the words he spoke just as Minato turned his back to him.

"I have a mission...I'm not wasting it on someone who has yet too truly blossom. I owe Healthcliff a great favor so sparing you would mean that we are even so bye...but next time we meet I will kill you." He said before he starts walking away from Jaune who could only grit his teeth at feeling clear defeat.

 **BACK TO RUBY**

Rusty...rose..." Ruby said with wide eyes while making eye contact with the man's right eye's holy cross began too glow which the drill spear shatters just as Tyrian stumbles backwards before regaining his footing, glaring down at Rusty.

" **I mUsT aDmIt, YoU sUrPrIsE mE.** " Tyrian said with his stinger pointed at Rusty who had his right eye giving off a fiery silver aura while the cross pupil was glowing white.

"Ruby, you look just like your mother." Rusty said much to Ruby's surprise, staring at the man who turns back seriously at Tyrian while his Katana began too give off a heavenly white glow.

" **ThE gReAtEsT oF oUr EnEmIeS hAs ApPeArEd BeFoRe Me!** " Tyrian said before he swung one of his pincers at Rusty who simply deflected it with a single swing of his blade. The moment they made contact a light flash had appeared before vanishing too reveal Tyrian'a pincer steaming from upon contact with the glowing blade all the while Rusty was spinning the blade in his right hand before stoping it just as Tyrian swung its other pincer at Rusty who easily deflected it with another strike, earning another bright light before it vanishes too reveal that pincer now steaming. Seeing this, Tyrian glares at Rusty who's single eye showed not a hint of fear but instead Tyrian felt fear grip him.

"That all?" Rusty asked Tyrian who glares dangerously at the man before it roars while wildly swinging both of its arms at Rusty who kept deflecting every strike as well as moving his head out of the way too dodge the stinger. Ruby could only watch the man backing up while fighting back.

"Uncle Qrow...-" Ruby was cut off by the man speaking with a weak smile.

"Don't worry, he's got it from here." Qrow said tiredly with his gaze shifting over to Elek who doesn't appear too be moving but noticed steam coming from where he was stabbed.

" **WILL YOU STOP BLOCKING!** " Tyrian shouted at Rusty who only smirks.

"Really, I thought you noticed?" With that simple question, his left pincer was severed much to Ruby's shock while Tyrian was screaming from the pain as well as the pincer turning too stone.

" **W-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!** " Tyrian shouted at Rusty who simply smirks.

"What do you mean, all I was doing was deflections your attacks and countering you. Funny that you didn't even notice my swords swings." Rusty told Tyrian who's eyes slowly widen.

" **SwInGs?** " Just after saying that his other pincer, stinger, and all of his legs were severed and turned too stone, now staring at Rusty who's blade simply touched his forehead.

"As you can see, my speed is beyond the eyes ability too see." Hearing that, Tyrian just grits his teeth in anger.

" **I sEe, ThE kInGs SpEeD. I tHoUgHt ThE gIrL hAd It.** " Tyrian said to Rusty who simply smiles at the enemy.

"You make it sound like that was the only reason I won but either way, game over." With those words, he pierced Tyrian through his chest, resulting in that very spot turning too stone and slowly spreading all throughout his body. Seeing this, Tyrian just smiles before giving a laugh.

" **I sEe, i HaVe FaIlEd HeR gRaCe. BuT eVeN sO...yOu HaVe No IdEa WhAt'S cOmInG.** " Hearing that, Rusty's single eye narrowed just as Tyrian stuck both of his severed arms up high in the air.

" **SALEM IS COMING FOR YOU ALL. SHE'S CREATED IT...THE MOST TERRIFYING TEAM OF FANUSES THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN WITH THE COMBINATION OF GRIMM CORRUPTION, I'M NOTHING BUT A FOOT SOLDIER COMPARED TOO HER MAJESTIES ELITE FORCE. THE AKATSUKI WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED, THEY ARE HER MAJESTY'S STRONGEST SOLDIERS! EVEN IF IM DEFEATED, THEY WILL SURELY SUCCEE-** " He was silenced after his entire body was turned too stoke before shattering when Rusty twisted his blade with a single hand motion.

"You assumed I had actually went all out, idiot." Rusty said before sheathing his Katana.

"UNCLE QROW!" Hearing that, Rusty turns fast to see blood coming out of Qrow's mouth while he lays there in Ruby's arms shaking. Seeing this, Rusty immediately runs over to the man with a wide eye before looking away.

"SAVE HIM!" Hearing that, his gaze meets the desperate Ruby but all he could do was look down sadly Qrow.

"The wound is too big not to mention there was corrupted poison in the stinger...he doesn't look like he has even a few minutes left." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes simply widen with tears.

"N-No, u-uncle Qrow can't..." Ruby tried too say with her eyes closing, trying too stop the tears threatening too fall until a bright light can be seen coming from behind Ruby who turns fast with tearful eyes, seeing Elek slowly stand up with a light coming from him.

"I'm sorry...I know I should've said this from the beginning and for that I truly apologize." Elek told the two while they watch him bend down after approaching Qrow, wiping a stray tear from his eyes and rubbing it on the wound, causing it too immediately heal much to there shock.

"Who are you and what kind of Semblance did you use?" Rusty questions the teen with confusion who simply looks at the two sadly.

"You see, my real name Healthcliff Remnant...the first human ever born as well as the first human too create semblance." When he said that, Rusty's eyes widen all the way at what he said.

"I presume, we all have a lot too talk about." Healthcliff told the three of them.

 **BACK AT SHANGRI-LA**

Currently Yang was on her way towards the Sage's home where smoke can be seen.

"Yang!" Hearing that, she turns around too see Indra running after her. Seeing him, she only smirks before speaking.

"Guess I'm not the only one who won the fight." Hearing that, Indra's Semblance deactivated before he spoke.

"Of course I wouldn't lose, but right now we need too hurry towards my father. I don't like this feeling of dread." While they were running, the two found finally got to the village where the smoke came from a destroyed building of Hagoromo. Outside lay the old man who was laying on the stairs to his home, bleeding very badly. Seeing him, Indra's eyes widen ally he way.

"DAD!" Indra shouted just as he broke off for a run towards the old man who looked up weakly too reveal blood coming from his closed eyes as well as his staff was located at the top of the steps.

"DON'T COME NEAR INDRA!" When he heard that, Indra's eyes a slowly widen when he felt it, something landing behind him which he turns slowly with his eyes changing but it was too late due too a very sharp wing piercing through his chest, slowly causing his eyes too widen at finding a humanoid Grimm. It resembled a Nevermore but humanoid with changes. It has a bird like mask that covered the entire head, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes with the last one being in the center of the mask. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs. The body itself was humanoid, having quite a muscular body while being at there height. The wings were very large and armored yet quite thin. The wings had armored feathers on it too as well as its legs were human but the feet looked my like a Nevermores.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hearing that, the Grimm turns fast to find Yang leaping right for him with her right arm drawn back before she swung right at the Grimm who blocked using its left wing that sent her flying back into a nearby house and hard before turning back to the wide eyed Indra.

" **ThAt WoN't WoRk On Me, AFtEr AlL i Am ThE bLoOd KiNg.** " After saying that, he draws out his wing with the blood following and slowly drawing blood from Indra and Hagoromo, creating a ring around himself. Blood looks back at Indra crawling over to Hagoromo but he did nothing due too Yang jumping right at Blood, swinging both of her arms yet he easily dodges each of her swings with ease before grabbing her by the throat, lifting her up in the air. Blood starts too apply pressure in his grip, starting to choke her which she grabs the hand, trying too break free from the grip as well as having her eyes turn blood-red. Seeing that, Blood just stares at her in interest.

" **Ah, YoUr EyEs ChAnGe CoLoR. MuSt hAvE iHeRiTeD tHaT fRoM yOuR mOtHeR.** " It said to Yang who's eyes only widen at clearly seeing she's not really doing anything to the Grimm to break free. Blood simply gave a laugh with his thumb pressing against her chin, forcing her to look up as his grip tightens with Yang's eyes widening while they start too roll in the back of her head as well as tears appearing in her eyes.

(That is why you are not only unworthy but also, in fact, a disappointment.)

(You may act tough child, but I can see you're just covering up the weakness in your heart. Your will is breakable, you have no pride in who and what you are...YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF TIME!)

Remembering those words, Yang starts too black out. When she came too, she found herself sinking into the only black waters, going deeper and deeper into it. While sinking deeper, she felt herself hit the bottom of the water. No longer able too move but lay there in silence.

"You meant...I never had pride in being born with the power that killed Ruby's mom...the power that took over dad." As she said that, she looks up where the lion sat, looking down at her.

"What did you expect...me too just except you like that? If you hadn't noticed I haven't had the best of days..." She said to the Grimm Lion who continued staring down at her.

"You do know you will die now..." Hearing that, she slowly starts too sit up much to the surprise of the Lion.

"Ya...I kinda figured since I'm being chocked to death. I gotta ask, from what I've learned you were once a human called Jack The Ripper, right?" Hearing that, the Lion tilts his head.

"Why do you ask, chi-" The lion was cut off by Yang who turns to him with some annoyance.

"It's not child, my name is Yang Uzumaki. But I want too know, after we beat that Grimm can you tell me why you killed all those people, the actual reason I mean?" She questioned the Lion who's eyes widen.

"Why are you suddenly ask-" He was cut off yet again.

"If your apart of me then I gotta live with you in order too stop my father and that means no secrets between us. You know mine so at least tell me yours?" Hearing her say that, the Lion just stares at the girl with wide eyes.

"Y-You actually think I will tell you like we're friends?! As I've said you-" He was cut off once again by Yang.

"Right now the monks, Indra, and old man are going too die so I need your help. You may be the reason why I didn't have a father for all these years...a lot of people's lives are on the line so I can't just do nothing at all. Seeing that we're still talking must mean that I'm alive." Hearing that, the Lion glares at her.

"You think that I will tell you, help you no less? Give me one god damn reason why I should?!" He demands the blonde who gave him one answer that he never saw coming.

"If you were apart of my dad for all these years then you saw through his eyes during his entire life so you gotta have at least some fatherly feelings for me and Ruby. After all, you saw everything through his perspective..." When she said that, the Lion just stares down at her with wide eyes. Seeing this, Yang starts too lift her right arm.

"So, do you mind helping me out this once before the test...then can tell me your story. If I don't know your entire past before the killing then how can I trust you?" Yang told the Lion while having her right arm extended out to the Grimm, making a fist. Seeing this, the Grimm couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, it seems you've inherited Minato's personality when it comes too seeing past ones choices. Fine ki-...Yang...I'll lend you my power just for this fight right now. But I must ask, you don't actually think you can save your father?" Hearing that, Yang only smiles while the Lion moves his paw so he could press it against her fist.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care what my father asked...all I care about is what I've decided...and that is I won't give up on saving my dad, once I give up, it's over for him. I will save dad, and...I will come after all that pain and hate inside you too, someday! After all, it's pretty obvious something happened in your past that caused you too become like this." Hearing that, the Lion's eyes only widen in shock.

(I see...)

 **BACK TO REALITY**

" **ShE's StIlL sTrUgGlInG i BeTtEr HuRrY tHiS-** " Blood stopped when Yang's grip tightens even more much to his shock and pain before letting go of the girl due too the grip breaking all of his fingers before taking a few steps back. What he saw was a white Grimm mask forming on Yang's face along with an ink like cowl appearing on her. Seeing this, Blood immediately extended his broken hands fingers out towards her so the the ring sent a large spear of blood mixed with armored feathers.

(A semblance can evolve depending on its user will...)

"THAT WON'T WORK!" She shouted before she swung her right fist against the spear, casing it too suddenly change directions so it went directly back at Blood who jumps high in the air too dodge the reflected attack but was shocked to find Yang above him, having swung down her right arm with the now clawed fingers extended, slashing through the mask.

(Her cowl can handle any climate change whether it be freezing cold or blazing hot; her skin is comparable to that of steel; her claws are like titanium; and her vision as well as hearing are ten times that of a Faunus. She is a beast just like her father.)

" **RAWWWWRRRRRERE, MY FACE!** " Blood screamed in utter pain before having a second strike from the heel of her foot meeting his mask, shattering it and sending him straight down to the ground, leaving only a crater.

(She has evolved her Semblance to reflect all attacks and the power of the Beast, she is out of your League boy. No Corrupt Grimm could beat her now...)

While this was happening, Indra held his father in his arms.

"D-Dad..." Indra said with blood coming from his mouth.

"He blinded me before I knew it...that took that stance too hit one of my vitals. He then proceeded too restrain me by using his blood semblance." Hagoromo told Indra who just held him all the while the son was not watching the fight happening between Yang and Blood.

"It's time..." Hearing that, Indra was confused by what he meant and just looks down at him, seeing him take out a kunai from his clothing.

"End me, with your own hands." When he heard that, Indra's eyes widen all the way.

"You possess, the Kings Eyes which are connected directly to your emotions. The stronger the emotion the more powerful your eyes become." When he heard that, Indra just stares down at his father in disbelief.

"The moment you activated those eyes was the moment I knew you would one day have too take the life of a friend. I can't see but I can tell your struggling unlike more then anything. You may not show it, but your truly a kind child." While he said it, Indra had many tears falling from his eyes with the kunai being lifted over his chest but stops, unable too move his arm.

"Please...if I'm gonna die I rather it be by your hands. But before you do it, please make me a promise that you will save your older brother Ozpin." Hearing that, Indra's eyes turn red before speaking.

"I-I...p-promise..." Hearing that, Hagoromo only smiles while his son starts too hyperventilate as the tears start too run down his eyes. Indra places his other hand on the kunai, aiming directly where his heart is.

"I...leave everything to you." With that said, Indra's grits his teeth and with a scream he stabs down into his fathers chest, gaining both of there attention to see the incredibly sad Indra stabbing his father. Seeing this, Yang's eyes widen all the way in shock at what he's done unlike Blood who found this interesting until he saw it. Both of his eyes began changing shape, having a new design to then which was a swirl. The expression he now showed was that of utter seriousness before extending his right hand towards the staff behind him which it immediately flew straight for Indra who caught it, surprising Blood who watched him spin it with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"Amaterasu." Indra muttered while having black flames appear around his staff, creating a spinning black flame ring before pointing it upwards, causing an eruption of black flames that took the shape of nine hydra heads that head straight for Blood who turns too get away but was stopped by Yang grabbing him by the foot.

"I don't think so." Was all she said before throwing him directly at the flames but he extended both of his wings to immediately fly towards the heavens but the flames passed him much to his surprise to find himself within a bird cage that closes all gaps before transforming into a pillar of black flames.

" **RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!** " Was he only sound that could be heard of Blood being burnt to ashes, leaving nothing behind the moment it vanished.

 **TOWER OF THE DREAD DOCTOR'S, PRISON ROOM**

"H-Huh..." Was the first thing the left the mouth of Ophion who sat up slowly before touching his head in pain.

"W-What just happened?" He said to himself in confusion with his vision slowly clearing to find himself staring at handle bars of a cell. Immediately he stood up but the moment he grabbed the bars he was electrocuted and sent flying back to the ground, hard but stood up once again slowly before raising both of his hands.

"Semblance doesn't work, trust me when I say I tried and that includes the brick wall." Hearing that of a familiar voice, Ophion's eyes widen and turns head to the back of the cell where he found someone wearing rags and his face covered by darkness due too the lantern that was located outside the cell not being so bright even when there's many more places between each cell.

"Well, this is one hell of a surprise but somewhat satisfying...too see you of all people here but more so the one I hate the most." He said to the man who leans forwards too reveal red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. He also had two bull like horns and a Grimm mask covering his eyes.

"I'm guessing you feel the same, Taurus." Ophion said, face to face yet again with the man he despises for hurting Blake and for being one of the ones too turn the White Fang into a disgrace of what it once was.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, TAKING DOWN BLOOD, THE TRUTH OF LIE REN, AND THE WRATH OF A SCHNEE.**


	23. What Do You Think So Far?

This AN is about what you think so far of the story since I usually do thid question later in a story to see what you all think of it. The reason why is because I didn't get any thoughts on last chapter so I don't know if you liked it nor do I know if there were mistakes. If your wondering about next update, I'm also almost done. After that, there will be one more chapter of this volume before it goes on Hiatus again. So, if you could do kindly tell me what you think so far if this adaption of Volume 4, if you have any ideas for this story I will hear it and think about it.


	24. Chapter 24: Team RWBY's Training Part 7

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry for the fight being short since next chapter will take more focus on it. Also, next chapter will introduce a new character, he won't be fully involved until maybe Volume 5 or 6. Whatever fits, got the idea of the character from Tower of God, it's a good read and I suggest you look it up on Webtoon.**

Chapter 24: Part 7 of Team RWBY's Training

"So...now we know everything." Spoke Indra who held his fathers staff, staring down at the grave he and the monks had dug for him. He's been standing there for an hour, his eyes looking normal once again and is just staring at the grave.

"Indra..." Hearing that, the teen turns around to find not only Yang but also Mercury and Emerald who joined them after what had been transpiring as well as having told them what Salem and the Beast have planned involving a way to resurrect Daigon.

"We have to get going, to Mistral..." Hearing that, he simply nods in understanding.

 **BACK WITH RUBY AND HER FRIENDS, THAT VERY NIGHT AWAY FROM THE TOWN AT A CAMP FIRE**

Ruby just sat there in silence facing the campfire from the west along with, a bandaged Zero, Cinder, Jaune. They all sat on one log while on the opposite side of the campfire was Son Goku, Staz, Olivine, Qrow, Kakashi, and Rusty. The one who sat north of the fire was Healthcliff who could see they were mostly looking at him for what he said. Navy an Pyrrha were not among the group since there having there own discussion as well as Nora sat on the grass with a still unconscious Ren laying in her lap.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow said, having explained a shitload of information to the group.

"Of course we have questions. This is just...a lot to take in." Jaune admitted, still processing the information.

"Sure, of course...but...right now it's time for you too start talking." He said before taking another sip of his drink, all there gazed focused on Elek who's real name was Healthcliff.

"What I'm about too say won't be easy...not too mention my own analysis. Anyways, my origin story also ties with you Jaune." When he said that, the blonde was very much surprised before he continued too speak while looking at the fire.

"Gods...are real. After all, I was created by two of them. You see, there were two brothers. The older one being the god of light, he was r founder of joy in creating forces of life yet his younger brother, the god of darkness, was the opposite...like two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other...like his brother and opposite of his brother, he was the God of creating forces of destruction. It's pretty obvious that they don't really get along. The oldest spent his days creating all sorts of life from forests too animals. But at night, his brother would wake to be met with all the things that his brother created...he didn't hate it but was envious since he could never create something with such light. So with jealousy he brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of all life but it would always return. So one night, the younger brother went and made...the biggest mistake he's ever made...a monster-no...a demonic being that grew too powerful...so powerful that it had too be sent to a different dimension..." Hearing that, Ruby spoke one name.

"Daigon..." Hearing that, he simply nods in agreement.

"After that...the youngest regretted what he's done since even with there combined power they couldn't stop it but slow it down so. That was when the older one got an idea...that idea was too create one final creation that could stop Daigon and the Grimm...this creator of there's would be made not separately but together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. As you can see, I was the result of that...after me they created more yet I was the only one who was created with a Semblance. Anyways, humankind was the final defense of all life against Daigon. We were given the power to both create and destroy. We were given the gift of knowledge, so that we could learn about yourself and the world around us. And most importantly, we would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything we had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. Now...this is where the problem begins...the two brother's made one mistake while working together. They left four gifts to mankind which was knowledge, creation, destruction and choice...I don't know why they would create such objects. Thankfully I found them all but having them on me was to dangerous so I hid them on the four continents... Salem's goal is too collect all for and if I'm correct...together she may have the power too control Daigon itself." When he said that, they all became shocked at what they were hearing with Salem having a plan too deal with Daigon. Immediately Qrow interjected with the continuation of that.

"The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose, guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself and, of course, keeping them out of Salem's reach." Hearing that, Jaune was still confused before he spoke on that confusion.

"Healthcliff, how does this involve me?" Once asked that, he simply sighs before speaking after he looked at Jaune.

"You can just call me Elek since that my new name. Anyways, you see, my Semblance makes me immortal. Because of it, it acts like a cycle. You see, I age like a normal person but when I reach the end of my life, I'm reborn as a child once again, not to mention my body being stronger then a normal persons. Jaune...everyone...I was the man who founded the schools and ended the Great War." When they heard that, the group was once again shocked at this information with Elek looking at the night sky.

"A lot has indeed changed but...Jaune, you posses my blood and the blood of King Arthur in your veins. You were a man destined for nothing but greatness so never forget that." Hearing him sat that, Jaune looks down at his feet.

"What about my mom...tell me why was my mom alive?! She died when a was a child!" Nora shouted while looking down at the unconscious Ren sadly.

"How did they bring back Razor?!" Cinder shouted, also wanting to know why the guy was still alive.

"There's most likely a Semblance they have too resurrect and control the dead." When Rusty said that, Ruby froze thinking about her own mother being used but that ends when Zero placed his hand on hers to silence her fears.

"Zero's sword is gone...I don't know why they took his sword or what they plan on doing with it but it won't be good...not one bit." He told the entire group which they look at each other, Son speaking finally.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, we have other missions to attend too but Navy can stay with you guys on your next mission." Hearing that, Ruby was now surprised just as she looks at Rusty who looks at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later in Mistral." He told his niece who was surprised but smiled in the end.

"What mission is that exactly, we're-" Zero was cut off by Qrow all of a sudden, surprising him.

"Atlas will be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo...is well, Vacuo. You don't have to worry much since the Headmaster of Shade of Shade Academy is, well...he's considered the strongest Huntsman in the world and he's younger then even me yet was superior to even Naruto. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels who would dare mess with a man that basically took over Vacuo single handedly just because he was bored. Now, Cinder, you guys claimed to be from Haven and from what you've told us, the next target is that Academy. I'm on the way to the Headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers since Vacuo's headmaster...isn't exactly the knowledgeable type involving this sort of thing." Hearing that, the others looks at each other.

"Uncle Qrow?" Hearing that, the man looks at her.

"This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but...I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us and tell us everything instead of all of this secrecy and, and-" She was cut off by Qrow.

"Look, this had nothing to do with trust." After saying that, his gaze meet an annoyed Rusty's eyes.

"I...its...(sigh) let's just say...this Semblance I possess...it...it hurts the ones I care about, one of them being your mother." When she heard that, Ruby's eyes widen at seeing the lost look in his eyes before he stood up.

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" When Jaune said that, all Qrow could do was agree and walk away from the group.

"Taking a walk..." Qrow said, not wanting to stay around.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked Qrow who stopped before looking up at a Crow, thinking about who is Ruby's actual Father. While staring at the Crow, he was just thinking of Ruby transforming into a Grimm like "The Beast" before looking forwards again.

"Not tonight." Was all he said before continuing to walk again. The entire group of teens didn't notice one person held anger towards them, it was Kakashi who was glaring at Zero with anger yet it subsides after he looks away in order too stop the thoughts.

 **THE FOREST WHERE PYRRHA WAS**

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Spoke Pyrrha who was standing in front of her father who was leaning against a tree.

"Nothing much, just wanted to catch up with you. After all, I haven't met you face to face in for the last 16 years. So...any boyfriends." Just after saying that, he got an answer he had expected for the last 16 years. He saw the look on his daughters face contort to restrained fury.

"You think...you can just come back and think that you can just catch up...that's what you think?" Hearing that, Navy's gaze shifts away from her just as Pyrrha spoke with all her anger involving this sort of thing finally being released.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH, HEARING HOW MY MOTHER WAS A GREAT WARRIOR AND I SHOULDN'T LET HER LEGACY OR THE FAMILY NAME DOWN?! I HAD TO ALWAYS TRAIN, HAVING NO TIME FOR FRIENDS AND NO TIME FOR ANYTHING BUT TRAINING!** " Hearing that, Navy showed sadness.

" **IT WAS LIKE COMPLETE HELL FOR ME WHEN MOM DIED UP TO BEACON ACADEMY! EVERYONE IN MOM'S FAMILY EXPECTED HIGH EXPECTATIONS FROM ME, TREATING ME LIKE I WASN'T EVEN A HUMAN BEING! I JUST WANTED TO BE EXCEPTED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, LIKE HAVING FRIENDS, HANG OUT, AND HAVE FUN YET THAT WASN'T EVEN POSSIBLE! YET JUST WHEN THINGS FINALLY STARTED LOOKING UP, BEACON ACADEMY WAS ATTACKED AND DESTROYED WHICH WE ALL HAD TO LEAVE, GOING ON A NEW MISSION WITH THE FATE OF THE WORLD HANGING IN THE BALANCE. ALL I TRULY WANTED WAS TO LIVE A PEACEFUL LIFE!** " As she spoke, tears fell from her eyes showing great struggle of sadness, rage, and confusion.

"Yet...you were alive... **YOU WERE ALIVE, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THERE YET YOU STAYED AWAY! WHY, JUST TELL ME WHY EXACTLY WAS I TOLD YOU DIED WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE...!** " She screamed, falling to her knees with tears continuing to fall.

"Why...please...tell me what you've been doing all these years...was it truly worth abandoning your own daughter?" Hearing that, Navy just just sighs with a sad expression before looking at the moon.

"Any answer I would give you would be nothing more then an excuse...we all had missions of the utmost importance though I could have been there somewhat for you or brought you along with me yet...truth be told, I...if I cut all my ties with you...I thought that would mean you would stay safe and not get involved with what I and the others have been doing yet that was completely wrong of me for thinking. Nothing I could say would make you want to forgive me so I will accept all your anger and resentment for me. But that won't change the fact you are still my daughter and I must protect you...after all..." As he spoke, he fell to one knee in front of the tearful Pyrrha who was looking up at him.

"You are mine and Minerva's pride and joy. Don't you ever doubt the fact that I don't love you." Hearing that, his daughter only looks down at the ground.

 **WHERE OSCAR WAS, OUTSIDE OF THE FARM**

Currently a silent Oscar was walking down a single path, grass and trees all around him.

(Saying sorry won't change anything...and I know how you feel but...if you want to save everyone then you need to leave.)

"Well...thanks for the support...I guess. But, I never thought something like this would happen to me. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you've time me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing.)

(Guess your already adjusting but...I don't know what else I can say to help you.)

"No...nothing you can say will make this o-" He stopped after hearing thunder crackle in the sky before hurrying to a train station where he finds a covered platform, holding his hands over his head. When he gets there, he walks up to a large machine with a screen on it. When he runs his card through, it showed he didn't have the cash.

"Stupid thing." Oscar muttered, finding that this would be the thing to stop him.

"I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is, doesn't come with infinite supply of money?" Hearing that, he got an answer.

(I'm a voice in your head...how the fuck would I know how to work this contraption-be careful...Three dangers are approaching.)

Hearing that, Oscar was confused but when he was about to asked he was told to not say anything and looks to see Hazel approaching him along with two other cloaked figures with red clouds on them.

"Here." Hazel said, being the first that Oscar looks at to find the man directly in front of him and immediately flinches when he raised his left arm but slams it down on it, causing it too start to work again with his ticket being given that he catches. Hazel just walks past him with the two figures but they stopped when he stopped.

"Don't key such a small obstacle block your path." Was all he said before they continued walking towards the train.

"That man...who is he?" Oscar thought, not knowing who that man is.

(I don't know...but be careful.)

 **AT THE CONTINENT OF SOLITAS, WITHIN THE SCHNEE FAMILY HOME; WITHIN WEISS'S ROOM**

Currently standing in the he middle of her room, was Weiss Schnee holding her Myrtenaster, concentrating heavily before she takes a steps back, twirls, a stream of blue-white light coming from the tip of her sword. On the close of her twirl, she holds it aloft before striking the tip to the floor, summoning glyph appears and from it appears a large claymore slowly but surely beginning to emerge. Weiss's eyes were shut due too needing to concentrate, the power of her Summoning caused a small wind to blow through her hair yet she was stopped when hearing a voice interrupt her training.

"Hello, cousin." Spoke the Dipsh-Whitley, standing against the opened door all smug. Her concentration was stopped by him resulting in the glyph and sword disappearing.

"Ugh, leave." Weiss said, annoyance evident in her tone.

"How hurtful, I only came here to tell you about the new guards I introduced to father who will be...watching over you." Hearing that, Weiss just stood up straight.

"Are you jealous? Is that it?" When she asked that, his expression didn't even change.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked the girl, not exactly caring for what she had to say.

"Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my and Winter's abilities?" When he was asked that, the young men steps away from the door frame so he could put on a thinking pose, just before answering.

"Why would I be jealous of you, I came from an intellectual father and a mother who's from the Schnee family while you on the other hand have a poor excuse of a father and a weak mother who died from giving birth to you." When she heard that, Weiss immediately glared daggers at him all the while, Paleon who was dismantled, felt anger towards the asshole.

"Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like Father. What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot? That's why we have one, even if it is run by a fool-" He was silenced by the door slamming into his face, gaining a shout on the other side of the door before it locks with Paleon appearing next to her.

"If you weren't here, I would've killed the two." He muttered before facing Weiss again with his hands behind his back, watching her lower her Myrtenaster with a sigh and resumes her Summoning position. The glyph appears once more but this time she looks past Paleon, at the portrait of the Giant Armor on the wall behind him before she repeats the same twirl and stabs the floor, causing Paleon to step back since it glows brightly and spins even faster then before. The power being released had caused the books to shake in the bookcase on the wall. One particular tome, decorated with floral relief, falls off the shelf and opens on the floor. In the end the window bursts outward as the room is consumed in a bright white light. The light abates to reveal Weiss covering her eyes with her arm, moving it to see the damage she had done. In a matter of moments, the door to her room is slammed open to reveal the urgent Klein.

"Miss Schnee! Are you alright?!" Klein asked before he stopped there shocked, not at the damage, not at Paleon, but at the Giant Armor that was summoned by her.

"Yes." She answered just as the armor goes down to one knee and bows to Weiss. The Ex-Heiress just looks out the broken window, at the night sky with the shattered moon in the distance.

"Klein, I need a favor." When she asked that, Klein could only nod determinedly.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Weiss Schnee steps out of her bedroom, carrying a white suitcase and Myrtenaster with Paleon standing close behind her. She looks around cautiously with Paleon on high alert. Immediately the man nudges Weiss to look where he's looking which was at the fast and silently approaching Klein. He puts his finger to his lips and shushes her before smiling.

"Shhhhh, let's go." Klein whispered to the Ex-Heiress before they quickly move quickly across the carpet, their footsteps muffled by the the fabric. They make a right so they could move down another hallway when Klein's Scroll buzzes with Klein picking it up.

"Master Whitley! I...um... yes, of course. I'll be just a moment." With that said he clicks his Scroll off and tucks it away.

"Head to the first floor library. Make sure you go down the steps since there's no workers down there tonight. I'll meet you there." He told her just before he separated from them, going in opposite directions. Weiss looks back at Paleon, the two then start creeping outside the assholes study door when she hears a glass crash followed by the rising voice of James Ironwood. Hearing that, she crouches behind a cushioned chair against the wall with Paleon behind her.

"You need to control yourself!"

"You're talking to me about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

Hearing that, it was evident that James and Jasques were arguing. Inside showed the two were arguing with each other.

"I am basing everything on my report from Paleon! Someone had to have given Roman access to Atlas technology!" Shouted James at Jacques who wouldn't budge.

"Oh, you mean that child, you taking his words to be true when you just met him?! It's pretty obvious that your apparent lunacy is getting in the way of your decision making!" Hearing that, James got angry.

" **JACQUES!** " Ironwood shouted at the man who was in denial. With a heavy sigh he spoke once more.

"Not only Paleon but Winter too, she is one of my best. If there telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. Someone is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them." James told the man who still wasn't agreeing.

"You've never trusted anyone other than yourself!" When he heard that, James was glaring daggers at him.

" **AND FOR GOOD REASON! I AM HERE WANTING TO KNOW WHY THE TRADES WITH MISTRAL HAVE INCREASED!** Any information is helpful..." When he heard that, Jacques showed a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? I haven't authorized SMS trades with Mistral for weeks since they couldn't pay for it." When he heard that, James was now confused.

"What? If you didn't then who else had the authority to make trades with Mistral?" When he asked that, Jacques'a eyes only widen in more confusion and as he started to speak an explosion appeared all of a sudden behind Jacques, consuming him and sending James flying across the room. While this was happening, Paleon tackled Weiss to the floor in order to protect her from the explosion taking place, flames passing over there heads with a badly burnt James Ironwood. Seeing him, Weiss immediately drops her suitcase so she could run over to the injured man who's clothes were burned to reveal the robot half of his body.

"Ironwood-" She stood there before looking at the destroyed office where the unmoving burning body of Jacques was on the floor, followed by someone standing there in the flames. The figure wore a long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. On his head was a straw hat that had a metal plate on it with the kanji of "Lava" carved into it. Seeing the figure, Paleon immediately turns towards the two so he could quickly dash for them, wrapping both of his arms around them so he found swiftly move at great speeds with his legs transforms into beast like legs, running down the hallway before making a right into an opened arena and quickly made his way down the stairs before he felt a slight pain in his back when a water line speeding projectile rips through his chest, causing him to drop the two which they roll down the steps, finally stopping at the bottom with Paleon getting up slowly to see two individuals walking down the steps slowly, the other wearing the same outfit as the other yet his plate had the kanji for "water" on it.

"Who are you two?!" Demanded the Ex-Heiress who was helping the injured Ironwood stand up, also staring at the two who had stopped walking with narrowed eyes, hand slowly making its way towards his gun but stops when he saw one particular person revealing himself at the top of the steps.

"Oh, so you guys didn't kill Ironwood yet." Spoke the smiling Whitely who stood straight behind the two. Seeing this, Weiss's eyes widen all the way.

"Wait...there-" She was cut off by James.

"Now I see...you were the one making the trades with Mistral, but why kill him?!" James demanded the young man who placed a left hand on his chin.

"Why did I actually...could it be the harsh treatment I received after my cousins left home, could it be the fact that I had to take your guys place and do nothing but reach my fathers expectations...who knows...after all I don't care anymore. Kill them..." When he ordered that, he turns his back to them.

" **WHITELY!** " Hearing that, he stopped walking now showing an expressionless face.

" **IS THERE ANY PART OF YOU THAT EVEN REMOTELY CARES FOR HIS FAMILY?!** " She demands her cousin who just stood there, remembering two older cousin like-sisters when he was a kid before that shatters.

"No...I feel nothing. Make it quick, Rōshi and Yagaru..." Once ordered, Rōshi continued walking down the steps slowly with Whitely disappearing down the hallway with Rōshi removing his cloak. The man had deathly pale skin with with deep red and purple veins that run up his face. His eyes were completely black and has white hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his "lava" kanji forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. From his tailbone area bursts four tails like a monkey. Seeing this, the two were surprised yet James stood up before cracking his neck next to Paleon who had transformed into a mechanical beast, resembling a muscular Beowolf with its face having the skull of a Grimm but two devil like horns on it. Seeing this, Rōshi puffs his cheeks before he expels a large amount of lava from his mouth that quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the two jumps them. Seeing this Weiss ran to the side in order to avoid it all while Paleon deconstructed so that it would miss him unlike James who shattered one of them with his fist. Seeing this he was somewhat surprised but even so he jumps down in front of the two with Paleon reconstructing before charging right at Rōshi who saw his pulled back arm turning into a sword. Seeing this, he showed somewhat surprise at what he was yet he coats his left first in lava that quickly solidifies so he could then swung his right fist at Paleon's head yet it deconstructs to miss it yet was still receiving damage from the heat but his sword arm heads for Rōshi's head much to the old man's surprise that he could still move without a head. The sword almost made contact with his head when one of his tails wrapped around the sword arm, coating itself in lava which it severs the arm but it deconstructs and returns to Paleon all the while James was took out his gun just before charging at Rōshi from his left to see him yelling while aiming the gun at him but he only smokes in amusement.

 **BACK WITH RUBY AND THE OTHERS**

Currently walking on the path was Qrow, Navy, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Cinder, Zero, Nora, and Elek. Ren was being carried on a stretcher with both Navy and Qrow holding it up all the while walking through a dreary landscape.

"He looks bad." Nora commented, staring worriedly at her childhood friend who was moving around in his sleep with beads of sweat coming down his face as well as black veins slowly spreading from the location of where his heart was; Elek's healing had no affect on it.

"I don't really know what's wrong with him not to mention the fact that I can't feel his aura..." Hearing that, Nora looks down worriedly at Ren.

"He's getting worse." Jaune commented, seeing that compared to yesterday he's now running with a high fever.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked the two adults.

"If we don't find civilization soon, his condition may worsen." Zero said, knowing Ren may die before they get to Mistral by an unknown cause. That was when Cinder noticed something up ahead which Pyrrha jogs right up to it, passing them all. When she stopped, she found herself at a fork in the road with a signpost. They direction they came from was Higanbana. Kuchinashi and Mistral are to the right, where the land is mountainous. To the left is Kuroyuri, its name crossed out. The path that way remains low ground entirely.

"Mistral..." Pyrrha muttered, gaining Nora's attention which she immediately runs towards her and stood on her right.

"We're on the right path!" Nora said, feeling hope in her heart but that ends when she saw the other location.

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby questions the two, gaining the shake of the head from Pyrrha.

"It'll take to long to go up that path..." After saying that, Navy looks back at Qrow.

"Guys...I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Hearing that, Ruby looks down at the unconscious Ren right before she runs up to the sign.

"Okay. Well, what about this place? Kuro... Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?" Ruby questions any of them, the name caused Ren's body to twitch.

"That village was destroyed years ago...but...they may be something there." Nora said, not caring what that village was in the past before they all started moving towards that direction, unknown to them there were two cloaked figures with red clouds on them watching.

 **BACK WITH WIESS, JAMES, AND PALEON**

"Shit..." Spoke James who's mechanical arm and leg were melted off completely while he was against the wall, only able to watch the badly damaged Paleon who was reconstructing himself still held by the throat by Rōshi who had a serious expression in his face.

"You were impressive but that's all I've gotta say. I may be old but I'm still on a whole other level then you are... Salem is the reason why you have not a chance to defeat me." He said before ramming his lava covered fist through Paleon's chest yet he was still alive.

"I'm impressed, you're still healing and yet you're not dead." Rōshi said before his gaze shifts over to Weiss who was against the wall completely shocked with her own knight she created having been burned through the chest yet still protecting her.

"Guess I'll just finish you first since your the quickest." Rōshi said right before he takes a deep breath, about to burn her alive all the while Weiss could hear a voice.

(Do you want the power to Destroy him?)

When she heard that, she felt a pulse deep within her soul all the while a glowing black orb appears from her chest, surprising Rōshi who stops what he was doing and just stares at it with wide eyes.

"What is that-" He was silenced by the orb unleashing an unbelievable amount of aura that shocked not only James, Paleon but also the two Akatsuki members who saw her knight appear once again in front

( **DO YOU WANT THE POWER TO DESTROY THOSE WHO HARM YOUR COMRADES?!** )

Seeing this, James just watches with wide eyes filled with understanding.

"This is the first time...it has been unleashed. The vessel...has awakened it." Hearing that, Paleon looks at James in confusion at what he meant until Rōshi shouted in realization.

"It can't be... **ITS HER! KAKASHI HAS SEALED THE RELIC OF DESTRUCTION WITHIN HER!** " Rōshi shouted in shock, not believing what he's seeing just as the Knights eyes gave off a red glow just like Weiss's eyes.

OBELISK THE TORMENTOR THEME

They all watch as her broken armored giant starts to increase in size with the armor pieces falling off too reveal a large giant black beast. It's eyes glowing bright red with its body resembling a humanoid yet it was far more muscular as well as bears large featherless wings and a crown like horns. Seeing it, Rōshi takes a few steps back since it kept growing until it breaks through the ceiling, now half of its body was on the outside and it just pulls it's right arm back, seeing this, Paleon immediately grabs they two before running with all the speed his legs could give him, trying to get away from the destruction about to take place.

" **THAT IDIOT, HE SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED HER!** " Yagura thought, having already started running towards Whitley's destination in order to get his ass out of the soon to be obliterated castle. While this went on, Rōshi was just looking up at the giant before he grits his teeth, taking out two crystals so he could then crush them, causing his just too transform into a large monster. He was now almost the giants size, he was a black-furred monkey with white bones covering almost all of its body, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its four tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. The monster brings back it's right fist before it swung right at the giant who did the same but the moment it connected, Rōshi's entire arm was obliterated before it slams down on his face causing a sphere like explosion to appear from where his first finally made contact with Rōshi's head that was touching the ground. The explosion merely expands outwards, wiping everything an anything inside the spheres explosion radius. The ones to escape it were Paleon who was holding James and Weiss along with Yagura escaping with a shocked Whitely. The teenager member of the Akatsuki could only grit his teeth in anger at what he saw, looking back as the castle slowly being turned to nothing as the shockwave slowly shrinks with the giant vanishing like a ghost.

"She gave form to the Relic of Destruction...this is not good at all..." He thought to himself with narrowed eyes, knowing that is a big problem. While this was happening, Paleon looks at the unconscious Weiss then at James.

"Tell me everything!" He ordered with a serious tone in his voice.

 **BACK WIH RUBY AND THE OTHERS**

It didn't take them long to finally arrive in the city with there were melted stone, destroyed buildings, and claws marks as well as hoove prints everywhere.

"Oh man..." Jaune muttered to himself.

"Let's keep going." Navy said before they start walking again.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Ruby questions the two adults.

"Can't tell, everything too damage." Navy said before they notice Nora walking towards one of the buildings before turning back to them.

"It's right here." When she said that, there eyes widen at realizing something.

"You lived here...didn't you?" Zero questioned Nora who looks away, giving them an answer but they stopped at "something" landing in front of them all, causing a powerful shockwave as well as dust cloud that blinds them all.

"So...he's finally returned." Hearing that, both Navy and Qrow put down the stretcher before entering a fighting stance while taking out there weapons. From the cloud of dust appeared a single figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds like the others. He wore a straw hat with a metal plate that had the kanji for "Steam" on it. Seeing him, Nora's eyes widen all the way before her hands cover her mouth.

"You..." Nora said, knowing who he is from what Ren told her after she had closed her eyes and covered her ears all those years ago.

"He's...Ren's brother..." When they heard that, the entire group was shocked. That watched steam coming out from the head area.

"YOU!" Ren shouted, gaining everyone's attention to see the teen roll off the stretcher and got up wobbly, showing he's in no condition to fight. When he was about to charge at the man with both weapons drawn, he was grabbed by the two adults who held him back being both Navy and Qrow who could clearly see the rage in the teens eyes while he was glaring at the cloaked figure who slowly looks up at him.

"You've changed...you've gotten older..." While he spoke, steam was released from the sleeves and head area. The tension in the air clearly felt far thicker then before, Zero just looks at his sister Cinder, not liking this feeling there getting right now as if something very bad was going to happen yet the only one who didn't have that feeling was the enraged Ren who was being held back by the two men.

" **YOU KILLED THEM, MOTHER, FATHER, EVERYONE IN OUR VILLAGE WAS KILLED EXCEPT FOR ME AND NORA!** " When Han heard that, his eyes simply narrow in anger.

" **WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING HAN, WHEN I WAS YOUNG ALL I WANTED TO BE WAS LIKE YOU! WHY DID-** " He was silenced by the man speaking in rage.

" **SILENCE!** " That yell caused a seeable shockwave to explode from where he was standing, creating a crater where he stood as well as pushing them all back.

" **YOU SHALL NEVER SPEAK TO ME OF SUCH LIES AGAIN! I WILL NOT HEAR THEM FROM A DEVIL LIKE YOURSELF, A MONSTER THAT IS THE PERSONIFICATION OF EVIL!** " Han shouted at the surprised Ren who clearly didn't understand just like the others. Seeing the looks, it gave him the answer he wanted.

"Ahhhhhh, so none of you even know the truth! Figures...it could always disguise itself with ease, even I was fooled in the past." Hearing that, Navy and Qrow look at each other, starting to understand what he's talking yet not believable enough.

"What are you talking about?!" Nora questions Han, holding her hammer with I thought hands just as Han recognized her.

"So...even you haven't figured it out...the truth." Hearing that, Jaune took a step forward with his hand gripping his blade.

" **WHAT TRUTH?!** " Jaune demands, getting a bad feeling right now.

" **THAT, IS NOT LIE REN!** " When he shouted that, he was now pointing at the wide eyed Ren who was clearly confused like everyone else.

" **THAT THING HAS BEEN DECEIVING YOU ALL FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! I SHOULD KNOW, I SAW IT KILL MY FATHER, THEN MY LITTLE BROTHER!** " When Ren heard the last part, his eyes narrow before he stands up tall in anger.

" **STOP SPEAKING LIES! YOU DESTROYED OUR VILLAGE AND** -" He was cut off by Han.

" **I WILL NOT LISTEN TO SUCH A FIEND, SUCH A COWARD MONSTER THAT COULD ONLY FIND SURVIVAL BY POSSESSING MY BELOVED LITTLE BROTHER'S LIFELESS CORPSE!** I couldn't kill you then, but now I can." He said before he started approaching the group slowly with each step melting the pavement. Seeing this, they all got ready for a battle but suddenly Han claps both of his hands together before he starts to chant words that could not be pronounced by humans, causing Ren to freeze before falling to his knees, gaining there attention with Nora running to his side.

" **REN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!** " Nora demands the man who just stands there, not bothering to move even when Navy appeared behind him in an instant, about to end him when a cut appeared on his cheek and moved away fast in order to dodge five white tails. As soon as Han stops chanting, he points his left hand at Ren, revealing a glowing cross on his hands left glove, causing Ren to scream with veins appearing on his face. Seeing this, Qrow got a very bad feeling like the others. Nora didn't know what she could do yet was grabbed by Qrow and pulled away from Ren who was holding his head in utter pain with his eyes beginning to turn red.

" **REVEAL YOURSELF, NUCKELAVEE!** " With those words, Ren looks up towards the sky before releasing a terrifying monster like roar with a black gloop exploding from his mouth, quickly covering his body before transforming and taking form. Seeing that thing, Nora froze in utter fear as well as shock and disbelief at what she was seeing along with everyone else. What they were staring at was a Grimm not like any other. It was a horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that is fused with it. Its forelegs are shaped like claws and it has hooved hindlegs that leave a characteristic hoofprint. The humanoid body has long curved horns on its head, a mouth that looks almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso are boney spikes along its spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck in it. It was giving a spasmodic twitching movement yet showed clear pain while it was holding its head in pain. Seeing this, Han starts approaching the Grimm.

"Now move aside so I can-" He was cut off by Nora suddenly standing in front of him, surprising the man.

" **NO, I WON'T LET YOU KILL REN!** " When he heard that, Han could only glare at her in anger.

" **FOOLISH CHILD, THAT ISN'T REN BUT A-** " He was stopped by two large roots exposing from the earth, causing him to jump back to see that Zero, Cinder, Qrow, Ruby, Jaune, Elek, Navy, and Pyrrha stood in front of the surprised Nora.

" **WE CAN HANDLE HIM, HELP REN!** " Navy shouted at the girl, allowing her to have a single chance to save him or else he will have to kill Ren. Seeing this, Han glares at the group.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, FINAL CHAPTER OF VOLUME 4; LIE REN, THE GRIMM REAPER IS BORN AND WHAT IT MEANS TOO BE AN ARC; THE POWER OF KING ARTHUR.**


	25. Chapter 25: Team RWBY's Training Part 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I apologize for he long wait, I've been so busy as well as without inspiration I couldn't update this including it would have been longer if it weren't for me sliming down the fight scene due to not having enough inspiration for it this time and I do apologize for that as well as guess the Easter egg in this chapter._**

 ** _Also, I would like to say if you have Netflix then I highly suggest watching the movie "Train To Busan" its about A man and his estranged daughter and other passengers become trapped on a speeding train during a zombie outbreak in South Korea. It's only in English Sub so far yet it's pretty well made my opinion._**

Chapter 25: Part 8 of Team RWBY's Training

 **BACK IN THE RAIN VILLAGE, BELLADONNA RESIDENCE**

"Is that all you can say... **FOR YEARS I NEVER KNEW I HAD PARENTS AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU COME IN, TRYING TOO STOP ME FROM SAVING OPHION?!** " Screamed the angered Blake who stood in front of her father who's arms were crossed. The one who stood in front of her was a man who has black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. His cloak and mask were gone, hidden away since he wore a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms.

"As I keep telling you, you are of no match for them. I've been journeying for years to learn more about this world and they are something that shouldn't be taken lightly." He told the girl who glares daggers at her father. While this was happening, Ghira and Kali were outside, Kali pressing her ear against the door even when told she shouldn't do that. While they argued, Sun finally awakened which there attention was drawn towards him the moment he made sounds.

"Blake?" Hearing that, she turns to him before she immediately looks away, seeing this he just sighs.

"This...is why, Sun. This is why I left them all behind." Hearing that, the monkey tried too sit up but couldn't find the strength too do so.

"I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me." Sun tried too cut her off but couldn't.

"Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Ever day...every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang...they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody and I hope they hate me for leaving." When she heard that, a small laugh could be heard from Obito, gaining his daughters attention so she could glare at him but that was stopped by the words he spoke.

"How could your friends hate you? I may have not been there for your entire life but..." Obito stops there, thinking about Naruto.

"No...I made my choices and-" She was once again cut off by Obito speaking in a serious tone.

"By that, you mean rescue Ophion by yourself...what your doing is positively selfish in many ways then one. I'm not the only one who thinks that, from the look on that kids face he agrees with me. Do you not understand what would happen if you die, the pain you would bring forth on your friends? **CHOOSING TOO DO A MISSION BY YOURSELF THAT WILL SURELY KILL YOU ISN'T SOME APOLOGY THAT YOUR FRIENDS WILL EVER ACCEPT!** " He shouted at Blake who just stares at him before looking down at her feet.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I go up against metal mask, I'll be ready." Sun said yet he immediately lays back due too the pain in his chest.

"Oh please, he would strangle you with your own tail...not too mention I just did surgery on the hole in your chest so...yeah your fucked up. Obito said with a smile which Blake only smiled just as the door falls down, gaining everyone's attention to see Kali immediately stand up.

"Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake and father and daughter are bonding..." Kali said with Obito giving the woman a blank stare with Ghira face palming.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Blake demands while turning to them.

"Well, sweetheart, your uncle needed to speak with the three of you." Hearing that, they all stare at him in confusion until a minute later they were all gathered around a table where a file was placed there.

"I'm afraid there no longer in the Rain with Ophion..." Ghira said, confusing then which Obito looks at the file that caused his eyes too widen.

"Oh shit...from this file, the Dread Doctors are heading to Mistral...where did you get this?" He questioned Ghira who spoke.

"I've done my own share of investigating, they left with not just Ophion but also Taurus as well." When he said that, Blake's eyes widen all the way in complete shock with Sun also not expecting what he heard.

"D-Did you just say...Taurus...Adam Taurus?" Blake said with disbelief, watching him simply nod.

"From what I've learned, they've taken a group of Faunus's with them to Mistral which include him as well...I don't know why but there heading there for a reason." Hearing that, Blake immediately spoke.

"We need too leave now!" Hearing that, Obito just nods in agreement.

"All three of us will, Haven Academy may turn into a giant battle zone." Hearing that, Blake looks at her father who hands her the fine which she takes to see a picture of two chained up Faunus's, Ophion and Adam.

 **MEANWHILE AT ONIYURI**

"How?!" Ruby said to herself, having stepped back from exhaustion to watch Han doing a windmill to flare technique over and over again that allowed him to deflect all of them at once due too the speed he was moving at along with his wild tails. Cinder, Qrow, Jaune, Navy, and Pyrrha couldn't even make contact with him due too the speed he was moving at.

"How can he move like that?" Ruby said, not believing his ability before looking back behind her at Nora who stood in front of the in pain Ren who was a Grimm with Zero restraining him by using plants that wrap around it with Elek using his electricity to paralyze its movements. Ren was screaming as it held its heading, swinging it back and forth showing pain as memories were pouring inside it. Seeing this, Ruby grits her teeth before charging right at Han who immediately gets on his feet in order too catch Ruby's scythe by the blade, surprising her but giving Navy enough time to quickly get behind him and swing his sword full force yet again the man caught the weapon by its blade. Seeing that both arms were busy, Qrow took his chance and jumped into he air to conceal his movement from behind Han like Navy but with his blade turning into a scythe before he swung down full force yet he found not only his scythe wrapped by a tail but also his waist. Immediately he was thrown right at Ruby who had no time to do anything but hey hit by Qrow, both rolling away which Han turns to Cinder at the very moment she fired multiple arrows of dust at his head Hat was caught by his tails that despite there size were faster that the blink of an eye.

"Stop holding back, show-" He was cut off by the devastating right kick into his left ribcage that sent him across from them, into a building that soon collapses in on itself.

"He must be wearing armor from what I heard." Navy said with Qrow joining him, both staring at Han walking out unharmed yet his cloak was damaged a little with rips on it with his had gone too reveal him wearing a red kasa (conical straw hat) yet what was noticeable was the eye area where he had deathly pale skin with deep red and purple veins that run up to the eyes. His eyes had completely black sclera with dark glowing brown irises.

"Is that all?" He questioned which Cinder steps forwards with both of her eyes glowing brightly yet was stopped by Elek suddenly appearing in front of her.

"He is egging you on, all he's after is your power!" He told the girl before moving back to the screaming Ren who wouldn't stop screeching.

"Fine...guess I'm coming for you." Just after saying that, an unimaginable amount if steam erupts from his body yet the cloak withstood it before he instantly launches himself right at the wide eyes Cinder who entered a fighting stance yet the one too get between them was Jaune who used his shield too block Han's powerful right kick yet the impact broke right through his shield with it then slamming into his stomach yet he didn't skid back, confusing Han but watched the shield bending to lock his foot, stopping his movement which he falls down and used his right hand stop his fall before looking at Pyrrha who suddenly shot a single round at Han who used his helmet too deflect the round of fire so he could then bend his right leg, pulling Jaune forwards and the moment he dropped the shield he was sent rolling to the right. Han took his chance to stand up but was met with a large blade slowly closing in on him from the front while a scythe was doing the same from behind. Seeing this, his eyes widen before he brought up his tails in order to block the tails which he did but that moment his focus wasn't perfect and that error resulted in an arrow flying directly into his left eye. Just after that, the two were met with a shocking sight when his body exploded with a red aura.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " Navy shouted and stops there at what he was seeing, not realizing that Han crushed a black Crystal the moment he was hit. What they saw was Han wearing a Steam Armor with a furnace on the back that was emitting a large amount of steam. His armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armor and furnace. He wears a forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armor with the kanji of "Steam" on it, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated. His legs were transformed, they were now horse like legs being covered in Grimm like goop with white shell like hooves. Not only that but also his tails, including the area where a small part of his face and eyes have changed too black goop with glowing red-eyes. Seeing this, the group got ready for Han who just went to the next level. While this went on, Nora just stares at Ren, trying to think of something all the while much more was happening within Ren's mindscape. Currently within the Grimm's mind was the fake Ren just sitting in a pool of darkness. Slowly he sat up to look around yet only saw darkness surrounding him, the only one he saw besides him was a younger Ren standing far across him. Seeing him, Ren starts to stand up but froze when he saw his reflection. It was a Human of Grimm with the fave of the Nuckelavee and the moment they made eye contact, the Grimm suddenly shot its right hand out at him, through the water in order too grab him by his throat which it did. Seeing this, Ren tried too break free but it wouldn't let go.

"For...get..." Hearing that, his eyes slowly widen at it speaking to him.

"Re...member..." Just after saying that, black veins began tracking up Ren's neck, causing his eyes too widen as he saw memories of his past as a Grimm, filled with nothing but terror.

" **W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!** " Ren screamed while the Grimm pulled itself out of the inky black water to roar directly in his face with more memories appearing in his mind but one caused him too freeze. What he saw was a younger version of himself, on the ground unmoving with blood coming from a slash mark on he boys chest. Ren stood there, watching with eyes filled with horror from a third person view of a badly hurt Nuckelavee who was dragging itself over to the unmoving corpse before placing its left hand on the boys chest before it instantly transforming and shrinking as it enters into the young child who's eyes open all the way after it was done and starts coughing before he sits up with wide eyes.

"W-Wha...?" The child said before he looks up and his eyes widen to see Han just standing there with wide eyes, standing there with flames all around him. The man slowly takes steps back with eyes filled with disbelief.

"B-Brother, what happened?" He questioned Han who suddenly glares at the confused Ren.

"Why are you still alive you piece of shit..." Hearing that, Ren showed even more confusion.

"Han, what are you-" He was suddenly silenced by Han quickly approaching him by before slamming his right fist into his face, forcing him into the ground hard yet he just looks up with teary eyes.

"W-Why are you doing this brother?" Hearing that, he shows even more anger and raises his right arm up high but froze when he saw the fearful expression on his face.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?!" He demands with tears falling from Han's face before he turns around fast in order too break out into a full run to get away from them. Watching it all was the wide eyed Ren who found himself back at the dark waters with the Nuckelavee staring directly at him.

"You...are..." Hearing it speak, his eyes widen before falling to his knees in utter pain before grabbing his head while he yells with both of his eyes glowing bright red. The Nuckelavee just stares down at the screaming Ren, trying too change him back to how he older was.

"Now...become...one..." The Nuckelavee told the wide eyed Ren who stood up slowly, unable too fight back against what was happening to him.

"I...I...am...-" Before he could finish that sentence, he heard a single person call his name.

(...en...)

(...Ren...)

( **REN!** )

Hearing that, his eyes stop glowing before he starts looking around in confusion at who was calling him until he saw it, through the eyes of the Grimm outside was the worried Nora. Seeing her face, his eyes just widen before he looks down at the water. The memories from after the attack on the village started racing through his mind from scratch he time with Nora to Beacon and onwards. After that, he just closed his eyes, thinking about Nora and from his chest a very warm feeling could felt that caused the Grimm too scream while pulling its arm back from his throat, due too what he was feeling deep within his body, no soul. He just touched his chest where a light starts to emerge.

"I feel it...a warm feeling. I now understand what I must do." After saying that, he looks back at he worried Nora before facing the angered Nuckelavee but it stoped when it saw his eyes.

"I am the Nuckelavee and I am Lie Ren...I can't reject either one for I am two!" He shouted with both of his eyes glowing bright red. After shouting that, the Nuckelavee in front of him the horse that just stares at him.

"That's who you are?" Hearing that, he just turns around to find the original Ren standing behind him, staring up at him after finally appearing to him.

"Depends...will you except me for taking everything you loved away including taking your place?" Hearing that, the kid looks down at his face.

"Dad once said...I had to be brave and take action...I can't do that anymore so, I'll leave my dads conviction with you." Hearing that, his eyes widen before he nods in understanding before he closes his eyes slowly too concentrate.

 **OUT OF MINDSCAPE**

"Is that all?" Spoke Han who held Navy and Qrow by there throats, behind him was Pyrrha, Jaune, Zero, and Ruby who were held tightly by his tails as well as used as shields since Cinder can't attack him full force because of them as well as being injured. She's takes a step back, still trying too figure out what she could do until they all heard a roar from behind Cinder who turns around just like Han since the roar sounded different and just looks at Nora and Elek who stood in front of the Nuckelavee who's eyes were glowing brightly while it starts too morph. Seeing this, Han's full attention was on the Grimm just like everyone else. He just watched as its upper body transformed into something else entirely that greatly confused him. What he saw was now a fully armored Samurai. He armor was completely black armor with its head being skull of the Nuckelavee yet behind it, human eyes with glowing red irises could be seen. The horse just has a black mist leave its mouth with Han just suddenly throwing everyone wrapped by his tails away along with the ones he held since he would deal with them later due to if he killed them, something might happen unexpectedly so it was best too put his full attention on him now.

"What the hell are you?!" Han questions with confusion at how the Nuckelavee evolved. Slowly he watched the evolved Grimm jump down on the ground, slowly approaching Han who noticed that it was at his height, facing him directly. Seeing this, Navy and Qrow just stare at in confusion since they couldn't tell who it was in control anymore.

"Enough of this." After saying that, his body bursts with steam before he swung his right foot at the unmoving Grimm, much to everyone's horror it's head was quickly severed from the body.

"REN!" Nora screamed, only able to watch as it's head its the ground and was about to attack Han when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, gaining her attention to see the unmoving wide eyed Elek just standing there much to her confusion before she looks back, now realizing what he was looking at. The Grimm didn't fall to its knees but stood there before making its way towards its head. Han just stares with wide eyes at the Grimm simply bending down to pick up its severed head with its left hand, resulting in Han realizing what he became.

"A Dullahan...shit." Han thought with completely wide eyes that were filled with shock. At the exact moment it picked up its head, a scythe quickly formed in its right hand before letting loose a single swing of the weapon with the blade extending as well as sharpening from the white shell blade changing. The speed and strength severed one of Han's tails, gaining a yell from the man before he charges right at the Dullahan who did the same while still holding its head. Immediately the Dullahan swung down its scythe on Han who used his four tails too block the strike before that wrap around it yet it immediately recedes back into its hand before a scythe blade suddenly bursts from the foot, causing Han too jump back in a hurry yet the Dullahan just jumps for him with the same speed while from its back bursts three long range scythes that try too connect with his armor yet the distance allowed him to dodge the blades by two feet until they suddenly extended with the end shifting upwards in order too stab Han in armor several times, drawing a black goop like blood that surprised them all at how he was fighting and pushing Han back yet Han wasn't done fighting, he immediately moves with great speed by using his tails and feet to get behind him. Raising his four tails to strike the newly evolved Grimm yet multiple scythe's explode from his body, forcing Han to jump back yet again.

"It can create and manipulate weapons as well as its body to such a degree. How can it even do that?" Han thought before his eyes widen at seeing the scythe's retreat into him before he turns towards Han. Slowly he watched a handle of a sword come out of his left shoulder area which he grabs it with his right hand before he slowly draws it out, revealing a handle of a scythe. Han was somewhat confused yet watched the Grimm make his way towards the horse that has been watching before getting on top of it. The moment they connected, the handle starts too release a smoky black substance into the air while it created a humongous scythe. Seeing this, Elek's eyes widen before moving at lightning speeds by activating his full power in order too knock everyone to the ground just like he himself dives due to the Grimm swinging the blade full force, causing a instantaneous slash that severed everything which includes the buildings, walls, everything that was within the ruined village and that included Han who's body was served, upper half just hits the ground while his lower was still standing. After that, immediately the horse was absorbed back into the Grimm that stood up straight but it falls to one knee, completely exhausted.

"Ren?" Hearing that, the Grimm directs its gaze over towards the worried Nora before it puts its head back on but at that moment they all heard a yell.

" **I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!** " Han shouted, gaining everyone's attention to see him crush another crystal, causing his body too transform before it expands outwards into a large monster in that instance. He now primarily resembles a black horse, but with a dolphin's head. He had two pointed long white horns and three shorter white horns in front. The ends of its horns, white hooves, and tails. It also has yellow irides with white pupils.

" **GYIHIHIHIHI!** " Roared the Five Tailed Beast Han who's tails began swinging dangerously in all directions, shocking them all at seeing this and could only watch it raise its hooves up high before slamming them into the ground, causing a massive shock wave that blew all the buildings away with the ones on the ground barely holding on for dear life. Nora was holding onto Ren closely who was digging into the ground. While this went on, Qrow used his scythe too hold onto there ground through he was having a hard time like everyone else like Jaune who was kneeling next to Pyrrha with both of there weapons stuck into the ground. Zero had done the most by using his plants too wrap around them in order to make sure they don't fly away. As soon as that single attack ended, everyone was on the ground with Zero breathing hard from the pressure of the explosion, looking up at the transformed Han who was glaring down at Ren before raising his right foot too crush him and Nora.

"You die now!" Han said, but stops when he felt something hit his leg and looks down to see Jaune having slashed at his leg, barely leaving an actual mark. Seeing this somewhat surprised Han since he was the only one to have attacked him.

"Despite you are clearly outmatched you attacked me? I thought you were the coward type from what I've heard but...that doesn't even matter." Was all Han said before his tail slams into Jaune, sending him flying much to Ren, Nora, Elek, but most of all Pyrrha's horror as she watched him hit the ground hard with a role. Dropping the sword with the helmet falling off.

" **JAUNE!** " Pyrrha screamed before running towards him just as large plants rise from the earth too wrap around Han who starts moving around widely, destroying them easily while the red-head runs over to Jaune's side yet he was already starting too stand up, regardless of the broken bones and a ruptured spleen.

"I...I need too do something...Naruto said...I was...I...was..." Jaune stops there after his eyes become blank before falling forwards.

(I can't be gone for long from Oscar, so I'll just do this quickly.)

Was the only words Jaune heard after passing out. Right after that, the sword gots right into Jaune's right hand before it transforms along with a heavenly golden light being unleashed from his body. Han was taken aback by the intense light being unleashed from Jaune much to everyone's shock as they could only watch with Pyrrha just sitting there, looking up at Jaune who's appearance started too change. All were watching this scene in shock as the light increased with Jaune's hair turning extremely spiky and longer with a scar of light appearing over his left eye. When it dies down completely, it revealed and older man looking like Jaune yet different with a glowing yellow aura with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"No...don't tell me... **KING ARTHUR!** " Han shouted as he watched the man quickly raise the sword towards the heavens with both hands before it unleashes a tremendous amount of light from the blade that pierces through the clouds.

"We Arc's, will never lose to Evil! **TAKE THIS, EX...CALIBUR!** " Arthur shouted before he brought down the blade, unleashing an unimaginable amount of light that rips through everything while it closes in on the beast Han.

" **HAN, ABANDON THE BODY NOW!** " Hearing that from his hiding comrade, immediately a Human shaped darkness jumps out of the giant five tailed beast, consuming it before it was obliterated with the attack still going on after it, only stopping after the mountain was destroyed leaving a massive canyon in its wake that cut through the entire forest. Watching this was his entire team, just standing there shocked at the pure power of that blades power that he just released before he stands up straight, overlooking what he did before stabbing the blade into the ground, still serious yet Pyrrha couldn't help but blush at what she was seeing.

"I better return now, I've dealt with the threat..." Arthur said before his gaze shifts over to Elek, the two just staring at one another before the body of Jaune unleashes a tremendous light that blinds them all, only dying down when Jaune was finally back to normal. The teen falls to one knee weakly due too the exhaustion he was currently feeling from what had happened.

"W-What happened?" Spoke the very confused Jaune who looks up to see Elek approaching him before giving him a hand that he takes so he could stand up straight.

"There's some things, I've yet too say." Elek told the surprised Jaune but there attention was drawn over to Nora who was staring at Ren. The dark figure just stood there, looking at his body in silence with Ruby about to say something until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, gaining her attention to see Zero who shakes his head.

"Ren?" Was all Nora could say, showing worry on her face.

"I'm not Ren..." As he said it, his form began changing with the dark goop receding into the body yet the head remained different. When he looked back at Nora, his head was that of the Nuckelavee.

"He died years ago, during the attack on the village. I was put in a weakened state by Han with the only way to survive was...entering the corpse of the one known as Ren. After doing that, my memories disappeared, completely swallowed by the memories that came with the emotions of the real Ren's memories. As of right now, I've regained my previous memories...yet..." As he said it, he looks down at his body but more specifically his hands that grab his head.

"All I feel...is this unimaginable pain and regret within me. I've killed so many...including the real Ren's parents and took his place." As he said it, his hands grip his head as all the deaths he's caused flash through his head but that ends when a hand touched his head, causing him too look directly at Nora who stood in front of him, showing no fear or anger but just sadness.

"I've known you for years...and I speak for all of us when I say that you may not be the original but...your still our Ren and your still our friend and teammate. We've known each other for many years. So..." While she spoke, Nora surprisingly hugged him closely.

"Just be who you want to be." When he heard that, his eyes simply widen before they close again with the memories of Ren's parents appearing in his mind as well as Nora. Remembering them, he opens his eyes, now back to normal before he hugs her back. Watching this scene was a smiling Navy who was being helped too stand up by Pyrrha.

"Even Grimm can learn compassion and love...that, is new." Hearing that, the two look at Elek who was smiling.

"I admit, I have never seen such a thing but he must be proof of the so called "anomaly" I've heard about...where a certain individual is born with unimaginable capabilities...never knew that also falls under the Grimm category..." Elek said, finding him too be interesting but his thoughts were cut off when they noticed two wood and metal airships landing in front of them all. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back exits it to find them all in the destroyed city. Immediately they got on board before taking off just as the sun started too rise, the group heading over the mountain. The first ship held Jaune, Pyrrha, Qrow, and Navy.

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune questioned the man who turns to him which standing next to Pyrrha.

"Maybe the giant blade of light that we saw a mile away." He told Jaune who was surprised all the while Navy sat next Qrow who was on right, drinking out of his bottle of alcohol.

"That...was fucking crazy." Navy muttered much to the agreement of Qrow who hands him his alcohol that he immediately drinks down. While this went on, on the other ship was Ruby, Zero, Elek, Cinder, Nora, and Ren. Currently Ren sat by himself on the ships edge, overlooking the canyon as well as the city in the distance before looking down at his arms where black veins could be seen. Suddenly on his right sat Nora much to his surprise and before he could speak she touched his hand, followed by placing a head on his shoulder. Seeing this, Ruby just smiles from her spot between Zero and Cinder. Zero and Cinder thoughts were in there old closest friends, Magenta and Razor. Elek on the other hand sat on the other side of the ships edge, overlooking the forests, mountains, and everything else. Through his eyes, he saw nothing but destruction and Death yet that slowly fades away to show what is now.

"Time has truly changed from back then...I won't let this land turn to nothing again." Elek thought with determination on his face before looking back at Nora and Ren.

"A Grimm that learnt compassion...time has definitely changed from back then...then, could other Grimm learn that as well?" Elek thought with a sad smile, not realizing what will happen in the future at Haven.

 **HOURS LATER AT MISTRAL**

 _RWBY VOLUME 4 OST-HOME_

Currently Ruby was walking around her room, finding it pretty hard to believe they made it after months of traveling and fighting. She just rests her scythe on her bed before walking over to her table where a piece of paper and pen were laid so she could sit down and start writing in it.

[ _Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here._ ]

 **WHERE WEISS AND PALEON ARE**

Currently an Atlesian pilot was counting Lien as well as holding a letter from James Ironwood he was given too while both Paleon and Weiss stood in front of him. The reason why, was because Ironwood had to get back to his academy and warn the council about what has transpired, leaving them too do what they must and unknown to Weiss, Paleon was asked to guard Weiss and make sure she got to Haven safely.

"Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold." The pilot said to the two of them.

[ _Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible._ ]

 **BACK AT THE RAIN**

Blake was Ghira office. She places a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside it held various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book as well as pictures showing a young Obito holding a baby Blake next to Shizuka. Watching this scene from the door was Obito who had a sad expression due too having a struggle of whether to tell Blake what exactly he's been doing all these years or not tell her anything.

[ _It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now—just how bad it can get—it almost makes it all worse._ ]

 **WHERE YANG IS**

Yang stood on a ship, the same exact one Blake took to the Rain. She was looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ as well as Naruto who had finally taken a picture with Yang as well as Ruby as well since Naruto asked for her too join in. Next to her was Indra, Mercury, and Emerald who have joined them on there mission to Mistral.

[ _You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good._ ]

 **AT RUBY AND YANG'S HOME**

Currently sat Tai on a bed, staring at the pictures of his old team as well as team RWBY.

Zwei barks at Tai, gaining his attention which he just smiles, looking across the room. On the photo in his left hand of RWBY's team read, "New Friends!" was written with a heart shape drawn near the writing.

"They both may not be my actual children, but that doesn't change the fact I still love them as if they were." Tai said to himself, hoping that there ok.

[ _We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people._ ]

 **AT MISTRAL, WHERE REN WAS**

Ren stood by himself on a balcony, overlooking the city before down at his left arm where the black veins could be spotted but that ends when he heard a knock and turns around to find Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora standing behind him which he just smiles at them before they joined him so they could all look at the view with Pyrrha laying her head on Jaune's shoulder with Nora doing the same. Watching them from inside were Elek, Qrow, and Navy, the three watching the scene before they moved onto more important matters.

[ _But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward. We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us._ ]

 **BACK TO WEISS AND PALEON**

Weiss, sitting on top of her suitcase in the airship's cargo hold, gazes out into the sunset and smiles as the airship flies over the Atlesian mountains.

"Nice view huh..." Spoke Paleon who sat on her left which Weiss just nods in agreement before remembering something Paleon had once said.

(They took me from my home...from my little sister.)

"You never told me, what was your sisters name?" Hearing that, he was surprised by the sudden question yet he smiled sadly.

"Neopolitan..." Hearing that, she just smiles, not realizing who that person was.

[ _And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world._ ]

 **BACK ON THE SHIP WITH THE OTHERS**

The Captain and First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives off on Bumblebee with Indra, followed by Mercury and Emerald on there very own (stolen) motorcycle, the group was driving away from the port and headed toward Mistral.

[ _Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow. Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat._ ]

 **BACK AT DAIGON'S REVERSE WORLD, AT THE CASTLE OF SALEM WITHIN THE TRAINING ROOM**

"Neo wasn't needed as I've told you Salem." Spoke Jack who was holding and Alpha Beowulf by its head before crushing it with ease, having finally completely mastered Naruto's semblance after months of training. The witch simply smiles at how his training went before there gazes shift over towards the door to see the arrival of one of there controlled allies. It was Magenta and she was holding the weapon of Zero's, seeing it she only smiles.

[ _But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already—_ ]

Ruby stops and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement she was almost about too make.

[ _Then for the people we haven't lost yet._ ]

Ruby stops writing, the note is shown and two tears fall on the page yet felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looks up at the smiling Zero as well as Cinder. Seeing them, she looks back down before continuing.

[ _I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way. He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy and he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again._ ]

 **BACK TO YANG**

The group found themselves at a crossroads and looking at a sign post. The signpost points right for Mistral and left for Kuroyuri, and the sign for Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters.

"Wow...they really don't make it very secret." Muttered Indra who found that whoever sprayed the sign was an idiot.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you." Yang said before the group drives off.

[ _Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose._ ]

[ _Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way._ ]

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERTS OF VACUO**

Currently laying on the desert sands, covered in wounds was the corpse of an eight tailed Ox-Octopus Grimm that was already starting to vanish. It was blazing hot outside due too it being a desert, not too mention not a cloud in the sky. Standing in front of it was a man with blood coming from several wounds on him. He was a tall, handsome man with blonde hair covered by a cap worn backwards, piercing red eyes and no shirt to reveal his well-defined musculature body with a six-pack. On his back were folded Dragon like wings with the right being mechanical. Around his waist was a jacket tied there due too it being too hot to wear it.

"Gotta admit...you were strong...strongest I've faced but...you weren't strong enough. Now...from what he said, Mistral may end up a war zone due too multiple groups converging on one academy...oh this is gonna be so much fun!" He said to himself with a smile, finding the information as a possibility to fight many strong opponents.

[ ** _New Headmaster of Shade Academy/Strongest Huntsman in the world/The Most Dangerous Beast/Mazino Hellsing._** ]

 **SOME TIME LATER AT A BAR, LOCATED IN MISTRAL**

Currently sitting at a bar by himself was Qrow, wondering if he should have told Rwby what happened to her mother as well as who her true father was but that all ends when he heard someone behind him.

"Excuse me?" Hearing that, he turns back to see a teen he's never seen, right before turning towards him.

"I don't think they allow ki-..." Qrow stops there just as his eyes slowly widen, recognizing the kid as someone he hasn't seen since he was a kid.

"Well...you see...the voice in my head is telling me to tell you that...I possess The King's Will...and that...the cane you have, belongs to my...dad?" Oscar said with confusion at the last part just as Qrow's eyes widen all the way before he starts chuckling.

"I see..." He said before standing up so he could face Oscar who took a few steps back and the man just looks up to see a glowing light behind him, taking the shape of Arthur.

"So...your Ozpin's son...well, since he's not here then you can hold onto it." He said just before tossing something over to Oscar who catches it and immediately it extends into a cane.

"Wait...who?" Oscar said with confusion and the man simply smiles.

"Sit down, because this is gonna be a long story." Qrow told the surprised teen.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER/ARC ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NEW ARC; HAVEN...IS NO SAFE HAVEN.**


	26. What Do You All Think So Far?

**_Well everyone, the reason I'm making this (AN) is too hear what you all think of this arc since I never got an accurate assumption of what you all think of it since the last chapter wasn't given any thought. I know the chapter was late but I had other things to do but I finally finished as well at still eager on what you all actually thought of this Arc and how I've changed many things unlike by the previous one. Since it's fanfoction I did have to make changes as well as add characters, wheather they be OC or Naruto Characters. Anyways, PM me or review, I am eager to hear if this Arc did well or not._**


	27. RWBY VOL 5: OCT 14TH

**_Hello everyone, made this to tell you I just found out the release date of volume 5 and to keep you informed which it will be released Oct 14th. Another reason for this is that I wanted to know if any of you were looking forward to anything in this story such as what you hope will happen in Vol 5 of this fic, message me or review and I'll think about it if I find it a good idea. So until then, see you all in October-December.㈇5_**


	28. CHARACTER LIST

**_This is a list of about the characters I added and small explanations too help sort out most of them so you won't be confused for Volume 5, from how things go in it a war may break out in it, this list will help you know who's who._**

 **CHARACTER LIST**

 **Ren/Nuckelavee/Both combined too create a Dullahan-** _The Ren up till now was revealed to not be the original Ren but a Grimm that was so injured that it had to use Ren's body as a place to heal and survive._

 **Weiss-** _The Relic is Destruction was Sealed within her._

 **Jaune-** _Descendant of King Arthur and of the first human, Healthcliff. Possess the sealed Excalibur and its Scabbard._

 **ADDED CHARACTERS**

 **Paleon-** _Experiment of Merlot Industries, Mechanical Grimm-Human Hybrid. Main cause of the Beast being unleashed, leading up to Summers death. Older brother of Neopolitan._

 **Staz Wolfang-** _Grandfather of Coco Adel Wolfang and last Headmaster of Beacon._

 **Mazino Hellsing-** _Strongest and most deadliest huntsman in the world, only Dragon like Fanus in the world. Headmaster of Shade Academy and ruler of Vacuo._

 **NARUTO'S OLD TEAM**

 **Son Goku Wukong-** _Father of Sun Wukong and lost his sight during a sudden attack of Grimm in the past._

 **Kakashi Schnee-** _Last person in charge of the Schnee Dust Company and father to Weiss and Winter._

 **Shizuka Bellodanna-** _Mother of Blake and husband to Obito Uchiha._

 **NARUTO'S FIRST TEAM, TEAM MORN**

 **Olivine Justice-** _Adopted mother of Velvet Scarlatina, took her in after her parents died during a minding collapse._

 **Rusty Rose-** _Brother to Summer Rose and uncle to Ruby Rose. Possess one of the Greatest Semblance's, the King's Speed. His right eye has a holy cross on it and glows silver with a fiery aura when being used while the left remains closed._

 **Navy King-** _Father of Pyrrha and husband of Minerva._

 **TEAM ZERO**

 **Zero/Lucifer-** _Born in the hidden Rain village, possess angel like wings from being from a very long line of Rare Faunus, given the name of his ancestor. He was apart of Salem's army but defected with his team, except for Razor, who was killed but later revived as an enemy. Brother of Cinder._

 **Elek/Healthcliff Remnant-** _The first human ever born as well as the first human too create semblance. Possess the Immortal Phoenix and Lightning Semblance. Later in life he ended the Great War and founded the schools._

 **Ophion-** _Having suffered so much pain when he was a child, cut off his tail and Faunus ears. Experiment #2 of the Dread Doctors._

 **MAIN VILLAINS**

 **Daigon/God of Grimm/Demonic Being of Chaos-** _The only possible way too having stop it was ripping out its heart, the source of its evil and separating it. Right now they must prevent its awakening yet the very awakening itself is becoming doubtful from two induvalds stories, leading to it's true revival not having yet too be revealed._

 **Salem/Leader-** _Said goal is too collect all for Relics, together it may be possible too control Daigon himself._

 **Jack The Ripper/La Bête of Remnant/The Beast of Remnant/Herald of Daigon-** _A Mass murderer of the past who was then turned into The Beast by Daigon, his servant who regained his full intellect once having completely taken over Naruto's body yet can fall victim to Naruto's will like he did to him._

 **Dread Doctors-** _Evil doctors who experiment with Grimm and Faunus alike, being the sole purpose the Beast of Remnant was revived. Kidnapped both Ophion and Adam._

 **REVIVED HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES/AKATSUKI MEMBERS**

 **Razor-** _Human turned War Machine, fought the beast personally and later was killed, only too be revived as an enemy again._

 **Minato Uzumaki/Yellow-** _Father of Naruto Uzumaki and Grandfather of Ruby and Yang. Having fought in the Great War as a young age, warming the moniker the "Yellow Flash"._

 **Minerva Nikos/Silver-** _Mother of Pyrrha Nikos_

 **Blue/Sarah Valkyrie-** _Mother of Nora Valkyrie_

 **Magenta/Purple-** _Zero's first closest friend and first love. Stole Zero's sword which held a Maiden's power._

 **Green/?**


	29. FINAL IMPORTANT MESSAGE BEFORE VOL 5

**_Before I say anything else, I will not be making another message like this again so no need to get annoyed if I keep doing this for the remainder of this season. Now, the reason why I'm doing this is to ask what you guys think? What I mean is the story has many differences to the main story, some I don't mind like the Teen Wolf thing since that fits into the beast part as well as Daigon yet with what's happened for the main plot, not too mention the fact there are many characters to keep track of for you guys to remember and sudden changes to plot, but most of all it being a Naruto crossover yet there's not enough Naruto to it except for the Akatsuki having Jinchūriki apart of it. I wanted to know if this story should be rebooted with it being OC based instead which would rid of the Naruto parts or should I keep going into next volume, continuing this story onwards with the many threats and future fights such as Jack the Ripper, Mazino Hellsing, Dread Doctors, Daigon, and potential future characters? I want to read what you all think of my message and decide for yourselves. Either way, I apologize for another message and by the end of this week, if I decide to not reboot it then I will get the first chapter of Vol 5 out by this week or next._**

 ** _Well, I look forward to your responses tomorrow if there are any that is㈳4. Later my fellow readers and authors㈇5_**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle of Mistral Part 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like the return. Before you read be sure to know that this is a spoiler of episode one so watch the episode before reading. Not only that, some time I will be releasing an alternative Oc story of The Beast of Remannt, since I've wanted to try something else without Naruto so that way I could use different ideas for once as well as its for me to see if its popular with you guys or not. If I did that, what kind of pairing would you guys want to see from said story which must involve the said four main girls of team RWBY. Also, it won't be updated all the time most likely since I got other stories as well as I just figured out how to do my Yugioh stories yet I will have to put the current one on hold._**

Chapter 29: The Battle of Mistral Part 1

 **ON THE AIRSHIP TOWARDS MISTRAL, WITHIN THE NORTHERN PART OF ANIMA**

"Almost sunrise..." Spoke Paleon who was standing behind the pilot, staring at the view through the window but his attention was drawn towards Weiss having finally woken up and came out from the cargo bay before leaning against the wall.

"So how much farther?" Questioned the Ex-Heiress of the Schnee Family.

"We're in the home stretch now. No more stops from here to Mistral. Sorry for the long trip you two. Keeping us off the radar's been harder than I thought. Lots of air traffic around northern Anima." Hearing that, Paleon looks back out the window to make sure he doesn't spot any Grimm.

"It's fine, I just hope we haven't been a burden, to you." Hearing that, the pilot only chuckled at her words she spoke.

"Please, you two and your money are more than welcome on this ship, kid...not to mention I was asked to do this by Ironwood stated in the letter." Just after saying, the ships radio suddenly came alone, gaining both Paleon and the pilots full attention.

"What the...?" Muttered the confused pilot who didn't understand what was happening. Slowly he reaches over and adjusts the slider, making it so that he's on the right frequency with said screen showing it.

"Is everything okay?" Just after asking that, Paleon makes his way to the pilot while he spoke to her.

"I don't know. We're still over Lake Matsu. Shouldn't be picking up broadcasts this far from Mistral. Someone must be close." Just after saying that, Paleon stood on his right and placed a hand on the communication device before said hand breaks up and enters the machine much to his shock.

"Ho—" He was cut off by the three Hearing a female voice from another pilot, and she was in a panic.

[ _Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight, and our Huntress is down! We aren't equipped to deal with this!_ ]

Hearing that, they were shocked to hear someone was endangered.

[ _The Grimm, there like nothing I've seen before! It hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline!_ ]

Hearing that, Weiss's eyes widen from hearing the sound of an explosion as well as other sounds.

[ _Get them off us! If anyone can hear this—zzzzzzzzzz_ ]

There was nothing more that could be heard, only static. Slowly Paleon looks at the very concerned Weiss who was staring at the device. The Atlas pilot simply turns off his radio and starts moving his ship, away from the direction that was reported. Slowly, she approaches the two speaking.

"We're going to help them, right?" When she asked him that, the pilot simply shook his head.

"There's been many rumors and reports of a Grimm attacking ships in this area. They've sent search and armed ships for the survivors of several attacks but found nothing...I rather we avoid whatever kind of Grimm that's out there and seeing as it attacked someone else, we're lucky." Hearing that, she was somewhat shocked at how he was glad someone else was attacked instead of them.

"But...they'll die." Hearing that, the pilot just looks at her.

"This ship isn't made for any kind of rescue mission nor combat, but simply for transporting cargo, not to mention there's only you two and me. I just wanna finish this job and get home to my wife and kid. Sorry, my ship, my rules..." He told the girl who looks down which Paleon places a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, we can't save everyone..." Hearing that, she just closes her eyes for a moment, then gazes out the windshield as the ship turns to the right and continues flying over the lake, not realizing "something" has set its sights on them.

 **BACK AT MISTRAL, ON THE GROUNDS OF HAVEN ACADEMY**

Currently walking towards the Headmasters building was the group of teens and adults which consisted of Qrow, Navy, Elek, Pyrrha, Zero, Nora, Cinder, Ruby, Ren, and finally Jaune. The large group had stopped in front of the building after finally making it here. Ruby just wipes a tear away after thinking about all they had dealt with and heard before arriving such as Tyrian, Akatsuki, Salem, and the God Daigon.

"(Sigh) We made it." She said gladly yet both Cinder and Zero made eye contact since the area was devoid of people unlike Beacon. Not only them but also Navy and Qrow has noticed it too but they just followed them. In a matter of moments, they were inside the buildings hallway with Ruby speaking loudly.

"Hello?" She said yet no response at all and she only continued by saying it again with the adults leading the way.

"Maybe try louder?" Asked Nora who then heard Ren speaking up.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Spoke the confused student.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's it." Jaune said, putting his thoughts in.

"Jaune, this is usually the time all classes should be happening." Pyrrha told the blonde who didn't like that.

"No, this isn't right. Come on." Qrow said before hurrying which the others follow him in a hurry. By the time they stop, the group had arrived at a pair of wooden double doors. Qrow and Navy were the first ones too take out there weapons, and with a few words said they all drew out there weapons of death.

"Get ready, there could be trouble." With that said, Qrow the dumbass goes to kick the door open and when he does so, they were met with a single man. Seeing them, his eyes widen as he gave a scream of terror just like Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Elek, yet Cinder, Ren, Zero, Qrow, and Navy were confused. Seeing the awkwardness happening, Qrow just looks, right before he loses balance, and falls backwards in his ass. Moments later, the man makes a noise and made a hand gesture as if he had a heart attack and falls backwards on his back. The group said nothing but look at each other until Zero decided too speak in an unsure tone.

"I think we just killed him from shock." Hearing that, the group didn't like hearing that but the moment the man moved they relax.

"Uh, Professor Lionheart?" Hearing that, Leonardo sits up slowly while gasping for air.

"Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!" He shouts at the guy who stands up with a pissed off growl.

"Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" He questions the man who was surprised before he sighs after pulling out a pocket watch from his coat and checking it.

"Oh, right...Apologies, I guess time slipped away from me." Hearing that, Qrow didn't believe it.

"You're joking." He said with disbelief while Leonardo stands back up with the entire group looking at each other as they put there weapons say.

"Where is everybody?" When Nora asked that, the man simply smiles.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned. Oh, hello again Navy." Hearing that, the man simply gives a nod of understanding.

"Yes, sir. Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Hearing that, his gaze shifts over towards the three such as Elek, Cinder, and Zero.

"And who might you three be?" Once asked, Elek steppes forward with his right hand extending.

"Elek, but my original name is Heathcliff Remnant...I am the first human ever born as well as the first human too create semblance." Just after introducing himself, it only took the man a few seconds before falling backwards yet again, unconscious with Elek soon enough sighing.

 **WITHIN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, MINUTES LATER AFTER LIONHEART REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS**

Gathered in the room was the entire group who stood in front of Leonardo's desk, which said headmaster sat behind it.

"This all seems very reckless Qrow, and if he's right about what Salem's planning that gives us more reason to keep the Relics out of her hands. Yet you make up for it by having new allies which includes the Fall Maiden no less you told me about. Also, it is an honor to meet you, to think that there was someone in this room older then me." After hearing that, Elek simply smiles as he spoke.

"You should know, Merlin was my student and I gave him all credit in the creation of Semblance because I wanted too keep my existence a complete secret. A being such as I, with a Semblance that makes me immortal, I didn't really want to get involved but look at me now. Once I got a whiff of what Salem was planning, I had to wait until my life restarted and made sure I was within the rain when I was a child so I could enter Salem's organization, though it wasn't easy since I only gain my memories back at the age of 13, not to mention I wasn't that far into it since I was one of Madara's lackeys." Hearing that, the man scratches his head.

"I never knew that Merlin and the Wizard who gave the four maidens there magic were connected. But even so, Qrow, why didn't you tell me about him?" Hearing that, Qrow spoke once again.

"If you hadn't known, I was preoccupied by everything that's happened and didn't have time to tell you. But now you tell me, why did you leav one of the Relics completely unguarded. Not only that, you haven't checked in with Oz for ages!" With that said, Leonardo spoke up.

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" He said just after standing up.

"Didn't you realize what happened that day when Vale fell? Everyone was watching...Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, then monsters start crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights began attacking its citizens...and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." After he said that, with a deep breath he turns his back to them all to look out the window behind him.

"Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution, and it's only gotten worse after he took command." Hearing that, they were confused by who he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" When he hears that, Leonardo simply gives Qrow a look.

"You didn't tell them about him?" Hearing that, Qrow replied with his answer.

"I told them enough at the time." Hearing that, Leonardo began too explain.

"Mazino Hellsing..." Hearing that name had confused them all yet he continued.

"He is the new Headmaster of Shade Academy, and ruler of Vacuo." When he said that, there eyes widen at remembering hearing Qrow talk about him.

(You don't have to worry much since the Headmaster of Shade of Shade Academy is, well...he's considered the strongest Huntsman in the world and he's younger then even me yet was superior to even Naruto. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels who would dare mess with a man that basically took over Vacuo single handedly just because he was bored.)

"Wait, what's bad about him? If he's the so called "Strongest Huntsman" isn't it a good idea to let him guard the Relic?" Questioned the confused Jaune who them got his answer.

"That man has no honor in the protection of the weak. Ever since he took over Vacuo from Wukong, I haven't heard anything at all from that Kingdom. Not only that, but that fool is unpredictable in many ways. I can't tell if he's on our side or there's, all I do know is he likes a challenge and doesn't care who side he's on when it comes to being given that challenge. God only knows what he would do once he found out about the relics. With Vacuo being like that, it makes it harder for us to have peace like we've had until months ago. Mistral council's are still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies. And, on top of everything, not only do they have the Winter Maiden's power but also we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." Hearing that, Qrow spoke up again.

"All the more reason why we need Huntsman and Huntresses to protect the relic..." Hearing that, Leonardo was about to speak but Pyrrha cut him off.

"I'm confused, I know the Maidens are powerful but it sounds to me your leaving something out?" Hearing that, Leonardo looks at Qrow with an annoyed expression.

"What have you not told them?" Once that was said, he looks at Cinder before he speaks again.

"The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." Hearing that, Elek's eyes widen before he face-palms himself in realization.

"The Elemental Chamber I constructed, now I remember." Hearing that, they look at the teen who looks away from the group.

"Elemental Chamber?" Jaune asked with confusion at not knowing what that was.

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Destruction, Summer for Creation, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. King Heathcliff was the one who personally designed them and seeing the look on your face you really didn't leave any weak spots. Now, Spring is the reason why we're having problems." Hearing that, the others worry about what could have happened to her.

"What happened to her?" Once asked by Ren, Leonardo continues.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but...years ago, she was sent on a specific mission too further her training and that was to help the other Maidens in the detainment of a certain beast...the moment she came face-to-face with said beast, she lost her determination at finding it surrounded by countless corpses of young students of Atlas." Hearing that, Ruby's eyes widen all the way when she pictured one person in her mind.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, the man only nods with sadness.

"Not even the Maidens could stop such a thing. After that day, even when the beast was put back in its cage, the fear of it never left the maiden who finally felt the true weight of responsibility of being a Maiden, being given the task to fight such terrifying monsters of death and destruction. She...ran, abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now..." Hearing that, Qrow took out his scroll as he continued the conversation.

"I know...at least I have a pretty good idea." When he said that, Leonardo'a eyes widen all the way in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked the Huntsman with shock in his voice.

"It's not exactly good news..." Just after hearing that the Headmaster didn't care and just walks around the table to stand in front of Qrow.

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" He said before taking Qrow by the shoulders and shaking him with a smile.

"After all these years! Where?!" He asked him with eagerness but was shoved off by him.

"I did some digging around with the help of the others doing recon, just recently Rusty gave me information. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe." Hearing that, a single person popped into his mind.

"Raven." Hearing that, Ruby was the only one to release a small gasp of surprise.

"Yang's mom?" Jaune asked with great surprise at hearing that.

"That's right...but her having the Maiden only increases the reason as to why we need everyone immediately." Hearing that, Leonardo spoke again with seriousness.

"Have you not been listening, this Kingdom is in shambles. Not only that, but right now the council doesn't think bandit tribes are very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon with Vacuo going dark. Tell me, what other reason could there be that we need to risk everything on an immediate attack?!" He demands Qrow who takes a deep breath before he presses the scroll and places it on Leonardo's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays the entire map of Remnant. Immediately it zooms in on a location and with it a sensor showing its going haywire as if a massive spike was detected.

"My sister struck a deal...with the Dread Doctors. In exchange for the cure in separating Naruto with the Beast, she will hand over Daigon's Heart...and these sensors appeared only days ago, proving that she has it." Hearing that caused He professor to stumble back into his desk with eyes filled with horror.

"Daigon's Heart?" Zero said with confusion, never hearing that before involving Daigon, that was until Elek spoke up.

"Merlin wasn't able to kill Daigon after Arthur beat it...but he was able to take away all of Daigon's power...it's heart. The Heart is the source of all its power, with that they could simply implant it back into Daigon's body, wherever it is and bring it back." Hearing that had caused all of there eyes to widen.

"Dread Doctors?" When Ruby asked that, Qrow simply sighs before looking at her.

"There the three doctors that brought the Beast back...you could say, they were the cause of Naruto being born with "The Beast"...just for there fucking goals." Hearing that had caused Ruby's eyes too widen all the way, now knowing that the ones that caused all of this are still alive.

"Now do you see why we need to move, that Heart is giving off an incredibly strong signal...a signal that's causing all the Grimm in the entire continent to start gathering." Hearing that, the others eyes widen at remembering that for the past few days not a single Grimm was seen.

"Haven't you been wondering about that fact that the Grimm basically vanished? Rusty reported to me that there gathering in a specific area, not far out from where Daigon's Heart is. I can only think of one reason as to why they just don't attack...and that there waiting for there "King" to give the orders." Hearing that, everyone's eyes widen in realization.

"The Beast...Na—...Jack's coming for the Heart." Leonardo said, gaining a nod from Qrow.

"And seeing its like hitting two birds with one stone...Jack won't be going alone, he's most likely bringing all of Salem's strongest members, the Akatsuki with him...we need to move fast before they arrive." Hearing that, Cinder thought of Razor while Zero thought of Magenta, Pyrrha to Minerva, Nora to Sarah, Ren to Green, and Jaune to Minato.

"We will move out once Rusty gets here with the others...and hopefully it's soon because I'm not the only one who found out about this signal." Hearing that, Jaune asked him a question.

"Why didn't they travel with us?" Hearing that, Navy finally spoke since he was done being quiet.

"We were looking into a possible "doorway" to Salem's headquarters...how we were attacked, they were right on target which proves that there coming from somewhere. The reason why we've been looking into that for a long time is because of two reasons, one is to attack Salem where she hides while the other to attempt a rescue mission." Hearing that, Ruby just tilts her head in confusion.

"Rescue who?" Pyrrha questioned the shapeshifter who answers.

"Oz...there's a strong possibility that Ozpin is alive, after all he wouldn't die that easily, not too mention there wasn't a trace of him left." Hearing that had surprised everyone, but even so the students were still glad to hear there was a chance that he was still alive.

"So, what your telling me is that you and the others, the Dread Doctors, and finally Jack as well as his group are all converging on one area...on one point...it will be utter chaos if Jack arrives and signals the Grimm army too attack." After saying that, he looks down with an upset look on his face before looking up at Qrow.

"...unfortunately I'm not the fighter I used to be and with the council being like it is, even with the help of the others, the moment Jack arrives it's game over unless you have a Trump card to deal with The Beast. We need to strike "perfectly" in the retrieval of Daigon's Heart and Spring, because if we fail...it won't end well for anyone. We get one shot at this, and this shot cannot fail!" Hearing that, Qrow finally sighs to himself.

"Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here..." Hearing that, Leonardo spoke in agreement.

"He would probably have thought up a plan in this situation as well as convince the council...either way, he's not but I'm doing the very best I can." Hearing that, Qrow spoke again with sadness.

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo..." He said whine turning off the map and placing his scroll back in his pocket.

"But I will do everything I can to help, but for right now prepare yourselves..." Hearing that, Qrow nods in understanding.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. Come on, kids." With that said, they all start walking towards the door. One by one they left, leaving Ruby in the room as the last one.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor." She said to the man who responded a moment later.

"Likewise." He replied to the girl just before she leaves Witt the door shutting behind her. Not a moment later, on Leonardo's desk appeared a holographic W.

[ _Oh, Leo. Do try and keep the "Salem controlling Daigon" part a secret, if we failed because of "someone" telling Jack our plans then not only would Daigon be revived, but this world would end with its resurrection._ ]

Hearing that, the man simply looks down in sadness. While this was happening, the others were walking away from the office.

"So, what do we do now?" Questioned Nora who wanted to know what's next but the man just sighs.

"You eight head back to the house and prepare yourselves, Navy try contacting Rusty again to make sure when he'll arrive...I need a drink." With that said he starts too walk away from the group.

 **AT SOME GAS STATION IN ANIMA, NEAR MISTRAL**

"So tiring, now I see why Oz doesn't like Motorcycles." Complained Indra who sat on a stool with Yang on his left while Mercury and Emerald on his right. In front of them was a bartender cleaning a glass while on the far left of them was a drunk man.

"Four drinks, please." Asked Yang who was looking at the bartender.

"Aren't you four a little young to be drinking?" When he asked that, Mercury gave a chuckle when he heard that.

"Plea—" He was cut off by Yang speaking for them.

"Just water will do, it's hot outside." Hearing that, Mercury just looks at her, thinking she's kidding but before he spoke up he received a a shake of the head from Emerald since he's not drinking and driving like some idiot. Yang just takes off her sunglasses to reveal her right eye blood-red with a slitted pupil.

"Ohhh. Sure." Hearing that, he goes below the counter to fetch them there drinks when laughter was heard from there left, causing the four to look a few seats down at the one sitting near them.

"Are you telling me you four are too young to drink? Especially you blonde, you look like a regular Huntress and a beauty at that." Hearing that, Indra was the first to get annoyed at the guy.

"I'm good. Thanks, pal." She said just as he stood up and starts approaching them, seeing this the silver haired young man took out some cash and placed it on the table before whispering to the others.

"How much you guys wanna bet how gets his ass knocked out? Twenty says nut shot." When he asked that, Emerald places 40 on the table.

"Forty with his head being slammed into the table." Just after hearing that the guy placed another twenty on the table before the two heard something touching the table and look to see Indra placing some of his own cash on he table he was given by the monks.

"Single punch to the face." Hearing that, the two thief's look at each other.

"Seriously, not too bulky, not too lean, you're..." Hearing that, Yang starts too get very annoyed at the man's obvious attempts to hit on her.

"Just right, yup. Like I said, I'm good." She told him again, just as the dumbass places a hand on the countertop next to Yang with a moan leaving his lips before reaching out with his other.

"And your hair..." When he said that, the three knew he had just fucked up. What they saw was Yang grabbing his wrist before he can touch her hair. When she turns to face him, her right eye was now glowing with a look of annoyance appearing on her face. With that look on her face, she easily starts gripping his hand, gaining cracks as the guy falls to his knees as releases a pained sound from his mouth.

"I said, I'm good!" As she said it, she increased grip and gains an increased yell of pain from the guy just before she heard her name being called and looks to see Indra shaking his head, seeing this she takes a deep breath before letting the poor man's hand go who he stands up fast in shock at her strength but it took one word you tried to say to make things worse.

"You bi—" He was silenced by a single fist slamming directly into his face, curtesy of Yang's right fist. The impact knocked out a few teeth from his mouth as he was then sent bouncing across the room and out the door like a human-frog hybrid. Watching this was a jaw-dropped Mercury who was the only one to voice the shock.

"Did she, just send him bouncing across the room and out the door?" Mercury asked with a dumbfounded expression but when he heard paper moving across the room they look to see Indra collecting the money.

"Told you so." When he said that, the two sigh at seeing they lost the bet. Watching the scene was the bartender who just looks at Yang in shock before he smiles and places the bottles of water on the table.

"These are on the house. He's been driving me crazy." He told the group that could be seen as bandits themselves. Yang began too reach out for her water when her hand froze and twitches with darkness being seen covering it, yet in a matter of seconds it recedes. Yang just gives a long shaky sigh from trying to completely master her Grimm half. Once that was done she grabs the water bottle and drinks it down.

So, what brings you around these parts?" Just after asking, he received a single raised finger to hold onto said question while she and the others drank. Only a few seconds later she places a bottle on the table.

"Thanks, and we're, uh, looking for a specific person." Hearing that, the bartender just chuckles.

"Not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth notin' around here is...well, Ra—" He was cut off by Yang.

"Raven Branwen, but she's not exactly the one we're looking for but someone else in her group." She said while retrieving her sunglasses to put them on.

"N-now, missy! You don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!" Hearing that, Mercury just laughs while they all stand up to approach the door.

"Don't worry, we're not the ones that will be in trouble here." He said as they all walk out from the building, towards there vehicles. Outside was the drink man who was holding his face in pain, the four just ignore him and get on there vehicle.

"Hey, girlie!" Hearing that, the four just look at him like he's crazy.

"Seriously, you still want to start crap?" She questions the fool who shows her a toothless grin while getting to his feet.

"I heard you're...looking for someone. Heh." Hearing that, Indra spoke.

"Really?" Hearing that, the moment he made eye contact with Indra he hit the ground. The others just look at Indra who's eyes had once again changed.

"I know where we need to go now, he was weak willed enough to have his mind read easily." With those words, after some more talk on destination wise, the four left. Thanks to Mercury and Emerald filling them in, they knew they couldn't allow the Spring maiden to fall into there hands but luckily said maiden was reported to be last seen in Raven's tribe of bandits as well as in Mistral no less, making it much more then a two for one deal.

 **BACK AT THE HOUSE IN MISTRAL**

Currently sitting in silence were Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Cinder, and Elek who sat on a pair of red couches in a living room. The group was taking everything in as they knew exactly that if Jack arrives with his team when there still there, it will most likely not end well which they all felt a lot of anxiety from the upcoming fight. Ren didn't feel that but the heart, he could feel a pulsating feeling deep within his chest yet he ignored that when Nora placed a hand on his. Seeing that hand go on Ren's, Cinder just looks down sadly as Razor appeared in her mind while Jaune was laying back into the couch while thinking about Excalibur and what he was told that had happened once King Arthur took control. Elek just sat there in silence, remembering many things of the past of how he ended the Great War but that was also when he met the ones that helped end the war and they were apart of the Uzumaki lineage, Minato Uzumaki and his father Jiraya Uzumaki. Zero was also silent while he thinks about the soon to be battle, thought of Magenta appear in his mind and how she died, replaced by a smiling cheerful Ruby but that turns into an image of Ruby ending up just like she did.

"No...I won't ever lose another person I love. Never again...I would rather die then see her end up like that." Zero thought, now wondering if he should talk to Qrow and Navy about leaving behind Ruby but also Jaune, and Nora since there not strong like them as well as they would have the strong force they need once Rusty and the others arrive. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hearing that, they all became tense and look at each other before Jaune cautiously gets up and approaches said door. Once he opens it, he and the others found none other then Oscar on the other side on his knees. Seeing him confused them all which Jaune looks back at them all before back at Oscar.

"Can I...help you?" He asked in confusion.

"Um... yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose?" Hearing that caused Zero to stand up in confusion. Just like Zero the others stand up to yet Elek already knew who he was.

"Why?" Nora questions the kid suspiciously.

"Well..." He was silenced by the appearance of the sudden drunk Qrow who grabs Oscar by the shoulders.

"I found him!" He shouts with happiness in a drunk manner before it was followed by a snort then laughter as he stumbles and takes big steps into the house.

"I think her uncle could use some help." Oscar said while Qrow moves across the room until he falls backwards onto a couch.

"I found him." He said with happiness yet they heard yelling from the next room.

" **WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!** " Hearing that, from the other room appears and angry Ruby Rose who was followed by Zero.

"Can't a couple talk in peace and quiet?!" She demands them all in anger with Zero only sighing until he saw the one at the door while Ruby saw Qrow and face-palms herself.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She questioned the guy who answers with a "Maybe".

"Oh...you have silver eyes." Oscar said while making eye contact with the girl. Seeing him, she turns to Ren and Nora, who shrug as there answer, before back at Oscar.

"Who, are you?" She questioned the young man who scratches the back of his head.

"Uh...Well. My name is Oscar Pine." He introduced himself to the group.

"Wait for it..." Qrow said, wanting him to say his full introduction.

"But...I was told you know my father, Ozpin?" Hearing that had caused almost all of them except Qrow to gasp but suddenly Elek approached him, simply standing in front of him with a kind and gentle smile. Slowly Elek goes down on one knee in front of Oscar, bowing to the now surprised young teen which shocks them all more.

"So you're the one, who possess King Arthur's greatest Semblance...The King's Will..." Hearing that greatly confused Oscar more but there attention was drawn towards Qrow.

"I did it!" Qrow agiuted while pumping his fists in the air right before he falls off the couch and onto the floor. Unknown to them all, they would soon enter a battle unlike anything they've been in previously, and a battle that will leave scars and cause terrible pain to the heart.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **WELL PEOPLE, I HOPED YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF VOL FIVE AND IF I LEFT ANYTHING OUT OR MISTAKES THEN PM ME AND I'LL LOOK AT THEM MYSELF.**


	31. Chapter 31: Battle of Mistral Part 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Remember, this will contain spoilers so if you don't wanna be spoiled then I suggest you wait till the episode comes out. Also, next chapter will show what's happening with Blake since I expected something else too happen as I plan, not only that but may actually do a Black Clover Fic in the future as Fairy Tail stories replacement but right now I have other stories to worry about._**

Chapter 31: The Battle of Mistral Part 2

 **BACK AT DAIGON'S REVERSE WORLD, AT THE CASTLE OF SALEM WITHIN THE MEETING ROOM**

"So, when were you gonna tell me about Leonardo being a pawn?" Spoke Jack who wore his reaper outfit with his hood pulled up to conceal his face while his sickle weapons were on his back. He stood behind Salem who sat at the table with a Seer Grimm laying in front of them.

"The was no reason to tell you, it was not important." Hearing that had caused Jack to remain silent yet his eyes only narrowed before he heard a new voice from the Grimm.

[ _Your Grace, are...you there?_ ]

Hearing that, red smoke-like substance contained in the head of the Seer Grimm shifts and transforms instead to show to both Leonardo and Watts.

"Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something to report?" Questioned the ruler of there domain.

[ _Of course, ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not._ ]

Hearing that, Watts decided too step forward as he spoke.

[ _I'm still just so fascinated by this creature. To think that even in the condition Daigon's in he could still create this with little effort._ ]

"What did you expect, the moment Madara released Daigon's Soul from Mountain Glenn, he was able to return here all the while creating new Grimm within his cocoon...though, as long as he doesn't have a body or his heart he can't do much as a God should be able too." Jack said with anger, still shocked that the moment Daigon returned he had to enter a state of stasis to keep his soul around like he did be sealing himself in Mountain Glenn, in this stasis he still created some new kinds of Grimm with the blood that was left behind to help them yet even with the blood that has been creating Grimm nonstop, without a body as well as his heart he can't really do anything. Not only that but in this stasis he's in, he cannot hear, smell, feel, or see...not even speak without a body. Yet, even so that didn't stop Jack from speaking to the God, asking for small creations that could help with his recovery.

"Your report. What is it?" She questions them, wanting to knowing what is new whine Watts took a few steps backwards.

[ _I've...I've found the Spring Maiden and Daigon's Heart...as well as the Immortal One._ ]

Hearing that has caused Jack to smile psychotically while Salem was very pleased.

"Is that so? Well done. Arthur, had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago." Hearing that, the man simply smiles.

[ _As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development. I guess you could say, a little birdie told us._ ]

When he said that, Jack stopped smiling.

"Explain." She asked, wanting to know who told them which Leonardo spoke.

[ _You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. It seems among there group is a man called Elek, he claims to be the first human ever born as well as the who taught Merlin. I don't think he was lying since Qrow believed him. It only that but believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe as well as Raven plans on trading said Heart to the Dread Doctors in exchange for Naruto's freedom of Jack._ ]

When he said that, Jack's eyes widen all the way yet places a hand on his head from hearing Naruto speak to him about finally knowing where Raven is but what she's planning.

"That is troublesome news indeed...but also great news." He said, not liking this one bit.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem questioned the man who nods in agreement.

[ _Yes ma'am! But you have to hurry! Qrow is already awaiting for the rest of his—_ ]

He was cut off by the Seer Grimm's tentacles suddenly stretching out to wrap around his throat and choke him.

"Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that I can do to you." She threatened the man while the Seer Grimm slowly brings the point of one of its tentacle's close to the eye of the one man yet draws it back not a moment later before releasing him from the chokehold. After that, she looks at Jack.

"Jack, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation..." When she said that, Jack's eyes widen in shock at her orders.

"Once you have Daigon's Heart and the Immortal One, have one of your comrades bring them here while you escort Spring to the Relic and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need." With that order, Watts nods in agreement.

[ _Understood._ ]

He said yet before waking away, she continued speaking.

"Not you, Arthur. It seems that Tyrian and Blood have been killed due to there sudden silence. Check if they've been killed and if they have...resurrect them." Hearing that, very much shocked the Doctor.

[ _Both of them even with there power ups...what I don't get is even if Tyrian failed, why hasn't there been no word from Han and Fū...? Either way, I will get right on it._ ]

Hearing that, she just nods in agreement.

"Good." With that said, the image disappeared to show the connection has ended. Once that ends, almost immediately Salem found herself held on the air by the throat with Jack's left hand.

"Convince? **CONVINCE?!** " Jack shouted in anger at the woman.

"Is there a problem?" She questions the killer.

"She wants to trade Daigon's Heart for my separation...there is a very high chance she will refuse that deal not to mention this is our chance to kill the Dread Doctors once and for all! Why not just kill them all, hell if you had let the other two stay with me my force would be even stronger..." He said with anger, finding holes in her plan yet she spoke unbothered by his grip.

"Jack...you of all people should understand that if Raven does not agree to the terms of our cooperation, your free to force her to submit. After all, never underestimate the usefulness of others. Take Leonardo; he was one of Ozpin's most trusted, and yet now...hmmmm." Hearing that, he slowly let her down before letting her go.

"I can understand as too why your angry...all of a sudden, Bee, Yagura, Rōshi, Fū, and Han have all suddenly gone silent without a word. That is indeed troubling to myself for they are all as strong as a Pro Huntsman and Huntress...not to mention they can transform into fearsome monsters of Grimm. Not only that, but also Gaara and Ukataka are with Hazel but they will return to your side in Mistral once word is given to them. We have yet to receive word from the others so for now you only have Yugito, Gaara, Utakata, and..." After saying that, Jack simply nods before turning his back to face her.

"I'll go wake up Zinkaku..." With that said he starts walking away from Salem who's eyes narrow as she watched him walk out with the door shutting behind him.

"It won't be good if he and his tailed beasts find out my plan." She thought to herself, finding Daigon's group of soldiers to be not only dangerous but a nuisance yet with those thoughts running through her mind, she started wondering something.

"Madara...why haven't you contacted me back?" Wondered Salem who sat back into her chair, thinking about how the once named Obito has yet contacted her back when he should have been done with his job already in eliminating Blake as the others with her.

 **BACK ON THE CARGO SHIP WHERE WEISS AND PALEON ARE**

"As I told you before, once we arrive and meet up with Rusty, everything will be explained." Spoke Paleon who sat near Weiss in the back of the ship, having been questioned yet again as too what happened after she had lost consciousness once she had gone too summon her Knight after hearing a voice in her head. The girl just looks down at trying to remember since all he actually said was that she had used an ancient power within her. Those thoughts seemed to go away when she saw a series of landmasses floating in the sky, with also black crystals coming out from the bottom of the rock formations. She just exits the room to go speak with the pilot, followed by Paleon.

"Where are we?" Questions the Ex-heiress who never saw this kind of place before.

"Nowhere good. Passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm. I'm just betting on our friends in distress keeping them preoccupied." Just after saying that, Paleon noticed something from hearing a beacon and looks to his right to see a ship heading right towards them while on fire.

" **THREE O'CLOCK!** " Hearing that, the pilot and Weiss turn to see a heavily damaged Mistralian airship heading directly for them. Immediately they narrowly dodge the ship that crashed into one of the floating islands before exploding.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hearing that, Paleon just looks at the window again and he froze at what he was seeing.

"Ah shit..." Swore the hybrid who was seeing what was causing all the problems while the pilot switches the radio back on, listening in for nearby transmissions.

[ _By the gods, we've lost Percy! Help! Please someone help—zzzzzzzzzzz_ ]

It cuts off just as the pilot and Weiss look to see what Paleon was looking at and it was a humongous black cloud that appeared to be attacking a ship and what they saw was the cloud swirling around the ship right before it explodes much to the horror of Weiss while Paleon could see, hundreds maybe thousands of tiny insect Grimm forming what could be seen as a black cloud that was them heading for them.

" **SHIT!** " Paleon shouts at seeing there heading right for them before he turns around to see Weiss heading into the ships cargo hold before looking at the Pilot.

"Go full speed!" He tells the man before he runs towards the cargo hold and jumps down through the opened hatch.

[ _What are you guys doing?_ ]

Spoke the pilot through the intercom while Paleon and Weiss got ready. She was grabbing her sword with Paleon opening up the boxes to show bottles of Dust that he proceeds to place his hands on that disassemble and attach themselves to the bottles, bringing them up through his arms which they enter his body.

"What we should've done in the first place! When I tell you, open the rear door!" She tells the pilot before looking at Paleon who's arms have transformed into turret like Gatling guns with each barrel having a different colored aura on it as well as two more on his shoulders.

[ _Better make it quick!_ ]

He find her while there ship moved by the islands repeatedly too try and get away yet the giant swarm like cloud of Grimm was keeping up and slowly gaining in them. From the swarm, multiple larger Grimm like insects came out, appearing as Lancers that were much faster and gaining on the ship before they shoot their stingers at them.

[ _We're cutting it close you two!_ ]

Hearing that, Weiss summons a black glyph underneath there feet to keep them stuck there before she readies herself.

"Ready!" She shouts and almost immediately the cargo doors open to reveal the Lancers and the swarm. Paleon sins his turrets at them while Weiss creates more glyph's before the two unleash a barrage of fire right after she pushes them all away.

[ _Haha! Hold on!_ ]

With that said, the pilot continues to do evasive maneuvers around the islands as they continued fighting and when Weiss was about too fall back, She was stopped by chains formed from Paleon'a body wrapping around her and screwing into the floors. Sharing a look the two continued unleashing a barrage of fire, the Lancer's were somewhat difficult to hit unlike the hundreds of Grimm behind the large insects falling from the sky like flies.

[ ** _GUYS, WE'RE HOOKED!_** ]

Hearing that, the two look at each other before upwards.

[ _I got an idea! Hold on! Literally!_ ]

Hearing that, the turrets recede right before Paleon gets closer to Weiss so he could wrap his right arm around her tightly, much to her embarrassment while his left arm transforms again to show a triple turret Gatling gun that not only starts spinning when he's firing but also the three turrets as well too unleash a massive barrage of dust bullets that were aiming in a way to not just fire straight bullets in one direction. While this was happening, the pilot accelerates the ship toward one of the floating islands, not a moment sooner they were about too crash he suddenly dives while the remaining forward momentum throws the Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation.

[ _Ha ha!_ ]

"Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?" She questions the pilot since there still being chased by a few Lancers as well as the swarm. The ship does as she had asked since the Pilot had the same thoughts as her and they go into closely adjacent, interconnected islands. As the cargo ship narrowly avoids the close islands walls they were going between, Paleon was having even better luck at shooting more and more down with Weiss using her own shots to cause rocks too fall on the Lancer's yet the swarm suddenly fall back just as the exited the tight space.

[ _Yeah! Great going, you two! We are in the clear!_ ]

Immediately after that she exhales in relief.

"You can let go now, you know." Hearing that, he immediately did as asked with done embarrassment before they were met with the swarm yet again as it was catching up to them, opening up to reveal in the center was a much larger Lancer.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" Weiss shouts to the now once again shocked pilot.

[ **WHAT?!** ]

Just after saying that, Paleon unleashed a barrage of fire yet it did nothing but deflect off of the Queen while the Queen fires some stringers that hit the engine.

[ **DO SOMETHING!** ]

Shouted the Pilot to the two of them in a hurry. Weiss just looks at all the cargo.

"Paleon duck!" She tells the hybrid who nods before getting down while she uses her glyph to send her behind all the crates of dust that she proceeded to cut the wrapping and with her glyph's she raises them, shouting as she fires them all at the Queen with Paleon during two missiles filled with dust, together it causes a massive explosion. Seeing this, Weiss sighs yet again at thinking it was over, that was until the smoke cleared to reveal the swarm protecting the Queen before opening up to reveal says unharmed Queen heading right for them.

[ **I can see the shoreline! Gods, we're not gonna make it!** ]

"Crap..." Paleon said while Weiss just closes her eyes, trying to think until she remembered what she heard.

(Do you want the power to Destroy him?)

( **DO YOU WANT THE POWER TO DESTROY THOSE WHO HARM YOUR COMRADES?!** )

Remembering those words had brought a pulse to appear again in her chest but with it she felt it burning.

"Paleon told me, I posses an ancient within me...if that's true, then—" Her eyes widen at feeling an unimaginable amount of pain cousins through every inch of her body the moment she tries accessing it.

" **WEISS STOP!** " Hearing that, she immediately took in a deep breath before falling to her knees, not realizing that blood was dripping from her eyes, nose, and mouth from trying too forcefully activate the relic which put her body at risk.

"Wait, but—" She was silenced when she looks up to find Paleon in front of her with his arms extended. Many stingers had pierced his body that were aimed directly at her. Paleon just looks at her with a serious expression.

"Your not ready for that level of power...so...why don't you rely on the power you were born with, the Semblance you inherited from your father...the one I believe you can master." Just after saying that, he falls forwards into her send with his wounds slowly trying to heal while trying to push out the stingers. Weiss just stares at him in shock at putting his life in danger yet she just closes her eyes, trying too calm down while she takes a deep breath and exhales. Regardless that she still felt her chest burning and head aching badly from trying too tap into the relic of destruction, she didn't care, only the thoughts passing through her head was what she truly cared for and they were Ruby, Yang, Blake, her father, her sister, Paleon...and...her mother. The one she remembered was a woman with Snow White hair yet despite being married to Kakashi and being of a very wealthy family, she wore civilian clothes yet even so, she was a beauty to be hold. She remembered how she was just a child when her mother suddenly left after saying goodbye.

(Oh my sweet snowflake, I'm sorry that I must go...but, I was chosen for a very important duty that I can't run away from. But remember, I will always love you.)

With that thought, the burning in her chest was easing as she opened her eyes to show a sudden red flash before she slams the blade into the ground, causing a white and black glyph's to appear on the ceiling and on the floor, between it formed a new kind of knight. It resembled a black and white Tengu warrior with a second pair of wing-shaped arms, tengu like features, and wielding a large drill-like sword that was releasing a large quantity of aura. The Tengu Warrior Just stares at Weiss before giving her a nod and turns her back to her.

"Pull up, now!" Weiss shouts while gripping Paleon with a glyph appearing under them to keep them in place with her holding him closely. Just after saying that, the pilot pulls a lever and they immediately ascend further into the air. They ended up going upside down which Weiss just stares at the warrior who proceeded to leave the vehicle in a hurry, running along the ship before it does a dive towards the giant swarm of Grimm that proceeded to guard the Queen as a shield. Seeing this, the Tengu Warrior draws back it's drill that grew multiple times in size while spinning incredibly fast. It aims directly at the swarm that it proceeds to pierce and drill through every single one in its path before piercing a large hole through the Queen that caused every last insect Grimm too scatter from the Queen being killed. By the time they steadied the ship, the two watched as all the Grimm were scattering yet a beeping sound could be heard from the ship.

"This isn't good." Muttered the Hybrid while Weiss slows it down with her glyph's but even so it ends with the ship crashing.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE WHITE FANG'S HEADQUARTERS**

Currently a single cloaked figure was kneeling. Said figure wore a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. The coat also has shoulder padding while the sleeves were much longer then the supposed hands as well as the hood concealing the entire face. In front of the figure was none mother then the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan and her guards, two standing on either side of her.

"Akkoro... I'm not going to repeat myself. I have told you and your protege Adam countless times that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." Hearing that once again caused the figure too twitch, unsettling everyone in the room because he was one of the highest ranking members of the White Fang yet has never once taken off the cloak, the reason why is because no one ever doubted him because he was the first person to join the White Fang after Naruto created it back in Rain. As more joined, many had doubted him yet that started to fade at the intellect he holds but more so his strategy plays as a General.

"High Leader Khan...the choice is a truly favorable one!" Spoke Akkoro who's voice was deep yet the sound of it could be thought of as sinister in a way.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you had Adam lead on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly told me about, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe unlike the coward Adam who disappeared before his punishment was taken out. You...were the first one to ever join this organization not to mention you were the one who organized almost every single peaceful demonstration the White Fang has ever had...yet...after High Leader Naruto stepped down, you had stopped the demonstrations completely..." Hearing that, Akkoro nearly twitches before he spoke.

"Naruto walked away like a coward, putting his own guilt above everyone else in the organization. But what is the problem, when you took control you had asked me to show the White Fangs strength and power through action. I did as you had asked..." Hearing that, she simply sighs at his words.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back! But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Akkoro. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness...you've become less of a Faunus and more of a human by your choices." Hearing that has caused Akkoro too look down.

"My student was supposed to be here but he has indeed disappeared without a trace...that is why I'm here taking his place and with me, I bring someone I wanted you too talk to." After that being said, he stands up while turning towards the entrance.

"You can enter now, Hazel." With that said, from the doorway came three figures, two of the cloaked ones with red-clouds opened up the doors while Hazel walked through.

"Took you long enough, old friend." Spoke the man who approaches them while

Sienna Khan rises from her throne in shock as well as the feeling of betrayal which her guards all point their spears toward Hazel.

"What is this?!" Demanded the leader of the White Fang.

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble." He said while her gaze seemed too relax when from the cloaks appeared a raccoon's rail as well as what could be seen as a slugs, showing that they were Faunus's, yet that didn't change the fact a human was in her domain.

"You've brought a human to this location?" She questions Akkoro who watched as Hazel stands on his right.

"Just one human, and besides he is not only a one friend of mine but also a very peaceful man." He told the woman who stares at them before Hazel kneels, surprising her.

"Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today. I'm just asking for a moment of your time." Hearing that, the two cloaked figures look at each other.

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive." She said, still unable too trust the human at all.

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind." Hearing his words had surprised her which she just sits back down in her seat with her guards returning to there usual position which Hazel rises again before continuing to speak.

"You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want." He told the one in charge.

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Hearing that, Akkoro just shakes his head.

"Actually...I've been in contact with them High Leader, I've not only seen what they can do but what they can create and I can assure you, with there help...the humans will never again treat us like we are less then they are. In fact, with there help...we can become greater then the humans ever could. We Faunus, will become the dominant species instead of the foolish humans." While he said it, his eyes were glowing red.

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Hearing that, the four guards raise there staffs as they point them at the two.

"Geez, if my student was here instead of me, I bet this would have been a lot easier." Just after saying that, from his sleeves shout out four dark green tentacles that wrap around the four guards necks, shocking her at the speed until that shock turns to fear at witnessing the four guards turn to stone. She immediately stood up in shock as she watched the tentacles recede back into the sleeves.

"Relax, Hazel here is the only reason why I don't just shatter them...but." After saying that, from the doorway appeared four soldiers, they weren't dressed in the regular Faunus outfits but were instead dressed black military like armor, could be mistaken for swat or riot armor yet the helmets were that of white Grimm masks, looking identical to done Grimm's. In there hands were staff's that the proceed too tap the ground, causing each staff to show a different electrical color coming off from them.

"You see, even without Adam...I am still his teacher, and with it comes benefits." He tells her whine Hazel looks at Akkoro.

"What are you doing?" He questions his old friend who approached Sienna.

"It's simple, I will be taking over until Adam comes back. So as of right now, I am declaring myself as substitute High Leader." Just after saying that, from the doors behind Sienna appear four more guards, wearing the same armor as the other one while aiming there rhetorical staffs at Sienna.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong." Hearing that, Akkoro just stares at the High Leader who was entering a fighting stance but before he did anything, she suddenly vanished much too all of there shock.

" **LET ME DOWN!** " Hearing that, they all direct there gaze at the entrance to see the four guards unconscious with a struggling Sienna Khan who was being held over the shoulder of a human male, that make was a smiling Rusty who pulls his hood over his head.

"Later." With those words, he vanished with the High Leader yet Akkoro did nothing but just turn his back to Hazel before he starts walking up the steps, turning around only for him to sit down on the throne. With a wave of his hands, the extra guards went to get the unconscious ones and help them. Hazel just looks at the guards who were loyal to Sienna in stasis before looking back at Akkoro with an annoyed look.

"When were you planning on telling me about that?" Questioned the loyal follower of Salem who made eye contact with the glowing red eyes of Akkoro.

"I myself was not planning on doing this, but she left me no choice. Even if the White Fang finds out what I did, I doubt they would do anything against me. Besides, without her we can cooperate much better now." Hearing that, Hazel's eyes merely narrow at his words he spoke.

"I don't appreciate you withholding things like that, Akkoro." Hearing that, Akkoro simply gives a laugh.

"Seems, things have indeed changed but your wrong...my name isn't Akkoro...it's Akkorokamui." Hearing that, Hazel simply turns his back to Akkorokamui before he starts walking away with the two cloaked men and the moment they left the room with the door closing behind them, the new leader of the White Fang reveals his tentacles from inside his sleeves that immediately wrap around the four statues but instead of freeing them, he crushes them completely with blood splattering all over the floor from the statues.

"Oh Hazel, peace has failed...only with death can changes be made." He said with his eyes glowing once again.

 **BACK TO WEISS AND PALEON, AT THE CRASH SITE**

Currently laying within the forest was the badly damaged cargo ship that had crashed into the forest. Outside of it was Weiss who was lying on the ground, injured with her clothes dirtied. Slowly, two men approach her which she just looks up at them.

"Help...please." She begs them yet they just step aside as one spoke.

"What do you think?" Once asked, between the two appears a single woman approaching them.

"I think...we just hit the jackpot." Spoke non other than Raven and seeing her face, Weiss's eyes just widen right before the woman stomps on her face, causing her to lose consciousness. While this was happening, inside the crashed ship was an unmoving Paleon who had many pieces stingers still stuck in him while laying against the wall inside the ships cargo bay. Suddenly his eyes open widen while said stingers shot out of him to show his body was already healing and reconstructing.

 **SOMEWHERE WITHIN ANIMA, ON A BOAT, INSIDE A VEHICLE THAT WAS HEADING TOWARDS MISTRAL**

Currently sitting in silence were both Adam and Ophion who sat in a small cell, facing each other in silence while they were looking at each other.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TALK.**


	32. Chapter 32: Battle of Mistral Part 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 32: The Battle of Mistral Part 3

 **SOMEWHERE WITHIN ANIMA, ON A BOAT, INSIDE A VEHICLE THAT WAS HEADING TOWARDS MISTRAL**

Currently sitting in silence were both Adam and Paleon who sat in a small cell, facing each other in silence while they were looking at each other.

"So...shall we end this awkward silence or do you wish too keep remaining silent?" Ophion asked yet again, gaining an annoyed look from Adam.

"What's the point in speaking, nothing you can possibly say will have me change sides. After all, why would I listen to a traitor of our own species?" Hearing that, Ophion's eyes simply narrow.

"Traitor huh, I'm a traitor for wanting peace with the humans? Didn't you once spout the same thing. You claimed you wanted peace but instead you wanted humankind's extermination, hypocritical much?" Hearing that had hit a nerve with Adam glaring at him.

"I don't care anymore, about what I've once said. I've worked with the White Fang for all these years, I could clearly see we weren't making much of a difference. Not with the coward Naruto who left us, not with Ghira failed...only when Sienna took charge that small changes started occurring. But even these changes weren't fast enough...there too slow. That's why, me and my master have decided it would be best to make Sienna follow our plan, or be removed." Hearing that, Ophion's eyes only widen at his words and the smile on his face.

"Our species, the Faunus deserve justice for all the humans have done to us. I'll make them all pay...every last one of them." When he said that, Adam noticed his gaze relax before his eyes close.

"What you just said proves it...the truth of the matter is, your worse then what you claim the humans too be. No, your in the same league as the Grimm we've killed." Hearing that seemed too have pissed off Adam immediately.

" **HOW ARE YOU SO BLIND?! ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THERE TO BE EQUALITY! MANKIND IS NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE WHEN IT COMES TO US FAUNUS! THERE NOTHING BUT MURDERS AND MONSTERS!** " While he shouts that, he rips off the mask immediately too show that what was hidden by the mask was burnt skin and yellow eyes.

"The humans will always be weaker then us, not only because of Salem but because we are the dominate species of this planet! We're better then the humans, we have everything the humans have and more! Humans shouldn't just fear us, they should serve us!" Hearing that, Ophion just shakes his head.

"It seems, you truly are foolish in many ways. Even with the darkness humans bring, you have yet too see the light they also brought to this world. Not only that, your words don't really make sense...if humans are that pathetic of a species, what does that make a half-breed like you?" When he said that, Adam's eyes only widen all the way in disbelief at what he said.

"H-How—" He was cut off by Ophion who glares at him.

"You caused a lot of problems for us Faunus...So I decided too look into your past, but also very, very closely and I found out your father was human. When I saw this, I thought your father could have abused your mother which could have made you hate humans...but no. What I found out, not only proved that I was wrong but also made my theory the complete opposite of the truth. All I can say after finding out the truth, was that your father, was truly a great man—" Ophion was silenced by Adam's left hand out stretching to grab him by the face, slamming his head back into the cage while staring at the enrage look on Adam's face.

"Don't ever speak...(Ahahaha, seriously Adam, your take after your mother's seriousness)... **OF THAT FAILURE AGAIN!** " Adam shouts with anger while Ophion just stares at him in shock.

 **BACK AT MISTRAL, IN THE GUEST HOUSE**

Currently sitting down was Oscar Pine who was on a red armchair, he was nervous while looking at Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Zero, Cinder, and Ruby. Behind them were both Elek and Qrow.

"Who knew he had a kid!" Spoke a surprised Nora who found the information to be funny in a way.

"Who was his mother?" Jaune added with confusion since he's been in the Headmasters office a few times in the past yet saw no pictures on his desk.

"Perhaps a secret lover?" Ren added to the conversation with Ruby speaking with amazement while Cinder was looking away because she was the reason he was captured.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Ruby said stupidly, causing Oscar too look down uncomfortably.

"It is very weird, yes." The youngest answered truthfully to the groups words but finally Qrow who was no longer Drunk, speaks.

"Okay, okay. Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone." Hearing that has signaled them all too step back from the especially overwhelmed young man.

"Thanks." Oscar said to Qrow just as Elek appeared behind him by electricity.

"A lot has indeed happened after all, so it will take time too get used to it." Elek told Oscar who nods in agreement before Qrow takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar. Oscar just looks at them all before his gaze lands on Ruby and looks down nervously with an apology.

"Ah, sorry! It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." Hearing that, Qrow have a laugh.

"Well, there still in training. I'm currently the only Huntsman here." Qrow said, trying too brag when he noticed that were all staring at him with blank looks which he simply raises his hands in understanding before Ruby spoke.

"Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around." Ruby said just before Zero realized something.

"Wait, doesn't Blake have a book about this kind of situation?" Zero asked Ruby who's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh your right! I can't wait for you to meet Blake, meeting a guy who's semblance causes him to have another soul in his body is really amazing." Ruby said, graining a nervous chuckle from the smiling Oscar just before Qrow clears his throat to speak.

"Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?" Hearing that, he just looks down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here..." With that said, he confuses them all right before he lowers his head and closes his eyes. With that, yellow and white aura aluminate from his body and with that, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing yellow. With that, he spoke in a tone similar to one almost all of them heard some time ago which was overlapping with Oscar's.

"So, we finally meet. I, am the Kings Will but you know me as another name. King Arthur..." Hearing that, all there eyes widen with Jaune meeting the gaze of the smiling man who glances over the Arc's armor he wore.

"Now I remember, your the one I heard before I passed out." Jaune said, gaining a nod from the legend.

"Yes, I helped you out since I felt you were endangered...don't worry, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control of his body to me, so I can speak with you all." Hearing that, they were surprised while Oscar told him not to embarrass him.

"This isn't just alarming, it's also bizarre, and just really kind of of hard to believe overall! First we find out Elek was actually some immortal teenager, then we find out Gods do exist, then we fight our undead relatives, then Jaune going Deus Ex Machina, then King Arthur from the legends turns out to be a semblance that's inside Oscar who's Ozpin's son!" Nora said, naming many things but left out Ren. Hearing that, Arthur merely chuckled.

"Seems even in a time of crisis, the young still have a sense of humor. Either way...that doesn't change the fact you've all felt a great burden on your shoulders for mine and Merlin's failure in killing Daigon once and for all." Hearing that, Ruby just shakes her head.

"I mean, you did your best." Hearing that, he merely shakes his head.

"My best...was far from God enough. We were only able to take away Daigon's power source, his heart and hide it. Without its heart and body, Daigon and to seal itself away which we merely increased said seal." Hearing that confused Elek.

"Wait, are you saying it doesn't have a body anymore?" When asked that, Arthur just nods.

"Without its Heart, it lost its body which faded away like any other Grimm...yet its soul was released into the world." Just after saying that, Ruby cut him off.

"What about the four seals Yang told me about? She said that Merlin, my ancestor sealed Daigon away with four seals. The four maidens was one of them, another was the seal in the ruins of mountain Glenn, another was The Beast breaking the third seal and fourth is returning its heart." Hearing that, he simply shakes his head.

"With the years, Daigon's return has changed by miscommunication. But it doesn't change anything...I failed. My failure resulted in the Gods cursing my soul. I can't move on and see my loved ones in the afterlife. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living and helping each and every host who inherit my semblance. With there deaths, I find myself inside a new host... It's...a truly painful thing to experience...I am bonded with my host in such a way I feel what he feels...no matter how many times I see someone my just cares about die, I will experience there pain. That, is my curse..." Hearing that, Jaune just looks away uncomfortably.

"What...is the King's Will?" Hearing that, Arthur just looks at him.

"My power, is one that needs an army to truly use. As a King, it allows me too amplify not only mine but all of my allies semblance's to there max point. But I must admit, you not only share mine but also Elek's blood, making you truly a formidable foe in the future. But...this conversation, is mostly about how I not only failed to stop Daigon and end it life, but also to stop Salem in the past...I rather not go into detail but please, lend me your aid in stopping Salem's plans." Hearing that, Ruby spoke once again.

"And how do we do that?" She asked the King.

"We start...by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." He said to all of them, completely serious.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE BANDIT CAMP**

It was nighttime at the camp, within it was an unconscious Weiss Schnee who finally awakens, only to find herself inside a cage with her wrists tied by rope. She simply looks around, and notices the bandits from earlier that took her were sitting down in front of the cage, drinking. One of them noticed Weiss was finally awake and spoke with a chuckle.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." One of them said with a smile.

"Wha...what's going on? Where am I?" She questioned the two of them, gaining an answer from one woman exiting out of a tent.

"You know...I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp." She said, stating the obvious about that but noticed she was already looking around.

"Oh, if your wondering the pilot...he was no use to us so we didn't even bother capturing him." When she said that, slowly her eyes widen at her words yet didn't hear anything about the second person.

"Vernal?!" One of the bandits said right before the two suddenly stand at attention. Vernal walks towards Weiss's cage, holding her Myrtenaster in her hand. Seeing this, she just stands up while Vernal looks over the weapon.

"What do you want?" She demands her captor.

"Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people, not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee...that changed." She said while pointing her weapon at her.

"You're going to ransom me back—..." She stops there before looking down, remembering what happened to her uncle and the explosion, she doesn't even know if he's alive.

"It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well around here." She said, using her weapon to display the area they were T.

"I would never sink to your level." Hearing her say that, Vernal's expression turned into a frown.

"Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it. Don't make this complicated." She told her while she starts walking away.

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me, and you." Hearing that, Vernal's eyes simply narrowed yet the two bandits start laughing, much to Weiss's surprise.

"What's so funny?" She demands the two of them.

"Oh, your not wrong your sister is here...but all Atlas personnel aren't in Mistral anymore. Days ago, General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans due too the fact that some big incident is happening at Atlas and that they need all troops, been hearing a lot about a giant monster wreaking havoc there. All you can rely on is your dear older sister yet without her little army, she's not much of a threat to us." Hearing that, her eyes simply widen in shock at her words.

 **BACK WITH OSCAR AND THE OTHERS**

"This is perfect! We were experiencing a side track, but now, we can just take little cute boy Arthur to Lionheart and have him set things straight!" Hearing Nora say that, Arthur just raises an eyebrow.

"Yeaaaaah-no. Also, don't even call me that." He told Nora before Qrow spoke up.

"We're not sure that's the best idea. Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's acting very suspiciously...there's a high a chance, he could be working with Salem." When they heard that, the groups eyes only widen in shock.

"No one outside of this room knows that Oscar now possess the King's Will...lets keep it that way." He told the large group.

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." Qrow added, knowing there not at full power yet without the others.

"Exactly...right now, step one is we need to wait for the others too arrive. If I'm correct, Staz Wolfang, Son Goku, Kakashi Schnee, Shizuka Bellodonna, Olivine Justice, and Rusty Rose are our support. After that, we can move on to step two." Arthur said, confusing them all yet again.

"What's step two?" Nora asked before Arthur spoke in complete seriousness.

"Getting you "three" into fighting shape." He said, pointing at Jaune, Ruby, and Nora. Hearing that, Ruby was the most confused and even voiced her thoughts.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight." Hearing that, he simply shakes his head before he points at Jaune.

"Jaune, you have yet to truly awaken your Semblance and that also goes without saying you still haven't retrieved your scabbard within your souk as well as awakened Excalibur. Now you..." He said, pointing at the surprised Nora.

"You are, the weakest of the group." When she heard that, Nora's eyes simply widen.

"You see, even with your Semblance you still cannot utilize it to its full potential. Not only that, but you don't know how to use that hammer the right way." Hearing that, she was confused by what he meant and he finally points at Ruby.

"And you...this will be your hardest test yet. After all, you are one of the two who can destroy Daigon's Heart. I must say, to meet one such as yourself possessing not only Merlin's lineage but also a piece of The Beast, it will be—" He was cut off by glass shattering against the floor and looks to see a wide eyed Qrow. Seeing the expression on his face only confirmed his words while he heard Ruby speak.

"W-What was that last part again?" Hearing that, he slowly turns to look at the completely confused Ruby like her team. Seeing that they were all confused, he finally spoke.

"You see, while I was bonded with Jaune because he's my descendant, I was able to see into his memories...from what I saw, heard, and currently feel..." As he spoke, he looks at the wide eyed Qrow.

"You, have yet too tell her...who her actual "father" is." When he said that, Ruby's eyes slowly widen just like her teammates who just look back at Ruby who had a look of disbelief on her face while she just starts too shake her head. Immediately Qrow stood up as he began to speak to her.

"Ruby, I can expla—" He couldn't finish because she was already gone and out the now wide opened door. Seeing that she was gone, Qrow turns to Oscar with anger.

" **DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!** " Qrow shouts while walking towards the man in the kids body who simply faced him.

"Do you not realize what you've done? The child could have trained to master both powers, she could have surely become the strongest Huntress Past, Present, and Future yet you prevented her from attaining that power by not telling her who her father is. I may not know your reasons, but time is short and the battle can turn into a final stand. If The Beast does arrive with his team, she may-no...she will be our only hope at surviving." Hearing that, Qrow only looks away in anger while he turns to face them all.

"Give Ruby time too cool off and collect her thoughts. We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. From how things may look, they will attack before it happens...I don't know how much time we may have but Salem is one who plans her moves, so we have some time. Starting tomorrow, the training will begin early." He told the ones who needed the training.

"Qrow, you won't believe who I just found!" Hearing that, they all look to see Navy entering the room with a smile but stops when he saw Oscar.

"Isn't that..." He said with confusion before he was pushed aside to reveal a very, very, pissed off Winter.

" **WHERE IS MY SISTER?!** " She demands the group who were all very much surprised at seeing her of all people here. Qrow was the most surprised at seeing her here of all places yet has the urge too get drunk again.

 **BACK AT THE BANDIT CAMP WHERE WEISS WAS**

The two bandits that have been watching over Weiss had fallen asleep. Seeing this, she turns away from them silently and starts too create a glyph but it shatters with her gaining a headache. She only grits her teeth before her eyes widen at seeing particles pass her as they head into a single point in front of her, assembling too reveal Paleon right in front of her, completely healed. He just shows the Schnee a kind expression through his eyes which caused Weiss to only smile at seeing he's ok.

"Sorry about that, I was still—" His whisper was silenced by the girl suddenly leaning forwards to kiss him him through his mask, causing his eyes too widen all the way in shock before she separates. If he could, he would have started too blush by now.

 **BACK AT MISTRAL, WHERE RUBY WAS**

 _THE FINAL CHALLENGE-BY X RAY DOG_

Currently sitting by herself was a silent Ruby who just sat under a street lamp in the middle of the night where no one could be seen but her. Ruby was staring at her hands, thinking how Naruto was her father and even more how her father killed her mother with her hood covering her head. With this, a feeling of anger and hatred boiled in her heart, not just for Salem, Jack, the Dread Doctors, but also Qrow who lied to her and kept something very important from her, something she needed to know. Thoughts of the past began too pass through her mind.

(I am the monster that all should fear... I am the monster that has killed teenagers... I am The Beast of Remnant, I am the one who killed your mother.)

(Your mother was never supposed to die on that day, I was but because of her saving me...she in turn died.)

(Saying sorry will never make you forgive me...)

( **BUT NOTHING! HE KILLED MOM, WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!** )

(Ruby, you have no idea what he's been through...)

( **I DON'T CARE! He—** )

(One day your mother met Naruto, you see Naruto was pretty dark like scary dark... The same way he acted when you all first saw him at the academy. But by meeting Summer he eventually began too open up. The reason why I'm telling you this is because, your mother and Naruto were very close... They shared a bond no one else could understand. You could say Naruto was the moon while Summer was the sun. Ruby the story "Beauty and The Beast" was made from the relationship between your mother and Naruto had. Without a doubt in my mind, Naruto loved your mother... Maybe more then he loved my sister.)

(I'm sorry for killing Summer... I'm sorry for killing your mother but you need to run... **NOW GO! RUUUUUN!** )

Remembering those words, tears only fell from Ruby's eyes nonstop. All she could feel was the horrible sensation of guilt and regret.

"I see, so you finally found out." Hearing that, she turns fast to see Rusty standing in the darkness. Seeing him, she relaxes yet still surprised he was here as well as what he said right before he steps into the light with his hands in his pockets and also his hood pulled over his head. His single silver eye met two silver eyes.

"So...you knew as well. Does that mean, all the adults knew, including Naruto?" Ruby asked Rusty who looks away.

"He found out, as your mother died in his arms. You could say, he thought of himself as a failure and had no right to tell you the truth of being your father. But even so, that didn't stop him from protecting what he thought of as precious to him." While he said that, he sits down on her left with a gentle expression on his face.

"Yang told me it was Naruto who saved us back then from the Beowolves he was using to track Yang's mom...then again I was protected by him on the airship. He must have felt so much pain from not only when mom died but also for what I said. I said a lot of horrible things to him...without knowing who he was." Ruby said, trying to stop herself from crying anymore.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who I can even trust, either. Why didn't Dad tell me...that I was his daughter?" Hearing that, Rusty just looks down at his feet.

"Naruto didn't want you to see him as a father after what happened to you mother. So he Taiyang too take his place as your father, just like Yang. In the end, he was actually a very sad person drowned by guilt." Hearing that, Ruby just looks down sadly, that was until she felt atop her head and just looks at the smiling one eyed uncle.

"Ruby, I'm worse then Naruto. I kept my existence a secret and never tried meeting you after what happened to your mother but kept my distance. All of this could have been avoided if I talked to Naruto...yet I held anger towards him for what happened to Summer and because of it, it became my greatest regret. I became a selfish human being, who didn't realize that there were things far more important then how I felt. One being you...my sisters last legacy...a true rose. I have less of a right to say anything courageous to you, but I need to say this one thing... Please, for not only yours but everyone's sake, don't stay depressed forever. After all, you carry not only your mothers and my sisters dream, but your fathers will. I may have only been on his team for a short while, but even then I could tell your father never gives up, even now I know he's still in there, waiting to be freed. You want too become like the Hero's in the books you were read to as a child. So cheer up and step forward, because the day is soon approaching where you can't go on as a child anymore but not just as an adult but as a strong true Huntress just like your mother. Don't let this news shake your determination but instead let it fuel it. You are Summer's and Naruto's child, a rose that was born from the two who inherited powers like no other from there parents. You were destined just like Jaune too be a great Hero, so become that person and prove your parents wrong, that you were always meant to become a truly splendid Huntress unlike any other. So...all I ask is this, "will" you stand up and fight?" He asked Ruby who rubs the tears away, putting to a strong expression that caused him too smile.

"I won't...run away anymore." Hearing that, Rusty just smiles at her words spoken.

"Then starting tomorrow, we train...but remember, it will be far from easy." Hearing that, she only nods in understanding.

 **BACK AT THE RAIN VILLAGE, IN THE BELLODANNA RESIDENCE AND OST END**

"Are you guys ready?" Spoke Obito who wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He was looking behind himself at his daughter Blake as well as Sun who was all healed up.

"Time for some payback!" Sun said with his left fist slamming into his opened hand while Blake just nods in agreement.

"Just be careful." Hearing that, they look at Ghira and the worried Kali.

"She's right, it won't be easy. Saving Ophion...not only the Dread Doctors are a threat but for Adam to be there makes it worse." Hearing that, Ghira simply nods in agreement.

"I will contact Shizuka and see how things are going on her end. The White Fang is still a threat and I've been hearing things lately about what has been happening in Menagerie. Until I talk to Shizuka personally about what's happening, be careful in Mistral because Sienna is stationed there." Hearing that, Blake nods in understanding before Ghira looks at Obito completely serious.

"Obito, I'm not completely trusting of you. You hold many secrets, not from me or Kali but your daughter and Shizuka." Hearing that has surprised Blake who looks to see the discomfort on his face while he was looking away. Ghira simply raises his fist and beats it against Obito's chest which caused him to look at the Faunus who had eyes that could kill, those eyes caused Obito too not look away.

"If something happens to Blake, to our "niece"...I will never forgive you!" Hearing that, Obito's eyes simply widen as this was the first time...he had ever felt such fear before from that man's simple words. Not by Jack, not by Salem...but by this man who was far weaker then he was but bore words filled with such emotion that it pierced right through his heart. Slowly, Obito looks at Blake to see she was staring up at him before he turns to Ghira.

"You have my word, that I will keep her safe." He said, showing an expression of complete seriousness before turning back towards the two of them.

"We move now, I can't do long distances but I can get ourselves close enough to Mistral but once we get to that location, I can't teleport for awhile. I'll ask once more, are you two ready?" He asked them and only received a nod right before Obito took a deep breath right before a swirl appeared at the center of the chest, with that swirl it increases as it drags the other two into it before they disappear entirely.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, MOTHER AND DAUGHTER REUNITE; THE TRAINING BEGINS.**


	33. Chapter 33: Battle of Mistral Part 4

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for it being short, have other things too do as well as there's a new story that I'm preparing with someone acting as my beta. It's a crossover of Naruto X Wakfu and the show itself is fan friggintastic. It's on Netflix so check it out._**

 ** _Also, three chapters of the alternate story Beast of Remnant has been released called "Silver Eyed Beast of Remnant"._**

Chapter 33: The Battle of Mistral Part 4

Currently Yang, Indra, Mercury, and Emerald were traveling in a motorcycle somewhere in a forest but as they rode, Yang kept feeling an odd sensation continuing to hit her which caused the Beast inside her too become agitated.

"How much further, Indra?" Yang questioned the guy sitting behind her which he tells her to stop, causing them all too do so before he point in one direction.

"That way past the tre—" He stops there just as his eyes narrow with the other getting off there rides with Yang just shaking her head in annoyance and takes off her sunglasses, sleeves and coat tails to place on her bike before stretching somewhat. Almost immediately the blonde blocks a single shot of gunfire just as several bandits appear from behind the trees. Six of them at there guns pointed at them all with Mercury just sighing while Emerald felt annoyed that they have too deal with them.

"Is this everyone?" Yang questioned the group of bandits.

"Don't even think about it, the rest of the camp is waiting behind us." One of then told Yang yet they noticed Mercury suddenly start smiling.

"Something funny?" One of them asked the assassin who just looks at him.

"Nothing much, you guys are pointing guns at me, an assassin, a green haired thief, a guy with freaky eyes, and a girl who can literally kick all of our asses in less then a minute. So yeah, it's funny in so many ways that you guys actually think you have the upper hand." Mercury said just before Emerald elbows him in the shoulder which he tells her "well, it's true" before the girl shakes her head but there attention went back to Yang who prepares both of her guns. Seeing that, they all aim while the thief and assassin just take a step back along with Indra, confusing them. The battle was about too commence when Indra finally spoke.

"She's Raven's daughter?" When Indra said that, all of there eyes widen as they look at each other then back at Raven to notice the similarities.

"Oh..." One said in realization at knowing who she is.

 **BACK AT MISTRAL WITH RUBY AND THE OTHERS**

"Well, this is a surprising sight." Spoke Jaune who stood next to Pyrrha, Zero, Cinder, and Oscar. All of them watched Ruby fighting Rusty hand-to-hand but it was pretty obvious who was winning. The ones not there are Elek, Qrow, Nora, Ren, and Winter, the reason why was because Elek was speaking with Winter and Qrow as there discussing what to do next and that included the fact the others have yet to arrive since Rusty went on ahead while Nora was training with Ren.

"Hyaaaa!" Ruby shouts as she moves forward with her right fist headed for Rusty's face yet he just side steps, causing the girl to start to lose her balance while flapping he winds like a bird before her cape was grabbed by Rusty who pulls it back, pulling her backwards and causing her to do a backward roll but she gets up quickly and I'll gets behind him with her speed but the moment she throws a punch, Rusty was no longer there.

"My speed is on a whole different level Ruby, you need to sharpen your reflexes to the point you react on Instinct and that goes for all of you!" He said, looking at the group of teens just before he ducks a kick from Ruby and quickly grabs her hood, pulling it down to cover her face before he sweeps her leg, causing her to fall right on her butt. Instead of quickly moving, she found a foot directly in front of her face.

"Ruby, you need to keep your body moving and never stop, right now I could have killed you for not immediately rolling away while pulling up your hood. Not only that, your body needs to be strong enough to handle the burden of the power we Silver Eye Warriors have and that includes that beast still dormant within you. Sadly I'm no help in the Beast part but this part of your training will be helpful in case you don't have a weapon to use. Hey Oscar, in ten minute your next!" He shouts to the nervous young man.

"But I still don't know how I use this "aura" thing?" Oscar said and hearing that had caused the two too stop there training.

"Didn't Arthur show you his memories on how to use Aura and how to use his semblance?" Hearing that, Oscar was surprised when he heard that but looks away.

"Well, I'm not too fond in looking at his memories." He answers his question honestly just before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turns back towards a smiling Zero.

"A Semblance can activate under the most dire of situations. Mine was activated all of a sudden when I was training one day...to cause anther Semblance to become Worthless was an interesting ability actually. But don't get too down, your not the only one who has get to activate his Semblance." As he said it, he looks at Jaune.

"I can't do anyth—" Jaune was cut off by Ruby.

"Jaune's like you!" Spoke Ruby who runs up to the group.

"He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will and you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." Ruby said with a smile on her face which Oscar returns it.

"Cool." He replies to her and Jaune felt at more ease when Pyrrha places a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, it's only a matter of time before your semblance activates and not only that, Naruto said your sword has yet to awaken and that includes the scabbard still sleeping inside you." Hearing that, Jaune just shakes his head at still being confused.

"But what does that mean, inside me?" Hearing that, Oscar's eyes glow momentarily before Arthur spoke.

"Jaune, the sword you wield was once my sword..." Hearing that, Jaune looks down at the sword that looks brand new.

"How hasn't it aged exactly?" When he asked that, the man just smiles.

"It's connected to the entire Pendragon family. It takes in the aura of your families members to preserve its form, your scabbard on the other hand it transferred from generation to generation, among the children each generation has it chooses the most worthy. You see, Excalibur was drawn from the stone when I needed it the most...the scabbard on the other hand, was born from my aura the moment I drew the sword so you will gain that once the sword awakens, but...I was given my four semblance's by Merlin...I never once activated my "own" semblance." When he said that, they were all surprised before he looks away.

"So your saying I could never activate my semblance?" When Jaune asked that, Arthur spoke.

"Who knows, I never needed it after I was earned Excalibur and awaken my scabbard. When I received the four great semblance's I had no need in awakening my own semblance. But either way, unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve beyond what I once could do." Hearing that, Ruby showed actual surprise.

"Naruto once said that, "A semblance can evolve depending on its user will." he said Blake had the same Semblance as her mother." Hearing that, Arthur shakes his head.

"He's right but also wrong, when someone gains a semblance it can turn out just like how your parent had there's in the beginning but it will change and evolve as you do." Hearing that, Ruby was surprised but smiles either way, that was until she was grabbed by the back of her cape and thrown to the ground behind Rusty.

"Never said we were done training yet!" He told his niece with a smile which she just glared at him in annoyance because of the cheap attack.

 **BACK WITH YANG'S GROUP, AT THE BANDIT CAMP**

Slowly Yang, Mercury, Indra, and Emerald walk into the camp, escorted by the group of bandits. As they continued walking they all noticed bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at the group yet more at Mercury ego returned it with a smirk of his own. From one of the tents exit Vernal who was curious what was happening. While they were walking, Yang was feeling an odd sensation washing over her body, like something is calling to her.

"This is good." Muttered Paleon from inside Weiss's cage just as he reforms behind her and she's turns just as he cuts the rope on her hands. While this was happening, the entire tribe met up at the largest tent with Yang being in front of her friends and comrades. From the tent emerges one masked female.

"Mom." Hearing that, the woman just stares at her daughter as well as the ones standing next to her before removing her mask. Mercury couldn't help but think she's hot with a smile before he was elbowed rather hard by an amputee Emerald who saw the look on his face but there attention was drawn towards the last place contender of Mother of the Year.

"Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me." She said after placing her helmet down and walks towards them a little on the stage. Hearing her say that, the urge she has been feeling fit some time got stronger but she restrains it by grabbing her witching left arm tightly.

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." She said, which Indra just looks at the woman with annoyance since from what he's heard about the biggest bitch of Yang's family.

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang." She told her daughter with a smile, not even getting the bigger picture and with it only silence.

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You guys can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you—" She was silenced by Yang speaking.

"That's not why we are here." Hearing that, all the bandits react with surprise at hearing her words.

"What was that?" Raven asked, confused by what her reasons are before she said something none of them expected.

"We need to get the Spring Maiden out of here and take her to Ruby and Qrow who are somewhere in Mistral. That's all I want from you." When she said that, immediately the situation became very tense as the bandits began touching their weapons while Vernal was very much surprised at the demands.

"And why would I do that?" She demanded of her daughter, finding her request to be ridiculous but this time Mercury spoke after taking a step forward.

"You see, me and Em's once worked for a bitch called Salem and she's looking for the Spring Maiden. You guys were last reported somewhere in Mistral and if we found her, there's only a matter of time before they will, too." Hearing that, Raven's eyes widen as there arrival would interfere with the trade with the Dread Doctors. The bandits themselves were confused about who "Salem" was but seeing the expression Raven showed caused them to look amongst themselves that she must have been hiding things from them.

"Tch..." Was the sound released from Raven's mouth while looking at her tent.

"Mom, I have seen what there capable of and if what Mercury and Emerald tell me is true...you guys won't survive when they attack. You need to get the Maiden away from here as fast as possible and you have the ability that can do it." Hearing that, she looks away while muttering her old teammates name.

"Tai..." She muttered at the man who looked after her and Naruto's child.

"You can bond to certain people and when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad, Tai, Qrow, and one for me. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way." She told her mother who spoke again.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me, not only that you want me to hand over one of my greatest assets so you can take her to your sister and Qrow. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But, I've got other plans so you don't have to worry about the Maiden." Hearing that, Vernal just looks at Raven since ages the backup for her in case the Dread Doctor's try and back out on the deal since finding out Naruto was the Beast and there's a way to have him take back control, to rid herself of that beast coming for her but what they said means there's only a matter of time before Jack and his group arrive.

"What does that mean?" She questions her mother, taking a step forwards towards her.

"It doesn't involve you at all but I've made a deal with certain individuals, a trade if you must know and you will also be happy with the results if it goes my way. Yang, your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you—" She was cut off by Indra.

"Could you hurry up, because I can see why my brother Oz didn't really like you." When he said that, the bandits glared at Indra while Raven just looks at him in shock before realizing he's Hagoromo's son and Naruto's adopted brother. She just looks between the two and couldn't help but smirk since she found them standing next to each other to be funny since she fell for someone apart of Hagoromo's family.

"You can say whatever you like, but I don't trust you with the Maiden. Qrow's better suited in protecting her then you." She told the girl who looked like she wasn't gonna take a "no" at all.

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven muttered before receiving a comment.

"I get it from my amazing dad and my bitch of a mom." When she said, Mercury couldn't help but smile at hearing that burn while Emerald was touching her weapons after seeing the tense expressions on everyone's faces.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away." She said, showing her daughter her back, seeing this she grits her teeth in anger just as the bandits begin to surround them.

"Did you not hear me?" Yang shouts at her mother who was already about to enter the tent but when she opened it, she saw the titanium locked box covered in chains, shaking before quickly turning back to her daughter to see a Grimm mask forming on her face along with an ink like cowl appearing on her. With that her fingers nails grew into razor sharp claws just like her teeth with her hair becoming wild.

" **HAND OVER THE MAIDEN AND SEND ME TO QROW DAMMIT!** " She shouts as if it were like a roar that hit them all from the sound wave burst, even at this moment she's having a lot of difficulty holding herself back from attacking them all, feeling something getting in the way of her control. Immediately one bandit ran towards her, unable to speak from the fear and raised his weapon but he was easily grabbed by the thrust and lifted high into the air all the while Raven just stares at her daughter in complete and utter shock as she was controlling her fathers Beast and watched her effortlessly toss him a ride the camp into a tent that collapses to reveal Weiss and Paleon in a cage together, the moment she saw the girl her Beast mode vanished just as Mercury, Emerald, and Indra grew dumbfounded at seeing it was Weiss.

"Yang?" Weiss said with shock and the blonde returns it by saying her own name.

"Well...this is awkward." Mercury added while Emerald just took out her weapons.

"Ya' think?" She responds to her question while everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Once she said that, Paleon's left arm transformed into a beast like arm that he proceeded to slash through the bars of the cage and they run out of it just as the bandit who was thrown moves out of the way, leaving Yang, Weiss, Indra, Paleon, Mercury, and Emerald to join sides back to back.

"So mind telling me why your with Emerald and Mercury as well as who's he?" Weiss questioned her friend who answers.

"Long story, and who's that?" Yang asked her friend yet she said the same thing.

"Long story, but could you mind telling me why exactly your here?" She questions her, receiving one hell of a surprise.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby but we need to find and get the Maiden first." Yang told her friend who became shocked.

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" Weiss shouts, causing her daughter to look at her own mother in shock.

"You kidnapped her?!" She shouts at her mom, causing everything to get even more tense but the fighting was ended quickly by a lightning bolt hitting the ground, gaining everyone's attention towards Vernal.

"Enough!" Vernal shouts, causing an echo as everyone looks at her as well as giving away she was the Maiden.

"Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back." She ordered Vernal who turns to face Raven with shock but in the end listen and tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss which Paleon catches it and hands it over to Weiss.

"You six. In my tent. Now." She orders the six of them.

"Why?" She questions her own mother.

"It's time we had a talk...about your sister and about other things." Hearing that, Yang was confused but watched her enter the tent with Vernal while all the bandits wen't back to their own businesses. At the end, Yang faces her friend sadly.

"Sorry about—" She was cut off by Weiss suddenly dropping Myrtenaster and throws herself into Yang so she could hug her closely.

"I missed you so much." Weiss said with happiness in her voice.

"I've missed you, too." She said, returning the hug while Yang's comrades made eye contact with Paleon who returns it.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THIS STORIES ALTERNATE VERSION "SILVER EYED BEAST OF REMNANT".**


	34. Chapter 34: Battle of Mistral Part 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as there are two characters with the same name I forgotten to talk about, Taiyang and Tai Ren, just helping clear up the confusion._**

Chapter 34: The Battle of Mistral Part 5

 **BACK AT MISTRAL THAT VERY DAY, AT THE SAME TIME YANG AND HER GROUP ARRIVED AT RAVEN'S TRIBE**

" **HYAAAAAAA!** " Shouts Oscar as he swung the cane at Elek who blocked it with his umbrella yet with minimal effort. Immediately after blocking, lightning travel up the staff and hits Oscar, sending him flying back into a wall before he slowly slides down it in pain. When he was about to stand up, he found the umbrella pointed directly at his face.

"You keep forgetting to have your aura constantly activated. Not only that, you seem to be lacking in determination...is there a problem?" Elek asked Oscar who stood up slowly.

"I'm just tired, let's call it a night." Hearing that, Elek just raises an eyebrow at never saying that he's been lacking the edge since the beginning but either way he disappears, leaving Oscar by himself before he sighs and looks at the cane.

(You must hold anger towards your father, you never met him...but only a little while ago you got dragged into this because he's your father and you were born with the Semblance.)

Hearing the words of Arthur, he just grips the cane.

"You're improving..." Hearing that, he turns quickly to see Cinder standing next to the stairs, seeing her he just looks away at knowing who she was and what she did.

"It's almost dinnertime, so that should be it." Hearing that, Oscar just looks back at her just as she was about to walk up the steps.

"How...?" When he suddenly said that, she just stops and turns back to face him.

"Not only did you and your brother help cause the fall of Beacon but killed many people, taken my father as prisoner or worse, and yet...how did they just accept you into there group like nothing happened?" When he asked that, Cinder showed surprise before looking down at her feet.

"It could be many reasons. One being my brother is Ruby's boyfriend and he was the one who went against our plans as well as he stopped me from killing Pyrrha. I'm the Fall Maiden, so they need me...yet, that didn't stop me getting along with the others. Ruby was the hardest to get along with, at first we hated each other but slowly we got along yet that doesn't change the fact she still holds some resentment towards me for what I've done. If only I wasn't so focused on obtaining power, we could have prevented the fall...and everything else along with it from happening." Hearing that, Oscar was surprised but saw that lost look in her eyes before he spoke up.

"I'm...scared...more scared than I've ever been in my entire life, than I ever thought was possible." As he said that, he starts to walk over to the weapon rack.

"I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this...? Who would ask for this?" While he said it, he placed his cane on the rack just as a tear drips from his eye followed by sniffles before kneeling to the floor to reach for his backpack. Once that was done, he grabs the cane off the rack and pulls a lever on the handle to compact it before placing it in his backpack.

"None of is did, but either way it's our life—" She was cut off by Oscar standing up and glaring at her.

"How can act like that?! **YOU'VE NOT ONLY KILLED MANY INNOCENT CIVILIANS AND HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES BUT ALSO WHAT YOU GUYS DID HAS CAUSED EVEN MORE CASUALTIES! MY UNCLE WAS ONE OF THEM!** " Hearing that, Cinder's eyes just widen but she just looks away from him.

"After all you've done, how is it that you seem unaffected by all that's happened just like your brother?" When he asked her that, she just turns her back to face him.

"Because, we were born in hell, we watched death and suffered great pain when we were but children. We watched as our own parents passed away, children we played with dying from starvation...no matter how much pain you've felt, it could never come to terms to what we've endured our entire lives. Even now, I know that no matter how much I try to repent, I could never get rid of the Sins I've committed...and that includes the memories that are etched into my memory." Hearing that, Oscar was taken aback by her words while she turns to him with a serious expression.

"I lost the love of my life, at the Fall of Beacon. His name was Razor and he was used by Salem just like everyone else that works for her. He was turned into a war machine, meant only to kill. His main purpose, was to rip Ruby's friend apart to cause as much fear and horror as possible before being scarified to cause the Beast to be brought back. What makes it worse, before we arrived in Mistral, we fought a group of Salem's soldiers and one of them was Razor...rebuilt but stripped of his humanity, becoming nothing by a mindless killing machine. Even now I get this feeling like he's still there, but I also know that feeling is nothing more then what I hope is true." Hearing that, Oscar had wide eyes as he saw the look of anger, sadness, and finally determination.

"I..." Oscar tried saying before he grits his teeth and looks away.

"This will never stop, not until the Bitch is silenced for good! That's why I'm still fighting...and why I will continue fighting." Hearing that, he just watched her walk towards the stairs before stopping and turning to look at him.

"If you don't hurry up, Nora's gonna eat everything and trust me when I say that has happened before." With that said, he watched her start walking up the steps but stops and looks at him.

"Also, I'm sorry for what happened to your Uncle." With those words, she just continues walking up the steps, leaving Oscar by himself.

(She wasn't lying and she was truly sincere...seems, you weren't the only who's suffered.)

"Compared to me, she's been through much more. I can't forgive her, but...I can't help feeling even more sorry for her." Hearing that, an aura appears behind him which was Arthur leaning against him, back to back.

(True...you must understand even the worse of the worse have there reasons. One being Jack The Ripper, before he became Daigon's herald he had a wife, two kids and a newborn baby.)

"What happened?" Just after Oscar asked that, there was only silence until he answered.

(War... Oscar, take the words of this old man to heart and always remember what I'm about to tell you. This is the kind of generation I've always dreamed of seeing, a Generation that does not know what true war is. Yes there is still discrimination and hatred left by there parents but there is something that none of them truly know. War will always inflict Death, Injury, and Pain on everyone either Human or Faunus alike, the truth is the more precious someone is to oneself then it becomes harder to accept that one day that person will indeed die. Jack is someone who convinced himself that his family would never die. You might try to find meaning in war but all there truly is is loss and unbearable pain, all that senseless death, it unleashes a cycle of violence and hatred that will never end, war creates only more war and as you grow, you will come to face this, Oscar... Cinder and Zero have lost a lot, but even so they have one thing Jack never had...that one thing prevented them from becoming just like Jack.)

"What's that?" Oscar asked while he looks out at the sky.

(Bonds...that one thing could have saved Jack and prevented all of this from happening. Take Ruby Rose for example, she is still striving forward despite all the hardships she has been met with, she is a true Huntress but that's not what I find interesting about her, it's that she possesses a "spark", that can inspire others even in the darkest of times. You, Ruby, and Jaune are this worlds greatest pillars of hope. The day you three reach your final evolution, not even Daigon can defeat you three.)

Hearing that, he just stares at the sky in silence.

 **BACK AT THE BRANWEN TRIBE**

Currently sitting within Raven's tent was Yang, Weiss, Indra, Paleon, Mercury, and Emerald who sat in front of Raven. Vernal was pouring cups of tea for the entire group with a table between them all.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Hearing that, she simply nods and leaves them be.

"So, what's this about my sister and "other things" you were talking about?" Yang asked her mother who was taking a sip from her cup.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." With this those words, Weiss glared at the woman.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Her words could only cause Raven to chuckle.

"Taiyang said the same thing when it came to how I act. Now, let's talk about your "sister" first. You and Ruby were raised together since you two were but children and calling yourselves Sister's makes a lot of sense. So tell me, did Qrow ever tell you much about Summer?" Hearing that, Yang's eyes widen in surprise yet spoke what she remembered what Ruby told her.

"She was a great mom, someone that always looked out for me and Ruby and cared for us. Everything she's ever done was for us and that's why I know you must have hated her." When she said that, Raven's eyes widen a little yet she simply looks away from her daughter as she continues speaking.

"Qrow said they were very close and shared a very close bond. Not only that, he also said that he may have loved her more than you!" Just after saying that, they were all introduced to a pissed off look on Raven's face while she looked away. Seeing that expression, Yang's eyes slowly widen in realization.

"Are you telling me that—" She stops there just as Raven looks at her daughter with anger.

"From the look on your face, Qrow, Taiyang, and not even your own father told you that Ruby was your actual sister. Your father cheated on me with Summer, nine months later your sister was born." Hearing that, Yang's eyes widen all the way while Raven continues to talk.

"But even so, I still loved your father greatly and I had a feeling that he would cheat on me with her. The reason why I didn't do anything was because she helped break Naruto out of his shell. Now, enough about that...it's time we talked about the main thing. I wanted to say some things, and one being this. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories about what's been going on in the night." Hearing that, Yang spoke up.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Hearing that, she simply nods in agreement.

"True, but that doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable..." Hearing that, Yang just glared at her mother.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Hearing that, she have a small chuckle.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. You see, one of the reasons why me and your Uncle Qrow attended Beacon, was not to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Hearing that, the two teammates gasp while the other four were surprised yet Mercury's respect for her went up just like Emerald.

"The other reason, was so that I could be with your father without the eyes of the tribe watching us since they never really liked him much. Him wanting to become the strongest Huntsman in the world had upset them all, more since he was far stronger then the Tribe but from your looks, Taiyang and Uncle left that part out, hm?" After saying that, she begins to pour herself done more tea.

"Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Staz. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us just like on his successor Oz. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in and that included Naruto's old and new team." Hearing that had confused the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang questioned her mother who answers.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Does this story sound familiar?" When she asked that, she had already stood up and walking around the room.

"What's your point?" She questioned her mother who answers.

"My point being, he may sound like some background character in a book but no...he's a man with many secrets. He knew the King of Vale during the Great War and helped design those schools, he later gave his successor his position, Oz and with that all his followers inside every academy on Remnant became loyal to him and no one else." Hearing that had confused most of them.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would someone even do that?" She questioned her mother who faces her daughter.

"Because old man Staz was given his position of power by the King of Vale who holds a great and terrifying secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to Staz, then to Oz, then to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became. The only reason I stuck around was because of your father." Hearing that, Yang spoke up again.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" She asked yet Raven just chuckles.

"The Creatures of Grimm...as you know they have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet and for her to do that she needs Daigon's Heart to resurrect the God of Grimm. What you don't know, is that there are four Relics that Salem is also after. These Relics are Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice." Hearing that, Paleon and Weiss look at each other.

"They were created by two Diety's, two Brothers who later abandoned Remnant. It is said that each contains great power, and if anyone were to wield all four they could change the world. Ozpin's predecessor had the Relics hidden in each of the four Huntsman Academies, to protect them from Salem and to prevent mankind from using them against each other. The Relics are in some form of chamber that only one Maiden can open for each." Hearing that, there was only silence.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." She said, looking at the two of them before she takes another sip from her teacup, just as Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this?" She questions her own mother who stares at the teacup.

"True, I may be telling the truth and I might not be telling the truth. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you..." As she said it, she puts her cup down.

"But you need to question everything. Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow...and as fool as Taiyang." Hearing that had pissed her off before she immediately shot a single round of her Ember Celica into the table, destroying it. With that, Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. While this was happening a black cowl forms on Yang as she glared at her mother with a Grimm mask starting to form but as it did so she was suddenly hit with a wave of sickness, causing her to stumble back until Indra stopped her which she just takes a deep breath with her form return to normal yet her different colored eyes were focused on her mother just before stepping forward towards her mother.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that. You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! **YOU LEFT US!** " She shouts at her mother before tears appear in her eyes.

"Why?" When she asked that, Raven just walks away from her daughter to an old box that she opened up.

"I'm sure Qrow told you my message about me searching for the Dread Doctors. They were my only hope in freeing your father. I couldn't bring a child along on a dangerous mission with me like that. Including, Naruto wanted you to have no part in my tribes activities, which was why I couldn't just leave you with the tribe while I searched for the Dread Doctors. But now, it's different..." After saying that, she takes out a photo and hands it to Yang to reveal a new born Yang being held with Raven with a smiling Naruto in the picture.

"I found the Doctors and a deal was made...a trade." After saying that, she approaches a chained box that has white symbols appear on it the moment she touched it.

"Daigon's Heart for Naruto's freedom." Hearing that, all of them were on high alert while Yang was frozen as she remembered Naruto's message.

(The reason why I'm saying this is because his heart is almost invincible, nothing could destroy it except for one thing. Itself...)

(His herald, the beast. It's a part of him so it can destroy the heart and if it's destroyed so will Daigon and all Grimm... Including me...)

(Okay... I'll do it! **I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THE BEAST AND KILL DAIGON! AFTER ALL, I'M YOURS AND RAVEN'S DAUGHTER!** )

Remembering those words, Yang had wide eyes since this was her chance to kill the Beast and Daigon itself but something had stopped her which she had started to breath hard, that was until hands touched hers, causing her to look and see that Indra and Weiss had a hand on her, causing her to calm down while Paleon, Mercury, and Emerald were in high alert because of the fact a Maiden and Daigon's Heart where there. While this was happening, Raven walks away from the box.

"I want to show you something. You said Tai told you all about my Semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." With those words, she walks out of the tent.

"Go see for yourself." Verbal told the group before she leaves. With that, they quickly move out but saw no one at all.

"Mom?" Yang called her got no reply.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked her friend who looked very troubled right now as she has a decision to make.

"I'll be fine...I just need to think." She told her teammate who looks restless. When Weiss tried to speak, a hand rear on her shoulder and she looks at Paleon who just shakes his head just as they all heard a bird caw. With that, a Raven flies around them.

"A raven?" Weiss said with confusion yet Yang recognizes it.

"I've...seen that bird before." Hearing that, Emerald raises an eyebrow at the bimbo's words.

"You can tell the difference between Raven's?" She questioned the blonde in confusion as they continue to watch the raven fly in the sky. Immediately it descends, flying and weaving between the trees and branches, before shapeshifting into Raven herself who lands back on the ground on her feet, in front of the shocked group who were dumbfounded at what they just saw.

"How...did you do that?" Yang questions her own mother who smiles.

"Well, I could explain it to you..." After saying that, she draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a red portal.

"...or you could ask your uncle." She told her surprised daughter.

"You're letting us go?" She asked with confusion.

"I'm giving you a choice." Just after saying that, she sheathes her sword before speaking again.

"You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin and Staz's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others or stay here, with me..." After saying that, she walks towards her daughter to now stand in front of her.

"I know what Naruto wants you to do, destroy Daigon's Heart and kill the god but also kill your father. But "we" can save him, once we gain the cure and use it on Naruto we will not only have your father back but the King's strength as well. Not to mention the Dread Doctor's have no intention of handing over the heart to someone who would use it to resurrect a God that could end the world. I'll answer all your questions as well as more, and once Naruto is back you get a front row seat to witness how I "try" to explain to your father how I foolishly gave up Daigon's Heart to save him. With Naruto back, we can have a fresh start as a family again...or." After saying that, she steps away from the portal. Seeing this, Yang looks down at her feet, one side knowing she just end this all and destroys Daigon's Heart with the others, or grab Daigon's Heart and the maiden, return to the others and tell them what's happened, or help her mother and save her father.

 **BACK IN MISTRAL, AT THE TOP OF MISTRAL ON A STONE RAILING**

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but...all of them?" Qrow muttered while taking a sip of his alcohol next to Navy, Rusty, and Elek.

"To think they were all killed...Guess we won't have a secondary backup unit now. If only me, Merlin and Arthur had tried harder, none of this would have happened." Spoke Elek just before they hear the sound of Raven's portal behind them all and they look.

"Raven?" Qrow said with surprise while they all heard the sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal.

"Oh, spoke the surprised Qrow.

 **BACK AT THE HOUSE IN MISTRAL**

Currently cooking was Zero, Ruby, and Ren, while Pyrrha and Jaune were setting up the table, and finally Cinder and Nora were cutting carrots, though the orange haired girl couldn't stop occasionally eating slices much to Cinder's annoyance.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Spoke Ren to the entire group, causing Ruby to smile happily.

"Awesome! Now we just need the others and we'll be all set." She told her school she.

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food—" She was cut off by seeing Cinder's dangerous glare since she keeps stealing her carrots.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." She told her friend just as they all heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back!" Came the sound of Qrow.

"Be right there!" Ruby shouts before turning back to the food that suddenly burst to flames. Seeing this, she just sighs sadly.

"I'll take over." Hearing that, she turns to the smiling Zero who she walks past after picking up the plate of tea and heads She the living room.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Spoke Ruby who makes a left and immediately she gasps just as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatters on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, Rusty, Navy, and Elek, but also Weiss, Paleon, Mercury, and Emerald.

"Yo!" The grey haired young man said and immediately upon hearing that voice, Cinder enters the room with shock appearing on her face at seeing her friends.

"Nice outfit." Emerald said with a smile while Weiss walked forwards towards Ruby who just stood there as tears appear in her eyes.

"W-Weiss—" She was silenced by the girl suddenly rubbing up to her so she could then hug her closely which she simply sobs as she leans into her hug.

"It's been awhile, Ruby." After saying that, the others enter the room to see the group. Seeing this, they all smile at the sight of the two embracing each other. While this was happening, Oscar had entered the room to be met with surprise. Almost a minute went by until Paleon spoke with some sadness.

"If only Yang hadn't left, this scene would have been even more heartwarming." Hearing that had surprised them all which Ruby breaks away from Weiss and looks at Paleon.

"What do you mean, Yang was with you guys; where is she?" Ruby asked while Paleon, Emerald, and Mercury look at each other until Weiss spoke.

"She...decided to stay with her mom, and help try to free her father from The Beast." Hearing that, Ruby and Qrow's eyes only widen when they heard that, not only that if Yang truly sided with Raven then she would most likely become there enemy.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ARRIVAL.**


	35. Chapter 35: Battle of Mistral Part 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and this volume is approaching its end soon, trying my best to shift it towards the way I want it to go for the battle._**

Chapter 35: The Battle of Mistral Part 6

 **BACK AT MISTRAL, GUEST HOUSE**

Currently sitting at the table was the lively bunch, such as Ruby, Cinder, Zero, Paleon, Weiss, Emerald, Mercury, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren. In the center of the table was all the food laid out for them all by Elek. Despite Yang sticking with her mother the room was still quite cheerful.

"Wait, you guys lost the map three times? One of them being Cinder accidentally set it on fire?" Spoke the surprised Mercury who could see the embarrassed expression upon the girl's face just before she hit her head on the table.

"I was still getting use to the Maiden's power..." She honestly said, leaving out the fact that she almost started a forest fire. Seeing her act like that, Ruby just laughs, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly since he lost the map twice. Weiss was having fun yet still felt uncomfortable around Cinder who was one of the main causes of what happened but thanks to Ruby and the others, she didn't feel too uncomfortable around her.

"Hey, don't forget about Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on! He basically cut an entire forest in half!" Hearing that, Jaune looks embarrassed since that was all because King Arthur took control of his body to help out.

"Don't forget about Ren, he was the only one to get Han to fight seriously but who would of thought he was actually a Grimm!" Ruby said, forgetting that topic wasn't very good to talk about and noticed Ren looking down uncomfortably at how bowl.

"Yeah, who would have thought..." He responded with a somewhat sad tone, still having a long journey of forgiving himself for all he's done during his life as a Grimm just before reviving a hard punch by a smiling Nora, surprising him.

"Don't get all sad Ren, you were as shocked as us when you found out and besides you were absolutely amazing! Your brother had nothing on you during the fight with your new form!" Hearing that, Ren just stares at Nora with surprise before he looks at his bowl with a smile on his face. As the dinner continued, it was Weiss's turn to tell what happened at the ball.

"You did not!" Ruby shouted after making a loud gasp while Weiss had her head in her hands.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party. If it weren't for Paleon, I don't think that lady would have walked out unhurt." She told her friends, having some look at Paleon.

"No way, I don't believe it." Nora said, denying what she heard into a light could be seen on Nora's right and from it appears a Boarbatusk right next to her. The Grimm summon growls, causing Nora to give a loud yelp before falling into the surprised Ren's, causing him to drop his ramen which he was about to eat after getting his appetite back, just as Weiss, Jaune, Ruby, and Zero all laughed at that. Nora just looks up at Ren who gives her a smile, causing her to blush before she quickly got out of his lap. In no time, they were all cleaning up the table.

"Gyah... We ate it all… Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Jaune said, picking up a pot and trying not to throw up.

"Just hold it in, Vomit Boy." Weiss said, causing Jaune to shake his head while Pyrrha gives a small laugh at hearing that.

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." He said just before he leaves the room with the dishes.

"Wow Ice Queen, thats the first time I ever heard you call Jaune by his nickname." Nora said, causing Weiss to show annoyance just before Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark just as Paleon was chucking, causing her to smile in the end.

"I so did not miss you people." Hearing that, Nora just gasps.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?" She asked, gaining an eye roll from Weiss.

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible." When she asked that, Paleon responds.

"Well, when we met you were kinda..." He stops there after being met with her glare, causing him to feel regret.

"Seems we all changed both physically and mentally." Spoke Ren who was looking at them all, having Ruby ask him what he meant by that.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Like Ice Queen presuming she was perfect, Ruby trying to fight a Nevermore for a first, and Jaune...well being Jaune." The last part caused Jaune to nod in understanding.

"Oh gosh." Weiss said in realization before she buries her face in her hands again.

"Yeah, well...don't even get me started." After Jaune says that while leaning against the wall, he thought about how he once was.

"Well that embarrassment, that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid. That just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." Once said, there was only silence.

"Yeah, turns out even after finding out he's a Grimm, the only thing that hasn't changed is when he talks he says something real deep." Hearing that, they all gave a laugh at that.

"Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school!" Hearing that, Weiss only shakes her head.

"Didn't you spill punch all over yourself in front of-" She was cut off by Nora getting behind her while playing "Shine" in her scroll.

" **YES, ESPECIALLY THE DANCE! THANK YOU, WEISS!** " She shouts at the Ex-Heiress who covers her ears.

"How can twelve kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Spoke Qrow who appears at the opening with Oscar standing next to Qrow. Nora presses her scroll to stop the song with a smile, causing Oscar to give a small laugh.

 **SOME TIME LATER THAT VERY DAY, IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Currently everyone except for Navy and Rusty had relocated into the living room to get filled in on what was happening. Weiss was the only one who had not heard the full story.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Relics. Salem. Daigon. It's all true?" She asked them all, gaining a nod from Qrow.

"Uh-huh." He responded to her words.

"Miss Schnee, is this more or less what your Raven told you?" Once asked, she glances at Paleon who nods.

"For the most part." She responds yet, during this talk she never brought up the fact she holds the relic due to the fact that Ironwood doesn't want just anyone to know about that major secret but they do need to inform the ones that are more involved in this about how Weiss holds one of the four relics within her.

"What did Ozpin do too you Qrow and your sister?" When Paleon asked that, Qrow showed a little surprise while Ruby gasps with the others being confused.

"What is he talking about?" Jaune asked, looking at Qrow who just shakes his head.

"Oh, great...she brought that up. Well, you see that's apart of Ozpin's semblance. You see, he can gift individuals with abilities...what Oz did for us was give us the ability to "see" more, to move freely without our bodies weighing us down...long story short, he gave us the ability to turn into actual birds." When Qrow said that, they all looked dumbfounded.

"...wait, what?" Spoke the very confused Mercury who had the same thoughts as almost everyone yet

"Wait, what?" Thought Oscar mentally, not believing what he had heard.

"Well...that's new." Arthur said with great surprise which Elek just nods since he's never heard of a Semblance like that before.

"Uncle?" Ruby said, very confused at his words.

"You turned them...into birds." Spoke the one who found it not that surprising, considering he's a Grimm.

"How can a semblance even do that?" Pyrrha asked Qrow just before Weiss spoke.

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom...changed, right in front of us." She told the group who were even more surprised.

"Why would Ozpin do something like that?" Questioned Zero, who was very confused like the rest of them.

"We made a choice, we wanted this. Oz needed assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear." Hearing that, Ruby asked her question.

"Okay, so, has he done this with others? Like General Ironwood or Professor Goodwitch?" She questioned Qrow who shakes his head.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it wasn't that simple. His semblance is special, he can't repeatedly do it...he has a limit. But even so, that doesn't change the fact that we accepted the powers and the responsibilities that came with them. But my sister, left...since she had her own goals she wanted to complete. Now... the real question is, will you all stay or leave? You all were dragged into this whole thing, because of us." Qrow said, looking at them all before his gaze rests on Paleon who returns it, both knowing who the other was from the past.

"Fine...but no more secrets, ok Qrow." Hearing Ruby say that, he only nods.

"Fine, I'll answer everything truthfully from now on...after all, you were lied to your whole life." After saying that, Jaime finally spoke.

"So...what now? I mean, what can we do?" Jaune asked Qrow who responded.

"I got word that the entire group will be arriving tomorrow...so before that, why don't you all relax." Hearing that had confused Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Thinking like the others there still hiding some things.

"Three of your friends just returned, I think it would be good for you all to have tonight together. After all, what we'll be entering will be a fight like no other if things turn out the worst possible scenario. Suddenly Nora spoke in realization.

"Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!" Just after saying that, simultaneously Qrow, Elek, Arthur, Zero, Cinder, and Paleon face-palm themselves while others laughed just before Paleon stood up and approaches Qrow so he could place a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk..." When he said that, the others didn't notice that Qrow showed anger when he was looking at Paleon who was the prime cause for Naruto turning into the beast the first time and Summer giving up her life to stop Naruto.

 **BACK AT RAVEN'S TRIBE, HER TENT**

"Well, doesn't this seem nice." Spoke Raven who sat crossed legged at the table yet again with Yang and Indra sitting on the other side, Indra was slurping some Ramen while Yang was looking down at the bowl.

"Me staying doesn't mean I'll forgive you for what you've done. I'm just staying since I want my dad back and separated from that psycho." Hearing that, Raven simply nods in understanding.

"Understood...now, if you wouldn't mind telling me what of that teammate of yours? Ruby and the Schnee are in Mistral, you're here but...what of the one?" Hearing that, Indra simply glances at Yang since he too never asked about her.

"Yeah, well, she made her choice." When they heard that, Raven was curious while Indra was surprised.

"Do I sense hostility in your tone?" She asked her daughter who gave her mother a glaring gaze before looking down at her bowl while showing bitterness.

"Don't make light of my problems, mom. She could've been here if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though...it was her choice to leave." Hearing that, Raven could see her daughter was resembling more of her in ways, like her she decided to not go back for the sake of what she wants and not others.

"Seems, even the Team Rwby, the poster kids of Beacon have there problems...your just like—" She was cut off by Yang suddenly standing up in anger.

"Don't relate my life to yours! The reason why I don't want her here is because she left, JUST LIKE YOU!" She said in anger, glaring at her mother who stares at her daughter just before she turns her back to them and leaves the tent.

 **BACK AT RAVEN TRIBE**

Yang just sat in her tent alone, staring at a photo of Team Rwby that had "New Friends!" written on it just before hearing footsteps and looks to see Indra opening up the tent entrance, which she quickly puts the photo away.

"Yeah?" She asked her friend who simply enters and before she could say anything, he sat on her right.

"Look Indra, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit—" She was cut off by Indra.

"Don't hate her for leaving...trust me, you'll regret doing it in the end." When he said that, Indra showed some sadness which confuses her yet she just looks down.

"No I won't, look Indra I know she's my teammate, but I'm not just going to change my mind. She ran just like my mother, I can't simply forget that. I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, I didn't have any of that. My mom left me. My dad left me. Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone. If you have something to say, then say—" She was silenced by hearing him speak.

"No I didn't...my giant family was filled with nothing but cracks. My father adopted your father and Obito, before he had his son Ozpin...in the end they all left. My mother died giving birth to me, I never knew Naruto or Obito,...they don't even know I exist. My actual brother never knew I existed until years ago yet instead having a brotherly bond, I yelled and hated him for leaving...after what happened to Beacon I came to saying that... You had a family, it may have not been perfect but you still had one, I on the other hand never truly did." Hearing that, Yang just looks down.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Hearing that, he only nods in agreement.

"Eheheh, guess we've both felt a great deal of loneliness. But even so, could Blake have her own version as well?" Hearing that, she grits her teeth in anger.

"She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her. We all were! She chose to leave us. No one blamed her for anything yet she left! If she had just talked to us, she would've known that! How could I be there for her if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me?" With those words, she buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing quietly with Indra just staring at her but he just shows her a gentle smile.

"You have to realize, everyone has there problems...and those problems can cause them to do things others wouldn't like. She'll come back..." Hearing that, she just looks at Indra tearfully.

"How do you know that?" She asked Indra who puts a hand on his chin with a smile.

"Simple, cats always find there way back home. Plus, I'll leave out some tuna for her at night." Hearing that, Yang couldn't help but crack a smile at the bad joke.

"Wow, this is the first time I ever heard you make a joke." Hearing that, Indra just sighs.

"True, I rather not make another joke again. But at least it was much better then yours." When he said that, he started getting back up with Yang showing a hurt expression upon her face.

"What do you mean, I make good jokes!" She told Indra who looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Weiss is really strong, she isn't anything to Schneeze at...seriously?" He asked before he walks out with Yang after him.

"Hey, that joke was comedy gold!" She told Indra who continued walking with her behind him.

"No, no it wasn't." He said with a head shake as he continued walking but had a smile form on his face just like Yang who smiled as well at how he was helping her get over her problems, while this was happening her mother just watched while in Raven form, feeling happy at seeing this.

 **BACK AT THE RAIN VILLAGE, WITHIN THE BELLODONNA'S RESIDENCE**

Gunfire could be heard all across the entire building with a single table being knocked on its side with Kali and a Guard taking cover behind it.

"Get down!" He shouts to the woman who listen just before the guard open fired over the table at two soldiers dressed in black military like armor, could be mistaken for swat or riot armor with there helmets being that of white Grimm masks, looking identical to done Grimm's. They were holding guns and firing at them yet the table blocked the bullets since they were made of a strong alloy. The guard manages to shoot one yet he didn't falter and instead shoots the Faunus with a single shot, incapacitating the Faunus before Kali takes his pistol and starts firing back.

"Get out of my house—" She couldn't finish the sentence after falling forwards due to a soldier getting behind her with a electrical staff in hand. While this was happening, in a more opened room was Ghira and a couple of other guards fending off the soldiers. One of them tries to hit Ghira with there staff, but he grabs it, despairing it electrocuting him and he slams him into the wall. Ghira dodges another staff just before seeing a guard knocked to the ground from a brief scuffle, yet that guard was knocked to the ground by having another guard thrown at him.

"Go find my wife—" Ghira couldn't finish after seeing the other guard with him turning to stone before quickly looking to see a single cloaked figure entering the room.

"Hello again, Ghira." Spoke the man who had dark-green tentacles receding into his sleeves.

"Akkoro..." Ghira said with anger yet the hooded figure just shakes his head.

"Its Akkorokamui..." Hearing that, Ghira just lets his claws out and rips his coat off before he bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the man, before letting out a monstrous beast like roar. Seeing this, Akkorokamui just chuckles.

"Bring it on, old friend." He said with some joy in the tone of his voice at seeing Ghira has become serious.

 **BACK AT THE BRANWEN TRIBE**

Currently waiting outside of the Branwen Tribe's entrance was Shay and two other bandits standing guard, one being very pissed after getting his ass knocked out until he heard footsteps and immediately draws out his gun like the other two. What they saw was a Arthur Watts approaching them all, stopping at the edge of the shadows.

"Good afternoon, bandits." Hearing that, the bandit simply sighs before he spoke with detest.

"I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you-" He stood right there when he saw three other figures approaching Watts from behind, one figure wearing robes with his long hood concealing his face with only darkness being seen.

"Really now, how about I try to do the same?" After saying that, he walks past the group while taking out two jagged sickles and twirls them in his hands with glowing red eyes being seen from the darkness of the hood.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE CALM BEFORE THE RAGING WAR PART 1.**


	36. Chapter 36: Battle of Mistral Part 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and it seems that the battle for Mistral is about too begin! Hope you all like it once it happens. Also, have a MERRY CHRISTMAS ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ3ㇳ6_**

Chapter 36: The Battle of Mistral Part 7

 **THAT VERY DAY, AT RAVEN'S TRIBE, WITHIN HER TENT**

Currently cleaning their weapons in silence we're both Raven and Yang, both sitting on opposite ends while Indra was watching, finding this all to be pretty uncomfortable because of the silence and sitting on one side. All this silence was finally ended when Yang's eyes widen just as the chained container started to shake while she felt something approaching the tent.

"Raven!" Hearing that, the two look to see the panicked Vernal.

"Salem's found us!" Just after saying that, Yang stood up immediately just like Indra but they were stopped by Raven raising her hand to stop them.

"Salem...okay." She responds but what she heard next caused her to freeze.

"Four of her followers are waiting to speak with you, and one of them..." Hearing that, the mother and daughters eyes just widen.

While this went on, outside of her tent, Jack, Watts, and two cloaked individuals stood, awaiting Raven while the bandits surround them, eyeing them carefully but more so the fact that Jack's sickles were dripping with fresh blood. Jack just smiles as he heard what was happening Isolde due to his hearing and moments later Raven steps out of her tent with her mask on, immediately looking at the hooded one in the middle who's face was concealed but his glowing red slitted eyes could be seen.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!" Hearing that, Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, can you blame them? They just watched be decapitate some idiot over there." He said signaling to a headless body before her gaze shifts over to Jack who held the head of Shay who had a horrified expression upon his face.

"Guy just loves to run his mouth." He told the wife of Naruto before tossing it behind him.

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving." Raven told them all which they listen.

"Little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away." Watts told her, wanting Jack to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met." Raven told the Doctor while the two hooded figures look at each other, wondering if this will turn into a full blown fight.

"Two hooded men I presume are Salem's newest minions who've been tricked into following her, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a murderer who took my husbands body. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania, is that about right?" Hearing that, Jack couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Well, Jack wasn't kidding when he called you a "Bitch" but even so, technically, I was also a doctor, but I must say, the rest was spot on." He said, remaining calm despite the fact Jack was already spinning his sickles very "close" to his neck.

"Vernal!" Hearing that, they look to see one "familiar" female exit out of the tent so she could stand next to Raven and when she did, Jack just stares at her while trying to remember where he's seen her before.

"So, am I to presume this is the Spring Maiden?" Watts asked with wonder. After sharing a glance with each other, Raven only nods before she sighs and closes her eyes. She holds her hands out and suddenly, the wind starts to pick up gradually. The blue sky turns to gray as clouds cover it.

"Hmmmm." Was the only sound that left Jack's mouth while the leaves blow in the wind with Watts being the only one to cover his faces just as thunder was heard.

"Oh, now I remember you." Hearing that, Vernals eyes widen just as Jack pulled back his hood to reveal his entire face covered in a black goop while wearing a white mask.

"The little maiden who cowered in fear before me, you seem to have grown a spine but, I can still see the fear." He said with a devilish smile appearing in his face just as the no longer calm Vernal took a step back but was stopped by a hand resting on shoulder before facing them.

"Interesting show of ability but you only have a very slim chance of you and your Maiden being able to escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never hide from her. Now, the reason why we came was because that the Maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get, and trust me when I say Jack here is in total disagreement with the idea." Watts told Raven after getting in front of her before he walks away from them to rejoin his group.

"You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy...not only that, you think I would work with the likes of you who took my husband away from me." Hearing that, Watts showed annoyance just before Jack spoke.

"You could say Headmaster Lionheart became Salem's bitch. And now, all we need is Vernal to access the vault. Also, Naruto is still conscious and I can hear him begging me to not slaughter your ass." Hearing that, Raven grits her teeth in anger before gripping the hilt of her sword.

"I'm not helping Salem, I'm not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this! All I want, is my husband back!" Hearing that, Jack just stares at her.

"Well, we tried so Jack why don't you and your group t—" Watts was cut off by Jack saying something he never expected him to say.

"Fine...how about this Raven. In two days the attack begins, if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret in peace. Heck, I won't even interfere with your meeting with the Dread Doctors because I know for a fact they could never kill something like me, so they would most likely have to divide us since we will always be connected." Hearing that, Raven's eyes widen at them knowing about the meeting.

"What, but that wasn't what—" Watts couldn't finish after he was grabbed by the throat, only making eye contact with Jack who's face changed to reveal Naruto's.

"Salem wanted to talk things out instead of getting the job done so I'll do the same. Besides, even if a deal is made and the heart is given to the Dread Doctors, we can just hunt them down, too..." Hearing that, Watts just stares at him like he's gone mad which he has.

"That doesn't make sense, why are you willing to put your existence and everything you works for at stake?" She questions Jack who chuckles.

"1, to annoy the hell out of that bitch Salem, and 2...well, I want to reach the pinnacle point of my abilities like in the past so I need too face multiple challenges, be it to protect myself from a genetic weapon that couldn't potentially ruin everything or facing a girl that could actually give me a challenge and I'm not talking about the Maiden." When he said that, his gaze shifts up towards the tent which further alerts Raven while Watts was dropped on his ass.

"I need time to think this over." Hearing that, Watts coughs loudly before he spoke while he stood up.

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang and then overrun with Grimm. You're going to choose now." He told Raven who looks down before she removes her grip from her hilt and takes her mask off.

"Agreements like these are built on trust. And forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more to actually believe you wouldn't do something to protect your existence, Jack." Hearing that, Jack only smiles and just before Watts could deny it he spoke instead.

"Fine, what do you want exactly?" Hearing that, she simply spoke.

"I want my brother dead." When Jack heard that, he was greatly surprised but more so when he didn't see Yang come out shouting, causing his eyes to narrow.

"He knows I have Spring. And if you get your Relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, you take him down, you get your Relic, and we all leave happy." Hearing that, Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious lie.

"I agree..." He said, hoping this obvious trap of sorts will allow him to ascend and achieve his strongest form like he once did against King Arthur.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective, retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight, and he's not going to go down quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said, we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window—" He was cut off by Jack.

"It takes a single one of the members of my group to kill Qrow..." He good Watts who was glaring at the man who's running everything for his own selfish goals of getting a challenge.

"He's good, but not that good. All of us against him? It'll all be over in a heartbeat." Hearing that, Jack shakes his head.

"No it won't, not only him but those students, a descendant of King Arthur, and the silver eyed warrior...as well as the others and I can only presume that the other adults will arrive soon so it won't be done easy as pie fight...it might turn into a full blown battlefield." Hearing that, Watts shakes his head.

"If we leave the school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities! The Kingdom will be on high alert, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined!" He told me the King of Grimm who just smiles.

"They'll be more focused on the army of Grimm slowly surrounding the Kingdom...besides, let's wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and his friend arrive with the White Fang as well as when I begin the attack with the Grimm. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school. Long story short, the school will most likely be destroyed and perhaps the Kingdom as well when the battle begins..." He said with a devilish smile.

"Then, Salem leaves my people alone. For good." Hearing that, Jack only nods.

"Yes, and if my theory of being divided is proven correct then I won't attack your tribe out of anger...but if I'm killed then that would be a different story since Salem would find you a hindrance. Now..." While he said that, he holds his hand out to shake with Raven's. The woman just stands there for a moment, glaring at Jack's hand in front of her, but then offers her own hand out and they both shake. In a matter of minutes, they finally leave and Raven enters her tent to meet the gaze of her daughter who was staring at her seriously.

"You were lying, weren't you?" Hearing that, Raven cracks a smile and faces her daughter.

"Of course I lied, I don't like my brother but I don't hate him even if he can be incompetent at times. I needed to buy as much time as I could and that lie would keep some of there attention distracted before the meeting...though, Qrow better watch his back since now there gonna be on him like a pack of Grimm...and now I gotta watch his back, so when I get the cure I leave it to you to save your father." Hearing that, Yang just stares at her mother with wide eyes before looking down at her feet.

 **BACK IN MENAGERIE**

" **RAHHHHHH!** " Ce the yell of Ghira who was quickly punching the new Leader of the White Fang with everything he had yet Akkorokamui was easily blocking Ghira's strikes using his arms.

"Seriously Ghira?" He asked before a dark-green tentacle shot out towards the wide eyed Ghira who quickly began dodging the many swings of tentacles that were sent at him before kicking Akkorokamui directly in the chest, causing him to skid back a few feet before he stood up straight.

"Your strong Ghira." While he spoke, the Faunus gave Beast like growl before he leaks right at his enemy with his right arm pulled back but when he swung, a hand cane out of the sleeve which easily catches the fist. The hand was also green in color while having what could be seen as a slimy ink substance coming from it and almost immediately his hand start to be turned to stone, causing Ghira to pull back before he swung the second one that was easily caught and started to be turned to stone.

"Is that all?" He asked before letting go, watching as the paralysis spreads from his hands to his arms, shocking Ghira who glared at Akkorokamui and was about to do something when someone flew past him, hitting the floor to reveal and unconscious Kali. Seeing this, he was about to turn when he was hit from behind by multiple staffs, gaining a roar of pain as he was repeatedly beaten to the floor by them yet the strikes slowly disappeared once most of his body was turned to stone, only able to look up in anger at Akkorokamui who merely leans down to face Ghira with his hand grabbing his face and slowly turning his head to stone.

"Sorry, but you'll need to take a nap for awhile and do not worry, I will not harm you wife." Was all he said before he quickly turned Ghira completely to stone before he could do anything against him.

 **BACK AT RAVEN'S TRIBE**

Raven sat by herself in her tent in silence, sitting on her bed while being deep in thought before hearing someone enter her tent.

"Yes, Vernal?" She said without needing to even look up.

"I wanted to know what you plan on doing? You as well as I know that they won't let us go once they have the Relic?" Hearing that, she nods in agreement.

"Of course not. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, I need—" She stops there the moment she felt it just as Vernal did, both immediately going outside to see the large wooden doors falling down, alerting all the bandits who watched three individuals wearing black steam punk outfits.

"We have arrived." They said, walking into the center of the bandits camp. There attention was shifted on a wide eyed Yang and Indra, Yang knowing who they were before glaring at the three and was about to do something foolish when they all heard a voice.

"Don't Yang!" Hearing that, they all turn to look at Raven and Vernal. The woman's gaze shifts onto the three Doctor's.

"Its been awhile Dread Doctors, but let's continue this in private." She told the three right before she enters the tent and slowly the three walked towards the tent, phasing in and out of reality before they entered the tent with Yang outside about to enter before she was stopped by Vernal who got in front of her, the two glaring at each other. Inside, the leader was staring at what they wanted.

"So, you did indeed succeed after all." Spoke the Surgeon who simply approaches the large container before he places his hands on the box, rubbing his fingers across it slowly to get a feel of its energy.

"A deal, is a deal—" He couldn't finish after Raven spoke up.

"I want to make another deal with you..." Hearing that, the Pathologist and Geneticist look at each other before the Surgeon simply glances back at her.

"I need your help fighting Salem's followers and since you were the ones to have created a way for humans to become like Grimm, you know ways to restrain Jack as well as his followers..." Hearing that, the Surgeon just faces her.

"We are merely Scientists, not Huntsmen child and what could you possibly offer that we would even consider fighting for your selfish desires?" Once asked, he was given a very, very intriguing offer.

"You help fight Salem's group, I'll have Vernal open up the vault and give you the relic of Knowledge." When they heard that, the three momentarily froze.

"No..." Hearing that, Raven showed shocked.

"No, **NO?!** I'm offering you something greater then Daigon's Heart! What could you possibly want more then—" She was cut off by what they wanted.

"The cane of Ozpin." When she heard that, Raven showed actual surprise.

"That useless thing, why would you want something like that instead of the Relic?" Hearing that, the Dread Doctors seems to have found her words rather idiotic.

"It is a relic of the past, and with the past Knowledge for the future." Hearing that, Raven still found it ridiculous.

"What kind of knowledge could that thing even offer?" She questions them and what she received caused her eyes to widen.

"Of the Gods..." Hearing that, she just looks away to know that Oz still hasn't told her about the cane and why Staz gave it to him but even so she was in agreement.

"Fine, I'll help get you the staff...now, do you have what I need to save Naruto?" Her world only gained a mod from the leader.

"We've located our second experiment that was a contingency plan in case the Beast threatened our future plans. His life will be used to grant your wish, but once there divided the Beast will be freed of his human bodies restraints, freed to retain his original form while Naruto will be able to use his full abilities without losing himself. On the day of the attack, we will tell you how his life will be used to save him." Once said, the three start walking towards the opening and simply walk out. As they did so, there bodies seemed to gaze out as they looked at the wide eyed Yang and Vernal.

"Perhaps specimens for future experiments." Was all the Surgeon thought as he continued walking, knowing they will need to make preparations.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME,** **THE CALM BEFORE THE RAGING WAR PART 2.**


	37. Chapter 37: Battle of Mistral Part 8

**_ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter since next one starts the battle for Mistral as well as be sure to look at the alternate story Silver Eyed Beast of Remnant which will feature a new mind of antagonists, new kinds of Grimm, and different yet new characters. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9_**

Chapter 37: The Battle of Mistral Part 8

 **BACK IN MISTRAL, IN THE LIVING ROOM ONE DAY LATER**

Currently sitting in silence were Qrow, Winter, Elek and Oscar who had Arthur taking over for the moment while staring at the cup of coffee next to Elek.

"Things aren't looking good, guys." He said truthfully, gaining a nod from the Once King.

"Agreed, for all of them to disappear like that...this city has less protection now and will surely be destroyed once the Grimm attack." He said just as Elek leans back into his chair.

"Things change so much from past to present but the one thing that never changes is unexpected deaths...but at least we still have the backup." Hearing that, Winter looks down at her own cup.

"How could Salem locate all of them, there being a traitor is more then likely the reason why this has happened..." When she said that, her eyes only narrow at one person who would have such information but if it's true then that's very, very bad for them.

"There will always be misguided individuals no matter where you look from poor to rich and from strong to weak...always having their hearts filled with malice until finally freed of their burden..." Arthur said before looking down at the cane in his hands before they all see Ruby entering the room, looking somewhat tried after her night lessons from Rusty as well as having some injuries from the tough training.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, to the group.

"Ah, Miss Rose, join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss the next step of our plans." Arthur told Ruby who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Oh, uh, great." Hearing that, Qrow just speaks with a smile at seeing her expression.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" He questioned the girl who stood in front of them all.

"Uh...uh, it's...if it's okay to ask." When asked that, Qrow just answers.

"Of course." Once that was said, the question she asked caused discomfort.

"Well, uh...we've been talking about the Relic at Haven. And the Spring Maiden, but...what about the Winter Maiden, her powers were sealed in Zero's sword before it was taken away so...does that mean...Salem has the Atlas Relic?" Once asked, the three just look at each other while Winter was staring at her cup of tea, knowing exactly before the three as to where the relic lies.

"It's ok...the Relic of Destruction was hidden somewhere that Salem will never expect so you don't have to worry because Ironwood has it taken care of." Winter said to the surprised Ruby Rose.

"Now is there anything else we can help you with?" Arthur Questioned the girl who had one more question.

"Oh, uh...well, I did have one more question." When she asked that, Elek answers after seeing where her gaze lies.

"No, that cane is not a Relic." He told the girl who scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"I have no more questions." She said, gaining a laugh from them all just before they heard a knock at turn to find one Kakashi Schnee at the door.

"Did I miss something?" Once asked, immediately Winter stood up with surprise as she was staring at her father.

"Father." She said with surprise before noticing from behind him appears Staz Wolfang, Son Goku Wukong, Olivine Justice, Navy King, and finally...Shizuka Bellodanna. Seeing the cat Faunus, slowly the expression upon Ruby brightens before she quickly appeared in front of Shizuka with sparkles in her eyes.

" **YOUR BLAKE'S MOM!** " She said to the surprised cat Faunus who couldn't help but smile somewhat uncomfortably since she didn't expect that to happen yet happy to see Summer's child.

"Congratulations Shizuka, it seems you can smile at—" He was cut off by the fact she was now behind him and using his tail to start to strangle him.

"Keep on speaking monkey if you want to end up as a corpse." She responds with anger which he just raises his hands innocently before she let go with Olivine sighing because she just wants to get this over to visit her adorable adopted daughter, Velevt. As they stood there, Ruby noticed one missing.

"Where's Uncle Rusty?" When she was asked that, the group looked somewhat unnerved before they all heard it.

" **I SAID LET ME DOWN YOU ONE-EYED PERVERTED FREAK!** " Hearing that, not a second later Rusty flew over there heads and through a window, gaining only silence with with getting up slowly and brushing the glass off his body.

"Geez, was throwing me really necessary; Sienna?" Questioned the man who stood up straight just as the group was pushed aside to reveal the Ex-Leader of the White Fang looking pissed off.

" **YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND FOR THE OAST FEW DAYS YOU TOLD KE A BUNCH OF FAIRY TALES ABOUT RELICS AND GODS! NOT ONLY THAT YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME TO WALK ON MY OWN TWO FEET!** " She shouts at Rusty who was picking his ear.

"Geez, this is the thanks I get for saving you...how rude." Rusty said, displaying a fake pouty face while Kakashi just chuckles.

"This reminds me of a moment I read in one of my books, the love between—" Kakashi couldn't finish as he was literally picked up by Sienna, causing everyone to go wide eyed as they watched the furious ex-leader of the White Fang throw Kakashi into Rusty before she too attacks, resulting in the man pinning after finding himself with Sienna on his back and strangling him with her legs around Kakashi's neck, also trying to strangle him as the entire group watched this scene sweat dropping.

"...you guys have a lot, and I mean a lot of explaining to do." Arthur said just as Rusty disappears just as Sienna stood up, letting Kakashi go and glaring at them all untrustworthy like.

"More humans..." She said with anger at them all before Sun spoke.

"Actually, I'm a Faunus." He answers truthfully while Sienna took a step back in anger before her gaze shifts towards Ruby and almost immediately they widen as she saw the girl looking very familiar to the photo Naruto had on his desk when he was still the Leader of the White Fang.

"You...are you perhaps related to Summer Rose?" When she was asked that, the girl blinks in surprise just as Rusty appeared behind her with something in hand, extending it out to the confused Sienna.

"This will help answer your questions." Hearing that, slowly she took the object and looks at it, only for her eyes to widen as it was a picture showing a sleeping peaceful Naruto who was holding a sleeping baby Ruby and child Yang in his arms.

"This is Ruby Rose...the second daughter of Naruto...I'm Rusty Rose, I'm this girls uncle and the one on my right is Qrow, he's the uncle of Naruto's first daughter. Everyone in this room is friends, allies against Salem who had allied herself, well...more so creating a partnership between herself and Adam as well as his teacher." Hearing that, Sienna grew angry before turning around to stare at the photo.

"What the hell's going on..." She demands the group just before they heard footsteps and turn to see Weiss as well as Paleon entering the room.

"Some—" Paleon stops there after meeting the gaze of the now shocked Kakashi who was staring at his daughter.

"W-Why are you..." Kakashi said before he directs his gaze on Paleon.

" **WHY IS SHE HERE?!** " He demanded the man who looks away just as Weiss approaches her father.

"I know everything, Ironwood told me...!" She said, staring at her father seriously which he just sighs while others were confused.

"Told you what?" Ruby asked Weiss but noticed the look upon her face showing she was uncomfortable with the question.

"The relic of Destruction was removed from the chambers, it's no longer in Atlas." Paleon said, causing almost everyone's eyes too widen except for Qrow, Arthur, Elek, Winter, Kakashi, Weiss, and Paleon unlike the others who were completely shocked.

"What?! Where is it, we need to put it back in the vault!" Shizuka said, needing to know where it is like the others.

"It's here..." When Weiss said that, they all look at her to see she was looking at her father.

"Where?" Rusty asked, showing a confused expression upon his face just before his eye widen in realization at why she looks sad just as his gaze met with Kakashi's.

"You didn't..." He asked the man who looks down.

"Yes, I did..." Hearing that, Rusty's eye widens all the way before he glared at him.

"Why would you do something so foolish, and your own daughter no less?!" He demands of him while the others understood what was happening yet Ruby still didn't understand.

"W-What are you guys talking about, where's the relic?" She asked them all, before Paleon spoke.

"Kakashi and Ironwood sealed the relic within Weiss..." When she heard that, Ruby's eyes only widen just before she looks at her friend with disbelief and unable to meet her gaze she just looks from her. All Ruby could think was her friend was in a lot of danger.

"Can't you remove it from her?!" Ruby demands much to Weiss's surprise who saw the pleading look upon her face yet Kakashi just shakes his head.

"It's bonded to her, more so to her soul and if it's removed...there's only a 50/50 chance of survival." With that information, Weiss froze with wide eyes just before he was grabbed by his shirt.

" **WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS, SHE'S A WALKING TARGET NO LESS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE SUCH A POWER TO A CHILD NO LESS?!** " Shizuka demands, causing Weiss to simply look down before she immediately walks out of the room in anger at how there acting like she can't do anything.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby shouts before she runs after her with Paleon staying behind with the group.

"That's where your wrong." When he said that, the others look at the serious Kakashi, he grabs her arms wrist just as she blinks in surprise with Weiss looking up while Winter looks at her sister.

"You know nothing about my daughter, nothing at all! I understand that removing the relic and placing it in someone is beyond reckless but we needed the relics power in case we are on the losing end, not only that but my own daughter...yes, I understand how inhuman that is but her being my daughter isn't why it was placed in her. When Destruction is given form, it can be controlled and Weiss was the perfect choice." Hearing that, Sun was confused.

"Then why not Winter or yourself for that matter, why your youngest kid of all things?" Once asked, it was Winter who spoke.

"It was because she had the greatest potential..." When Winter said that, they were confused by her words.

"Greatest...potential? Are you talking about the Singularity Class?" Rusty asked with wide eyes, gaining a nod from Kakashi.

"Of course, when she was but a child she created a massive golem that had protected her older sister from many Grimm. That was when I realized like Mazino Hellsing, she was born as a Singularity." Hearing that, Elek simply nods.

"The moment I met her, I could feel she had an unimaginable untapped potential...with the relic, she could very well be the only one who can fight Daigon on equal terms, one-on-one..." Hearing that, the group was shocked when they heard that.

"Jaune, Ruby, Oscar, Weiss, Ren, Yang, Zero, Mazino, and Elek...the nine currently living Singularities of mankind, together they are a force that can defeat Daigon as mankind and Faunus strongest saviors." Spoke Arthur while the others just look at each other.

"I never brought my personal feelings into my decision, she was the most obvious choice to handle the relic. Yes it's a double edged-sword but once she successfully masters it, that is when Salem will be pushed into a corner because as of now, we have the upper hand." Kakashi told them all with Paleon adding his own thoughts.

"I saw her do it, she's successfully used the Relics power twice, once was when she killed one of the Akatsuki members at the mansion and the second being her killing a massive swarm of Grimm." Hearing that, Kakashi's eyes widen when he heard that.

"What happened at the mansion?!" He demands with wide eyes, getting an answer he never expected.

"Your nephew was a traitor and had two of Salem's group attack the Schnee home to kill his own father as well as us and Ironwood, if not for Weiss we would have all been done for!" When Kakashi heard that, his eyes just widen before he looks away while thinking of the boy. Before anything else could continue, Qrow's scroll is heard vibrating, gaining the others attention just as Qrow takes it out from his pocket to see " ** _LEO_** " was calling Him before he answers.

"Yeah?... Okay… yeah, we'll be there." Was the last thing he said before he ends the call.

"Who was it?" Rusty asked the Pro Huntsman who answered just after he sighs before taking out his flask.

"It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it." When Qrow said that, he could see that none of them bought it.

"That, doesn't sound at all like you said." Arthur said, gaining a nod from Qrow.

"It does." Qrow said before he puts the flask away and looks at them.

"As far as I know, they may not know that the relic of Destruction is sealed inside her so the best thing too do is keep her away from the fighting." Hearing that, Paleon's eyes narrow.

"Don't worry, she won't be unprotected." Spoke Paleon who stood next to Winter.

"We'll watch her back and besides, that other member that was with the one who was killed hasn't escaped Atlas yet with my cousin yet, there is still fighting going on in Atlas so there's less of a possibility they already know." Winter said just as Kakashi stood up.

"I'll make sure she's protected, but we need her in case things go south to stop the Beast for good...even if we have to—" Kakashi stops there like the others who were thinking about Naruto.

* * *

 **WITHIN ONE OF THE GUEST ROOMS AT THAT TIME**

Currently sitting in silence was Weiss who refused to let anyone in her room after locking her door, having no wish to speak to anyone after how she was spoken of being weak.

"Your not going to be locked up in here while we fight if thats what your thinking." Hearing that, Weiss turns to her right just as Paleon forms next to her.

"Our talk continued when you left and I must say, your father and sister have a lot of faith in you." Hearing that, she was somewhat surprised but still looks down.

"I see...but that doesn't change the fact once Salem finds out I have the relic, I'll be a bigger target for her and her followers. I'll make it harder for my friends so I think it would be best if I just disappear like my mo—" She stops there after feeling a hand resting on her head and just looks up at Paleon.

"Running away and hiding like Blake won't help your friends, it'll just hurt them no matter your reason in the end." Hearing that, she was surprised but just looks down with only silence between the two before Paleon noticed a picture in her hands of her entire family with her uncles head scratched out.

"What's with the picture?" When he asked her that, she just spoke with a sad tone.

"I'm just...thinking about my uncle before he—...when I was ten, he finally admitted to my aunt that the only reason he married her was for the family name... It was actually on my birthday." When he heard that, Paleon's eyes just widen in surprise at hearing her say that.

"He missed the big dinner, she got mad, he finally snapped. I think she already knew. Looking back, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it finally pushed her over the edge." As she spoke, her fingers clenched the photo.

"First it was separate lunches and dinners, opposite balconies at my recitals, a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then, it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine here and...well, you get the idea. With Dad out on missions as well as leading Shade with Sun he wasn't always around and left our uncle in charge with our aunt. That was when I realized, what I hated most about myself

...it was actually the reason why I left my home to become a Huntress at Beacon. It's that...I...more than anything in this world, I don't want to be helpless like some Princess locked away in a tower." Hearing that, Paleon just stares at her before he looks away.

"Then you have nothing to fear, because you're Weiss Schnee. Your father is an amazing huntsman, you have an older sister who is pretty kickass, and you...the youngest yet the strongest of your family not to mention you hold the Relic of Destruction inside you, you've used the relic that no one has ever successfully used twice in a row! Weiss, in the end you may still have to depend on us but...that doesn't mean we can't depend on you. After all, I'm pretty sure if we fought you would literally tear my ass apart." When he said that, he could see Weiss started blushing which he only smiles just before heard a knock at the door, gaining their attention to see it open to reveal Ruby.

"Is uh, everything ok?" She asked the two which Paleon just looks at Weiss who did the same until they look at Ruby.

"Yeah, it is." She said with Ruby sighing with relief as she smiles at them.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BATTLE FOR MISTRAL BEGINS!**


	38. Chapter 38: Battle of Mistral Part 9

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's short._**

Chapter 38: The Battle of Mistral Part 9

 **NEXT DAY AT MISTRAL, NIGHT TIME**

Currently walking towards the school was one large group consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Zero, Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Elek, Paleon, Rusty, Staz, Son Goku, Olivine, Navy, Kakashi, and Shizuka. All of them were silent yet determined too as they approached it in silence. Ruby just looks up at the full moon that illuminated the night sky above Haven Academy before Zero who gave her a smile before continuing. They enter the building and what they doing was Leonardo standing on the terrace at the top of the stairs that is being held up by a statue with two scales.

"Why hello, thank you for...coming." As he said it nervously, he looked at them all.

"There...seems to be a lot more of you than last time." He said, followed by a nervous chuckle escaping his lips while everyone stops in front of him to look up at him.

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier." So what's going on with the council?" He questions the headmaster of Haven.

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" When he asked that odd question, Shizuka, Son, and Kakashi knew their suspicions were proven right.

"What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?" Qrow asked the older man who was very nervous.

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." He said, swallowing while concealing his own weapon.

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" He asked the headmaster while Son tilts his head at hearing something just as Staz pulls out his weapon all of a sudden and aims it at a Raven that was perched on a balcony railing before firing a single round that caused the bird to fly. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven with her mask on, shocking them all yet it was also glared added to the shock.

"Raven..." Ruby said to herself, knowing exactly who she is.

"They...they really are magic..." Nora said with shock upon her face just as Raven took off her mask off.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting." She told Staz who raises an eyebrow since that was a warning shot.

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow demands his sister who was already walking down the stairs.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." She told Qrow who glared at her before he turns to Leonardo.

"Leo...what have you done?!" He asked the headmaster who appears to look guilty.

"I..." He tried to say but couldn't find the words.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position. He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." She said to the entire group, angering her brother.

"You have the Spring Maiden." He told his sister who simply nods in agreement.

"I do." She said, confirming his words.

"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!" He told his sister who just shakes her head.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!" After saying that, she then glared at Staz who simply had his eyes narrow.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Hearing that and seeing her hold out her hand, she just stares at it before she spoke.

"You sound just like your mother." After saying that, she quickly draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, the one to walk through was none other then Yang, surprising them all.

"Yang—" She froze right there the moment she saw Jack exit with a big smile upon his face.

"Missed me?" He asked just before pulling his hood back to reveal his head being covered in a black goop while wearing a white mask that had razor sharp teeth in the form of a devilish smile. After him came two cloaked individuals who exited as well with Vernal and Indra, too.

"Yang?" Ruby said her sister name again which she looks away just as all of them get ready for battle.

"Everybody, stay calm." Qrow told them all just before the doors behind them burst open, gaining their attention to see an individual entering.

"That's..." Oscar said, seeing the one he met on the train. It was Hazel who stood with two cloaked individuals at his sides that close the big doors for him.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out." He told them all while outside was the Black suited White Fang members prepping bombs on the CCT tower. The one who watched this all was Akkorokamui.

"Once the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch. Tonight, Haven will fall." He told them all before looking back at the school. Back inside, everyone watches Hazel slowly approach them all with the other two.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asks no one in particular.

"It appears so..." He answers just before his busy transforms into his Dullahan form.

"Raven, tell me...how long have you been with them?" He questions his sister who just smiles.

"Is someone sad that their own family is turning against them? Ahahahahah, don't take it personally, Chile. Your sister-well, This bodies wife took the wise choice. The cowardly lion on the other hand...he was the reason why Cinder and the others got into the Vytal Festival, thankfully we didn't tell them or this plan would have been bad." He said just as Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald glared at Leonardo.

"Stop it..." He said, looking away in shame.

"It was you...you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her." He demands the headmaster who felt worse.

"I-" He couldn't even speak from Qrow cutting him off.

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them! Your own Huntsman, Huntresses, Teachers, and even students!" Qrow shouts at the headmaster who didn't say anything, only having a sad expression on his face. Seeing this, everyone draws out their weapons with Jaune lifting his sword and shield for battle.

"Everybody, hold it!" Qrow shouts before looking back to see the two cloaked individuals approaching them before he looks at his sister.

"As always brother, you've been a thorn in my side for such a long time." As she said it, Raven puts her helmet back on.

"But your still my idiot brother. NOW!" Raven shouts just before Yang, Indra, and Vernal jump in front of their large group with Raven turning into a bird, flying up high before turning to normal which she cuts the air above them, from it three individuals fall and land on the floor with cracks that cause Jack's eyes too widen yet narrow.

"Now, this is even." She said before standing up straight next to her surprised brother who looks to see the Dread Doctors standing up with the Leader just cracking his neck.

"Experiment 1#, failure." Hearing that, Jack simply takes out his Sickle's before he slams the handles into each other, with a loud lock it attaches before expanding with a poll between them and he just spins the long weapon.

"Hmmmmmmm, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Zero, Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Elek, Paleon, Rusty, Staz, Son Goku, Olivine, Navy, Kakashi, Shizuka, Indra, Vernal, Raven, and Dread Doctors Versuuuuuuuuus, Me, Zinkaku, Yugito, Gaara, Utakata, Hazel, and poor Leonardo...good." He said just before the four cloaked individuals remove their cloaks to reveal themselves as Faunus with Jack just pointing at the three that stood in front.

"I must say, three-on-one is unfair but now that I look at you and smell you...I only see one living person. Gotta say, never met a puppet user before... Sasori." Hearing that, the leader now named Sasori raise both of his hands, causing the other two Dread Doctors to morph with spikes coming from their backs and their bodies dislocating and changing to appear as puppets made of a metallic sand.

"Let's...begin." He shouts just before he and the other four charge directly at the large group that were prepared for battle.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT.**


	39. Chapter 39: Battle of Mistral Part 10

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and next will be out probably tomorrow since I gotta end this sooner due to having yet finished the war._**

Chapter 39: The Battle of Mistral Part 10

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE BEAST OF REMNANT_**

"As always brother, you've been a thorn in my side for such a long time." Spoke Raven who has started to put her helmet back on.

"But your still my idiot brother. NOW!" Raven shouts just before Yang, Indra, and Vernal jump in front of their large group, switching sides with Raven turning into a bird, flying up high before turning to normal which she cuts the air above them, from it three individuals fall and land on the floor with cracks that cause Jack's eyes too widen yet narrow.

"Now, this is even." She said before standing up straight next to her surprised brother who looks to see the Dread Doctors standing up with the Leader just cracking his neck.

"Experiment 1#, failure." Hearing that, Jack simply takes out his Sickle's before he slams the handles into each other, with a loud lock it attaches before expanding with a poll between them and he just spins the long weapon.

"Hmmmmmmm, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Zero, Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, Elek, Paleon, Rusty, Staz, Son Goku, Olivine, Navy, Kakashi, Shizuka, Indra, Vernal, Raven, and Dread Doctors Versuuuuuuuuus, Me, Zinkaku, Yugito, Gaara, Utakata, and Hazel...good." He said just before the four cloaked individuals remove their cloaks to reveal themselves as Faunus with Jack just pointing at the three that stood in front.

"I must say, three-on-one is unfair but now that I look at you and smell you...I only see one living person. Gotta say, never met a puppet user before... Sasori." Hearing that, the leader now named Sasori raise both of his hands, causing the other two Dread Doctors to morph with spikes coming from their backs and their bodies dislocating and changing to appear as puppets made of a metallic sand.

"Let's...begin." He shouts just before he and the other four charge directly at the large group.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

" **LET'S DO THIS!** " Shouts the smiling Jack who's double sided sickle staff connects with the blades that had burst out of the puppets of the Pathologist and Geneticist who protected the Surgeon, the leader, Sasori who outstretched his arm that caused both puppets to suddenly send him flying upwards just as they strike him again to send him flying back through the pair of doors behind the terrace which Sasori goes after him, followed by Rusty and Paleon. Seeing this, Yang was about to go after them when she reacts quickly just as her cowl forms, acting as a shield that meets the claws of the smiling Yugito.

"So, your Jack hosts kid...not impressed." Hearing that, Yang just moves her body to cause Yugito to jump back just as she watched forming on Yang's side were Mercury, Emerald, Indra, and Cinder who stood side by side just as the woman just smile with two blazing cat tails appearing from her tailbone area. While this went on, the laughing Zinkaku, the monster was quite the muscular monster who was towering over everyone. He had light-coloured eyes with dark-coloured sclera, grey-toned skin as well as long, gold and silver hair with prominent dark tips, arranged in a style reminiscent of a Native American headdress. These features are accentuated by the presence of two distinctive horns that emerge from the abundant hair on his head, as well as a rectangular marking on his nose. He also had whisker-like marks on his face. He man just stood before Qrow, Raven, Navy, Shizuka, Olivine, Son Goku, and Staz who was pointing his large machine gun at the monster Faunus who simply smiles with nine fox tails coming from his tailbone with the ninth being large then the others while crouching a little.

"I can't believe I have to fight with you!" Raven muttered to her old headmaster, Staz who simply sighs before brushing his hair back.

"Since your now an adult, and I'm no longer your headmaster...I can finally say what's on my mind. Raven, get that arrogant covered stick out of your ass and stop acting like a total bitch for once in your fucking life!" Once he finished saying that, the adults were dumbfounded at seeing this was the first time...in his entire life he called anyone a bitch, adding to the epic burn that caused Raven to glare at the old man.

"Damn...I can speak for us all when I say he's not half wrong." Spoke the smiling Navy who increased her glare, more so when Shizuka, Qrow, and everyone agreed to it until the mother was gritting his teeth at being shit on by everyone yet just looks where the Dread Doctors went, having the place ready to save Naruto but she needs to get to him first in order to do so yet cannot due to Zinkaku blocking their way as well as most likely being the strongest of the large group but Jack.

" **LET'S GET READY TOOOOOO RUUUUUMBLE!** " Zinkaku shouts as his body exerts a tremendous aura that causes the ground to quake under his feet.

"Zin, calm down." Spoke Utakata who remained extremely calm as he blew bubbles out of his pipe while standing before Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Zero, and Elek who all were ready for a battle yet the one standing before them gave off not only a calm but tremendous aura from his body with six slug tails coming from his behind.

"So...I have to fight children...(sigh) let's get this over with." He said just before he swirls his pipe with his gaze shifting over towards the one who carried a gourd of sand.

"I warn you, if you come at me...I will kill you." Spoke the other calm one, Gaara who has a single raccoon tail sporting from his behind while facing Kakashi, Winter, Weiss, and Vernal. The group were ready to fought as they stood side by side yet only one was unarmed.

"Father, where's your sword?" Winter questions her father who had entered a stance before he glances at his daughter.

"Don't need one..." Was all he said before two glowing white glyphs appear hovering over his hands.

"Fine...lets begin." Gaara said before raising his right arm towards them until he suddenly slam it into the earth, causing the entire building to shake all of a sudden much to everyone's surprise as they looked at Gaara before the floor lifts upwards, causing the groups to slide towards a different door before each member of the Akatsuki burst through said door with the others following and after that the door was blocked by sand that buried it. Once that was done, Gaara looks to see that Kakashi, Winter, Weiss, Nora, Vernal, Ren, and Oscar were in the room along with Hazel who stood out of the fighting.

"We best that the Spring Maiden alive." Gaara said before raising his hands towards the Maiden who was surprised just before he stops and turns to find a large white golem standing behind him with its right fist pulled back before it swung right at the wide eyed man, causing a large explosion that sent massive amounts of dust everywhere.

"Weiss, you will stay back with me and add to Winter and Vernal's support!" Kakashi orders his daughter before he slams his hands on the ground which created two miniature Susanoo Tengu warriors. Seeing this, Weiss could only take a deep breath before she quickly did the same with her weapon's blades tip touching the ground that had many cracks in it, with that just like her father a glyph appeared. As this was happening, Weiss could feel the chest burning along with her head aching but both not as badly as before. With that, the white and black glyph creates one to appear on the ceiling, between it formed a the Tengu Warrior Knight. It resembled a black and white Tengu warrior with a second pair of wing-shaped arms, tengu like features, and wielding a large drill-like sword that was releasing a large quantity of aura while wearing a Knight's helmet. Running past the three warriors were Beowolf's that were created by Winter, all heading for the cloud of sand and once they enter, nothing happened. Not a sound or a footstep, slowly it cleared to reveal an unharmed Gaara who had a sand shield around him as well as many tendrils of sand wrapped around all the Beowolf's and Golem, restraining all of them.

"Seriously?" He asked them just before the three Tengu Warriors leaped towards him with great speed, while this was happening the calm Hazel was watching this all until his eyes widen and ducks from a blade while turning to find both Nora and Ren standing in front of him, weapons drawn.

"I don't wish to fight either of you." He told the two yet was on guard at seeing Ren's transformation.

"Nor I you..." He said, entering a fighting stance next to Nora.

"But we will if your with her!" Hearing that, Hazel simply cracks a few of his bones.

"Very well—" He couldn't finish after leaning back with a small leap, due it dodging two large scythes protruding from the back of Ren that merely cuts his cheeks.

"What is this, he was reported with no special skills but his form and abilities." He thought with his eyes merely narrowing as he gained distance from Ren who in turn chased after him while it swung a long scythe covered in blades at Hazel who punched it, breaking it in two which surprises Ren who watched the man turn fast to catch Nora's hammer.

"Your good, but." He stops there just as he grips her hammer and throws the girl into Ren who caught her but the two were caught off guard from Hazel already getting in front of them, displaying his normal speed that was in league with Ruby's speed semblance just as he punched Nora into Ren, sending the two through a wall and onto another of the Academies rooms which Hazel simply sighs yet his gaze shifts over to Oscar.

"That boy..." He thought but his attention returns to the hole that he proceeds to enter to get into the room. As this was happening, Leonardo turns to see Oscar walking up the steps towards him.

"Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now." He told the boy yet he doesn't reply and merely remains stationary before taking a few more steps closer to Leonardo.

"I'm warning you!" He shouts at him before holding up his wrist-mounted weapon yet Oscar prepares to draw something from behind himself.

"That's enough!" With those words, his weapon conjures up a flaming rock projectile that heads right for Oscar but the boy just holds up his arms in front of him defensively as the attack connects, resulting in a small explosion that then clears to reveal an unscathed Oscar who's Aura shimmers. With that, he proceeds to continues to walk up the steps and draws his fathers cane, the moment he saw that the man's eyes widen.

"That's...who are you?!" He demands the boy who holds his staff with both hands.

"You don't know me, but I know you know my father, Oz." Hearing that, Leonardo's eyes could no longer widen as much as they were now before Oscar proceeds to go forward and attack with great force against the man who went on the defensive.

"This can't be... I knew Ozpin had many secret admires but having a child of all things?" Leonardo said but still points his weapon at him.

"Who's your mother?!" He demands the teen who did not answer, not because he knew but because he didn't know who his mother was, all he knew was his mother 's first name and that she attended Beacon. In the end, he was taken in by his mother's oldest sibling.

"Wait, if I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" He shouts, showing more determination then. Score as he preps his weapon again.

"What do I do?" Oscar asked Arthur who gave him an answer.

"Kick his ass." Hearing that, all he did was listen before he heads forward. While this went on, the three Tengu warriors were jumping around the swirling rise of sand that hand large tendril hands heading for the warriors that were moving with incredible speed.

"Pretty fast." He muttered as he raised both arms which cause the sand to move faster as they wrap around both tengu's het Weiss's in turn increased which surprises him.

"How can it increase? When a glyph creates something it cannot change in any form but stay the same as it was reported but this—" He trains of thought ends when he turns to see Winter's sword inches from his back, it having pierced through his sand but was then wrapped in it to restrain the sword moving forward. While watching this, his instinct kicked in and ducks to dodge a laser beam flying over his head, destroying the sand at the same time freeing the Tengu warriors that head for Gaara who immediately raises his arms to send a wave of sand at them before something in the corner of his eye, catches his attention which he turns just as a boomerang blades weapon flew by, slashing his face just before a blade pierced through his chest. All he did was vomit our blood with his eyes meeting the sword that was through his heart and in turn his chest.

"Oh...you got me." Gaara muttered before turning his gaze to meet Winter's eyes just before her eyes showed what could be seen as terror the moment Gaara's eyes change to reveal the sclerae of his eyes now being black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. With that he shows a psychotic smile.

" **JUUUUUST, KIDDING!** " After shouting that, Winter tried to move before realizing not only her sword was stuck but also her feet that were being wrapped in sand made from the hardest minerals from the earth and before the three Tengu warriors could react, Winter was slammed by a large sand and Grimm fist, the impact caused many bones to be broken and crushed while her legs were torn off much to everyone's horror as her unmoving body flew through the air until the woman slams into the nearest wall before sliding down it, her head bowed with her hair let loose to conceal her bloodied face.

" **WINTER!** " Weiss shouts, not caring anymore and runs to her sister just as Gaara was about to finish her he was pierced by two swords, those being the Tengu warriors that proceed to slash Gaara into pieces yet he still smiles with his entire body turning to goop while mixing with the sand, creating a monster that had piles sand placed onto its body with its arms and legs being that of a Grimm like the head yet it was mixed with sand as well as wore a raccoon Grimm mask, giving it an increasingly closer similarity to a monster.

"Ahah Ahahahahah, look at that I tore off her legs! Yum, her blood simply takes delicious inde—" His head was cut off by the Tengu warriors but suddenly they were engulfed by a wave of sand from behind, swallowing the two and rebuilding the head of Gaara.

"You got nothing in me—" He stops their just as one of the walls of sand exploded with a large tree root that had Utakata on the end, being sent flying into the back of Gaara who turns to see the man simply standing up, just as Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Zero, and Elek enter the room. Immediately they see Weiss kneeling down next to her sister.

"Elek!" Zero shouts to his comrade who nods while covering his body in electricity, disappearing by sparks and only to appear next to Winter, holding her so she would sit up yet doesn't appear to be conscious.

"We need to get her too—" Weiss was cut off after hearing Elek speak.

"Dammit." Elek swore with tears appearing in his eyes before he wipes them away, rubbing his hand on her wounds that created steam as the wounds stopped gushing out blood yet were not healing as of yet due to the seriousness of her wounds.

"Seriously, a healer?" Hearing that, Weiss turns to see Utakata transforming next to Gaara as he appeared to look very skinny compared to Gaara, his entire body goop with his head being larger then the body while wearing a Grimm mask, including his being skinny.

"Now..." As Utakata said it, he speeds directly for Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Zero with great speed just before seeing large tree roots heading directly for him yet instead of moving out of the way or blocking, his body becomes extremely malleable as well as slither and coil around the tree roots with great speed and efficiency while oozing an extremely alkaline liquid that causes the tree roots to burst to flames just before he was behind the wide eyed Zero with his arm pulled back, ready to slice him in two all the while Ruby watched with wide eyed, picturing Zero in a worse condition then her before her eyes shine bright.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " Ruby screams, causing a bright light to engulf the area yet immediately dies down after Ruby fell to her knees in pain. When she looked up, they were all seeing both Gaara and Utakata were holding their heads in pain, reeling back from what just happened until that pain increased when both Pyrrha and Jaune struck its back, causing it to stumble forward before it turns to them all.

"Ow..." Utakata said, showing anger while they all entered a fighting stance at seeing the monsters have been weakened. As this was happening, in another room things weren't going as easy.

* * *

"Damn..." Swore Raven, who like her brother was in a trench within the massive training room that was stylized after trench warfare. It was miles wide with areas all over the place being close to the Vytal Festival due to its appearance of areas. In the center of what could be seen as a forest area where Zinkaku stood, arms crossed while he leaning against a tree, waiting for his enemy to strike as they hid behind large rocks, tree's, and trenches. The ones closest to each other were Raven and Qrow who sat next to each other.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BATTLE CONTINUES; DAIGON'S SECOND HERALD EMERGES!**


	40. Chapter 40: Battle of Mistral Part 11

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and after this there will be two more chapters left before this Volume is over and due to the fact it's almost February and I have oher stories too do it won't be like how I had planned._**

Chapter 40: The Battle of Mistral Part 11

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE BEAST OF REMNANT_**

"Now..." As Utakata said it, he speeds directly for Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Zero with great speed just before seeing large tree roots heading directly for him yet instead of moving out of the way or blocking, his body becomes extremely malleable as well as slither and coil around the tree roots with great speed and efficiency while oozing an extremely alkaline liquid that causes the tree roots to burst to flames just before he was behind the wide eyed Zero with his arm pulled back, ready to slice him in two all the while Ruby watched with wide eyed, picturing Zero in a worse condition then her before her eyes shine bright.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " Ruby screams, causing a bright light to engulf the area yet immediately dies down after Ruby fell to her knees in pain. When she looked up, they were all seeing both Gaara and Utakata were holding their heads in pain, reeling back from what just happened until that pain increased when both Pyrrha and Jaune struck its back, causing it to stumble forward before it turns to them all.

"Ow..." Utakata said, showing anger while they all entered a fighting stance at seeing the monsters have been weakened. As this was happening, in another room things weren't going as easy.

* * *

"Damn..." Swore Raven who like her brother was in a trench within the massive training room that was stylized after trench warfare. It was miles wide with areas all over the place being close to the Vytal Festival due to its appearance of areas. In the center of what could be seen as a forest area where Zinkaku stood, arms crossed while he leaning against a tree, waiting for his enemy to strike as they hid behind large rocks, tree's, and trenches as well with Raven next to Qrow.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"This guy, he's not only big but fast as well. I couldn't even get close before his tails moved." Qrow muttered, looking up from his position at Zinkaku who was simply remaining calm, unhurt, and smiling as if nothing happened.

"His reaction time and his reflexes...he's better then Naruto was back when we were students." Raven said, trying to think of a plan before noticing her brother was speaking to him.

"Zin... Zinkaku, theirs no doubt about it, it's actually him." Hearing that, Raven just blinks in surprise at what he was talking about.

"You know who this guy is?" She asked her brother who looks sighs.

"Not exactly, more so heard of this guy. He was said to have died by the hand of Jiraya Namikaze, Naruto's grandfather during the Great War." Hearing that, her eyes just widen in shock.

"The guy doesn't even look like he's hit his forties yet?" She asked her brother who nods before he spoke.

"From what I heard, that could be one of the side affects of their Semblance they used back then." Hearing that, she was confused.

"They?" She asked, gaining a nod from her brother who answers.

"Back then, they were known as two separate individuals, Ginkaku and Kinkaku, but you could call them the Gold and Silver Brothers who made names for themselves in their attempt to take down a Dragon Grimm, one that was even larger then the one that attacked Beacon. They couldn't defeat it but instead were swallowed whole by the Grimm. The brothers survived inside it for two weeks..." Hearing that, Raven's eyes simply widen.

"How?" She questioned Qrow who showed a serious expression upon his face.

"By not only eating the corpses of those or devoured but also it's only flesh yet they couldn't handle it so they used their Semblance the two were born with as twins. That was to allow them to fuse, becoming a single being that handled the Grimm's power coursing through their veins and in the end they were regurgitated. With their new-found powers, they chose a single name and went by Zinkaku. They—he tried to stage a coup d'etat in his home nation, Vacuo during the Great War at a Peace summit. Managing to bring the leader to the verge of death yet was stopped because of Jiraya and reported to have been killed, yet seems he survived. Either way, he was declared a disgrace for his treacherous actions and deceptive natures. Despite that, they are still highly respected in Vacuo for how they became one to get stronger, being well known by their strength and skill. Not only that, they possessed four weapons of power which were known as the strongest weapons every created in Remnant, thankfully he doesn't appear to have brought them with him." Qrow told his sister who looked annoyed at hearing that.

"So basically we are dealing with a Faunus who's lived for more than a 100 years?" Raven askew Qrow who simply nods.

"Yeah, he could be considered the first Singularity during the past 100 years." Hearing that, Raven made a "tch" sound while looking away as she needed to get to the Dread Doctors fast.

"But...their was one thing reported about him that stuck to his legend and that will give us an opening." Raven was surprised when she heard that but smirks.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven asked Qrow who just looks at his sis with a smile. As this was happening, Yang's battle was underway.

* * *

" **RAHHHHH!** " Screamed Yugito who was transformed like the others. Her entire body resembled a cat as parts of her were Grimm with black goop dripping from it yet her head, arms, legs, and her tails were engulfed by flames of cobalt blue and black. The mask she wore was a Cat Grimm with her right eye being yellow and the left being green, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Her claws were much bigger and sharper as they met Yang's who was also transformed.

"Your such an annoying pest!" Yugito shouts as she swung down her arm on Yang yet she suddenly vanished which surprised her before suddenly getting kicked in the face that caused her to stumble back just as Mercury appeared in front of her with a smile, causing her to glare at him.

"Why you—" She was cut off by two pair of chains wrapping around her that was seen as a way to restrain her until she felt a tug and turns to see Yang standing in front of Emerald with both of her hands grabbing the chains of the weapon that Emerald had let go.

"Why you—" She couldn't even finish that sentence as her entire body was lifted off the ground, being spun at high speed in the air until she was slammed into the floor, causing massive cracks to appear on the ground upon impact leaving a large dust cloud and debris to spread in all directions.

"Ouch." Mercury muttered before he got serious as seeing Yugito walk out while cracking her neck.

"As the saying goes, a Cat always has nine lives..." After saying that, she takes a deep breath before unleashing a large fireball at the three until it was counter by a powerful magic wave that creates an explosion with everyone jumping back before Yugito turns to look at Cinder charging for her with her eyes ablaze and swords forming in her hands. It appeared as quickly movement speed just as they appeared in one area they then appeared in another to deliver strikes to each other that were deflected by the other person.

"Traitors!" Yugito shouts just before she was shot in the back a few times and turns to see Emerald who looked surprised the moment Yugito leaped for her with her arm drawn back until Emerald's form shimmers to reveal Indra who made eye contact with the cat, causing her to feel and see herself impaled by many thorns that cause her to hit the ground next to Indra who slowly turns as he spoke.

"Even with power, you can't—" By the time he saw it, his body could barely move just as Yugito was already in front of him, aiming for his heart but instead pierced his left shoulder after missing yet that didn't stop her from opening her fingers and in turn severing Indra's left arm.

" **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Indra screamed before falling to his side with his arm gushing out lots of blood while his arm was already ablaze. Watching this was Yugito who felt joy at seeing this but her attention focused back on Yang who had leaped for her full speed with her right fist pulled back while she was yelling. Seeing this, Yugito just smiles as she pulls back her claws to cut Yang in half.

" **DIE!** " Yugito shouts as she swung her arm faster then Yang could, resulting in the sudden halt of Yang's fist as the blonde lands behind Yugito who merely stands up straight with a smile.

"How does it feel having your right arm cut off?" Yugito asked Yang before her eyes widen to see that her arm was undamaged while she turns to her.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" When those words were spoken, Yugito's right arm had already hit the floor. Slowly the cat Grimm just looks down in great confusion to see the cut was made by her own claws.

"W-Wha?" Yugito muttered with great confusion while staring at her arm until she heard Indra spoke.

"As you can see, she just reflected your own attack upon yourself." Hearing that, she turns to see Indra who sat up a passive expression, it shocked her more to see his own black flames were burning the very area that was gushing out blood to stop the bleeding, that was when she took in account of his words.

"Wait, reflect—" She stops there just as she turns to see Cinder having both of her arms pulled back right before extending them forwards too unleash a massive blast of flames at Yugito who took a deep breath before she too unleashed her own flames, causing a power struggle to take place between the two of them.

" **I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!** " Yugito screams before she thrusts her arms forward after she spoke to replace her breath attack after needing air. As Yugito was shouting with her flames meeting Cinder's, her eyes widen at seeing a single person running towards her through the flames.

"W-What—" She froze as seeing the shadow of Yang rubbing towards her hulk speed. Seeing this scene, even when she was still releasing flames she just stared at Yang.

(Her cowl can handle any climate change whether it be freezing cold or blazing hot; her skin is comparable to that of steel; her claws are like titanium; and her vision as well as hearing are ten times that of a Faunus. She is a beast just like her father.)

By the time Yugito came back to reality, Yang was already at her right while she herself had her right arm pulled back all the way before it came barreling through the flames at Mach speed, the moment of impact upon her mask caused it to shatter into hundred of pieces as she was sent flying directly into the ground, causing a large crater to form under the unmoving body just as it was consumed by black flames. With that done, Yang, Indra, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald gathered around the body which the blonde just grabs her hand as this was her second involvement in a killing yet it didn't bother her to much because she was the enemy.

"You ok?" Emerald asked Indra who nods with the black flames coming from his wound already gone.

"Yeah, it was painful but the yelling wouldn't help anyone so I quickly dealt with it despite it hurting more. Tho...I no longer have an arm." Indra said, looking at his arm while being exhausted from the amounts of blood he lost.

"Damn, you didn't even yell as it was burning. Gotta say, you—" Mercury couldn't finish after he vomits out blood before looking down to find a hole through his bodies abdomen, through his stomach as steam was coming from it. Watching this scene were the horrified Emerald, Cinder, Yang, and Indra who watch the silver haired guy fall to his knees before forwards where he was caught by Emerald just as Cinder glares with absolute rage to see the severed arm of Yugito that was cut off having survived, escaped through another door which Cinder was about to follow after it when she heard Emerald speak.

" **HE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!** " Hearing that, Cinder turns to see that Emerald was holding Mercury while she herself was covered in his blood with both Yang and Indra by his side.

"(Cough),(cough),(cough)...well, this sucks." Spoke Mercury, mustering up a weak smile despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I'll go get Elek—" Cinder was cut off by Mercury speaking.

"Actually...I think it's already too late for me to be saved...eheheh." Spoke the sad Mercury who couldn't help but smile at the cards he was dealt in life.

 _MADARA DEATH-OST_

"I've, committed many crimes in my life. As an assassin and as a human being. I carried out my fathers orders without a will of my own, killing many innocent people and yet when I finally put an end to it, I found myself joining you Cinder and continuing to commit heinous crimes against humanity. As you would say, my soul is unsavable...I have no right, to have a happy ending. Yet, despite all I've done I felt happiness meeting you Cinder, and you... Emerald." As he said it, his right hand moved upwards to touch the girls face despite not looking at it.

"Awww, guess you really don't want me since I don't feel a single tear coming down your face. Ouch, that hurts as much as this hole in me...eheheheh(cough),(cough),(cough)." Mercury said sarcastically despite coughing out more blood, knowing this is his end but despite that he was still smiling sadly and making jokes. While this was happening, Emerald was frozen as she was trying to take in all the information.

"Your not the only one who knows their entire life was filled with Sin." Spoke Cinder who was speaking despite the grief she was overcome with.

"Me, Emerald, Roman, Neo, Zero, Elek, Razor, and Ophion...we've all sinned even as children and it will stay with us for the rest of our lives. In the end, no one but ourselves can be blamed for the actions we took." Hearing that, Mercury just spoke in response to her words.

"I don't know why, but hearing you say that...(cough)...puts me...at-at ease...—huh?" He stops right there as he felt tears and despite the pain he's in, he forces himself to look up to find Emerald having streams of tears and seeing that, he couldn't help but smile before looking down as his eyes were beginning to shut.

"Guess I...was right...in the...end...you did...want...m—..." Mercury stops there as he his hand slides down from Emerald's cheek, causing her eyes to widen just like he others who watch his arm hit the floor with his entire body going limp. None of them could speak while Emerald just stares down at him.

"You...fucking idiot...you don't know when to shut up, do you?!" You were always a pain in my ass, running your mouth non stop...yet...why, did I have to fall for such an idiot?!" As Emerald said it, the tears could only increase as they fell on his face before she hugs the lifeless corpse of Mercury close to her. Watching this scene was Cinder who had tears falling from her eyes as she began thinking about her parents and the hell she went through, just like her friends. Slowly, that sadness turns to utter rage as it was focused not on the one who killed Mercury but of Salem, on Jack who were the main cause of this and with that thought she spoke with utter hatred.

"It's... **IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THEM!** " Hearing that, Indra and Yang turn to see the insanely pissed Cinder who had tears running down her face while her eyes were ablaze.

"Salem, Jack, Madara, Blood, Tyrian, Hazel...it's their fault, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Cinder declared as she was about to run off towards Jack's location when a hand grabbed her shoulder, turning to meet Yang's gaze.

"Where do you think your going?" Yang asked Cinder who met her gaze with anger.

"Where do you think, first I'm going to kill that monster Jack, then the others!" She told Yang who's eyes narrowed, watching this scene were a shocked Emerald and a serious Indra who immediately picks up the corpse with Emerald standing up with wide eyes.

"What are you—" She was cut off by Indra.

"If we stay here, we will be endangered!" He told her just before rubbing towards the nearest door that he bursts through all the while Cinder and Yang were glaring at each other.

"I won't let you kill my father!" Yang told Cinder who glared at her before she pulls her arm away and faces Yang while her body gave off a tremendous aura just like Yang who transforms.

"If you won't get out of my way, then I'll kill you, too!" With those words, the two clashed; the room was engulfed in a large explosion of dust and debris that went in all directions.

 _OST END_

* * *

"ARE YOU GUYS DONW HIDING OR WHAT?!" Zinkaku shouts while he was looking around until he saw a glint from his right and immediately brought his arms up to protect himself like his tails from a barrage of bullets that flew at him yet his aura protected him while behind him a sound made just before his tails move and just looks behind him to find Son Goku's super clone torn apart by his tails.

"Seriously, did you actually think a surprise—" He stops there after noticing the area he was standing at was getting darker before he looks up to see Shizuka above him with her katana raised yet she was pierced through the stomach by a tail, causing what something to trickle down and onto his face that causes his eyes to widen.

"Oil—" He stops their before in an instant he found himself standing in the volcanic area and with that he bursts out flames, shouting in pain as he stumbled back but stops his motion to stand up straight.

" **YOUR PISSING ME OFF!** " Zinkaku shouts as he released a powerful shockwave of aura that dispersed the flames to reveal only his clothing was damaged while his body receiving minimal burns at best.

"What the hell just happened, I was transported to another location but how—" He was stopped as it happened again where he found himself in the desert area in front of Son Goku who swung his staff full force into him, sending him skidding back towards Staz who's large gun was aimed directly for him just as he unleashed a massive barrage of bullets at the Faunus who once again brought his arms up to protect himself just as he glances back to see Olivine who wasn't close but she swung her claw weapon directly at Zinkaku, creating a large wind slash that heads for the man who quickly spins as his nine tails slam into the slash, dispersing the wind but when he spun around, he left his back open where Navy got behind with his large sword pulled back right before he swung with its size increasing as he slammed Zinkaku with it full force, sending him flying towards the nearest wall until his tails stretched out, slamming into the ceiling, floor, and wall to stop his movement all together so he can lay he feet on the floor again which he did.

"Is that all you got?" Zinkaku asked the group before noticing both Qrow and Raven have yet to be seen but that was when Navy spoke.

"Right back at you, if this is the level of ability who showed during the Great War, no wonder you got your ass handed to you." When he heard that, the oldest looks directly at Navy showing annoyance.

"What did you just say, boy?" He asked Navy who simply smiles.

"Your a fusion between two men, becoming what could be seen as the strongest Faunus in the past yet you lost to a human, an old man at that who was already dying from a disease." When he was asked that, Zinkaku's eyes slowly narrowed as his full attention was on him.

"Tell me, what was your ass kicking like?" When he asked him that, Zinkaku starts to grit his teeth in anger as memories of his defeat, his one and only defeat passed through his mind.

"Either way, doesn't change the fact that you two were dumbass's for thinking you could overthrow Vacuo, and in the end you got taken down by a half-dead old man...it's actually pretty pathetic." When those words left his mouth, Zinkaku became pissed off.

"What... **DID YOU SAY!** " Zinkaku yelled with a look of rage upon his face, not even seeing or realizing that above him were a Raven and a Crow who to transform to reveal the Branwen Siblings who fall down with weapons in hand. The moment Zinkaku realized what was happening, it was too late as his head slid off his neck, hitting the floor before rolling a little, away from the body while the siblings feet touched the floor.

"Now that we are done here, we need to split up with half going to the others and the other half helping Rusty—" Staz stops right their as his eyes widen and seeing this they all turn to the still standing headless body of Zinkaku.

"How is it—" Navy couldn't finish after a single voice caused all of them to freeze.

"Ow..." When they all heard that, the adults quickly turn to see Zinkaku's head showing the expression that read he was unimpressed.

"Was that all you got, I must say you caught me off guard by striking at my past...but was that your only plan?" Once he asked that, his body unleashed a tremendous red aura that shocked them more just as the head flew back into the massive aura that soon enough recedes to reveal Zinkaku who's entire body was black goop of a Grimm, appearing fox like as he wore a fox Grimm mask with shells over his nine tails with the center one being the largest.

" **MY TURN!** " Zinkaku shouts as he brought his largest tail up swung it directly at the wide eyed Raven who couldn't react in time yet someone did, having years and years of practice and training. In an instant, Raven found that she had switched positions with Staz who was looking at her with a big smile.

"Live."

Was all he could say before he was slammed by the large tail that broke through his shield and crushed him completely as the tail sent not only blood, guts everywhere but also body parts as Raven's face was hit by her old Headmaster's blood. While this was happening, the others were completely horrified at what they saw.

"Eh...ahahahahaha **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** You gotta be kidding me, he gave his life to save toy of all people?!" Zinkaku shouts with joy at what he was seeing unlike Raven who was gritting her teeth in pure rage but she couldn't do anything but evade as they all watched him raise his tails up high before he swung them down.

* * *

 **BACK WITH RUBY AND THE OTHERS, TEN MINUTES BEFORE ZINKAKU'S TRANSFORMATION**

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Came the roar of Gaara who was swinging his arms that had taken the form of a large sword and hammer at Vernal who as quickly dodging and swinging her blade boomerangs as they unleashed lasers that cut through this body, severing his arms and his legs to slow him down and when that happened the single Susanoo that backed Vernal up strikes as it possess two katana's and four arms. Yet even when Gaara was slashed in two or completely crushed his body still regenerated without fail. During one of his regenerations his gaze shifts from the Susanoo and Vernal onto Kakashi who was in front of Elek who was still healing Winter next to a worried Weiss. After that, he glances at his partner, Ukataka who was also having some trouble.

"This is very annoying." The Grimm-Faunus hybrid muttered as he was quickly dodging the fast moving Pyrrha and Jaune who were side by side, swinging simultaneously at the monster who kept changing his size from normal to skinny. Due to the recent attack, his abilities were decreased jut like Gaara, but not to the point he was too weak to fight.

" **HYAAAAAA!** " Jaune shouts just as he slashes his enemies chest, gaining a shout of pain but instead of anything else, he sprayed a white substance onto Pyrrha's shield before it releases a gas that messes her senses, seeing his opening he quickly got behind Pyrrha so he could deliver a quickly strike to the back of her head, sending her to her knees as he tried to deliver the final blow but was blocked by Jaune who forces him back with pure strength now standing before him one-on-one.

"Jaune?" She said the name of the armored figure who replied.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I got this." He told Pyrrha as the two continued to fight close quarters with claws and tail versus shield, armor, and sword all the while Pyrrha tried to snap out of it, in a similar condition like Ruby was, sitting away from them all due to her massive headache she had, holding her head in pain next to Zero who was looking down at her worriedly while still on guard.

"This isn't good—" Zero tried to say before all of a sudden, everyone looked to see the wall exploding to reveal Ren flying out of it with Nora, both rolling on the floor just as Hazel walks out but he appears to have changed. He had dust crystals infused into his arms, showing veins in said arms that glowed, along with his muscles having grown and his becoming much brighter.

"You brought this on yourselves." Spoke the man who's voice sounded distorted. He no longer wore his jacket yet he still had several slashes on not only his skin but also clothing yet he merely stood up while brushing the dust off his body. The others were shocked at seeing this until their attention was drawn back to the enemy when Ukataka suddenly wrapped himself around the surprised Jaune, releasing his toxic slime on his armor.

"I'll melt you with—" The Grimm-Faunus hybrid stops there at seeing that the armor wasn't just unharmed but it appears to be much cleaner because of the slime.

"What the—" He couldn't even finish after his shock left an opening and was grabbed by his face before he was forcefully pulled off by Jaune who Ukataka by his face in front of him, before the monster could escape by changing his heads size he was suddenly impaled by Jaune's sword, right through its chest and with it a screech was unleashed from it; Jaune was kicked away from Utakata who stumbled back just as a sand wall shielded him from the others and turns from the smiling Gaara.

"Isn't someone getting their ass kicked!" He told his teammate who glared at him.

"Shut it, Gaara! Do you not realize we are being pushed back?!" He demanded his partner who looks to see Hazel had grabbed Ren's scythe so he could then spin him incredibly fast in the air before throwing him up at the ceiling, hard which leaves a hole in it. The man was suddenly hit by something and turns to see Leonardo had fallen down the stairs right into him while Oscar had taken this chance to run towards Ruby at seeing what she just did to them Grimm fiends. Quickly, Oscar joins Zero to see the condition Ruby was in and she was having a tremendous headache. While this was happening, Leonardo was suddenly grabbed by his collar right before he was lifted in the air.

"You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you." Hazel told the Headmaster of Mistral.

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin son!" When he heard that, Hazel's eyes widen before he drops Leonardo and looks over to Oscar, before he notices Ozpin's cane being held in the young farm boy's hand.

"Ozpin's...son...?" When he said that, he showed confusion yet that changes to infuriation.

" **BOY!** " Hearing that, Oscar looks up.

(This, isn't good.)

"Ozpin's SON!" He shouts in anger while facing the young man who slowly stood up unlike Zero who was still kneeling next to Ruby.

"You'll pay for what your father did, if Salem won't let me kill him then I'll kill you instead! **HE'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE WHATS PRECIOUS TO HIM!** " Hazel shouts just before taking out two red dust crystals from his pockets before he stabs them into his arms, with more blood vessels being seen with red as they looked like they were popping out just like the yellow ones from his skin as well as having some lightning coating them. The man then let's out a massive roar towards Oscar who was already backing away slowly.

"D-Do we fight?" Oscar asked Arthur who immediately answers.

(Running isn't an option anymore, we can only fight!)

Just after hearing that, Hazel leaps forward to charge at Oscar, but tree roots rise from the ground to protect them before pushing Hazel back. Seeing this, Oscar just grips his staff.

"I'll lead him away from me!" Oscar told Zero just before the guy nods and creates a sphere barrier to protect the two. Seeing this, Oscar runs to one side of the room with Hazel just following. The one to be watching all of this was Weiss who stayed next to her unconscious sister with hand in hand before looking back at Elek who looks up at her.

"Her life is no longer at stake tho her wounds have closed her legs remain gone... So, what will you do?" Elek asked the surprised Weiss who looks down before her left hand moves to her chest, as this was happening. Oscar was fighting Hazel and currently he was being pushed back by the man who was approaching him.

"He abandoned you so I wouldn't know about you and neither would Salem. All he did was delay the inevitable! I thought you looked familiar, but to think that you had his evil blood running through your veins when our paths first crossed." He told Oscar before he lifts both of his arms as they made a fist.

"Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his." With that said, Oscar jumps back just as the man slams his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that caused Oscar to stumble back before he hits the ground.

"What are you talking about?!" Oscar demands while he starts to get back up, meeting the enraged gaze of Hazel.

"Your father killed her, **MY SISTER!** She was but a child when she joined Beacon...placed on that team with that monster! All that changed when my sister graduated...I thought I was wrong and she would be an excellent Huntress...that was until years later... **MY SISTER DIED ON A MISSION WITH THAT FIEND!** " Hazel shouts at the wide eyed Oscar as he continued.

" **HE ALLOWED HER TO DIE!** You know now! You can forgive me for what I'm about to do." He told him, about to go in for the kill when he spoke.

"Did she know?" When Oscar asked that, Hazel was stopped in place at his question being asked before Oscar continued.

"Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?" Oscar continued, wanting to know his answer.

" **SHE WASN'T READY WHEN SHE FIRST STARTED BEACON, NOR WAS SHE READY AFTER! SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN A HUNTRESS TO BEGIN WITH, JUST LIKE OUR PARENTS WHO MET THE SAME END AS SHE DID!** I thought she was about to leave Beacon when i heard she was failing her classes, but instead I get a letter... **YOUR FATHER PERSUADED HER INTO STAYING WHEN SHE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE AND COME BACK HOME! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM, THAT CURSED MONSTER; HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!** " Hazel shouts at Oscar who began shouting back.

"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself! I didn't know any of this till recently, I could have just stayed away and hid...but I knew, **THAT IF I DID THAT THEN I WOULD BASICALLY BE FORSAKING HUNDREDS TO THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT LIVES JUST BECAUSE I WAS AFRIAD!** " Oscar shouts at the man whine pointing his cane at him, infuriating him more.

" **THEN YOU DIE, YOUR LIFE WILL BE PAYED TO ATONE FOR MY SISTER; GRETCHEN RAINART, WHO LOST HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR FATHER!** " Hazel shouts before ha charges right at Oscar who showed confusion just as he spoke.

"But that's, my moms name?" The moment Oscar said that, Hazel's fist was inches away from his face and slowly the man's eyes widen all the way with his anger slowly slipping away as pieces started to go together...why he shared similarities with his sister which he thought was a coincidence...why he was Ozpin's son...everything went together which caused the man to start to stumble back with wide eyes.

"T-That means..." He stops there with completely wide eyes before they all heard an explosion and turn to see Raven, Qrow, Navy, Olivine, Son Goku, and Shizuoka flying out as they hit the ground, hard. The adults that were sent through the sand covered door start to get up despite how hurt they are before they were passed by Gaara and Ukataka who stand side by side with Zinkaku who simply cracks his neck between the two.

"Your anger got to you again, didn't it?" Utakata asked Zinkaku who didn't respond yet showed a hint of annoyance when he was asked that.

"Doesn't matter, lets quickly kill them and join up with Jack but before that..." He stops to look at the wide eyed Vernal.

"We take her to the vault as well as..." He stops to look at Elek who was surprised and before the three could move, everyone heard one person yell that surprised them all with Ruby just looking up.

" **ENOUGH!** " Hearing that scream, Zinkaku, Gaara, and Utakata directed their gaze upon Weiss who walks past her father.

"Weiss, what are you—" He stops their after thinking what Paleon said and what he said before remaining quiet as the young woman stood in front of the three monsters.

"Ahhhhh, does the little Schnee think she can do something?" Mocked the psychotic Gaara yet unlike him, Utakata was suspicious as Zinkaku was simply staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What can you do against us?" Zinkaku asked the girl all the while she had an expression of determination upon her face.

"This..." As soon as she said that, her body releasing a heavenly white aura that was covered by a humongous black one that towered over the now wide eyed Grimm hybrids. As this was happening, a glowing black orb appearing on her chest which causes the three to freeze in realization at the power they felt and before they could attack, immediately Zinkaku leaped for Weiss.

" **THE RELIC OF DESTRUCTION!** " Zinkaku screams as his hand reached out for her chest but as he did so, his eyes further widen to find Weiss left hand in front of his face. In a mere second he was slammed by a massive gravitational force that sent him into the floor like the other two, uprooting the earth beneath the floor again as well as forming massive cracks beneath the three.

"Whoa..." Spoke a completely wide eyed Zero who was shocked at forcing all three to the floor while Ruby was simply amazed at her teammate tho she started to see blood drip from her eyes, nose, and mouth yet that didn't stop her from further increasing the gravity which in turn increases the many cracks upon the floor. Gaara's body was being pressed hard to stop him from regenerating while Zinkaku and Ukataka couldn't get up.

" **DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?!** " Zinkaku demands before he starts to force his body to stand but when he did, his eyes widen to see in front of them appears Weiss's Tengu Knight Warrior who gripped its drill.

"What, another one of your Glyph warriors? Do you actually—" Zinkaku froze the moment said drill suddenly grew multiple times in size while spinning incredibly fast, creating a vortex that started pulling air and dust towards it. Zinkaku just watches as it was directed directly at him.

" **DIE!** " Weiss screamed as her Tengu Knight Warrior thrusts it's drill directly at Zinkaku who slammed all nine tails into it, creating a shockwave as well as an earthquake that shook that entire Academy which another group felt it.

* * *

 **WHERE YANG'S GROUP WAS AT THAT TIME**

The entire room shook yet despite it, only a few stood which one was a heavily breathing Yang who stood over the beaten and unconscious Cinder who lay in a small crater, unmoving from her tough battle.

"What are you doing?" Hearing that question, Yang form returns to normal before turning around to meet the wide eyed Emerald standing next to Indra who held Mercury's corpse.

"What I need to do." Was all she said before quickly running past them in a hurry to find her mother.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE OTHERS**

Their attacks continued too clash as parts of the ceiling began to fall which one part was located above Oscar's head.

(OSCAR, MOVE!)

Hearing that, Oscar looks up to see the falling debris yet it was immediately destroyed by a shot of fire and lightning which he turns to Hazel who had his arm extended before he looks down at it with confusion. Yet looks back up at the fight just like everyone as the Knight began too push back the tails until...

" **I WILL NOT...LET YOU HURT...ANYONE...ELSE...AGAAAAAAAIN!** " Weiss screamed as it completely tore through the tails, heading directly for the wide eyed hybrids.

" **OH SHI—** " Zinkaku silenced as it tore through three, causing an explosion too take place as everyone blinded by it but Weiss who falls backwards until she was caught by Kakashi who gave his daughter a smile.

"Now, that's my girl." He said with a smile just as the light dies down and turns like others who either looked away or covered their eyes to reveal a massive pool of gloop and with it broken Grimm masks and hearts.

"She did it..." Zero said before looking at Ruby who no longer held her head and was smiling before she grabbed her secure and starts to stand up like Zero and not only them but the adults do the same.

"We need to get to get to Rusty, Ruby, you and—" Qrow was silenced as he and everyone heard it, a popping sound was heard from where their foes had been killed. Slowly they all started turning towards it as they felt an terrifying killing intent being released which the Ex-Schnee Heiress looks up slowly at the gloop that almost looked like a pond suddenly dragging the hearts and Grimm masks within it, not only that a severed arm had suddenly broken through one of the doors windows before it jumps into the pond. The moment it did that, the pond started to release massive bubbles and with it a miniature shockwave that could be seen as an earthquake. Not taking anymore chances, Raven immediately ran towards the door where Jack, Paleon, Rusty, and the Dread Doctor went through which Vernal follows after her. Seeing this, Qrow turns to his niece.

" **RUBY, YOU GO AFTER THEM NOW!** " He shouted at the wide eyed girl who turns to the serious Zero.

"I'll be fine so listen to him!" He told Ruby who after a few seconds nods before she breaks off into a full run after Raven and Vernal through the same door and as this was happening. The pond turned into a geyser as something stood within it, as it did so all the black goop began too retreats into the monster.

"Oh dear god." Shizuka said as she stood next to Navy who was gritting his teeth in anger. What they saw was a horror show, it was a pitch-black monster that gave off a sinister aura. It's shape was humanoid yet it was far from it. The monster possessed ten tails that were twitching in the air. It possessed a single eye that showed a red eye with ripple markings and Tomoes. The head itself was grotesque, it was an odd human shaped head, its eye remained on the front of its head, it grew a single ear on the right side of the head while the wide mouth moved to the left side, showing it had multiple rows of pointed razor sharp blood-red teeth. The head also had several horns that had formed on various parts on its head, two above each side of its face, two beneath its eye, and another below its ear. It also had spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. It's entire body wasn't exactly muscular as it seemed leaned yet it's hands fingers were claws. It had blood-red veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds. Suddenly they heard a deep and sinister voice finally cut through the silence.

"I have fought through countless battles...I'm not Zinkaku anymore, nor am I Gaara or Ukataka...I am the Second Herald of Daigon, Jūbi." Hearing that, Kakashi turns to Navy who saw his gaze before quickly getting on his right.

"Take Weiss and Winter away from this place to the nearest hospital, watch over them!" He ordered the man who nods before he quickly picks up Weiss over her right shoulder.

"Dad." She said to her father who just turns away from her.

"It's ok, I'll see you later my little Snow Angel." He told his daughter who found herself near Winter who was picked up over the other shoulder of Navy.

"She'll be ok but she still needs treatment." Elek told Navy who nods before he picks her up while Jūbi just directs his gaze at Navy who held the vessel of the relic of destruction.

"Forget about the maiden, the Relic is all we need..." He said but was stopped by Kakashi getting in front of him while creating a far larger Susanoo in front of him. Seeing this, Jūbi merely raises his right hand just as a black rod appears in it and points it at Kakashi while the man turns to Navy who was couching as he was about to sprint full speed. While he was preparing himself, Weiss was looking at her father who was looking back at her, even if she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smiling but that was when she was became horrified at the exact same time blood started leaking from his mask. The man simply turns away from his daughter to see that Jūbi's rod had extended directly through his heart and as it did so his Susanoo who's sword that was inches from Jūbi's head vanishes.

" **DAAAAAAAD!** " Weiss screamed before she was gone with Navy and Winter just as Kakashi fell to his knees with the rod retracting from his chest. Seeing this, Elek had his body covered in lightning before he heads directly for Kakashi in order to heal him but Jūbi appears in front of him before grabbing the man by his throat and lifts him in the air.

"No more healing." Was all he said before throwing Elek to the ground hard enough so that he would bounce into a wall only to be pierced through his hands and feet to pin him against the wall before turning to Kakashi just as Qrow charges for Jūbi with his sword turning into a Scythe. As this was happening, Jūbi points his rod at his head.

"Die." With those words, his rod extended directly for Kakashi's head but as it did so, he saw his life flash before his eyes showing himself as a kid, then his childhood friend who later became his wife which slowly evolved into him having Winter then Weiss with her.

(So...you're just going to leave?)

(Kakashi, I'm the Winter Maiden...if I stay here then Salem will know where I am, not only that our children will be put in danger...)

(I see, I wish...you never became a maiden.)

(Eheheheh, isn't that cute...this is one of the first times I ever see you care so much you one-eyed pervert.)

(Your never gonna let go of that nickname, are you?)

(Eheheheh, nope!)

At the end, Kakashi's body hit the floor while Jūbi's free hand had caught Qrow's scythe.

"Another life ended, must suck doesn't it?" He asked the insanely pissed Qrow.

* * *

 **BACK TO RUBY'S CHASE**

"Hold up already!" Ruby shouted at the mother of Raven who was running up ahead next to Vernal, Raven looked back at Ruby with annoyance as she was running through a hallway. It stops the moment they were met with Yang who had arrived from another hallway that connects the two of them.

"Mo-Ruby?!" Yang said to her sister who looks at her surprised.

"Yang, why are you here?!" Ruby asked but instead of answering the four heard something up ahead which the three immediately ran away from Ruby who chases after them towards a door. By the time Raven pushes through it next to Yang and Vernal with Ruby behind, the four were greeted with a sight...that was truly unexpected.

"As I've said countless times, I'm stronger then I Once was... The Beast, doesn't need to get serious with the likes of you." Spoke Jack who's left arm was through Sasori's chest with his heart held by Jack's hand that was seen from his back. Not only that, Paleon was frozen solid on a block of ice as well as Rusty was leaning against a wall bleeding badly from wounds made from his abdomen. Slowly, Jack pulls the heart out of Sasori's chest and crushed it just as the Dread Doctor falls at Jack's feet just as the monster turns to the four.

"So, you four are my foes now...? **GOOD!** " He said, showing a sinister smile while Ruby was horrified as she was staring at her uncle who was bleeding badly.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BEAST BEARS HIS FANGS AGAINST FAMILY.**


	41. RWBY VOL 5 THOUGHTS AND MORE

**_Well people,two more chapters too go until this story will be on another Hiatus for maybe until 2019 because this story is my main priority, then sacred gear, and finally updating King of the ocean as well as other stories. Anyways, wanted to know what you all thought of this volume since i saw all the Chap's/spoilers ahead, for me it was great yet last two episodes felt lacking with the character Ad-dumb being an idiot and not having enough soldiers as well as acting like Kylo Ren throwing a hissie fit yet Blake made it better by acting savage towards Ad-dumb. Great how Raven and Yang acted, 10/10 for me as it turns out, Raven's a fucking coward...almost as much as Leonardo was and well...he was killed by a tentacle monster Grimm so...whelp, that escalated quick...just like Hazel who went full on Hulk without much reason as to what happened in the past. Either way, my reaction this volume._**

 ** _┬━┬ノ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿ノ)_**

 ** _(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻_**

 ** _Wish more talking happened between Blake and Yang because I'm also shipping those to but more so well, Sun's reaction... BUUUUURN!㈳4_**

 ** _Anyways, tell me what you guys thought of this Volume._**


	42. Chapter 42: Battle of Mistral Part 12

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and some things have been happening which have been placing about all my stories on hold, gping to Ben starting a new job which it's full-time instead of half from 7:30-4:00, get more time for stories yet I'm both mentally and physically exhausted after work when I get home but I think I just need to adjust. Updates will most likely be far less then they once were as I will most likely work on them on my days off._**

Chapter 42: The Battle of Mistral Part 12

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE BEAST OF REMNANT_**

"Hold up already!" Ruby shouted at the mother of Raven who was running up ahead next to Vernal, Raven looked back at Ruby with annoyance as she was running through a hallway. They stop the moment they were met with Yang who had arrived from another hallway that connects the two of them.

"Mo-Ruby?!" Yang said to her sister who looks at her surprised.

"Yang, why are you here?!" Ruby asked but instead of answering the four heard something up ahead which the three immediately ran away from Ruby who chases after them towards a door. By the time Raven pushes through it next to Yang and Vernal with Ruby behind, the four were greeted with a sight...that was truly unexpected.

"As I've said countless times, I'm stronger then I once was... The Beast, doesn't need to get serious with the likes of you." Spoke Jack who's left arm was through Sasori's chest with his heart held by Jack's hand that was seen from his back. Not only that, Paleon was frozen solid in a block of ice as well as Rusty was leaning against a wall, bleeding badly from wounds made from his abdomen. Slowly, Jack pulls the heart out of Sasori's chest and crushed it just as the Dread Doctor falls at Jack's feet just as the monster turns to the four.

"So, you four are my foes now...? **GOOD!** " He said, showing a sinister smile while Ruby was horrified as she was staring at her uncle who was bleeding badly.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"H-How..." Spoke the wide eyed Raven who didn't suspect such a thing to be possible as she was staring at the no longer moving Dread Doctor. Seeing that shocked look on her face, he spoke while looking over the four.

"It's simple really, he had no idea I've evolved during the first time I was brought back...not mention some "unexpected" things occurred during the fight just like the other two. I'll say they were a challenge, I'll give them that buuuuuuut...I wouldn't say they were to the point of beating me but more so hardcore practice. Now, I'm going to fight a Silver Eyed Warrior who has my blood, a blonde who has my blood, my hosts spouse, and the Spring Maiden...seems like a good fight." He said just before he starts spinning his double-sided sickle staff until he points it at the floor.

"Who knows Raven, maybe I'll kill you the same way I killed Summer Rose." When he said that, his gaze shifts over towards Ruby who showed anger at hearing that before back at Raven who was thinking.

"I thought Yang could get Ophion but now I gotta do it fast." Raven thought and was about to move to leave when Jack spoke.

"Now...let me give you a taste of the power of The Beast of Remnant, Daigon's First Herald, and the one who possess the King's Strength." As he said it, he slowly raises the weapon with a single hand as it was directed at a wall located on his right and the four woman's left.

"Boom." Was all he said before he swung downwards directly at the wall, what came next was a massive explosion of power the shook the entire building as what they saw was a massive crater within the earth, not too mention the wall being completely destroyed with a lot more behind it such as walls, furniture, and anything in the room behind the wall was completely destroyed and replaced by said created. Seeing this, the four became wide eyed while Vernal was shaking in fear.

" **VERNAL!** " Hearing that, she immediately comes back to reality after meeting the gaze of the one who took her in.

"Calm down, don't forget the plan! We'll keep him distracted so you need too—" She stops there as her eyes widen to see that Jack was behind Vernal and currently had his left arm slammed into her side, sending her into one of the other walls where the unconscious Rusty lay.

"Too late." He said with his Grimm face showing that Jack-o-lantern smile just before he was met with the punch of Yang who's transformed as her cloak rests in her back with her fist slammed directly in his face, the impact caused him to start to fall back until he stopped completely as if he were doing limbo with Yang freezing in great confusion.

"Ow.." When those words left Jack's mouth he grabs his staff with both arms before he leans forwards and swung down directly on Yang who brought her arms up yet instead of feeling much impact, the staff suddenly shifted as it was shown to be a four-section staff that bends down Yang's arms with the sickle making contact with her cloak. It protected her but it still pushed her forward where she was met with a devastating left knee to her ribs, having crack sounds being heard as she was sent upwards until her leg was grabbed by Jack tightly. At this time, Ruby gets behind Jack as she planned on slashing his Achilles heel so she wouldn't have to do put Naruto's body endanger, that plan was ended immediately as a mere second went by with Yang being swung inches from Ruby's left and in another second the two were sent flying hard into the walls with Yang slamming into Ruby who was in an incredible amount of pain with being slammed between a wall and Yang, both hitting the floor in the span of a mere few seconds for the entire scene.

"Eheheheh, seriously...? True you awakened my power Yang but you have yet to learn the best way in handling it, not to mention you still a kid who just awakened it so you have yet to com—" He stops there the moment he felt something hit him from behind and just turns to look at Vernal who was weakly raising her weapon at him.

"You gotta be kidding me..." He said with disappointment as he was about to knock her out when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and turns to see one of the puppets of Sasori just as another one grabs him from the front, both turning into iron sand and consuming him. While this was happening, the frozen Raven who couldn't do anything from what she was seeing looks to see Sasori who was looking up at her while his cracked helmet was directed at her.

"Experiment 1#...has went beyond his limitations that was foreseen. He is, not a clone...he is the original herald of Daigon. Get to Experiment 2# immediately, I will hold—" Sasori couldn't finish as the two saw the iron sand suddenly freeze completely before it shatters to reveal Jack whose double-sided sickle four-section staff had glowing blue lines on it with the sickle blades releasing a heavily blue aura.

"Salem was smart to give me this weapon which holds the Winter Maiden's power." He said with a smile as he turns his attention to Raven who had no time to react as just like Paleon, she was frozen solid. After that, Jack turns to Sasori.

"Still alive huh...gotta say, annoying much?" He asked Jack who raised his left hand and from that hand bursts a blast of flames that consumes Jack yet from the flames, a beast like hand comes out to grab his arm in order to quickly crush it to stop the flames that disperse to reveal he had transformed completely. He had grown large, grotesque and more muscular while being lycanthropic sharper. He now had a black goop mixed with black fur that had grown over most of his body while his face wore a wolf mask yet was much more sinister looking as black smoke was coming from the canine snout and face. He was twice the size of an average Beowolf with his shoulder bearing the skulls of a Beowolf with his hind legs covered in a shell of protection. His pointed fangs came with rows like a shark but incredibly sharp to the point that could act like Scissors. Not only that, he had a forked tongue that was seen in his mouth. He bears massive white claws on both his hands, with his forearms having white shell protector.

"Annoying trash." As it said it, he raises his left leg above Sasori's head but stood at hearing yelling and turns to Yang who was already behind him and swung her fist full force before she ducks from the staff that was soon knocked out of his hands, resulting in his facing Yang with no weapons while the girl was glaring at Jack.

"I see...true my power does increase in this form but I gain a decrease of speed so I wouldn't be able to react fast enough unlike you...but..." He stops there before he stops his left leg on the ground, causing a massive crack to appear in the floor that causing Yang to lose her balance and with a fist was headed directly for her yet the moment it made contact, Jack felt a tremendous force slam into his face and in turn send him through one of the walls. Seeing this, Yang immediately runs over to Ruby so she could help her sit up.

"Ruby, are you awake?!" Yang questioned her sister who's eyes open before her right hand touches her head.

"Yang, what's going on? Why are you—" She stops there right at the same time Yang heard it with her increased hearing but by the time she let go of Ruby to start to stand, an uninjured Jack had already leaped over her with his right hand grabbing her by the face before he throws her spinning through the last wall and in turn goes through multiple walls more, barely missing the frozen Raven and Paleon. Jack simply stands there with his right hand touching his chin.

"What was that exactly, when I hit her I in turn was instead hit by the impact...hmmmmm." He stops there to look at the wide eyed Ruby who was looking up at him and was about to grab her scythe when she was stopped by Jack stepping on it and just looks up face-to-face with the Beast.

"Look at this, your little Red Riding Hood and I'm the Big Bad Wolf, guess what's gonna happen next?" He told the young girl who had a look of fear upon her face as she watched him pull back his arm.

" **NO MORE SILVER EYES!** " As he shouts that, he swung his arm directly at Ruby's head. By the time Yang had entered the room in a hurry, she froze completely at the sight of Ruby laying at Jack's feet with a very noticeable puddle of blood located where her head lay, seeing this she became horrified as she watched the Beast licking its bloodied fangs.

"I missed one eye...eheheh, guess I gotta work at my aiming." After saying that, he turns to Yang who slowly showed an undying rage as her eyes glowed with hatred at the sight of her sister in such a condition while forgetting everything else but vengeance.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Yang screamed as her hair bursts with a fiery red flame-like aura before she leaps directly for him with her right fist being pulled back and tears appearing in her eyes.

"You've lost control of your emotions...just like your father." As Jack said it, he grabbed her arm immediately that was close to hitting him and slams the poor girl onto the floor, causing a large crater to appear before he lifts her with his left hand grabbing her arm and pulls on it to restrain her arms just before he opens his mouth wide and bites down on her right arm, piercing her skin. When that happened, Yang froze completely as her eyes widened all the way.

"Wha..." Was all she said before her head slowly shifts to look at the Beast who had her arm in her mouth right before it ruthlessly tore her own arm off without another second being spared as the girl couldn't scream but Lose consciousness as she was dropped next to her sister and while this happened, Jack reverted to normal and touched his head in pain.

"Damn, your a really noisy one... Naruto." He said just before he picks up his weapon with his right hand while the other grabbed Vernal after he quickly knocked her out and lifts her over his left shoulder.

"That was disappointing..." Jack muttered as he walks out of the room yet the moment he does, he falls to one knee as veins appear on his face.

( **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU JACK, WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK I'LL RIP YOU APART!** )

Hearing that, Jack only shows a smile upon his face.

"Even if you do, how can you do that without killing yourself?" Jack asked right before he stood up again with a smile, despite the stress he's feeling and not realizing his mistake. He had forgotten that Sasori was still alive, but barely as the man started to drag his body towards Paleon all the while having taken off his mask to reveal wide greyish brown eyes, and short, mousy red hair while having cracks on his face with skin peaking off to reveal a shell under it, also having cracks.

"I really fucked up, in trying to create the strongest being." Sasori spoke until he stops at Paleon'a feet and places his right hand on his leg where the ice starts to melt.

"But I'm not gonna die here, not until I achieve my dream of killing the Gods." Sasori said with a smile upon his face.

 **BACK WITH THE OTHERS AT THAT TIME**

"Is that all you humans and Faunus alike can do?" Spoke Jūbi who was spinning a staff in his right hand while standing in the center of the room as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Oscar could only watch as Jūbi had effortlessly defeated Zero, Qrow, Son Goku, Olivine, and Shizuka who were barely standing as they were covered in wounds unlike the Herald. Jaune was about to intervene when a tree root shot in front of him and turns to the out of breath Zero who's left arm was extended towards him, no words were spoken yet he knew that he shouldn't interfere. The ones staying out of all of this were the wide eyed Oscar who stood near Hazel who kept looking at him until they all heard a voice.

" **LEO!** " Hearing that, everyone in the room had turned towards the one who spoke which Qrow's eyes only widen to see Jack entering the room with an unconscious Vernal over his right shoulder, seeing this almost immediately Qrow grits his teeth in much worry while others noticed Vernal over his left shoulder.

"Open the path to the vault, I'm done waiting." He ordered the man who quickly approaches the statue in the room. He takes out his pocket watch and places it in a small niche on the statue's necklace. The hands on the watch gradually spin faster and the statue starts to lower. With that, Jack steps onto the platform leading down to the vault with Vernal in two. As the others tried to charge, they were inevitably stopped when Jūbi got in front of them all.

"Do what you must, no one gets in this vault." He told the second Herald who merely nods while the platform then lowers down but as it did, Jūbi turns fast just as he saw a spark of lightning pass him and turns to see Elek was gone before looking behind him to see that instead of going down the elevator he went to the door behind it, heading for Ruby and the others.

"I gotta hurry, if Jack came this way with the girl then he met up with them." The immortal thought as all his wounds were already healed but that didn't stop him from growing sad at finding the dire situation at hand when he finally arrived. What he saw was an unfrozen Paleon who kneeling down to Yang and Ruby who were sitting against the wall as the two were unconscious, the Hybrid had just gotten done sealing off the wound from Yang's missing arm while bandages were wrapped around Ruby's now missing eye.

"So...this is what Jack did." Hearing that, Paleon just turns to look at the man before he nods before turning to his right at the one who was the worst off.

"Yeah—" Paleon stops there just as they heard Ruby start to speak as her one eye starts to open before she immediately began to panic as she gave out a small yell of pain as her hand touched the area where her eye was missing and that yell caused Yang's eyes to open which her arms start to move her she froze.

"Wha—..." Yang stops there at seeing her arm war gone, causing the girl to stare at it in shock.

"Yang..." Hearing that, Yang just turns to look at her sister wearing bandages on her face that concealed her missing eye.

"Are you—" She couldn't finish after Yang wrapped her left arm around her sister to hug her closely.

"I thought you died..." Spoke the tearful Yang who hugged her sister who soon enough returns it, despite the condition they're in but that moment of serenity ends when Ruby's eye widens and she immediately separates from her sister.

"Wait, what about—" Ruby stops there as she watched the man turn his head to look in another direction and the two watch as they see the unfrozen Raven kneeling down in front of Rusty who was still against the wall while sitting in his own puddle of blood, he looked very weak from his gapping wounds on his body. Seeing the sight of her uncle, Ruby became in disbelief before she runs over to Rusty despite tripping and getting up again before she kneels down to him.

"We need to get you to the nearest Hospital, Elek can you start to heal him while we make our way to the—..." She stops there, not at Elek who was about to help but at the one telling him to stop.

"No..." Spoke Rusty who caused great confusion among them all at what he just said at his chance of not being killed.

"Even if...I can be saved...It's just...I don't want too be..." When he said that in a weak voice, Ruby just looked at him like he's lost his mind.

"What? Why would you say such a thing?! After that speech you gave me about regretting what you've done, **ARE YOU REALLY JUST GONNA GIVE UP, JUST LIKE THAT?!** " Ruby demands Rusty who simply stares at his niece while an image of Summer Rose appeared next to her.

"It's not...like that...I think...I found a better use...for my life..." Spoke the man who's finally come to a decision just as he starts to smile at Ruby despite the pain.

"I think...I finally know...of a way...I can not only protect you...but also protect the others... This can be...a sort of redemption...for me. I've searched and searched...for not only Daigon's heart...to try and kill it...but also to end...that bitch Salem's life...that's the main reason... I trained...for years until I finally activated it...it may only be in one eye...but it's strong enough on its own(cough!) (cough!) (cough!)" Rusty said right before he coughed and vomited out blood which Ruby looks at him with her tearful eye.

" **DON'T TALK, WE CAN GET YOU OUT OF THIS SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DYING AT A TIME LIKE—** " She stops there the moment his hand found its way atop her head.

"As my final gift...to you...and my redemption...I'm...giving you...my..." He stops there as his left eye began to open slowly until it fully reveals a golden iris, unlike the silver one which the gold seemed to be moving in a way. Seeing and hearing this, Ruby, Raven, and Yang could only stay silent as their eyes widen all the way.

"Merlin's Golden Eye...one of the eye's...of Merlin and my Semblance...The King's Speed...Elek...Paleon...I want you to...to transfer my aura...into Ruby and transplant...my Golden Eye...into Ruby's missing right eye..." Hearing that, the two look at the shaking Ruby who was looking down, not knowing what will happen to her as she heard what Ozpin tried doing involving transferring Amber's aura into Pyrrha, having unknown effects on not only herself, tying another life inextricably to her own.

"I want...to die...I'll not only...be your eye but also...apart of your soul...as a guardian...that...will...forever...protect you." Hearing that, Raven stood up which gains their attention as she turns her back to them.

"Mom..." After Yang said that, she blinks in surprise at seeing her left hand turn into a fist.

"Even after all Jack did, I still want to save your father... Yang, if you feel the same way then get the cure like we first planned." When Raven said that, the others were surprised by her words as they didn't know what "cure" she was taking about yet Rusty knew it wasn't good.

"Mom, what are you—" She was cut off by Raven speaking.

"Gather your strength Yang, and that includes your sister as well once the eye is fully transplanted. I will be needing your help in defeating Jack so we can then restrain him. While you two recover your strength for Round 2, I'll distract Jack and keep him away from the Relic as long as I can, while I'm doing so bring the cure so we can save your father." When she said that, the group was alerted while Yang looked at her mother like she lost her mind and stood up.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU DON'T STAND—** " She stops there after her mother turns back to her with a confident smile.

"Yang, be ready." Was all she said before she slashed the air and enters through the portal despite her daughters wishes. Seeing this, Yang stood up fast before to the direction of the door.

"Yang, wait until we—" Elek couldn't finish due too Yang already running full speed towards the main room.

 **BACK TO THE OTHERS AT THAT SAME TIME**

"Ugh!" Was the sound that escaped Jaune's mouth as he was stuck in a wall with many cracks on it with Pyrrha laying near him unconscious just like Nora yet unlike them, Qrow, Ren, Zero, Olivine, Sun Goku, and Shizuka were fighting with Oscar only able to watch just like Leonardo and Hazel. Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the room, gaining everyone's attention to see that Yang had just entered the large room in a hurry, only stopping to see the sight of everyone losing against Jūbi who merely turns around to see it was Yang.

"Oh, it's on of the hosts children. Hazel, deal with the child." He ordered Hazel while his other attention was on the others with Sun Goku, Shizuka, Qrow, Ren, Zero, and Olivine trying to hit him yet he easily dodged and simply swings his staff to deal multiple attacks upon them which sent the group skidding back as he approaches them. Seeing this, Yang just looks at them all before she looks down at the elevator hole.

" **YANG!** " Hearing that, the blonde looks up to see Qrow looking at her.

" **STOP JACK!** " Hearing that, she just nods and was about to jump when she was hit by a bolt of electricity, gaining a small yell before she turns to Hazel already walking up the steps.

"Your not going anywhere..." After saying that, the man prepares himself just before he just starts running towards Yang who faces him as she pulls back her left arm. Not waiting another second she swung at full power, slamming her fist directly into Hazel's stomach. The moment that happened, Jūbi was suddenly slammed in the back by Hazel who bounces off the Herald who stood his ground while the man was launched through the wall and outside onto Haven Academy's quad where he greeted Akkorokamui and his men, skidding a little towards them before he stops while the black military armored White Fang Soldiers and their new leader look at him.

"What's going on in there?" One soldier asked Akkorokamui who's eyes narrowed under his hood.

"None of your concern..." Spoke Hazel who slowly got back up but what did can concern him Akkorokamui was the unsure expression upon his face.

"Did something happen, you seem...shaken?" He asked his old friend who looked like he was lost in thought.

"Hmmmm—" He was silenced when he heard a voice.

" **STOP**!" Hearing that very familiar voice, they all look up and see Blake Belladonna standing on top of the roof of a nearby building with a determined expression upon her face, seeing her the 20-30 White Fang members had activated their weapons staff as electricity sparked from it.

"Child..." Akkorokamui said with slight annoyance yet curiosity.

"Who is that?" Hazel questions the leader who answers.

"An Ex-Member of the White Fang and the daughter of Menagerie's Chieftess... Blake Belladonna." He said just as the Cat Faunus spoke up.

"Stand down!" Hearing that, other White Fang members took aim for Blake's head while having a tranquilizer inside it since they don't use lethal force of other Faunus which was declared by their new leader.

"To think, I wasted my time trying to find you when you would have come to me personally...isn't this funny in a way?" Akkorokamui said while from his sleeves, something starts too drip on the ground.

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully." Hearing that, the new leader sighs.

"Jeez, always trying to find the good in people...god, if only you weren't half-Human...I wouldn't have to end you." Hearing that, Blake's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's sad really, you had such potential at being a role model for Faunus kind just like Adam...I even overlooked the fact your were part-human, I've only done that two other times...(sigh)...you forced my hand, because I really don't like traitors." Just after saying that, he heard something from the air approaching then to be revealed a Mistral airship that had begun to shine its searchlights down on Akkorokamui and his group. The Mistral police captain is seen on the airship next to Sun.

"Man, your a serious ass you know that?!" Sun shouts at Akkorokamui who knew exactly who that was.

"The Monkey's brat..." Akkorokamui muttered with annoyance just as the Mistral Police Captain spoke over with a P.A.

[ _Akkorokamui, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully._ ]

After hearing that, more Mistral airships arrive as they start dropping rope where soldiers start to slide down them.

"Akkorokamui, it's over." Blake told Akkorokamui who just stared up at her before he takes out the detonator but instead of activating it he drops and crushed it with his foot.

"Forget about destroying Haven, new order...kill everyone out here that isn't a Faunus and that includes the bitch up on the roof!" Hearing that order, they all entered a fighting stance and while this was happening, Blake was looking around due too Obito, her father having disappeared. Watching this iscene was Hazel who was observing the situation in front of him before turning back to the massive battle. Back inside, Jūbi just turns around to see Yang already jumping down into the elevator yet didn't really care at all before turning back to the others who were exhausted.

"Let's continue..." Jūbi said with that dark smile.

 **AT THE TIME BEFORE RAVEN ENTERED THE PORTAL**

Finally the platform comes to a stop which Jack simply smiles as the gate recedes into the floor as he was introduced to the vault under Haven Academy. It was massive cavern with a large tree that has glowing orange flowers. The platform itself reaches the bottom and not waiting another second he starts approaching the vault which a symbol on the ground glows bright, as well as the circle enclosed around it. Similar circles with symbols in them also glow leading up to the Relic chamber's door. The tree's flowers then glow even more, and it's petals gently fall and float around the vault. Seeing this, Jack simply smiles until he heard something and turns to find none other then Raven behind her, sword in hand.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" He asked Raven who's fingers tighten around the sword while Jack continues to stare at her.

"I'm curious, what exactly are you even planning actually? You want to save Naruto no matter what, yet with the—" He stops there with his eyes widening and they immediately narrow at remembering he hadn't killed the Dread Doctor before he points his weapon at Raven.

"What do you plan on doing actually?" He asked Raven who looks down at her blade all the while Jack tossed Vernal towards the Vaults massive door before facing her completely to see she was aiming her sword directly at him.

"It's simple, I'm going to stop you." Raven told Jack who continues to look at her until he points his double-sided four-part staff at Raven just as the light-blue aura deactivates as he won't be freezing her for a wasteful challenge.

"I see, a distraction...either way, I accept. Be glad, I won't be using the Maiden's power to quickly end you." He told Raven who growls and she shoots her sword out of her hilt whole leaping directly for the smiling Jack.

"Let's begin my second warmup." He said with a sinister smile before his staff connected with her sword, resulting in a powerful shockwave until Raven was pushed back by Jack's physical strength before they charged at each other, swinging their respective weapons into a flurry of vicious blades strikes that created sparks yet as their blades met his staff kept pushing back Raven's sword until she has it slide against the blade of her sword each time, that was until a certain strike shattered her swords blade with a piece of it launching into the side of Jack face, piercing him below the left eye.

"By covering your body with your Grimm self, it does increase all your capabilities yet by not fully transforming, you can't use your actual Beast abilities." Hearing that, Jack simply pulls out the piece of the crystallized blade with a devilish smile.

"Hey, I've already explained once why I don't transform." He told Raven who draws out a yellow blade next that was covered in electricity.

"Also, you may be strong...you may be stronger then Qrow, buuuuut...your not as strong as Naruto, Shizuka, Sun Goku, and Rusty sooooooo." Hearing that had caused her too grit her teeth before they proceeded to continue their clash where they moved around the room and unlike Raven, Jack was taking it easy due to his abilities, only toying with Raven as he kept breaking her blades but each times she replaces them with a new one.

"Is that all?" He asked as he swung his staff that was blocked by Raven yet her eyes widen when the weapons joint bends to allow the sickle to head directly for her head until the Herald was met with surprise when she turned into a bird, not only dodging the strike but flying behind him to quickly slash his Achilles heels, forcing him to fall to his knees as he starts to block each of her strikes while she moved around him with the last one being when he lost sight of her until he found her again when she slammed her shoes into his face, sending him rolling away which he only stands again with his feet had been covered in the Grimm substance as well as looking very annoyed.

"Are you just trying to get on my nerves?" He questioned Raven who was already about to go to the next level when all of a sudden, the two heard a loud thud followed by a very familiar voice.

" **MOM!** " Hearing that, Raven turns fast to look at her daughter who had landed in the vault which caused her mother to look at her with shock at seeing that not only is Ophion not with her but also Ruby.

" **YANG, WHERE ARE—** " Raven couldn't continue to speak as she was then overcome by an unspeakable pain coming from her abdomen, not only that but she saw the look on her daughters face showing horror before she turns back to Jack and looks down, finding that his sickle blade was through her, sticking out of her back as she then looks back at Jack who was holding his weapon with one hand while the other holding his face as it was clearing to reveal Naruto's race that had a trail of tears coming down his left eye.

"Die." Was all he said before he moves his staff in one fell swoop, ripping it out and through the right side of her abdomen splatters blood over the floor as the mother and wife to Naruto starts to stumble backwards as she soon enough hits the floor.

"Now- **RAGHHH!** " Jack stops there as he starts to scream as he drops his weapon to grip his head in pain as he falls to his knees.

( **REVAN, DAMMIT! WHY, WHY YOU FUCKING MONSTER!** )

Hearing those words and feeling his anger rise even greater, Jack just grits his teeth in anger at the pure negative emotions that were having an opposite effect on him.

 _ANOHANA ENDING-SONG_

"MOM!" Yang shouts as she quickly runs over to Raven so she could help her sit up but when she did, her eyes widened even more at the amount of blood leaking from her body as her entire arm was covered in it. Seeing this, her heart stopped at knowing what this meant.

"So...I really couldn't save your father..." Spoke Raven who had tears falling from her eyes as she could feel the life draining from her.

"D-Don't say that! I can—...I...I can...I...I can't..." When Yang said that, she hadn't realized it yet but she had not a single tear fall from her eyes, as if what she was seeing had not caused emotional pain. The look on Yang's face showed she didn't know what she could do. Yet, that ends when she felt her bloodied hand touch her missing arm. The moment she did, Yang just looks at her mother who stared at her with tearful eyes despite feeling her consciousness fading.

"You lost an arm, because of me...your sister lost an eye, because of me...you were alone, because of me. I made you suffer, because of me..." As she said it, her expression turned to sadness as the tears increased.

"Yang...I'm...I'm so sorry for being a terrible mother." As she said it, slowly her had moved up to her daughters face, to touch it once more as she rubs her daughters cheek before her hand moves to the back of her head so she could then pull her into a hug.

"But...even so, no matter how...how...(cough)...much I...hurt you...I..." As she spoke her eyes had started to close with her vision slowly turning white while it did, she saw the past and more, how how she met Naruto. How she was a kid lost in a forest where she met the blonde haired Faunus.

(Why are you in my forest?)

( **IT'S A PERSON! I'M SAVED!** )

(You're a human...? Were you also abandoned by your parents?)

( **OW?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!** )

(Aren't you the odd one, yelling at me when it was your fault in the first place.)

(How... Long have you been here?)

(I've... Been here all my life.)

(What's your name?)

(Raven Branwen...)

(And yours?)

(Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki.)

As she saw that, the memories accelerated to when Yang was born. It was her when she had just given birth to Yang, holding the sleeping newborn baby with her left arm while her right hand held Naruto's hand while he still wore his mask.

"Promise me you'll always watch over our daughter, if I were to die or disappear like I always do please watch over Yang. No matter what they say, you are no monster..." She told Naruto who could only nod in understanding.

"Now...could you..." As she asked that, Naruto appeared to have been surprised.

"But—" He stops there when he saw the annoyed look on her face before he sweat drops and only sighs before he outstretched his hands so she could then hand him the baby which he takes. Right after taking her in his hands, all of a sudden the babies eyes open slowly to reveal her ocean-blue eyes and the moment she saw the masked person the baby all of a sudden starts to cry, causing Naruto to panic as he didn't know what to do until he lifts his mask up in order to see if the mask wasn't giving him enough vision to see what was the problem and the moment he did the child suddenly stopped crying.

"Wha—..." Naruto stops there at seeing the baby suddenly smile as she gave a small giggle at her father who just stares down at her. Seeing this scene, Raven couldn't help but smile.

(I... I just, wanted to live my life in peace with my family.)

With that, she began seeing images of what it would have been like if she lived her life with Naruto and Yang, both not having the Beast in them and Salem not being their enemy. By the time it ends, she came back to reality to see her daughters face staring at her with disbelief as her eyes were closing.

"I...Love...you..." Was the last thing she said before her eyes closed with a smile on her face. The moment that was said, all of a sudden tears began to leak out more and more from the corner of Yang's eyes. The moment she heard her mother say that, it was as if something she kept locked away in her heart for years finally burst opened and with it, a whirlwind of emotions.

"Mom." As Yang said it, she could only hold her mother close to her as she cried loudly in sheer anguish from the bottom of her heart. Despite losing her mother and with it an unimaginable pain being felt, she couldn't help but feel a little happy at the fact she finally heard what she needed to hear after all these years.

 _SONG END_

"So annoying." When Yang heard that, the sadness starts to subside while Jack just stood their, looking down at them with tears falling down his face before he wipes them away.

"Good riddance, she was always a thorn in my side with trying to free Naruto of me...now I don't have anything to worry about with the bitch dead...Eheheheh." He stops there the moment he felt something hit his back and simply sighs before picking up his weapon with his right hand and turns to look at the crying Vernal who's weapon was pointed at him before she was immediately grabbed by the throat by Jack's left hand and pressed against the vault door.

"So weak, you could have done something Vernal but you chose not too...pathetic, your a Maiden and just like in the past you were too fearful to do anything about it. Now..." As he said it, he pulls his weapon back.

"I'll just kill you now and take your Maiden power, though I could have done it before I dragged your body, buuuuuut...I wanted to give you all one final chance in stopping me—" He stooped right there when he felt it, the air temperature suddenly changing yet the one he thought doing this wasn't releasing not even a hint of a Maiden's power. Slowly his eyes widen in complete realization despite this not making any sense yet even so, his thoughts were confirmed.

"What...did you just say?!" Hearing that, Jack turns around slowly at the crying Yang who held her mother closely. What he saw further shocked him as her white Grimm mask start moving upwards to rest atop her head with it taking the shape of a Lion Grimm mask, not only that her severed arm was replaced by a Grimm one yet it was covered in the white shell like outer protection with her cowl revealing white spikes from it.

"Your mother was pathetic, she deserved to die for her weak conviction to her goals." The moment he said that, Yang looked up, revealing not only was she crying streams while baring an insanely pissed off expression upon her face but also having red flame-like energy glowing and trailing from them.

"I...see..." Jack said as a smile appears on his face and drops Vernal before turning to Yang and her mother's corpse.

"Now I get it, Raven was the Maiden without our realization...I don't know how she took the Maiden's power without killing his one but the moment I killed her, her powers transferred over to you but if you think you alone have enough power to defeat me then you're sadly mistaken. You forget, I have the King's Strength not to mention I am the Beast of Remnant so a half-breed child as yourself cannot—" He stops there with his eyes widening and looks up to spot a golden, silver and black aura coming down from the elevator hole, the moment it lands it immediately appears next to Yang who didn't bother to even move as the lights dim down to reveal none other then a tearful Ruby who's normal red hood that was connected to her cape was replaced by a black substance with the hood having the mask of a Grimm Wolf connected to it and concealing her face yet the glowing aura's were originating from her eyes. What had gained his highest attention was the fact that her once missing eye was replaced by a Golden one that surprised Jack further.

"Merlin's...eyes...so that's how she got past Jūbi tho if it was her, did she also attack him or did she just get past him?" As he muttered that, he couldn't help but smile once again as this was the challenge he was seeking all the while the two woman who meeting the gaze of Jack with eyes that held no mercy. Suddenly a flash happened and Vernal was next to Ruby which shocked Jack who glances back to see she was indeed gone before looking back at Vernal who despite feeling pain from being choked at the throat was being handed Raven's body.

"Don't get involved." Yang told Vernal who back away from the group before heading for the elevator and with that their was only silence until Yang and Ruby entered fighting stances.

" **FOR OUR PARENTS, WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!** " While they screamed that, Ruby's scythe's blade glows brightly to reveal it now being Grimmofied, appearing made from Grimm yet the blade was glowing a heavenly white while flames burst to life around Yang, revealing an aura shaped like a lion. Seeing this, Jack activated his staff all the while his face and body parts became Grimmofied.

" **THEN COME, FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE CHILDREN OF MY HOST; GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!** " Jack shouts as the three leaped for the other.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, FINAL CHAPTER OF VOLUME 5; THE ABSOLUTE DESPAIR OF DAIGON'S HERALDS MEETS THE SUPREME HOPE OF REMNANT.**


	43. Chapter 43: Battle of Mistral Part 13

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like the final chapter of Volume 5 as well as the fight, I derived inspiration from DBS Jiren Vs. Goku and other fights too in order to make this good. Funny thing is, tried out a prototype fic of Jiren and Oc as main characters in Boku no Hero but sadly it didn't work out._**

Chapter 43:The Battle of Mistral Part 13

 ** _LAST TIME ON THE BEAST OF REMNANT_**

"What...did you just say?!" Hearing that, Jack turns around slowly at the crying Yang who held her mother closely. What he saw further shocked him as her white Grimm mask started moving upwards to rest atop her head with it taking the shape of a Lion Grimm mask, not only that her severed arm was replaced by a Grimm one yet it was covered in the white shell like outer protection with her cowl revealing white spikes from it.

"Your mother was pathetic, she deserved to die for her weak conviction to her goals." The moment he said that, Yang looked up, revealing not only was she crying streams while baring an insanely pissed off expression upon her face but also having red flame-like energy glowing and trailing from them.

"I...see..." Jack said as a smile appears on his face and drops Vernal before turning to Yang and her mother's corpse.

"Now I get it, Raven was the Maiden without our realization...I don't know how she took the Maiden's power without killing his one but the moment I killed her, her powers transferred over to you but if you think you alone have enough power to defeat me then you're sadly mistaken. You forget, I have the King's Strength not to mention I am the Beast of Remnant so a half-breed child as yourself cannot—" He stops there with his eyes widening and looks up to spot a golden, silver and black aura coming down from the elevator hole, the moment it lands it immediately appears next to Yang who didn't bother to even move as the lights dim down to reveal none other then a tearful Ruby who's normal red hood that was connected to her cape was replaced by a black substance with the hood having the mask of a Grimm Wolf connected to it and concealing her face yet the glowing aura's were originating from her eyes. What had gained his highest attention was the fact that her once missing eye was replaced by a Golden one that surprised Jack further.

"Merlin's...eyes...so that's how she got past Jūbi tho if it was her, did she also attack him or did she just get past him?" As he muttered that, he couldn't help but smile once again as this was the challenge he was seeking all the while the two woman who meeting the gaze of Jack with eyes that held no mercy. Suddenly a flash happened and Vernal was next to Ruby which shocked Jack who glances back to see she was indeed gone before looking back at Vernal who despite feeling pain from being choked at the throat was being handed Raven's body.

"Don't get involved." Yang told Vernal who back away from the group before heading for the elevator and with that their was only silence until Yang and Ruby entered fighting stances.

" **FOR OUR PARENTS, WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!** " While they screamed that, Ruby's scythe's blade glows brightly to reveal it now being Grimmofied, appearing made from Grimm yet the blade was glowing a heavenly white while flames burst to life around Yang, revealing an aura shaped like a lion. Seeing this, Jack activated his staff all the while his face and body parts became Grimmofied.

" **THEN COME, FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE CHILDREN OF MY HOST; GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!** " Jack shouts as the three leaped for the other.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

 _MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS, SEASON 2-KANA-BOON FIGHTER_

" **RAYHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Both Yang and Ruby screamed as they leapt for Jack who in turn did the same with a crazed smile upon his face before he swung his Maiden stickle staff directly at them sideways but instead of hitting them, Ruby had moved with incredible speed that push her sister with the bottom of her scythe to avoid getting hit as the scythe made contact with the ground they were standing on, causing a massive crack to be made as it travels past them and up the elevator. Seeing this as their opening, the two strike as Yang screamed with anger as her body was covered in flames as she got close and personal to Jack who's arm was still extended before she unleashed a barrage of punches at the Herald who began to block each one yet showed trouble as her Grimm arm was twice as strong as her human one, being not only heavier in strikes but also faster which made it a problem in blocking the two strikes until he kicked her in the abdomen which forced her to skid back yet showed no hint of pain right before she leapt again at Jack who swung his staff directly for her, moving with incredible speed as in slow motion it was headed for her head until his arm was moved.

"Wha—" Jack's thoughts were stopped to see Ruby was on her sisters left and using her scythe's blade to pull his staff away from Yang's head and in turn causing Jack to look back at Yang who was already in front of him, mid-swing as her fist rams into Jack's face, the impact had caused the very platform to crack as he was sent flying back into vault door where he slams into it. While Vernal who kept moving with Raven's corpse, having entered the elevator and could only watch as she moved upwards.

"That, was a good punch." Spoke Jack who fell forwards, landing on his feet before standing up straight as his jaw moves to make crack sounds.

"But not quite enough as you wanted." He told the two hit before he slams his staff into the ground, causing it to freeze over which both girls jump to avoid being frozen but their eyes widen to see Jack was actually doing it to pole vault himself directly at two with his staff. Seeing this, Yang's right arm extends as her fingers dog into the platform just as she grabs her sister to pull them both down but they immediately separate when the sickle staff flew past them, hitting the ground just as Jack flew past them to land his feet on the staff, skidding back along with it just as both girls turn to see Jack already in front of them with his arms closing in on both of them when Ruby's eyes suddenly brightened and with it he was slammed with a massive sphere like wall of gold and silver aura that caused his Grimm body parts to start to turn stone, with that he was forced to jump back as it not only held him back but also caused him pain. He lands right next to his staff that he picks up, watching as the sphere dims down into it vanishes to reveal both girls standing firmly just before Ruby vanished. Seeing this, Jack's eyes widen and moves his staff against his neck in a way so that it would bend, immediately deflecting Ruby's scythe that was aimed for his back and turns to the girl with understanding.

"I see, it must've been him, that closed eye and his semblance, he gave the—SHIT!" Jack thought just as he turns to once again find Yang in front of him, crouching as both of her arms were drawn back.

"Too late." Was all she said before unleashing a massive barrage of fists covered in flames at Jack who had no time to react and was immediately being punched nonstop in the face by the yelling Yang who wasn't holding back as her punch's caused Jack to skid back more and more towards the closed gate that had the elevator behind it.

" **I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER ONE OF MY LOVED ONES LIVES AWAY!** " Yang screamed as she didn't let Jack have time to block, only when she roundhouse kicked him in the face that sent him through the air, towards the gate. Seeing this as his chance, he grabbed his staff tightly and bent it back into a staff when he turns towards where he was falling and saw Ruby there with her scythe drawn back, just as the blade grew to a large size that was swung right at Jack who deflected it by using his, the force had sent him down to the ground but he managed to land on his feet the exactly same time Ruby was behind him as she swung full force at Jack who bent his staff again in order to deflect that strike just as his left leg moved in order to deliver a knee to Yang's stomach the moment she tried to use his distraction as an advantage but the moment he did that, he suddenly felt like something slammed into his stomach that had caused him to float a few feet off the platform just as he was kicked on the back of his head by Ruby who was above him, down at Yang who delivered a blazing punch to Jack's stomach which blood and black goop vomit out of his mouth right before Ruby used Jack's back as leverage to use her speed in order to dodge Yang who's fist consumed Jack in flames as he was sent high up into the air, crashing into the edge of the elevator that entered into the ceiling before he fell downwards onto the platform, leading into a explosion of dust and debris. Seeing this, both sisters remained calm as they stood side-by-side as they watched Jack walk out of it with injuries.

 _SONG END_

"I see, Ruby acts as the speed while Yang the strength but what was that, it was like my attack was reflected against me...? These kids, they keep evolving..." Jack thought before he enters a fighting stance, no longer fighting with joy but seriousness due to he fact he will lose if he doesn't get completely serious. Silence was the only thing that could I be heard as Ruby entered a fighting stance while Yang did the same.

 **OUTSIDE OF HAVEN ACADEMY BEFORE THE BATTLE STARTED**

Currently taking place was the battle between the White Fang and the Mistral police force which showed many getting hurt as staff meets electrical staff and fist meeting fist. While this was happening, Akkorokamui simply stood in silence as he was looking around the battle with annoyance as there plan was stopped and changed because of them all.

"YO!" Hearing that, Akkorokamui didn't bother to even turn but duck under a staff swung by Sun who stood behind before he stands up straight, looking at him with annoyance before he faces the young man and as this was happening, Hazel just watched from where he was standing before looking down at his feet and just sighs before turning back to the battle inside. While this was happening, Sun was quickly swinging his staff that kept bending into nunchucks as well as firing rounds at Akkorokamui yet the Faunus was moving with such speed he was dodging them all in slow motion as well as feeling unimpressed.

"That all?" Akkorokamui asked Sun who grits his teeth as he swung at his head but he easily stops it by his right arm while his left sleeve shoots out a tentacle directly at the Monkey but he was stopped by bullets being fired and protected himself before he turns to see Blake aiming her gun at him.

"That's enough Akkorokamui, more police are on there way and Huntsman, too!" Hearing that, he simply shakes his head at hearing such a thing.

"It doesn't matter..." He said and true to his word, Blake is noticing that the White Fang are slowly pushing back the police. Seeing this, she was about to help them until she heard Akkorokamui speak.

"It's a shame, I went to all the trouble of going to the Rain to capture you but instead I had to take Ghira and Kali in your place." When they heard that, the two simply froze while staring at the Faunus in shock.

"I could send word back and execute them...buuuuut, I have a better idea." He said just before blocking another strike from Sun.

"Your annoying me." Was all he said before he instantly does a roundhouse kick to Sun that sent him to the ground, hard.

" **SUN!** " Blake shouts while looking at her friend before she turns back just as a dark-green tentacle wraps around her neck, causing her to start to cough at the lack of oxygen.

" **LET HER GO!** " Sun shouts as he charges right at the Faunus but in an instant he found himself pinned under his right foot.

"I could very easily use my Semblance to turn you two to stone, but that would just be unfair. So, I'll just kill you two without it, funny thing is I don't even need it too do that." Just after saying that, Blake and Sun heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you for giving me another reason why I don't like the White Fang." Right after hearing that, Sun was suddenly pulled out form under Akkorokamui's foot which surprised him until he felt an immense gravity slam on top of him, causing the ground to create a crater as he starts to crouch from the gravity before the three look to see none other then Ophion, standing in the middle of the battle with two soldiers at his feet while in his right hand was an electrical staff. Before Akkorokamui could do anything, he found himself face first in the ground from the gravity increasing even more before he was sent into multiple soldiers, knocking them down just as he was once again slammed into the ground yet even with the gravity, he starts to get up slowly despite the gravity still increasing which shocked Ophion to see he was resisting. The leader just looks at all his allies before he shouts.

" **TOO MANY UNPLANNED INTERFERENCES, RETREAT AT ONCE!** " He ordered them all and without another word being said, they all took something out and pressed a button which in turn all the devices in their hands released a large smoke, combining to create a massive smoke cloud. By the time it starts to clear, the police, Sun, Ophion, and Blake were all shocked at seeing they were all gone.

[ _They couldn't have gone far, spread out and search for them!_ ]

With that order, the police did just that while Ophion just sighs to himself before pushing his glasses up.

"Cowards—" He tried to say, only to be silenced by suddenly being hugged by a smiling Blake, surprising the Faunus who stared at the cat who looks up at him.

"Found you." Hearing that, Ophion merely smiles down at her kindly until the two heard a cough and look to see Sun looking uncomfortable, a little jealous, but most of all...pointing at the battle in the school.

"We need to help them." Sun told the two before he runs towards the academy since his fathers in there and just as Ophion was about to run as well, he was grabbed by the arm and turns to look at Blake.

"You escaped from the Dread Doctors, that means Adam did too so where is he?" After being asked that, he just turns towards the direction he came from.

"Honestly, I don't know...I said some stuff that really hit him deep. Either way, I'm not sure where he's headed." Hearing that, Blake just stares at him before she nods in understanding. As this was happening, back inside it was bad, very bad. Currently standing in front of the elevator was the unimpressed Jūbi who was still toying with them all, in his left hand he held Shizuka by her throat and had his attention on the exhausted Qrow, Ren, Zero, Olivine, and Sun Goku who were in front of him and having trouble standing as they have been doing all our to catch him off guard but can't get a decent attack or else they would be open for a fatal blow. The ones staying out of this were Jaune who was kneeling next to Pyrrha who was still unconscious as well as Nora who held her hammer tightly.

"He's not just fast and strong, he releasing a tremendous aura." Spoke the wide eyed Nora while Oscar who was standing away looks at Hazel who was just watching as he wasn't interfering but more so being deep in thought about something.

"This is, insane." Spoke a wide eyed Leonardo who still can't believe such a monster exists as not even Naruto could beat such a demon that still hasn't gotten serious. Suddenly a explosion was heard, coming from the balcony door which Jūbi turns around but saw no one at all, the moment he turned back he was suddenly greeted by the sight of a scythe piercing through his chest, shocking Jūbi and Shizuka who saw the blade was glowing white and with it it brought forth and incredible pain that caused the monster to screech in pain until it was taken out, when he turned he saw that a silver, gold, and black aura had gone down the elevator.

"What..." Jūbi's thoughts end there the moment he sensed something and turns to see someone comes leaping through the hole directly at Jūbi who looks up to see Blake heading right for him and Shizuka at the time froze at seeing the girl. In an instant the monster swung his staff just as he hits her but was surprised to see her transform into a puff of that blocked his vision yet could tell something was headed for the smoke and just points his staff at it before it extended, King right through the smoke and hitting something solid which he chuckes as he saw something wet dripping down his staff and onto himself.

"Hmmmm, she kinda looked like you." Jūbi said as he looks at Shizuka and his eyes widen all the way to see she was showing him a confident smile. That moment he realized that he smelled something and looks at what was dripping on his body wasn't blood but oil before looking back at Shizuka who transformed into flames that immediately consume Jūbi before he was forced onto one knee by an immense gravity. Seeing this, the others turns to see a smiling Sun standing next to the serious Ophion who's right arm was extended and the guy just gives a nod to Zero who simply returns it with his own smirk before he extends both of his arms to have roots rise from the ground to wrap around Jūbi in order to restrain him. As this was happening, behind the Herald stood both Blake and Shizuka, Blake was ready to move out of the way to get back to the others but was stopped when she heard her name being called and just turns to meet the wide eyes of Shizuka who stared at her. The two said nothing, they couldn't say anything but look at each other. The enemy at hand wasn't what mattered to them as of right now, both only able to stare at the other. Blake could only stare at her mother who showed a complicated expression upon her face as she tried to say something but couldn't speak, her throat suddenly dry, without anything being said, Shizuka found herself being hugged by Blake.

"I finally get to meet you...face-to-face...mom." Spoke the daughter of Shizuka who just stares at her with wide eyes, slowly she goes to hug her but froze. The mother just stares at the girl who hugged her with her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears that had started to fall from her eyes and after seeing this she slowly hugged her back.

"I'm—" Shizuka had no time to say anything as her instincts took over and immediately pushes her daughter out of the way, the moment she did she met the eyes of her daughter who was very confused but as she fell backwards, her eyes widen all the way as she fell on her butt, staring up at her mother who's body was cut in half, her upper half falling forwards before the lower backwards and seeing his, Blake's eyes widen all the way in absolute despair at what she was seeing, only staring at the corpse of her mother. Everyone had froze with Sun and Ophion's jaws dropping in shock. What had caused this was a rod, having come from the place where Jūbi was restrained until it exploded to reveal and unhurt yet annoyed Jūbi.

"Is that all?" Jūbi asked before he looked at the corpse of Shizuka and chuckles.

"Wow, I really am cruel...they were having a mother-daughter moment and I just killed them. Eheheh **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY FUCKING GOD, I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THE DESPAIR YOU MUST BE IN RIGHT NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** " As he continued to laugh hysterically at the fact that he did something ruthless, he hadn't noticed Blake's eyes showing horror, despair, mind shattering, and helplessness in them as her hands slowly move to her head.

(A Semblance can activate under the most dire of situations.)

(But either way, unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve beyond what I once could do.)

(Naruto once said that, "A semblance can evolve depending on its user will.)

(He's right but also wrong, when someone gains a semblance it can turn out just like how your parent had there's in the beginning but it will change and evolve as you do.)

 _HXH OST-RASETSU_

With one deep breath, she releases a shrill scream so loud it shatters all the windows in the room, hearing it the Herald turns in annoyance yet was met with an enormous aura that was so black at seemed to act like a void. The moment that aura was released, a chill went up everyone's spine at how cold it was. Even Jūbi didn't move as his one eye was staring at the abyss that had begun to take form. Slowly, he saw something coming into focus from the aura, as if it were acting as a portal between here and another dimension. What came into focus, was fear and despair itself. What they all saw, hovering above Blake was a translucent, gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It was much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white kimono and carries a set of prayer beads. In its mouth was a tantō that was held in place by sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue.

"Blake..." Spoke the wide eyed Ophion who was staring at the being who slowly started to look down on the girl who was o her knees and slouching forward, becoming unresponsive to everything before it looks back up at them all then at the nearby recently made corpse. Slowly, it's left hand moves to its chin as if thinking before looking back down at the girl then back up at the shocked Herald who was staring at it.

"I SeE...a ChIlD oPEnEd a PoRtAl To My ReAlM..." Came the single response of the being that caused everyone to feel like the air had gotten thin before they watched the being slam it's hands together to create a hand-sign.

"As a GiFt FoR bEiNg ThE fIrSt FaUnUs To SuMmOn Me, I wIlL gRaNt ThEe a WiSh!" With those words, a single pulse was released from the being and as soon as it did so, it had receded back into the aura before it returns to Blake who falls forward, mo longer conscious after her Semblance had evolved to something else entirely. No one did anything but stare at Blake as they were trying to understand what had happened but Olivine saw something shocking when she looked at the corpse of Shizuka at the exact same time Jūbi spoke after approaching Blake to stand before her.

"I have not a single clue what had just happened, your Semblance was reported as being like your mothers, to be able to create shadow-clones. Yet, what you did was something close to Madara's ability but far beyond it, you opened a gate to the realm that existed long before the Deity Brothers, the realm of Death itself and with it he came forward. I don't know what Death meant by a gift nor the fact you could pull off such a thing but if a Semblance changes from Shadow-Clone to Portals, that must mean your one of those rare beings that possess two Semblance meaning you just awakened that Semblance...either way, it's best I kill you—" Jūbi froze as it realized at the exact same time it was too late and that was him having a katana through his chest. Seeing this, very much shocked him as he slowly turns around and the one he saw made him realize, what the "Gift" Death granted was. The one stabbing his was an insanely pissed off Shizuka who held her sword tightly.

" **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!** " Shizuka yelled but before she did anything, Shizuka was pulled away by gravity while Son Goku's aura super soldier grabbed the unconscious Blake and jumped away, seeing this made Jūbi think they were trying to regroup, that was until he heard a voice he thought had died.

"Ok, I don't know what happened but I do know is, I'm pissed?" Spoke none other then the living and breathing Kakashi who was fully healed as his right hand was extended towards him, seeing the man shocked Jūbi even more.

"Ho—" He stopped right there and looks up, not only sensing but knowing that above the Academy stood the massive Susanoo who's single Katana was pointed downwards before it thrusted it down, the moment it did a single sword came down at Jūbi who brought his staff up and with it he blocked, causing a powerful shockwave that blows everyone back. As this was happening, back underground the real battle was underway.

 **BACK DOWN AT THE FIGHT WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING**

Down below, a battle was taking place with a serious Jack spinning his staff that was freezing many inanimate objects with its ice while said ice was being melted by Yang's fire all the while Ruby was defending Yang with her scythe all the while delivering ultra-speed slashes on Jack's Grimm covered slots to give Yang a more critical opening due to not wanting to kill Jack.

" **RUBY GET BACK!** " Yang shouts to her sister who jumps back not only listening but also to regain her stamina because like her sister, she too is becoming exhausted unlike Jack who wasn't even breathless yet. The moment that happened, Yang jumps back which Jack simply smirks.

"I see, even with all that power it's as plain as day that you two are getting very tired from this battle...but I on the other hand, am not even out of breath." Jack said which Yang grits her teeth before her both starts unleashing a sphere like energy of fire. Seeing this, Jack just pulls his staff back as it was unleashing it's own energy, watching this scene was the wide eyed Ruby who watched as the two leaky for each other as Yang's blazing Grimm fist met the maiden sickle staff, resulting in a massive shockwave that shook everything just before the rocks above fell, causing the two to look up before they jump back to protect themselves yet Jack just jumps high onto on of the falling rocks, just as he looks down he spoke.

"Come and get me, little maiden." Jack joked, watching as Yang launched herself up towards him, finally arriving above Jack before she brought both arms down his staff which was used as protection, causing the girl to push herself off the weapon while spinning before she lands on the sand rock. In no time flat, the two were jumping fr rock to rock as their attacks kept meeting each other with it only ending after a small rock lands in front of Yang to block his view of her and with it he turns fast to deflect the strike from Ruby who was behind him, not able to move fast enough but watch the girl move at unseeable speeds as she bounced all over the place, on the rocks until she lands at his side mid-swing where she uses her weapon to hit Jack's legs, causing him to fall backwards Susanoo the same time Yang had jumped over the rock with her blazing left fist drawn back, seeing this he immediately brings his staff up to protect himself.

"Such teamwork, yet I still have the—" Jack froze, what he had just witnessed was Yang's fist, her human fist which was weaker in strength displaying an unrealistic power as the moment her fist connected with the staff's center, an enormous amount of flames was unleashed and with it a kick appeared the staff, the moment it did the Herald was frozen in shock at it crack.

"How—" Jack couldn't finish as his eyes widen all the way to see Yang's right leg raised up high as it was consumed by large amounts of flames and her cloak to protect it just as it was swung down full force, not only did it break Jack's staff in half but it also slammed into his stomach, once again he vomits as the rock he was laying on split in two. Right before Ruby was about to jump off, her eyes widen with her legs shaking just as the large split rock makes contact with the platform, creating yet another explosion of dust and debris with the only thing escaping was a light-blue mystic aura that phases through the ceiling, and towards the next maiden and with it the key to what could be seen as an empty vault.

"That was close." Muttered Yang who was releasing herself from her cocoon of darkness to stand up straight, overlooking the damage and where Jack was before she heard it, a grunt of pain before looking at Ruby who was clutching her new eye in pain as it had tears of blood falling from her eyes as well as her legs shaking. Seeing this, Yang immediately runs Uber to her sister so she could hold her, helping her sit up.

"Ruby, you—" Yang said, stopping when something from the corner of her eye was seen and turns towards Jack whose right Grimm Beast arm was pulled back.

" **DIE!** " Jack roars as his claws closed in on Yang who just leans back with her cloak moving to protect her but it stopped, not because of it but because the danger had passed. What she saw was that Jack's hand was stopped inches away from her eyes while Ruby, who was still in pain could also see what was happening next to her sister who was watching Jack's entire body shaking and unmoving from where he stood. Unknown to them, Jack was trying his hardest to move but he couldn't budge, not only that but veins were appearing on his body.

"What's happening, why can't I move?" Jack thought just before he felt it, a seeing rage within his mind followed by a will power that surpasses the times before.

(I lost Summer because of you...I lost Raven because of you... **I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY DAUGHTERS!** )

As he's heard that, Jack grits his teeth in anger as his body starts to move with his own will power.

"Shut up, your nothing but a host to me!" Jack thought, as he goes to swing yet again he froze as more veins appeared on his body as he felt not only hatred, but also sadness. Jack once used this to his own game yet by being in control he could no longer use Naruto's emotions for his own gain, only able to be effected by them. As Jack stood there, he was staring at the two shocked girls just before he was punched right in the face by Yang, sending him through the air just which ends in him hitting the ground and rolling away from them with Yang helping Ruby up who was wiping the tears of blood away.

"I'm ok, I—" Ruby froze just like Yang, both feeling an unimaginable killing intent and with it their gaze lands on Jack who lay there.

"I...(Papa, look what I made...)...I...(No fair sis, I wanted to show what I made for dad first...)...I...(No matter how many sins you've committed in the past, me and our children will always love you)... **I WILL DESTROY HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANITYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** " As Jack screamed that, for the second time in such a long time even with his memories, he unleashed all his negative emotions he's kept bottled up when he was once human, all at once which had caused his body to be engulfed in a massive pillar of darkness that shocked the two girls who watched the pitch black pillar hit the ceiling as it started consuming all the light in the entire room until the floor, tree, and vault were the only source of light in the entire room. The two girls could only stand there with wide eyes filled with fear.

 _HXH OST-RASETSU_

The two couldn't say a thing as they felt it, a feeling they hadn't felt for a long time...despair.

"I see...so my emotions were the trigger like they were all those years ago. With it, I was able to once again...enter my true form." Hearing that, the two entered a fighting stance as they watched something walking towards them from where he elevator was. As it approached, hey gradually made out its form. What they saw was a monster unlike anything they've ever seen. This monster's size was that of a regular man yet the body itself had changed. What shocked them wasn't just its upper body resembling more of a human but it's the fact it had four muscular arms, the two under the ones above being a little smaller including having its head was that of the Beast of Remnant yet there was three of them instead of one. It had plates of white shell like armor on it, not to mention it's entire body as well as the shells had zig-zag lines of red-energy rubbing through it.

"What you see, is my actual form." After saying that, all the darkness receded back into him and the moment it did, a massive aura was unleashed from his body, towering over the two hybrids who could look on in absolute disbelief at what they were seeing of this monster, no this Demon Abomination. What both girls saw from the massive aura, were hundreds, no thousands of victims he's killed or devoured from the start up to now.

"Each Herald is given an ability, you Humans and Faunus alike posses Semblance, yet we possess something different. Tho, this form comes with a down side." After he said that, he turns just as both girls saw it...the one laying on the platform unmoving was none other then Naruto.

"It seems, that unexpectedly by accessing my true form I in turn divided myself with Naruto who was not only human but possessed the Kong's Strength, causing him to be rejected by my body and aura. So, my downside is your bright side because your father is free and I no longer have a hostage." He told the two girls who could see that the look on their faces read that they wanted to save Naruto and just like that, Ruby moved with her Quirk as everything seemed to slow down as she got close to Naruto, that was until felt an aura wash over her just before a quick chop to the top of her head had caused her face to slam into the ground, shattering her mask and cracking the floor just before she went limp with blood leaking out from her head. The moment Yang saw this, all her fear disappeared as leaped for Jack with her body consumed by flames.

" **DAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOO—** " Yang couldn't finish after her throat was grabbed by Jack who stood in the same spot unimpressed as his fingers wrapped around her neck and as it did the girl tried to break free until his other right hand slams into her abdomen, breaking many of her ribs and damaging her organs which in turn cause her to vomit our blood as she reverts to normal, losing all the strength she had in her body and only able to watch Jack pick up Ruby's unmoving body to reveal her face covered in blood with her form also returning to normal like her sister.

"That was disappointing, but since you freed me of Naruto...I'll spare him. Tho, if I'm put in a bad mood then I'll just come down here to kill Naruto before retrieving relic. I could get the relic now, but making you two suffer more...seems more of a top priority to me." Was all he says before he crouched and with that he vanished with a crater being formed, leaving Naruto by himself just as his finger twitches.

 _OST END_

 **BACK ABOVE IN THE ACADEMY, MAIN HALL**

"Such annoying pests!" Jūbi muttered with annoyance as he was still in front of the elevator while facing Kakashi, Shizuka, Qrow, Elek, Ren, Zero, Paleon, Ophion, Olivine, and Son Goku while others that could only watch included Pyrrha, Jaune, Oscar, Nora, and Sun who were staying back while keeping the unconscious Blake safe with Emerald who was holding Mercury's corpse and the very injured Cinder who couldn't fight just Indra who was missing an arm. Due to all this happening at once, Hazel decided to take his leave not because of the fight but because he seeked answers from a certain Ozpin while Leonardo on the other hand had retreated to his office. It was at that moment, Jūbi heard something and turns to see Vernal of all people he would see exiting the elevator but with her...

"No..." Spoke the wide eyed Qrow who saw the unmoving body of Raven in her arms while the woman's wounds were unseeable due to her clothes her the blood was very noticeable.

"Huh, where's Jack?" Jūbi questioner Vernal who glared at him and the moment she takes a single step out the statue and elevator exploded behind Vernal, being sent high and through the ceiling. The moment it did, they were all greeted with an aura hat spelled certain Death which Vernal turns to see Jack behind her with the beaten Yang and Ruby in his hands, the moment Zero and Qrow saw this they became angered.

"Seems your having trouble." Jack said to Jūbi who merely laughs as Jack passes by he fearful Vernal who could only sweat in fear for her life as the monster stops next to Jack who proceeded to lift both girls in front of them.

"It seems, your last hope has been snuffed out." Jack told the group who looked to be angered at the beaten girls which Yang who was somewhat awake could only look at them all tearfully.

" **RUBY! YANG!** " Qrow shouts as he was about to run towards them but his body froze as did Zero when Jack's aura starts to dig into them, seeing a massive skeleton's head staring at them, telling them if they moved even an inch that they will certainly be killed.

"Please...don't...he'll kill you...just run." Spoke the tearful Yang who couldn't muster up courage in the face of absolute despair.

"Do you see, despite there just being two of us right now you all couldn't even give us a proper match once we entered our true forms?" When he said that, Yang mentally froze at what he just said which Jack noticed even if he didn't see her face. Not only that but he saw confused expressions on many of their faces.

"Oh, guess none of you actually knew the truth. I thought you picked up on it Elek, but I guess I was wrong." He told the surprised immortal who met his gaze before he looks back at Yang.

"You see, those fellas that you've all fought such as Han as well as the cloaked guys like Gaara, Utakata, Yugito, and Zinkaku, weren't actually the Akatsuki. You see, Daigon's Heart isn't just a way to bring back our God but it's also to create more Herald's." When Jack heard that, everyone's eyes simply widen in shock while both girls that her held by he throat just stare at him in disbelief.

"You see, I was the first...not only that, I'm not even the King of Grimm, I'm actually the King of Beowolf's; Jack The Ripper and the one next to me, Jūbi was in fact Zinkaku having become a new type of Grimm that can merge Grimm, after fusing with those three he's become the King of Chimera's; Jūbi and what's funny is he hasn't absorbed the other six yet, he will be in fact a being who could almost reach Daigon's level perhaps but who knows. Just think, if you guys can't beat us right now then just think when the other Heralds are born?" With that said, he moved Yang so he could clearly see the horror on her face as she just imagines the pure destruction the Ten Herald's of Daigon would cause.

"Now, that's the look I wanted to see... **BEFORE I KILL YOU TWO—** " Jack stops there at the exact same time Jūbi turned towards the wall and door leading to the front of the school, there was a large hole made by Hazel who was sent through it and thanks to it, they saw something flying straight for them at high speeds. What happened next, was something completely unexpected.

" **MOVE!** " Jūbi shouts as he leaps out of the way just as none other than a Grimm Dragon comes crashing through the wall and it didn't stop, it continued skidding through wall after wall, room after room as it ruined the Academy's inside, leaving only shocked expressions from everyone else who watched the Dragon finally stop, leaving a large dust cloud from all the damage it made. The group could only stare in silence as the dust cloud slowly cleared, enough so they could see that the Dragon had been not just killed, its wings were destroyed, followed by appearing to have been ruthlessly beaten, shredded, torn apart, and broke Grimm Dragon.

"That's...that Dragon, it was located with the army of—now that I think about it, I thought I had given the signal already sometime ago just as the battle began, so why—" Jack stops there as he heard it, footsteps from the dust cloud and it was getting closer.

"Geez, and here I thought I would arrive when the battle started but because of that army of Grimm it took me longer to get here." Hearing that, Jack and Jūbi were surprised at hearing the voice and with it a form appearing in the dust cloud. When the man was seen, Qrow, Olivine, Shizuka, Sun Goku, and Kakashi couldn't help but sigh with relief unlike Zero, Jaune, Pyrrha, Paleon, Elek, Sun, Ren, Nora, Indra, Emerald, Cinder, and Yang who didn't know who this man was.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked the man who simply smiles confidently at him, while Jūbi just stood there as he too didn't know who this man was exactly yet his eye widened a little at sensing a little of Killer Bee off of him, as well as many other Grimm.

"I'll deal with you after I snap—" Jack stops once again at the moment he and Jūbi felt it, an unthinkable increase of Aura that grew larger then his very own, not only that but it not only caused Haven Academy to shake but the air itself to vibrate, this phenomenon resulted in both Heralds looking back at the calm man once more but this time seriously as this guy displayed aura that was seen as a threat.

"Sorry for not answering soon enough, but let me introduce myself...I'm Mazino Hellsing. You may not know me, but I certainly know you all." The moment he said that name, their eyes widen in realization as this was the man they were warned about. Of all Human and Faunus alike, he was by far the most dangerous, the most dangerous, the Number #1, the True Singularity of Remnant.

"Your Mazino?" Jack asked the man who gives a nod and the moment he did, both Jack and Jūbi moved. Jack had no time to kill the two girls, dropping them both as he disappeared along with Jūbi, their main priority was to kill this man who just stood there with a smile while on his back right was Jūbi in mid-swing with his staff while Jack was on his front left with his claws drawn back but before the two could even strike, Jack was hit by a large glowing orb of yellow light giving off the appearance of the Sun while Jūbi was crushed under the weight of what could be seen as the Crescent Moon.

"Wha..." Jack and Jūbi thought as Jack continued to by pressed against the orb of light that actually appeared to be blazing from the intense light, unlike the crescent moon that was crushing Jūbi under its weight.

"That was mean." Mazino said he held two chains in both of his hands, right sun, left moon. The chains appeared to be coming from inside his body as it wouldn't stop extending with Jack laying on it from how fast it was going until it finally stopped, slamming into the ground of a forest down the mountain of Mistral and away from civilization.

" **YOU THINK—** " Was all Jack could shout until the miniature sun flared, creating a massive sphere like shockwave of light with him screaming inside it. Back up at Haven Academy, Jūbi started lifting the moon.

" **WHAT KIND OF WEAPONS AND SEMBLANCE ARE THESE?!** " Jūbi demands just as the weight he felt suddenly disappear and looks up to see it was gone, only for it to slam into his back as it sends him I where Jack was and the Herald was getting up, finding himself shocked that instead of everything destroyed the entire area that was bathed in light and grown even larger with plants growing more.

"What kind of Semblance was that, also that weapon..." Jack muttered before he turns to see Jūbi crashing near him as he was instantly consumed by a black orb of darkness that killed everything that the darkness touched, seeing this caused Jack to come to the realization. While this was happening, Mazino stood there in the exact same spot with a confident smile before his gaze shifts over to Yang trying to not fall unconscious as she continued staring at the man that looked at her like nothing was wrong.

"Rest, rather see a beauty become Sleeping Beauty." He told the girl who just stares at him in shock, despite her eyes slowly closing and as it started too, both Herald's of Daigon arrived by crashing on the ground in front of the man who turns towards the two serious Grimm that glared at him which he just walks towards them as the Sun and Moon weapon's floated on his sides.

"So, your the Herald's of Daigon I was told so much about...as far as I've seen, you guys are unimpressive." Mazino said as he was getting very close.

"There's no mistaking it..." Jūbi said which Jack nods as the two watched the man stop in front of them.

"To think, it was even possible but it seems the Deity Brothers had one final trick up their sleeves." Jack said with great annoyance as Mazino simply scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I wouldn't say a trick...more so a final resort, or a Trump card since the Ten Herald's of Daigon and Daigon himself will be facing off against Mankind's 10 Singularities...think of me as the Singularities King... After all, I'm the Deity Brother's Herald, the King of Light and Darkness." Hearing that, Elek's eyes widen all the way at the man speaking such words but as this happened, Yang couldn't see what happened next, only to he consumed by darkness.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, VOLUME 6; DIVISION AND THE FLASHBACK OF THE FINAL BATTLE FOR MISTRAL.**


	44. Update news for Vol 6 continuation

**_Hello everyone, reason for this message is too tell you all I'm not sure I will be able to do Vol 6 this year, still not sure but due too finishing last volume in February and even now I still haven't been able to update other stories but I'm getting around is so most likely Beast of Remnant will continue in 2019 however the alternate story "Silver Eyed Beast of Remnant" will be updated so that's a Rwby story you all can read till main story continues as I have high hopes for it as well as involving other shows characters that have animal based characters like Faunus such as Killing Bites and Jūni Taisen. Let me know what you all think and sorry if I won't be able to get to Vol 6 this year._**


End file.
